Melting Hearts
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: "He loved her since he first saw her. He remembered everything but she didn't knew he existed." He was hot, she was cold. He was black, she was white Natsu Dragneel was most handsome, rich and one of powerful business tycoon. He was possessive, serious and always in control. Lucy Heartfilia was like wild wind, rule breaker. When they met their fire burned the world into ashes.
1. chapter 1

I don't own fairytail.

"Young Master is coming today you should get ready Ms. Lucy." a maid enter the living room while fidgeting her dress, she was nervous, a new servant maybe.

Lucy looked up from her book it was around one p.m. How many days it's been this time??

Two months or three months??

She does not exactly remember last time she saw him. But what's the point in this. It's not like they actually care about each other.

"I'll be ready." she sighed, putting her book down.

She was into her room a walked in closet. And took out a baby blue gown and matching pair of heel.

She applied little bit makeup and left her golden silky hair falling down covering her bare back.

X_X

It was nearly five in the evening when she heard the screeching of car in the driveway.

She was nervous, a sheen lair of sweat covering her.

He was here.

All maids and servant were lined up. She stood near the entrance.

The door swung opened. The pair of sleek black shoes entered. He was walking towards the stairs without sparing single look.

She stole a look, he was wearing role down white sleeve shirt and black matching pants. His unique pink hair dishevelled in sexy way. His hard rock body always hidden underneath those expensive business suits but still unable to hide his sexy, handsome body and those abs.

Lucy gulped when she felt he looked at her for second, then turned and left for his room.

She hated this place and this life. They barely talk. Hell they never talk. Complete strangers living together.

She was furious, all the makeup and dressing up was down the drain.

She still tried to talk to him.

There was muffling sounds inside the room. She knocked the door but there was no response.

"Natsu?"

Still no reply.

She noticed that the door was unlocked. She was nervous but still turned the door knob and entered. She was mesmerized. His room was forbidden territory. She was not allowed there. Even when he was out on business trips.

She didn't saw the luggage and stumbled on it. She fell down and groaning in pain.

"What?" she heard the deep gruff voice. She tried to look up in his eyes. A deep blush covered her face.

He was still wearing his pants but his shirt was unbuttoned. His smooth skin and abs was direct in her view.

Christ, he was like a Greek God. She snapped when her eyes met his hard, cold onyx ones.

He looked at her with blank face. She shifted as she stood.

"I-I actually I" she was nervous.

"GET OUT" He said in stern voice.

She froze in her place.

"But I'm here to ask you about the party at your parents home."

"You don't need to remind me. When it will be I'll go. Now get out and don't get in my way. This mansion is too big. But this part is not for you. Stay away from me." and he slammed the door on her.

Twisted jerk.

Tears falling from her eyes while ruining her makeup and mascara running down. She wiped her face harshly.

Why she deserves this. Suddenly her phone rang. She tried to sound happy. It was her mother calling.

She saw as Mom was flashing on her vibrating phone.

She picked it up.

"Mom" she faked the cheerful act.

"Lucy. Honey i hope you didn't forget that today is your wedding anniversary." Layla was very happy as her voice was filled with joy and happiness.

"How can I forget mom" she tried to sound nice but a tear escaped her eyes.

"Lucy hon, you are happy? Right?"

She panicked. She can't tell her mother. She was heart patient. And she was born to be a child to act like a lady. Her father always make sure of this. Even she was wild like a wind.

"Yes Mom I'm glad that Natsu is here. He was calling me but here I'm talking to you." she lied.

"Awww my Son in law is so adorable. Come quickly we are waiting."

She hung up the phone after bidding farewell.

She was back in her room. When there's a knock in her door. She blinked it was already around past seven.

Crap. They were going to be late.

She opened the door and saw Elizabeth, her old maid in this lonely mansion.

"Young Master asking for you to come downstairs. He is waiting in car."

"What?" she was furious.

"I'm not ready yet."

"But Mrs. Lucy."

"Let him wait. I need time to change."

She was angry. He can't treat her like human. She can gladly return the gesture.

It took her twenty minutes to get ready hastily.

She ran down while holding her straps stiletto in right hand.

There was nobody in the porch.

" Where the hell is he?" she searched.

"Young Master left fifteen minutes ago madam." a guard replied.

She was going insane. That cruel crazy bastard.

She took a taxi and reached the venue. She was red from anger. But she calmed herself down when she saw many cameras, paparazzi and media.

Oh the joy of being filthy rich. She scowled and searching for pink hair devil.

She spotted him talking to her mother.

She March down there.

"Lucy where have you been?" her mother hugged her.

"Oh I was stuck in traffic mother." she was glaring daggers in his directions.

Natsu ignored her as he sipped his wine and talked about business.

"Oh my Gosh Lu chan" Levy hugged her.

"Levy chan" she embraced her back.

"Where is mister intimidating?" Lucy asked about Gajeel.

"He was talking to some business owners." she looked around.

"Or more like scaring kids. "Lucy laughed as she pointed towards the direction some kids were crying when they saw Gajeel looking at them.

Levy sighed."I don't know how to tell him if he hates the kids."

Wait, What?

"Levy chan? Are you pregnant?" Lucy asked in low voice.

"I missed my period for three months. I took a appointment and found out. It's been six weeks already."

"Oh my gosh" Lucy hugged her." don't worry he'll love you more than you can imagine. Even with all those gangster metal piercing. He is softie when it comes to you. And look there."

She turned Levy face where Gajeel was carrying a liitle girl who was laughing in his arms while he patted her awkwardly.

Such a adorable sight.

" So tell me about your hunk of junk. Did you kids go nasty after seeing each other for four months this time." Levy teased her. But paused when she saw painful look on her face.

"There is nothing between us. I don't know what we are or our relationship is about. I am not sure anymore even it's been two years since we were forced into this marriage but we hardly ever see each other. But it's ok I am used to it."Lucy looked at her arms unable to meet her gaze.

"Are you still in love with Loke?"Levi asked softly.

"So what if i still love him. I didn't have any choice Levy. From beginning my father made it clear I cannot marry someone who is average and has no strong powerful background. And he shoved me into this loveless marriage for his business sake. "Lucy wiped her face.

"Oh honey" Levy hugged her tightly.

Lucy felt pathetic. What happened to her old self. Always smiling and laughing. Ready to face any difficulties. Everything is gone, her smile, her dreams.

They cut the cake as media clicks the photos. She felt Natsu lightly putting his arm on her back. They posed for Paparazzi. She felt shiver when his fingers touched her bare back. But he pulled his arms immediately.

She looked at him. His jaw was clenched. He didn't looked into her direction. She met his father Igneel.

She met her other friends since college. Erza, Juvia, Mira, Freed etc. She didn't saw him.

"Where's Loke?" she asked Erza.

"He didn't want to be with us after you got married. We didn't saw him since last year."

Lucy felt guilty hitting her back. They were high school sweethearts. They dated for five years. And suddenly she broke up with him.

She still remember he cried for her and his tears were like acid burning her heart. She was a selfish bitch. He was innocent but she ruined him. But the fact she still deep down care for him.

"But i got his number." Erza gave it to her.

Lucy looked at those ten digits and memories it immediately, like it was her lifeline.

"I hope you know that you are married girl now Lucy. Even Natsu didn't interact much but he is good guy." Erza put her arms at her back.

"You don't know anything Erza. I can't explain it. Everything is messed up and falling apart." she sobbed.

"But I've been with Jellal on his few meetings and trust me he is good guy. Now it's on you guys."

X_X

It was around 3 a.m. when they bid goodbye. Lucy was tired and was feeling sleepy. Natsu didn't looked at her. She was sitting in passenger seat when he was driving back to their home.

Last thing she remembered was Natsu driving while they were passing through the highway. And she fell into the sleep.

X_X

She was feeling numb. Her back hurt. She tried to open her eyes. But hissed in pain as her back was hurting and stiff.

She opened her eyes. What?

She was confused? She looked around her legs were sore. She was still in a car.

That bastard. Left her sleeping in the car.

She was furious.

She was sore, her body deprived of rest.

She walked inside and saw everyone was shocked and chaos.

"Lucy" she recognized her voice.

"Wendy?" what was his sister doing here.

"Last night I wasn't able to join your party. I had an exam. So i came this morning but you weren't here. Where did you go? She asked.

She was fuming when she saw Natsu coming downstairs while reading a file. And talking on Bluetooth. He paused and looked at her confused.

"You are back Ms. Lucy?" Elizabeth hugged her crying.

"I never left." she screamed. She was so frustrated.

"I'll be here just let me fresh up." she walks up and passes through him.

"Bastard" she diss him. He was able to hear her.

She was smiling devilishly. Ha-ha take it loser.

She took her dress and hop into the shower. She was out in five minutes. She had Wendy waiting for her. She will take bubble bath later.

She was searching for something good to wear as she was still clad in towel. As she heard the door opened.

Maybe Wendy was here. She turned cheerfully. But froze.

There he stood looking blank and void of any emotion.

"Natsu" she realised she was in towel. She was about to scream when he turned and said.

"I'm not your caretaker. I don't give damn about anything. Whether you want it or not just learn to be responsible and mature little bit."

"I don't give flying duck either. And go away I'm not dress decently."

He was about to go out when he turned. Looking at her last time.

"Like i would ever want to look at you even in any inappropriate way." and he was gone slamming the door behind.

She fell down on the floor. As she felt hurt and stinging in her heart. She didn't want to be in his way but it still hurts her to be treated like shit.

Why? As she clutches her heart and gripping on the necklace Loke gave on her sixteen birthday.

Why?

X_X

A/n: New story. Natsu is kind of devil and bastard but we will see what will happen. And Lucy is hurt but maybe she will toughened up. Read and review.. Should i continue this??It's new for me writing modern nalu?Reply your views' tc


	2. chapter 2

It was around mid noon when Wendy left. She bought me my favorite magnolia delight. I remember in my college days when I was used to live in an apartment around strawberry Street with Levy. I was always sucker for sweets. That was the time when Loke used to buy sweets and chocolate delicacies all the time.

He was sweet, funny and charming guy. He was flirting with girls all the time. Even I doubt that he will be able to seduce me with his womanizing ways.

But after two-three meetings I got to know him. He was adorable and that was the first time I made a boyfriend. He was my first kiss. My first dance in rain. My Everything. But we never made any intimate physical contact. He always told me when I'll be ready maybe then. But before that everything changed.

X_X

Lucy stood and looked at the direction Natsu was locked up in his office. She still was struggling with the morning incident. She was nearly naked but still he didn't gave a single look. Even she wasn't attracted to him but still it hurts her feminine pride. Wasn't she cute enough to stir little emotion in him.

She didn't want to talk to him. She stood and took the key from one of his luxurious car. It was her favorite black Lamborghini 2016. She loved driving freeway.

She parked nearly driving for three hours. She didn't know why she came here but this was the spot where everything started.

_**FairyTail Restaurant **_

She entered the small old restaurant. It was still the same as in her high school time.she always came here after skipping classes with her friends and Loke. She traced the table she used to sit.

Nothing has changed except her.

"Lucy?" an old but warm voice called her.

She turned and smiled.

"Grandpa Makarov " she hugged him. It's been two years since she came here.

"Where have you been child?" he gave her hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. It was her favorite. She always was addicted to sweet and high caffeine.

She sat and looked around it was around three and few college students were there.

"How is Laxus gramps. Is he still gangsta around scarring kids away." she sipped her drink.

"He got Mira to tame his ass. He is a working kid now. No more fighting or beating around streets. Even if he gets out all alpha male Mira grill his ass easily."Makarov said while putting dishes in venue.

"Holy smoke. You mean Mira Jane Strauss? The super model who was the crush of almost every kid in the school." shewas shocked. They were an odd pair.

"Yes child. Mira is dating my idiot grand brat. It's been around eight months roughly."

"Can I have fries and coke?"

"Sorry I got to go. Make yourself comfortable."Makarov left to tend the customer. Lucy sighed as she remembered it was the same restaurant when she met Natsu Dragneel here also.

TWO YEARS BEFORE

_Lucy was laughing when Levy told her about how Erza beat up the guy who confess to her. And her reason was, she panicked when he gave her rose."_

_It was hilarious when Jellal tried to control her. He was there to beat the guy who was hitting on her girl but end up saving his ass." Lucy said while reading her book 'A tale of two boys'._

_Suddenly there was a movement in front of café. Many media, Paparazzi and cameras were flashing." What's going on?"_

_" Maybe some celebrity is here." Levy said excitedly.Lucy rolled her eyes as she looked at her milkshake which was gone. She needed more sweet drinks to act."_

_I'm getting a smoothie, you need anything?" she asked Levy who was still curious about the fiasco going outside.Lucy was about to order when her cell phone was ringing. A ringtone of Linkin park - numb blaring from it.She smiled it was Loke._

_She picked it up."where are you Loke" she was busy chatting him as she order the huge papaya smoothie. She was fumbling around for five dollars change. When suddenly a hundred-dollar bill was slammed in front of her._

_She jumped back from the sudden action and slammed into a hard wall or a hard rock chest. She stumbled when she felt two masculine strong arms on her waist straighten her. She turned and saw a beautiful face and pair of stormy onyx eyes._

_"I'll talk to you later babe" and she hang up her call. She blushed and bowed her head slightly in apoplectic way."I'm sorry for that." shewas shocked when she saw he picked up his cup of coffee and left._

_Jerk._

_That was the first time Lucy met Natsu Dragneel._

X_X

She snapped when her phone rang. It was Elizabeth calling.

"Ms Lucy where are you again?"

"Sorry Elizabeth I'm coming." she paid Makarov and stood. Sun was nearly setting when she reached the home. It took her another three hours to get back.

It was around eight when she reached.

Crap.

She was hungry but when she was about to go downstairs she saw him coming out of his hell of an office and taking a seat to eat. Suddenly her appetite was gone.

She ran back to her room. She was hungry and tired. But she would skip a meal and not awkward feast.

Her stomach was grumbling. She was never very good in sustaining a hunger.

Suddenly a smile came to her face.

She remembered her hidden stack of chocolate, candies and cookies chips.

She dug it out of closet and started munching on it.

She was never the type of person who care about her figure. She thanked her mother genetic for this, whatever she eats never get her fat.

She was busty girl but her curves were in right places. She was licking on her chocolate as the summer heat was melting it. She turned the radio as 'Havana' was playing. She put on her Jean shorts and started doing seductive dance while chocolate dripping from her hands and smudging on her body.

She was lost in her world. Dancing and enjoying the taste as éclairs were melting in her mouth.

Ohna na.

Havana oh nana..

She was singing along.

She didn't care about the melting chocolate as she was spinning delicately lost in her dance.

Suddenly she slammed into something or rather someone.

Two pairs of arms around her before she could fall.

What???

She wasn't dancing with partner. Then who could be..

She opened her eyes and, there was he holding her in his arms. He was still wearing his black shirt. But his tie was gone with two buttons undone. As shewas captured into his onyx eyes.

He pulled her to him. His eyes were on her as he noticed the dripping chocolate at the corner of her lips.

Lucy was stunned. She wanted to ask what he was doing here. But she froze when he put his face on her.

Natsu slowly licked the chocolate but still avoiding her lips.

Lucy froze as she shoved him.

"Pervert" she glared at him. She wanted to slap him

"How dare you take advantage of me?" she asked him accusingly.

"As if I'll ever want to take advantage of something like you. I mean just look at yourself wearing this skimpy short and chocolates dripping from you and the way you were dancing.It's look like you were preparing for strip clubs auditions. hardly a high-class born lady act like this." he gave her poker face.

Lucy had enough of his authority and rule regulations shit.

" So what if I'm not the proper woman as your level of expectation. Your highness."

" Stop being disgraceful. You aren't kid anymore. Have some manners." he was furious but still his face void of any emotion.

"Lady my ass, sue me. Ican't beperfect like you. I'm sorry Mr Dragneel ruined your life. But at least don't take away whatever left of me. I can't breathe in this place." she finally confessed in broken voice even she had promised to not be sad.

"You feel suffering and pain in my household? " he asked in bitter voice.

"Do I have to answer this?" she wasn't backing away.

She saw his jaw clenched as he ran his hand through his hair. What a waste he was sexy as sin but totally asshole.

"If you are done get out of my room." she ordered him.

Suddenly she was pinned to the wall behind her. She panicked.

"Don't dare to talk to me that way ever. Even you don't have any virtues or value but I have and you must follow them." he pulled away and she fell in the ground tears falling her face. He was standing there watching her.

"I hate you. I hate you." She whispered in hiccups.

" I know." and he left slamming her door.

She was confused why God was punishing her. What was her fault. Why he always slammed doors over her.

Natsu came outside where Elizabeth was standing.

" Take all the food back she isn't hungry anymore. It's an order." and he walked in his office. Slamming the door shut.

Elizabeth was confused what just happened?

Young Master has asked two times about Ms Lucy when he came to take a file from his room. Around past two. And second time when he was eating earlier around seven-thirty.

What happened? She wasn't sure but it was like he wanted to have dinner with young madam.

What happened?

X_X

A/n: Oh my Gosh thank for the awesome reviews and positive feedbacks. Well I'm busy with homework but couldn't resist. I couldn't hold myself just quick update. Thanks for the response. Please English is not my fluent /first language. So forgive me for typos or grammar mistakes.. Thanks.


	3. chapter 3

I was surprised, when I found out that Natsu was still here. Doesn't he have any plans for this month. He didn't go on any business trip like he usually do. We briefly see each other months later.

I reached towards the dining area but he was sitting over the coffee table typing on his laptop while stack of papers around him. I studied him. He was frowning wanted to wipe that crease from his forehead.

Wait, what?

I shook my head. While going towards kitchen counter and grabbing my daily fill of sweets.

"You are beautiful and your chest is making me jealous." a voice startled me.

There she was smiling devilishly, Cana Osborne. She was spontaneous and independent girl. Working for Dragneel corporations . His father was partners with Igneel . But she choose to work with Mr. Stuck up pink head.

" Cana " Lucy smiled as she offered her coffee.

"Hello my two beautiful pairs of roun-"

"ENOUGH!!" Natsu yelled but his eyes were still glued to laptop screen. Lucy flushed deeply. She don't know why Cana has some random obsession with her bosoms. It was weird in starting but she is used to it.

"Come on Natsu how can you work when Lucy is looking quite hot" she wiggle her brows.

Lucy wanted to crawl under the rock. What the hell? Cana know about reality of their relationship but still.

"Why are you not working. Give me the file about Takahashi shipping cargos."Natsu said with frustration.

Lucy was still standing there looking at them. She was lost even she had completed her Master in accounting business but she doesn't wanted to work for her father company. She wanted to become a writer and live with Loke. Even there is no luxury or money. She blinked when she gripped her pendant she felt eyes on her.

She looked and found pair of stormy black eyes. But he quickly turned and started scolding Cana.

"Why the hell dad forced you as my assistant. When you have a chance to work in your own company with Gildarth."

"Why ruin my own business and father corporations. when I got you." Cana blew a raspberry kiss at him.

He rubbed his head in frustration. Lucy smiled slowly at the scenario. Even he was ruthless with her but something was more terrible than him. But deep down she felt bad for him.

" Your scrambled eggs Ms Lucy." Elizabeth offered.

"Why didn't Natsu have a breakfast?" she was confused. She never saw him eating before.

"Young Master is used to working late so his eating habits are bad. He only eat occasionally but he eats his dinner around eight."

Lucy gawked and couldn't believe he was skipping his meals. She felt dizzy at the thought of starving even for minutes.

She turned and saw him working furiously. Cana was focused too . She stood and took the file when she was about to leave. She came towards her.

"Lucy from now on Natsu will work from here. Igneel has ordered him to give you enough time. Even he protests but Igneel gave him no option. So better use this opportunity to get nasty with him. You don't know how many girls are eying your dragon." she winked and left.

Lucy frowned Natsu got girls lined for him. With that kind of looks and money he should be able to get any girl.

She smiled when she saw him glaring at his coffee. Cana has mixed sugar in it. Lucy knew he dislikes sweet things. They were opposite.

Lucy was back in the kitchen. When she pulled out eggs and flour and started making pancakes. She wanted tons of sweet maple syrup in it.

She was curious when she saw him talking on his Bluetooth.

"No we need to seal that deal. We can't let Korina metals get our shares. Even we have to pay double get that land." he said in cold voice.

Lucy felt chill in her spine when she heard him talking mercilessly. Poor soul must be scared on the other side. She sat down beside him. Still maintaining perfect distance. She looked at his computer, he was making a profit charts. She smiled when she read the data analysis. They made billions of profits.

She froze when she saw him motions her to feed him. While he was still talking on his phone furiously.

She was in dilemma. What to do? She slowly cut the pancake and offered him awkwardly. He ate it swiftly and keep talking.

She remembered Elizabeth words that he doesn't eat his foods regularly. So she keeps feeding him and his cell never stops ringing for once.

When he put down his laptop. He stretched his arms. Lucy followed his movements and gulped when his shirt rode up revealing his perfect tone abs. She looked away.

He took his laptop and files. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Stop eating sweets what if you get sick."

"I don't get sick." she replied.

"Look at yourself take care of your body. You are now my wife a Dragneel." he responded in curt voice.

"You mean I'm fat or so what if I'm not perfect model. And I don't care about being associated with Dragneel name." she stood.

"We don't have anything common between us. What we know about each other huh?" she questioned him.

His eyes were burning when he suddenly pushed her down on the couch and hover over her.

"You may don't give damn but you are now a member of Dragneel family . So act like one. Stop being a brat." his face was inches away from her.

"Go to hell" she shoved him. And ran to her room.

Natsu just sighed and ran his hand in his hair. He checked the time it was only nine.

It was so early for this shit.

X_X

Lucy was at her home sucking on her lollipop when her mother entered her room. She smiled at her childish act. She adored her only daughter more than anything.

"Make sure your father won't find out you in this state." she rubbed her head lovingly. She maybe a married girl. But in her eyes she was still her three years old Lucy.

"He never found out mom." Lucy smiled at her mother. After Natsu's cruelty in this morning. She came back to her house but make sure her father wasn't here. He didn't like the idea of her acting like a rebellious child.

" You did not bring Natsu ?" Layla asked.

Crap.

" Oh mom he was busy so he dropped me here. He said that he will be here next time." Lucy felt guilty lying about this but she couldn't tell her the truth that how much bipolar personality he have.

" He is a good guy. Even you were arrange married to him. But you fallen in love. I was sad when I tore you apart from Loke. But your father haven't any options honey."

She took her mother hands in her clasping them.

"It's ok mom. Whatever happened is in the past. I don't blame anyone. Dad was going to bankrupt so he did what was good and as a good daughter it was my decision."

"Oh my baby is all grown up." Layla hugged her and cries a happy tears.

X_X

Lucy looked at her room. Photo frames from college times still held her old memories of college, happy old days and him.

Loke was also there. Holding her hand or smiling cutely. They were teenagers. Rebels, wild and passionate for their dreams.

She signed. Life is twisted. We didn't know what fate will throw in the way. Isn't it a roller coaster ride.

She still was torn between to message him or not.

She fell asleep on her bed.

X_X

She was woken up by the sounds coming from downstairs.

What?

She opened her eyes slowly. It was dark already. Shit! She was late. She hurriedly went downstairs.

She paused when she saw dozens of police cars her. Mother talking to her father and Natsu ??

What?

She was confused. But she shifted uncomfortably when she saw her father glaring at her.

Natsu walked in her direction and hissed, "Where have you been all this time. You took off this morning. I'm tired of this. You keep roaming around every day."

No No..

Her father was red from anger.

"This is not the way I raised her. Lucy what's this huh? You left your home without informing him. What kind of behaviour is this Young lady ?"

She was shaking from humiliation when she found out that he has called the cops to search for her.

After dealing with mess they were back in their mansion. She was hurt. Feel like slapping the hell out of him.

Natsu threw his tie furiously.

" Are you rouge or street kid. Why you keep acting like this?" He was furious.

She had enough as she turned and left foe her room. But paused when she felt his grip on her wrist.

"Answer me Damn it !" he snapped.

She turned and looked at him with blank broken face.

"I can't go out now. I was just at my mom. Why do you ruined everything. Now I can't go there anymore. What you want from me. This marriage was just a deal. Even behaviour we are stuck with each other. But don't you think that you have made my life miserable enough. Don't you have any sympathy." she said calmly. But a storm was formed in her eyes.

He let go of her wrist. And turned and left for his office.

X_X

Lucy laid down in her bed he was only here for three days. And had already drained her strength. She frowned when her stomach keeps growling .dammit in all this drama she skipped her dinner.

She stood and went downstairs quietly. It was around past three in the morning when she was in the kitchen. Damn there was nothing to eat. She checked the refrigerator. She slammed it shut there was spicy curry. Which she hates the most. Her stomach was growling. She came back to her room silently.

She was angry and hungry. She wanted to beat some one. A specific pink hair devil.

"Uhh' she grabbed her pillow and screamed in frustration. Suddenly there was knock on her door.

She paused and when she was sure nobody was there, after five minutes she opened her door.

She blinked, and blinked and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't dream. Her eyes twinkle. Right there at her doorstep was a plate full of dark chocolate cake and a mashed banana milkshake.

"Yuppie" she took everything inside and devoured it in seconds. She moaned. Wow she never tasted this much delicious food. When her stomach was full. She fell asleep immediately.

X_X

Next day she was happy. She looked at the time around ten. Shit she overslept. But who cares her father wasn't here to lecture her. About waking on schedule, being a perfect woman blah blah..

She bounced downstairs and hugged Elizabeth who was vacuuming the living room.

"You never told me you had magic with sweets." Lucy beamed.

"Huh? What Ms Lucy?" she asked smiling when she saw her young madams smiling face.

"Don't play innocent. I know last night you made that delicious chocolate cake."

"Oh that's one. It wasn't me. Perhaps young master did after all his mother was wonderful baker."

The world stopped, so does Lucy's heart.

Natsu baked her a cake. In fact he hated the sweets most.

Did she hear right? That devil showed mercy to her.

But why??

She was disappointed he had left for office already.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was a message from Cana.

"Yo Lucy babe! Your hottie husband is in danger some random chic is about to make a move on him. And he is nervous but he kind of need a deal from her father. Now my work is over. Now complete this mission on your own. Go rescue your sexy husband from that bitch. Get your luscious ass here immediately. By the way he looks uncomfortable enough."

Suddenly her phone vibrated and Cana has sent her few pictures from office.

She laughed when she saw a brown-haired girl nearly jumping on his bones. And gosh his face was priceless.

She felt poor for him. And she kind of owe him for cake last night. Maybe if she helps him he could bake another one.

X_X

A/N:

Natsu is acting hot and cold. Lucy is still figuring out her situation. I want to make their relationship realistic as much as possible. And as you asked about divorce.

I don't know what their future holds. There's no way they will back down from fighting. Both are stubborn and hotheads.

Let them decide what future holds for them.

Lucy may cry or feel broken but she is a strong girl who never gives up.

Thanks for the heads up. And awesome reviews. Bless you all. Stay happy.


	4. chapter 4

Lucy felt awkward. Even she had been to his father's office many times and she was experienced in the field of account and economic financial branch. She didn't like the atmosphere of this corporate world.

She parked her Ashton Martin 02 in the Vip parking and looked at the tallest building. She put her sunglasses back in the clutch.

She entered into the building.

She strides out of the elevator and walked towards the direction meeting hall was. She was feeling a little nervous with all the penetrative looks from the workers.

She was always working around her company matters but she never inside Dragneel building ever. Suddenly her heart was pounding fast enough to make her anxious. She took a deep breath and got close to Nasts's office.

Suddenly she was stopped by a high annoying voice, "Excuse me! Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm here to meet Natsu." she said in calm voice.

That raven head secretary gave her twisted face, "Sir is busy in meeting you must take the appointment. No outsider is allowed."

Lucy ignored her as she spotted the person she was looking for.

Natsu had serious face as he was talking to Huang Lee about the upcoming investment from Oshawa Corp. But the daughter was clinging to him like Panda.

He politely tried to pull away from her.

But that blonde was glued to his side. Lucy tried not to laugh when she saw the way that girl was flirting with him.

Jeez her father is right over there. Where is this generation heading to?

"Don't worry Mr. Lee we will never lose this shipment. I assure you that." Nasts's eyes were furrowed in frustration. This girl needs to get away from him. And her father is not saying anything.

"Oh I've worked with your father. And you are fine young man. Finally back here. I'm glad you're doing well. And my daughter Nora will be glad to help you with this project." he beamed.

"Yes daddy! I'll help Mr. Dragneel in every way possible." she ran her hand through his chest.

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled it away but like a leech she was stuck to his side.

"_**Darling**_."

X_X

Suddenly time paused. The trio turned and saw a beautiful golden hair elegant girl. Her eyes were shining in mischievous way to Natsu.

Nora gave her nasty look. And Nasts's face shows concern and confusion.

Lucy surpassed the urge to laugh hard. She slowly walked towards him. The way he was looking at her was hilarious.

"Who are you?" Nora asked in fake high tone.

"Oh Nothing in particular." she looked at her hands which were wrapped around him.

She did not feel anything but still that sight was disturbing for her. Can't she see that guy is having hard time.

"Lucy?" Natsu wasn't sure what to say. He was still confused why she was here. And did he heard right. I mean there is no way she would call him that. Right?

"Yes dear." she smiled at him as she harshly shoved Nora and grabbed his right arm.

His eyes bulged out for a moment but he composed his posture. He was not sure what she was doing but took a breath of relief. That bimbo was gone.

"You are?" Mr Lee asked.

She bowed slightly to him, "Oh you must be Mr. Lee. It's our pleasure to work with you Sir. Dad told me about you."

"Daddy who is she?" Nora asked.

"And who is your dad?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Oh my! How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself." she pulled away from Natsu and Nora took this opportunity to wrap her arms around him.

He wanted to push her but couldn't they are his father's old clients and friends. But he did not know Lucy's father had worked with Mr. Lee. She just said her dad worked with him.

Lucy smiled and Natsu knew she was planning something. She was looking like an angel but only he can see the devil hidden in the disguise.

"My dad is Igneel Dragneel." she replied to Mr. Lee.

Nora was surprised. So was Natsu.

What??

"Oh you are Natsu's sister?" Nora asked excitedly.

Lucy frowned in disgust. She took his arm and finally pulled him closer to her. And looked directly into Nora's eyes.

"Actually I don't think what you said is appropriate." she put her palm on his right cheek and turned his face toward her.

His face was blank. She wanted to know what's happening in his mind. Even she was just helping him. But she will worry about it later.

" What?" Nora asked her eyes frowning the way she looked at the pair.

"I'm Lucy Natsu Dragneel. Formally Lucy Heartfillia."

Natsu could not hear what's going around him. His eyes were looking for any sign if she was playing again.

"Oh you are married. I-I did not know that." Mr. Lee laughed awkwardly.

Nora was glaring daggers in Lucy's direction.

But Natsu ignored it all. His grip tightened around her.

"We will discuss this later. I'll prepare the contract for this." he took Lucy and usher to the office.

X_X

Before she could understand she felt his palm on her cheek. His touch was feather like. She freeze. The way his eyes were looking at her. Dark, stormy onyx.

What is wrong with him??

Suddenly she broke down into laughter.

Natsu blinked. Magic was broken he didn't know why she was laughing but he followed her.

"That's funny. Did you notice their face. Ha! I can do it again." she gasped for air.

"What?" he was still looking at her in mysterious way.

"Duh! I helped you to get rid of that girl. So you owe me this time." she shrugged.

He paused.

"What?" he asked again but this time he was listening.

"For running this multi billion empire your brain is quite slow. I just explained that I helped you with that Nora chick."

"So you were pretending? He asked in low voice.

" What you were expecting I'll profess my undying love for you." she looked at him playfully. But shuddered when she noticed the cold, hatred look on his face.

What the hell just happened?

" Natsu?" she tried to touch him.

"GET OUT?" he yelled.

"But I was jus-"

"Get the fuck out of here." his eyes were stormy and red from anger. Lucy shivered from his cold behaviour. He was acting bipolar again.

"At least tell me what's wrong?" she tried softly.

She saw him paused for a moment. But his eyes were cold again when he grabbed her arm harshly and shoved her out of his office and slammed the door on her face.

A tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it quickly.

Again same conclusion. Whenever she tries to make him friend. He became angry and treat her like shit.

She glared at his door and kicked it few times in frustration.

He can go to hell for every time slamming door on her face. But she had enough.

"Open the damn door Dragneel." she demanded.

"Go away Lucy." he replied from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god! Stop it Elsa. And open the door."

Natsu was angry when he paused. What the hell did she just called him. Elsa?

He frowned. What was that.

Suddenly there was a knocking on his door in weird pattern.

"_**Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!**__**I never see you anymore.**__**Come out the door.**__**It's like you've gone away**__**We used to be best buddies.**__**And now we're not.**__**I wish you would tell me why!"**_

Natsu looked at the locked door in horror.

No fuckin way. She wasn't.

He remembered the epic scene from frozen. When that older sister. What was her name again?

Elsa, locks herself in her room and her sister sang that song from the other side. Wendy tortured him few days back watching frozen every weekend.

Lucy opened her mouth to sing more but suddenly the door bust open and he pulled his palm covering her face.

"Don't create scene around here." he flushed when he saw his workers were looking curiously at his way.

Lucy noticed girls were giving her weird and jealous looks.

She tried to escape from his grip. But when she wasn't. She bit him. He snatched his hand away and looked at her with annoying face.

"You are still three years old stuck in twenty-two years old body. And behave I'll deal with you later. Go home." he ordered.

"No I'll stay." she fought back.

He glared at her.

"This is my company." he challenged her.

"Whatever yours is mine. So technically this company is my also." she glared at him.

He paused at her sentence. Lucy noticed their was again that weird look on his face. He is definitely suffering from multiple personalities disorders.

"How can you say that whatever is mine is also yours?" he questioned her while stepping closer to her.

"we are married. So our dad made it clear from the start with this merger."

"Are you sure this reason is enough for me and you." he pinned her between him and the wall. His arms caging her from both side.

"Answer me, l'm waiting Luce" he said in low husky voice. Her heart skipped a beat.

What?

Her heart was traitor. You were supposed to be this way with Loke. But no it was beating like a Marathon race.

"Answer me." their faces were inches apart.

"You married me. So you belongs to me. In conclusion whatever you have vice versa is mine." she said hypothetically.

"That kind of makes sense." he nodded.

This guy was really bipolar. Hot and cold in moments he switched personalities.

"But I'll prefer some brains over dumb plastic beauty." she said while pushing him away from her.

"What?" he was always confused with her. She talk in weird ways. She always confuse the hell out of him.

"That girl who was rubbing herself all over you."

"You mean Nora." he replied while sitting over his desk but eyes still on her.

"Yeah next time go for a girl with brains also so you wouldn't have to struggle again." she smiled at him.

"So you are suggesting me to find a girl for me with beauty and brains?"

"Yeah" she chirped. Finally he was understanding her.

He sighed and ran his hand in his hairs roughly. He glared at her then turned and picked up his office phone and called, "Cana come over here please. It's an urgent matter."

"So you agree with me. But I want to thank you for the cake last night." she said the last part hesitantly.

He locked at her but she couldn't understand his emotions.

"I did not and stop talking for once." he snapped.

"What is wrong now. You are warm and nice then you are cold and hostile next. What's wrong with you?" she asked in anger.

"Who suggested first that I should find a girl."

"But you need a partner to spend your life." she argued back.

"What about you Lucy?" his question burning into her heart.

"I had mine but I suggest that you must find yourself a perfect partner and never let her go." she was feeling lonely void in her heart.

Suddenly she was pushed harshly on the wall.

"What did you just said?" he said in cold clipped voice. She felt scared by his face. She knew he was scary and ruthless but he was never this much before.

"Accept it Natsu our marriage is just a deal and we are free to live our life whatever the way we want. We just need to present our self in front of our family. We can date whoever we want." she replied whatever she thought was honest reason.

She waited for his reply but his grip on her tightened which started to hurt. His jaw was clenched tightly.

" Natsu you called it's better be important I was watching Supernatural." Cana said while entering his office.

He suddenly let her go and was away from her. Lucy was shaking.

Cana looked at them they both were avoiding each other.

"Did you kids got nasty here?" she jokes about the situation. Lucy gave her nervous laugh.

"Escort Ms Lucy outside of the office." he ordered. And Cana know that she needs to listen this order. His voice was filled with authority.

" What happened this time? "Cana enquiries to her friend.

" Nothing new just Natsu being an idiot." Lucy replied angry with him. He can die all she care.

" Okkk" Cana remains silent. She knows what good for her.

Lucy slammed her car door shut and driving away from his building. She needs to cool her anger. And she was going to break his every worthless rules. Like being an understanding wife and not wandering around the city in night.

Oh boy, he was wrong because this ship has sailed. And she drove to the downtown area.

X_X

_**A/n: hope that you enjoy the following chapter. Thank for the reviews and support. Take care. **_


	5. chapter 5

She did not care about the world or society of Upper class. She was fed up with everything. Since childhood she was forced to eat elegantly, wear suffocating gowns with damned corset, she nearly got choked wearing those tight dresses. Man she can even barely function in them.

She paused in front of the club. It was one of the most famous club for socialite and for partying. She looked at her hand. There was it, resting on her ring finger the golden band tying her to that heartless man.

She removed it and slipped it inside her purse. She didn't need the reminder of the duties and responsibilities. She fixed herself removing her jumper she was wearing a crop top with denim skirt. She looked at herself. She was dressed like she used to in her college time.

Tonight she is Lucy Heartfillia. The girl who lives her life on her own rules. She put some lipstick on her soft pink lips. And now it was time to rock.

Everything was on fire. Couple were dancing and many rich people were drinking on the counter. She remembered her time with her friends back in college.

"Excuse me one bourbon please." she looked around scanning the area. It was just like she used to remember.

Her life was literally a joke. When she got married to him it was private ceremony. No outsider was allowed. She had just stopped any conversation or contact she had with her past life.

Natsu has left right after their wedding. He didn't even wanted to know the girl who became his wife. He was just gone for months.

"Did it hurt?" a voice startled her.

She turns and saw a cute guy wearing glasses looking at her.

"What hurts?" she asked puzzled

"When you fell from heaven." he smiled smoothly at her.

She couldn't believe him. Did he really use one of the classic lame pick up lines. He laughed with her.

"What is your name beautiful?" he asked while scooting closer to her.

"Lucy Ashley" she didn't want toshowher true identity. She would like to remain anonymous.

"I'm Hibiki" he took her hand and kissed it softly.

Jeez this guy is too much corny. But he wasn't cruel like certain someone.

X_X

They were drinking and talking about stuff. When she felt her mind began to fuzzy but she wanted to lose it.

"Did you hear that he is back from abroad." a girl with ash brown hair in hot pink tube top said.

Lucy looked at them.

"I saw in the news yesterday. He is still hot as hell. I'll do anything just to get even one night with him. But he is scary and intimidating. Even people are scared to approach him." she said fanning herself.

"But that is what makes him sexy. The danger he held in his eyes. The fire in his aura." both girls squealed.

"That's Natsu Dragneel you. He ruined me for anyone else. I couldn't make a boyfriend Sally. No guy is enough." the girl with red highlights said with gulping her drink. She was flawless and skinny.

Lucy turned her face. She became sad.

They were fantasizing about him. But only she knew about what monster he was in real life. She was glad not many people know about their marriage. Only few people in business world and their close friends.

"You OK" Hibiki said while putting his hand on her thigh.

OHKK Buddy! Wrong move. Lucy was feeling light-headed when she just usher towards the dance floor to avoid any kind of skin contact.

She was wild and losing herself in the rhythm.

_**'ENRIQUE--Dirty Dancer**_' was playing. She was dancing like seductive vixen. Many girls were glaring at her. She didn't care about anything. This night was her.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her. She felt a hot breath fanning on her neck. She arches her body to the contact.

"You are beautiful." she pushed at the stranger voice. Warning bells were ringing in her mind. But she ignores it and turned her face to look at the face or her partner.

(a/n: I bet you thought it was Natsu.lol)

Suddenly she was push away harshly.

What happened?

Her vision was blur but she tried to glare at the guy.

"Holy shit! I know you are flame brains girl" the voice panicked.

"Who?" she didn't remember what she was talking about.

"Fuck.. What are you doing here?" she felt two arms taking her away from the dance floor.

No way in hell dude.

She struggled and escaped from his grip

And ran in the opposite direction. It was her life and no man is allowed to control her.

Just tonight she didn't want any reminder of male dominated social structure. Who crush women rights. They are equal but still girls should follow every damn rule.

She was tired of this. Since teenage years his father instructed her to wear good clothing and decent way. Why those rules are not applicable on boys. They should be taught to respect girls enough.

X_X

She was upset and heavily drunk. Her mind was drifted to her college time spent with Loke.

Loke.

She tried to walk but her legs were wobbling. And in front of her same stupid Natsu fan club.

"I bet that girl would be lucky to have Natsu as her partner. But thinking about the possibility that you will spend your life with a hot, handsome billionaire makes me go gaga. I can kill to have his touch." she sighed dreamily. Other also nodding in agreement.

" Keep that asshole."Lucy pointed.

" Who are you? "that Ash brown hair girl asked venomously.

" Some one who wants opposite of you" and she walks away from there.

She saw few couples were dancing while embracing each other closely. Her heart ached

As she rested her self on the corner of the bar.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her. She was losing her sense.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

Oh that guy again.

"I forgot your name but still are you fine? Are you okay?" Hibiki showed a caring expression.

Lucy pressed on her forehead with the back of her hand. Her mind was growing more and more hazy under the influence of alcohol. Her heart was beating faster and her blood was almost rushing backwards. It was as if there was everything flying around.

"I'm good just need to wash my face. I'll be back …" Lucy turned and stumbled towards the washroom before she completely lost control.

"Where did the girl go?" a frosty voice asked. Hibiki shivered. When he turned his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe who was in front of him. Hell! He had seen him in business magazine and news.

"You are Gray Fullbuster?" he was gawking at him.

(a/n: I bet I got you again.. Ok I apologize enjoy the story)

"Whatever, where is the girl with blonde hair. She was ho-I mean a beautiful girl with brown eyes. Where she is?" Gray enquired.

He was at the club after finishing his meeting finally. He was dancing on the dance floor when he spotted the hottest girl swaying her hips to the rhythm like seductive liquid. He was hypnotic to her.

But he was shocked to see that idiot Dragneel's girl. He remembers she was his fiance and was damn sure he is married to this girl. But she seems single. What the heck is going on.

He looks at the scrawny guy in front of him. It was time-wasting.

"She went to the washroom." he said timidly.

Pathetic.

Gray gave him disgusting look and shoved him away. To make sure that Lucy was ok.

At the ground floor of the club girls were looking at him. Still discussing aboutNatsuand Gray. Two elegant bachelor. They can die for them.

"I want to find a rich boyfriend too, how many years will it take till I can find one?"

"Most importantly, he's so handsome! There are so many stars who married someone rich, but they're all average in front of these hotties"

As they were gossiping, they spotted Gray but was held by security before they can reach to him. Damn rich people always hiring bodyguards.

They want to look at him even his single touch would be enough for them. They can flaunt that super hot guy touched their hand. They were pushed outside of the club for creating chaos.

Suddenly outside of the club , the roar of an engine could be heard heading towards them. It was covered with black glass they could not look inside.

Most importantly, this car…

This car was too damn outstanding!

The girls who were shoved outside for stalking Gray were thanking their stars . When they saw one of the most expensive car. God must be blessing them today.

"What the, that's the Bugatti Verona Super Sport, one of the awesome car any bad boy can drive. Who is that hunk?…" they scream in excitement.

Suddenly their soul left their body when they spotted the person getting out of the car.

Two girls fainted, they never saw him for real.

"IT'SNATSUUUUUU" they lunge for him but suddenly twelve bodyguards surrounded him.

Natsu didn't give any damn about them as he walked inside the club. Smell of smoke and alcohol hitting him.

X_X

_**A/n: There's goes another chapter. Enjoy.**__**And those asking about Lucy and Natsu behaving weird to each other. It's because they maybe married for two years but still finding their ground.**__**Lucy was still in love with Loke**__**She could not just fall for Natsu's not make sense. Give it time. But if still this story is not making sense to you then I'm sorry because it's my first time attempting modern AU.**_


	6. chapter 6

Natsu ignored the gossiping people around him. His eyes were scanning the area when he found Gray. He was in urgent meeting when he received his call that his so called wife is doing something scandalous.

He was beyond angry but he need to find her before any further trouble.

"Yo Flame brain."Natsu spotted Gray near the taquilla fountain. He strides in his direction.

" Where is she? " he looked around. He was feeling anxious when he couldn't find the certain golden locks.

" Man she was here but then again I lost her. She was with this guy." Gray pointed towards Hibiki. He didn't want to tell him that he danced with her. He did not knew it was his friend's girl. And according to bro code they are off limits.

Natsu's eyes darkened when he glared at Hibiki's side. He was shivering under his piercing gaze. He was about to pee his pants when Natsu nearly killed him with his raised fist.

"I think we should find her there are many drunk pervert. It is not safe for her." Gray pushed him back. Natsu blinked and turned before giving Hibiki one last warning.

"You leave this city and don't ever dare to come near her." and he left.

Lucy was his main priroty right now.

And where the hell is she now.

X_X

Lucy was feeling like she was on cloud nine. She could not tell the difference between earth and sky. She grabbed the cool tiles of the wall. She looked around when a blury hallway was dancing in front of her.

"Stop dancing you stupid ground." as she walked ahead.

Natsu was getting restless when he tried calling her. Her phone was ringing but she wasn't answering it.

Damn this girl always creates trouble.

He was passing the hallway when he paused and saw a girl bending around a plant her back facing him.

But he can recognize that body and golden hair anywhere. He snarled when he saw what the hell she was wearing. It was too revealing for his taste.

He wasn't against of her wearing anything but he did not trust these people around here. It wasn't appropriate. He put his phone inside his suit pocket and walked towards her.

X_X

Gray was waiting patiently for them. But he could not ignore the people who were curious and gossiping around.

"Why Natsu is here?"

"He could not be here for a girl. He does not have any affair. But maybe he is here for guy. It's quite natural I mean just look at Gray. Maybe those two are a thing."

Gray feel like throwing up. These people and their wild assumptions. He had nothing against being gay. But associated with that lava brain was enough to make him barf. He going to kill that stupid for all this unwanted humiliation. He was glad paparazzi wasn't there.

X_X

Natsu was furious. She did not respond to his calls and was wobbly. She wasn't aware of her surroundings. She was totally drunk her ass off.

He walked in her side. He could not risk people finding them in this kind of scandalous position. His and her reputation was on stake. He looked around thankfully nobody was around.

"Lucy" he tried to call her.

She totally ignored him. Her face was flushed and her hair was disheveled. She was looking like a lost angel. His eyes softened, anger leaving him immediately.

He knelt beside her and took her phone and clutch in his jacket. He tried to grab her in his arms.

"No no don't touch me."she panicked. She did not know but she wanted to escape. Her bells were ringing.

" Shhh it's ok. It's me Natsu. Natsu said softly as he tucked her messy hair around her ear. She groaned from being drunk.

"Who?" she tried to remember him. Does she kknow him?

"Natsu Dragneel. The person who is helping your sorry ass. Your hus-" he paused when his eyes were wide. Her wedding ring was gone.

What she did??

He didn't wanted to get angry. When she laughed he forgot whatever he was thinking. This laugh was real. Not fake or sad one. She always kept that gloomy crying face around him.

"I remember you." she said finally.

"So you finally remembered that you have some relationship with Natsu." he asked.

"No you aren't Natsu. He couldn't be here. You are that hot guy I was dancing with. I remember you. And Natsu is cruel and ruthless. He finds pleasure in making me cry." she pouted.

Natsu was torn. She danced with some guy who was hot in her opinion and she literally made him sound like total bastard.

He had enough.

" Stop it! Where is that ring? it cost millions. You better not lose it and who was that guy you dance?" he spat with rage.

"Holy shit! You sound like him. Oh God you are him." she looked at him with wide dove like chocolate eyes. She was panicked. Like she saw some ghost.

Natsu nearly laughed at her reaction.

"Let's get out of here before someone spot us." he stood and gavegave her his hand.

She turned away still sitting on floor.

"I ain't going with you. My whole purpose was too avoid you." she tried to stood and walked away from him.

His eyes were cold again. Suddenly he saw some girls were coming in their direction.

He saw Lucy smiling at them.she turns and looks at him.

"Oh wow what a Co-incident. These are your die heart fans. You must meet them specifically that Ash brown hair girl she is apparently ready to give her virginity to you. Let me call her you stay." She turned and was about to scream when Natsu pulled her to his chest and hid around the corner.

He covered her face with his hand. He doesn't know what bullshit she was talking about. He don't really care. He doesn't need to know about his fan clubs. And how she know these girls? His eyes were narrow when he felt her squirming under him trying to escape.

Those girls were coming closely. He hugged her to his chest caging her between wall and him. His palm still covers her mouth.

"Did you saw Gray was patiently waiting down there. Trust my woman sixth sense he and Natsu are couple. But it would be awesome if they accepted us in their world." those girl were chatting when they passed by them.

Natsu blanched.

What the fuck??

Those plastic bimbos were pairing him with that striper. He had enough crap today he did not need more. He felt moisture on his palm. Lucy has licked it.

What???

She suddenly started moving again. Natsu pinned her hard.

"Stop moving damn it." he snapped finally.

Suddenly he saw tears falling from her eyes. As she gave him broken look.

His heart ached. What the hell? He made her cry again. Damn this wasn't his plan.

"You are cruel crazy bastard."she glared at him.

" Don't say that. And stop using some gangster slangs. A good lady from high class household don't cuss or dress like this and behave recklessly." he pointed out that to her.

" Fuck your rules and regulations. I ain't followed any fuckin upper class boring ass duties." she stuck her tongue to him.

He was stunned. Did she really do that in front of him. Honestly he should be annoyed but God she was adorable when she said that. Maybe it was first time he saw her like this.

Suddenly Lucy was serious. She felt her heart was felling fuzzy and warm for the person who was holding her. She leaned into his touch and looked into his burning eyes. She tiptoes and kissed his cheek near his lips. But avoiding his lips.

His eyes darkened with stormy emotions his grip on her tightened. He did not want to do anything which they both regret. It wasn't right in any way.

He took her in his arms and walked away from the back exit.

X_X

Gray was waiting when his phone buzzed it was message from Natsu that he had Lucy and was coming from back side. He took his car and went at the back parking.

Natsu has removed his jacket and drapes it over her body covering her. She suddenly was smiling he did not know why but was glad.

"You made me humiliated today Natsu." Gray complained.

"You did not listen what I had to endure there." Natsu sighed.

He put Lucy down still holding her close. He was angry and tired this day was beyond messed up but he can finally relax.

"Woww Hottie stranger" Lucy pried herself away from him and jumped to embrace Gray while wrapping her arms around him.

Natsu was shocked while Gray laughed nervously.

"I can explain."Gray said while looking into Natsu murderous eyes.

Goody bye world. I've lived good life. This was his last thoughts.

X_X

_**A/n: Thank you for awesome reviews and support. Stay tuned. Take care.**_


	7. chapter 7

Natsu wanted to rip him away. He snapped and pulled Lucy into his hands. His eyes were dark and face has fallen into dangerous state.

"Bro it was nothing. I just danced with her little bit before I knew who's she but then I called you. Trust me." Gray only pray that Natsu will understand. He didn't want any scene around this lewd club.

Oh boy! Natsu's face even turned more uglier after his explanation.

" Come on Natsu you know me since junior high and you know I would never do anything." he said honestly.

Natsu sighed even he was angry he knew Gray would never do anything with his clumsily idiot wife.

"Enough." he turned with Lucy secured in his arms. He opened the door and put her on the seat.

He has sent their driver away. So the choice was one of them had to drive the car. And sure as hell he would not let Gray anywhere around her.

"You go. I'll take her back." Natsu nodded.

Gray was still unsure. But as he was about to go another problem arose.

Lucy was looking at him like he was angel in her eyes. He shifted nervously.

Suddenly Natsu's expression was shifted and changed like traffic lights. He don't want to die tonight.

" Bye bro." he left without saying anything else.

X_X

All the way to the home she keep torturing him with her childish acts and non stop talking.

She was mesmerized by the city lights. He knew drunk Lucy was fun but quite handful too.

They reached their Mansion and he carefully helped her out of the car. He was concerned when he saw tears in her eyes.

Now what?

"What happened. I did not say anything to you." he patted her head softly.

"It's so beautiful. I can watch it all day."she confessed.

" What? "his brain was too much tired to understand her weird behavior.

" The moonlight pelting on this beautiful mansion is quite enchanting." she pointed towards their home.

Natsu had gone through such a hard time fetching her back, even risking his reputation to bring her out of that cheap night club. However, she hadn't shown any gratitude, and had even called him an evil bastard and has lost her wedding ring. Now she was actually moved by the beauty of their home?

It was beyond insane.

"Luce please." his voice held his unknown existence of hidden side he never knew himself. She paused and looked at him with her innocent eyes.

He has the urge to get drunk himself. He grabbed her hand and walked inside the house. He left her on the couch and grabbed the bottle of scotch for himself. He saw Lucy was giving him adorable look.

Their was yearning and thirst in her eyes. He felt his breath hitched. She was giving him that pleading look.

unblinkingly, at that smooth throat and the way the drop of drink trailed from his lips to his chin.

Due to the burning gaze from beside her Natsu finally focused his eyes to her thirsty expression. Getting close to her.

His heart flutter but something was wrong. He followed her gaze directly. Damn he had almost misunderstood her gaze, until he realised that her gaze was not focused on him at all.

What had made her 'thirsty' was not him, but the bottle of scotch he was holding.

Natsu finally understood why she was looking at him like lost puppy.

It was fine that he isn't enough for her. She had her own man. It was also fine that he wasn't enough to fight against his own damn house. However, now he wasn't even on the same level as a couple of thousand dollars of scotch. What was his worth in her eyes exactly?

Natsu knew his reputation between people, business and girls.

He nearly ruled whole world. He was king of the business world.

But in front of this girl he is nothing. He never felt this defeated and had never felt this much self-doubt in his life.

He had wanted to live decent life with her. Even this marriage was just a business concept for them but still they can try. He never expected her to fall in love this concept was bizzare for himself.

However, she had never even considered him as a potential partner, and had always drawn the lines between them clearly.

She would rather go find someone else to be her sugar daddy than be his wife.

People said that if someone was unable to forget an old flame, it was because the new partner wasn't good enough. He never spent any time with her but she should have litte caution about the name she held. His family name is vast enough. She should understand they don't have choice. But she did said they are free to have relationship. She won't mind if he got a girlfriend himself.

He still remember when his father told him about this business wedding for the sake of both families. He had followed his father every order like good son. He lived his life with morals and values. so he had always suppressed his urges and followed this principle. However, he hadn't thought that his rationality was so weak that it would fly out the window the moment there was just a tiny spark.

Natsu sighed as he saw Lucy attempting to grab his bottle.

"You want to drink?" he asked.

Lucy nodded without hesitation, she could no longer tell if she was being attracted by the alcohol, or this man in front of her.

Natsu had storms stirring inside him. He was quite drunk himself after gulping down half of the scotch. He then took another drink from the bottle Lucy's eyes following his every moment.

In the next instant, he suddenly leaned over and pressed his scotch tasted lips against the girl's lips…

Lucy's eyes widened. She could only feel the strong taste of scotch and the cold air of the man enveloping her before her lips were pushed open by something soft, and a mouthful of drink entered her mouth without any obstruction.

Being entirely unprepared, she choked and started coughing nonstop. But he didn't left her lips as they were locked in passionate kiss.

Natsu knew he was breaking his own rules. It was like he was taking advantage of her but after all the crap she pulled she deserves it. Finally after few minutes he pulled after.

His face still balnk like nothing has happened. But she was gasping for air. Her face red from being drunk or from blushing do not know. She looked even more alluring like this, tempting him to bully her even more. He asked, "Do you want more?" he asked casually like talking about weather.

"You are evil devil from hell. Stay away from me." she threatened him. She don't know but her heart was telling her not to mess with this guy.

But Natsu grabbed her by waist while kissing her earlobe. His low breath hitting her neck causing spark in her body.

" Trust me Luce. You won't regret. I promise this devil will be gentle."

Having said so, a soft demanding pairs of lips still covering in scotch flavoured kiss engulfed her consciousness.

Lucy was kissed until she wasn't sure if she was alive or have reached heaven.

The only thing clear to her was that, this man holding her with one arm, was even more dangerous than anything in the entire world.

Natsu sat on the couch with her in his lap. They didn't break the kiss. He kept kissing her mercilessly.

Her breath was slowly being robbed from her, and Lucy slowly felt her consciousness grow even fuzzier and fuzzier until she finally sunk into the depth. She felt falling into darkness as she fell into sleep.

Sensing that there was no reaction from below him, Natsu raised his head slightly and saw that a certain rebellious blonde was was currently sleeping thoughtlessly, even snoring a little. He chuckled any girl would kill to have this moment but here she falling asleep. Only she can do this.

He know they are on different side of the spectrum. But he could not understand these emotions himself. Why only this girl can drive him crazy in second and laugh in next move.

Natsu saw her clutch was open when he saw the familiar gold shining.

It was the ring. He pulled it out and slipped it around her finger.

Even they didn't marry because of love and it was against their will but still he was ready to make sure she was happy under his protection.

He saw her snuggled into his chest. His reddened pupils suddenly recovered their normal black colour, and the rage in his heart completely disappeared.

Ha, he was really crazy, what was he doing getting angry at a drunk person…

It had only been three days. Since he got back.

Three days since they lived under same roof properly even she keep running around. Making him mad and worried over her recklessly moves.

Why was he being so hasty?

The attraction he had to this girl was completely irrational. Why was he being this way for her. For God sake he wanted to know himself.

When he had first seen her, he had a crazy feeling of recovering something he had lost. He still remember fourteen years ago.

It felt like she was an old friend even though it was their first meeting. She was eight and he was ten but still he was mesmerized by her. He even asked his father if she was an angel. It was her birthday and Layla has dressed her as fairy. He remembered everything about her. Every meeting and the way she carried herself.

She never gave any crap about him. But he had always noticed her during family gathering and parties. He had saw her blooming from her innocent childhood to bold teenage and stepping into youth.

When his father told him about this contract marriage he was against it but when he found out it was her. He agreed even he could not go against his father decision but he was glad that destiny chose to be his side.

He wanted to give it try. he had actually had the feeling of finding the thing he was missing in his life, like she was a treasure he had lost unknowingly.

He wanted to make her completely his right now.

However, he didn't want to lose her, so he had to wait. Because he still remember when she entered the tender age of fourteen she had that guy around her. What happened between them is still mystery to him. But he remembered her father always scolding her for hanging out with him. But he knew that guy still held her heart. He could not forget the adoration and love she held for him. It was harsh reality but it was truth. His stars wasn't in Lucy's sky.

Natsu still hates everything that had happened. But deep down he keep falling into abyss. He retrieved a blanket and pillow from the back, adjusted the temperature of the air conditioning, then laid by her side and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Luce."

He was sure he would regret it later. He hate her for causing these funny felling inside him and he hated himself most for being helpless in front of this weird girl.

X_X

The next morning.

Lucy woke up in a warm embrace. Her head was hurting what happened last night she could not remember.

She raised a hand to rub her eyes, but felt arms wrapped around her. Where she was? Didn't she went to club last night. Did she pick up a guy?

Erm, where was she?

Lowering her eyes to scan her surroundings, she was surprised to find that she was actually sleeping in the living room of their mansion. She was at the couch or More accurately, sleeping in Natsu's embrace.

What. The. Heck!

Lucy frantically tried to get up, but suddenly her head was spinning. Damn how much she drank last night?

Damn it, what happened last night? Why was she in a situation like that the moment she woke up!?

It was hard not to misunderstand with the scene before her!

"Stop moving Damn it?" his angry voice snapped.

Oh Fuck..

X_X

_**A/n: another weird chapter. Thanks for reviewing and supporting. Smile.**_


	8. chapter 8

Lucy felt her blood drained, she tried to stand up but her head was hurting alot. She wanted to remember what happened last night. She was sure something terrible, since college days whenever she gets drunk, she always get into trouble instantly.

She felt Natsu moving. He fixed her on the couch lightly. She grabbed her head in both hand. Did she really spend night on the couch with Natsu. She checked her wrist watch it was around past seven.

Suddenly she remembered dancing with someone, a guy was there maybe she saw Natsu at club and did they really kissed??

She tried to remember urgently. Pushing her brain to its limits.

Just like a movie scene, the memories from the night before flooded in, one by one. Lucy scanned the surroundings. When she realized that Natsu was nowhere in sight. Maybe he left for office. She was feeling awkward, that kiss. What was meant for her or him. Where are their relationship now. Hell! did they ever had any to begin with. She was sure she didn't love or even like him. But her heart does betrayed her last time.

When Natsu heard movement, he turned towards the source of the sound. Just then, Lucy was standing there she looked in pain. Maybe she had hangover. He wanted to talk but refused to comment about last night events.

She was still wearing that reveling top and denim skirt. He frowned, turning away abruptly. "Wear something before coming out."

"But I'm wearing clothes." she argued.

"Dress little decent not like some..." he didn't finished his sentence but she got the hidden meaning.

"What? Dress not like some hooker or prostitute?" she demanded. First he took advantage then dare to tell her how to dress. Even she knew deep down they both participated in that kiss. Or it was only her or he was really looking good in that side swept hair. With sleek black suit with red shirt under it. Damn he can rock any attire.

Focus.. She chided herself.

Lucy flushed a deep shade of red when she saw him looking at her. Damn did he caught her ogling him. She retreated back into the backroom, slamming the door behind her.

After taking a shower, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe. When she approached the bed, she saw pair of jeans and spaghetti top.

She quickly blow dried her hair, tied them into a messy bun, and put on the clothes before leaving the bedroom.

Elizabeth was working in the lawn. She had prepared the breakfast for them. She had already placed some dishes on the table. She noticed there was only one plate damn he was missing his food again. She grabbed one more and fixed his breakfast in next plate.

"Natsu come and have a breakfast." she tried her luck.

He then sat down on the chair next to her. Without any dissing or arguments.

Wow this was something new.

Lucy walked over slowly, studying his face. When she was sure that he wasn't angry or seemed to want to question her, she started to feel more reassured, pulling open a chair to take a seat.

Natsu passed her his bacon and sausages, signaling for her to eat.He barely ate anything. She frowned it was unhealthy but she didn't want to argue about anything right now.

That was when she finally relaxed. She lowered her head and started eating. Deep inside, she was thanking her stars that she was not getting scolded.

After sleeping for such a long time, she was starving. With her newly brightened spirits, she started to eat happily.She didn't want to confess but after many years she slept like baby. She wanted to do that again. Meaning for that they will have to share bed.

No way.. She stopped whatever her brain was still in drunken state maybe.

Natsu finished his juice before putting his glass down. He leaned back against the chair and stared at Lucy as she ate.

Only when she stopped eating did he finally move. He turned to pass her a wet tissue before walking to the sofa. He glanced at her she was still grabbing her head. He hesitated slightly before bending down, and took out a box of pills from the drawer.

Turning around, he walked over to the table counter to pour a cup of water before heading back to the table. He first placed the cup of water in front of her, then paused for some ten seconds, seemingly debating something, after which he passed them over. "Eat one."

Lucy froze but then she noticed advil and aspirin. He got her medicine for her headache. She had on a faint smile while holding onto the wet tissue. She then turned and saw the pills in his hands.

"What's this?"she wants to play dumb. It was like playing with fire.

Natsu remained silent.As he touched her wedding ring.

Lucy blinked twice and turned to look at her ring. All the color left her face instantly. She tightened her grip on the wet tissue in her hands as shock clouded her face. After a moment, she turned to Natsu with confusion in her eyes. "How did you got my ring?"

Natsu glanced at her face for a moment before placing the pills on the table. Instead of replying to her, he stood and took his car keys.

**_"I maybe not the man of your heart. Or even our wedding is just a business but still in everyone's eyes we are law fully wedded. And even we don't have any love or relationships. But still as your husband I did what I felt was right."_He looked at her**.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

She didn't know but she felt something.

" I'm sorry whatever happened last night but we kissed." she wanted his answer even don't know why. But she wanted to listen why they kissed.

" That kiss meant nothing to me. And it wasn't like it was your first time. And as for me. I was quite drunk myself. So just forget about it. It was an honest mistake." and he was out of the room.

She was again feeling void and cold. He was back to his cold self. But she saw even a flickering hope but maybe she can have fun in this relationship. He wasn't that bad. His cold demour and scary face was dangerous but she felt sucking into his eyes. She wanted to know him.

Wow! She never knew it could happen.

But Lucy Heartfillia want to barge into Natsu Dragneel's forbidden territory.

X_X

Lucy had enough living in the mansion all day she wore a white dress and pair of vans and took her favorite car. Even it was Natsu's personal collection but she ride every one. These babies are too precious to just left there in the garage. She drove to the nearby store. She wanted to cook something. She had taken culinary classes. She still remember the brutality of her teaching staff. Her father had appointed top class teachers to help her learn become a good lady.

She paused her car around the nearby park. Few kids were skating and playing around. Her legs unconsciously walking down the street toward the kids. Ball came and slammed around her softly. She picked it up. And twirled it around her hands. Kids were watching her with amaze eyes. Like Christmas came before time.

She was quite a basketball girl herself. Loke was main player of football team and she used to rollerblading with him. Loke knew about her family's boundaries and rules. So he had given her everything. Love, freedom and a normal life away from all suffering.

"Big sister. Throw a ball please. Do that thing again." a kid around six years bouncing in excitement.

Lucy laughed as she twisted her hand with doing few tricks with her hands. She threw it over the kids. She was too busy playing with kids she didn't notice the flashing of cameras.

X_X

Everyone was shivering. Today if they did any mistake death will be only option. They were slaving since morning and it was nearly around two thirty in noon. And they hadn't even had lunch.

Natsu was quite furious today. They were holding their breath when he came with bad mood.They were glad that Gray was here as well.

Natsu slammed his file while the employee was shivering in fear.

"What the fuck is this shit. You call yourself MBA holder and you can't prepare few documents about our further construction with Osborne Corp. Give me new sheets of approved estimates in five minutes.Go" he was red from anger.

The employee yelped and scramed with falling steps.

Gray entered his office when he saw the atmosphere around.

"Be gentle for once trust me litte humanity won't kill you." he sat on the chair.

Natsu glared at him. He slammed his keyboard. Damn.

"Why are you upset more than usual?" he enquired even he wants to avoid talking about Lucy but he could not see his friend in misery.

"I'm not talking about anything." he was typing on his pc when his phone buzzed. He ignored it but it was buzzing again. He tried to ignore it. Suddenly it started ringing.

"The hell you want?" he answered without looking at the screen.

"I suppose you are having a really hard time." a amuse voice replied.

"Father."Natsu said in calm voice.

" I just wanted to meet my children. I didn't saw you after you wedding anniversary party. I'm coming in evening if you have time." he asked.

" You do not have to ask me. You can come whenever you want."He said in clip tone.

" Lose a little bit Natsu. Call me whenever my son is free for this old man." and he hung up after saying goodbye.

Gray was snickering. Natsu glared at him.

" Even your father is having hard time with you."

"Fuck off."as he thew a file at him.

X_X

Natsu was in the meeting when his phone was buzzing with messages. He ignored it and after few minutes he saw the news. It was a tabloid showing the picture of Lucy playing around with kids. There was a two minutes video clip which was like shot from the distance but still it was clear when she threw ball like skilled player.

"Princess slaying it like a gangster." it was the headline. He frowned. She again caused the trouble. He signed.

"The meeting is adjourned. You all show me final presentation tomorrow." and he stood while taking his jacket with him. His staff was glad.

They were missing Cana she was their shield against their CEO. but she had her own business to attend.

Natsu summoned his top attorney and lawyers. All twelve were present. They were best in their field and his main lawyer was Jellal. Many few has chance to work with him. He didn't talked much but he was legend in his field.

"Find out who leaked it and sue them at any cost erase every single video and picture of her." he ordered in sturn voice.

They were confused. They were trained to deal with cops, businesses and finance matters but working for a girl. What was going on then they saw a clip.

Suddenly Jellal spoke," Sir! We will make sure that this matter is handled by tonight and Madam's pictures will be taken care of."

Suddenly there was murmuring. They were stunned that their CEO was married. But when they saw Lucy they gaped. Is this joke? She was strikingly beautiful but she was too wild for his taste. But when they saw his raw behavior they knew she was his precious treasure.

When everyone left Natsu saw her footage again. How will it feel to have their kids. Suddenly a pain gripping his heart. It wasn't possible ever.

X_X

Wendy knew her father was coming to meet Natsu so she was here to inform Lucy.

"Wendy" Lucy smiled and hugged her. She saw a teenage boy standing behind. Who's he?

"He is Romeo." Wendy introduced him while her eyes held the adoration for the boy. Lucy knew this look once she had this in her life.

"Hello Romeo." she smiled at the nervous boy.

"Dad is coming today. So I'm here to inform you that ok. I'm sure brother will forget to tell you." Wendy said while sitting closer to Romeo.

They chatted for a while. Lucy got to know that Romeo's father was a well known doctor and he met Wendy in the health care tour. They were dating for few months. Natsu did not know about this but Igneel knew. Lucy can practically imagine Natsu beating poor kid away.

It's been an hour since Lucy cooked the dinner. Suddenly Wendy's phone was ringing and she had to leave. Lucy tried to stop her but she had assignment due to tomorrow.

Lucy was back when she noticed a box of chocolates. Did Wendy left it. She was sucker for sweets. In five minutes she ate every ounce of it. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She opened it was Wendy and she had panic look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Did you saw a box of chocolates?" Wendy asked while searching for it around. Lucy felt guilty eating her chocolate, but she could not help herself around sweets. It would be embarrassing accepting it in front of Romeo.

"No! Why?" she asked pretending to know nothing.

"Oh OK. Actually I had found it around one of my classmate and I was taking it to Romeo's dad. He is doctor he can tell what kind of drug or weed was in there before taking it to teachers." Wendy's voice was urgent.

"Hahaha! Really." Lucy felt her blood ran cold.

Why me??

She literally ate everything. She was going to high like some smoker. She wanted to smash her head maybe Natsu was right. She was pain in the ass.

Wendy and Romeo left..

And Lucy felt herself drifting into lunatic mode. Oh boy she was going to get killed today. She saw her phone beeping as the name. 'Hell devil' showing one message.

She opened it. They barely call each other or maybe never. Whatever.

She read his short message.

_**"Don't cause any trouble. Get dress father is coming. I know it's night time so don't you dare to run away today. Prepare everything. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."**_

Her eyes were wide she needs to get dress. She ran inside her room and fumbling around to find something decent to wear. She paused maybe she can take a bath to clear her mind. To get rid of the unknown drug she took.

She was done with the shower but her body was feeling weird and why it was hot. She was out of the shower when she felt like flying in the sky. She was smiling. She was looking for something to wear when she heard a noise.

Natsu had parked his car and came inside the mansion. He can smell the delightful smell of dinner. It was different from Elizabeth. Did Lucy cooked it? He smiled maybe she took his advice even for just tonight.

He was removing his jacket and had opened the two buttons of his shirt when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

What??

He turned and saw a weirdly smiling Lucy in nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She was looking high.

"Did you get drunk again?"

"Aye Sir!"

As she snuggled into his chest. He couldn't believe it. As he heard the door bell was ringing.

Shit!!

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the review and support and don't worry this is not a graphic story but mild stuff. So if you have problems then tell me. Ok keep smiling. ~**_


	9. chapter 9

Natsu looks like he was going to explode. He put Lucy on the bed.

"Sit here don't move. I'll be back." and he rushed to answer the door.

"Hi bro."

"Wendy" he sighed in relief. His heart was still in panic. He was nervous.

"What brings you here?" still praying that Lucy would stay upstairs.

"was just checking around."She sounds little nervous.

" You coming inside?" he asked even he was not sure about the outcome of the decision.

" Nah. I was here with Lucy before. See you then bye." and she was gone like a wind.

OK, that was weird.

He closed the door and looked Lucy was sitting on the stairs looking at him adorably. It's going to be long night. He rolled up his sleeves.

"Come on! Let's fix you up." he gave her a chance to stand up. But she keep looking for something. It was hopeless. He bent down and swooped her in his arms carefully. She was just in towel for God sake. What she was doing?

Lucy felt like she was floating but she can feel two muscular arms holding her. She giggled.

"You are strong. Keep holding me." she orders him.

"I'd love to but we don't have time for this. Please get ready quickly. I'll wait outside." he gently put her in the ground as he stopped by the door.

"Come with me" she said while dragging him inside.

Natsu choked. What the actual heck. Is she trying to kill him. He looked at the mess on the floor. His eyebrows furrowed. He was clean freak. This mess was bugging him. All kind of dresses scattered around. Was that a bra??

He coughed and averted his eyes.

She gave him dove eyes. Damn.

"Try to remember father is coming in less than half an hour. So get ready already."

Something clicked in her mind. As she again starting fumbling against her closet.

He finally step in and grabbed a yellow dress. It was not to fancy or not average.

"Wear this one." he handed her. She gave him look of disgust.

"I prefer this one." as she took out skin tight red cocktail dress.

His blood drained and his eyes darkened as he imagined her wearing it. She was playing with fire.

"No! And get ready." he shoved her in the bathroom and locked the door. After fifteen minutes he knocked.

"Are you ready?" he was nervous.

"Yep" she came out. Thank god she was dressed OK.

She tried to pull her hair in bun but it was a disaster.

"Don't pin them. You look beautiful like this." as he trialed his fingers in her golden locks.

"You look good in suit. Even you look good in anything." she complimented him back.

"Thanks." he chuckled. See drunk or wasted Lucy was fun but like always. She attracted trouble like magnet.

Suddenly doorbell rang and he gave her last look when he went down to receive his father.

Lucy was alone when she looked at the red skin tight cocktail dress and her lips curled in smile.

X_X

"Father" Natsu looked at the man in his late fifties.

"How is my favourite son doing." he settled on the chair.

"Good." he was putting drinks when he heard the voice of heels hitting the ground and a look of shock on his father's face. He turned back and nearly fell. Lucy was finally down and wearing that scandalous red dress. He tried to stay calm and composed. She looked ravishing. He blinked, his emotions were sharp and heightened.

"Oh my! You are finally here daddy." she bounced to Igneel side.

"Yes my precious daughter in law but I didn't know you had exquisite taste in dressing." he said.

"Well ask him. Natsu chose it for me." she shrugged as she was looking at the cookies on the table. She wanted to eat but sustained herself.

"Natsu you changed quite a bit. I'm glad you kids are finally doing good." Igneel had some sort of longing in his eyes.

"Don't remember it ,_**Dad**_." Natsu said while making himself comfortable on the sofa next to him.

"It's just I miss them." Igneel tried to maintain his focus.

Suddenly Lucy stood and sat on Natsu's lap and snuggled into his chest.

Both men froze on the spot. Natsu immediately stood and took off his jacket and put it on her legs. Her dress was running up.

" I'm extremely sorry father. She has taken her medication and is under it." Natsu was feeling like hitting something.

"It's ok me and your mother was same in our youth."

Suddenly there was pin drop silent. It was sore topic for them.

"Who wants dinner?" Lucy pipes in and for the first time Natsu was glad that she was reckless.

X_X

Lucy was sitting next to Natsu and Igneel was across. They were eating in silence.

"This chicken is quite tasty as the soup before." Igneel was happy for his kids.

"Thank you father." Natsu said in curt tone.

"So what do you think about having kids?" Igneel question.

"We do not want kids." Natsu didn't know how to explain this to his father.

"But I wanna play with my grandkids before I die." Igneel knew Natsu hadn't ever thought about settling down. Kids were very far away from him.

"I can't do this." he was denying his father but he did not have any option. Kids. He could not go to that far.

"How long do I have to wait? Tell me in eight or ten years maybe a grandson or a cure granddaughter?"

"You'll have to wait forever because we're not having kids. Like ever."

They were both fighting when Lucy senses the sadness in Igneel eyes. Kids.

She remembered it clearly. She and Loke always dreamed of having many kids and lives with them while growing old eventually they grew up and had their own kids.

" We will think about it."she chirp between father and son ongoing battle.

" What? "

" Really?" Igneel was happy when he heard her response. It was blessing from heaven.

Natsu was shocked himself. Lucy felt his eyes burning on her back. She tried to remain still she can understand. She was only child and never had any siblings. She wasn't sure about his family tree. But she never saw anyone besides Wendy. She was living with Igneel but mainly her cousin Carla was taking care of her.

"I'll be waiting daughter dearest." Igneel was glad.

Lucy didn't know why she said that to him it's not like she want to have kids with Natsu. But she wants kids. But how she will..

Uhh. Her head was hurting. She can still feel his angry stare on her. If only looks could kill.

At the end they were drinking wine while they were discussing about business. Lucy stole few drinks herself. She was feeling tipsy when suddenly Natsu snatched her glass. She can see he was trying to behave civil for his father sake. She was in trouble.

He was frowning and there was dangerous aura around him. Damn he was hot. She didn't like the crese of anger on his forehead. She smoothed it.

"Don't frown you look half sexy that way. Smile you look totally hottie." Lucy admired him shamelessly.

"I think it's time to go. I'm glad finally you are happy." Igneel stood and was about to leave when suddenly Lucy jumped into his arms.

"Don't go daddy. Please stay."

"Oh God! Lucy enough. Stop it."Natsu pried her off his father.

Igneel chuckled."It's ok have fun and I'm glad she seems to like me, same as Jude." Igneel patted her back lovingly. She smiled at him. Natsu was beyond embarrassed.

"I always wanted you to be happy and I knew that she can cure your pain after that incident." Igneel said in low voice.

"Dad please we promise to not discuss anything about that matter."

He bid farewell and Lucy did not let him go without kissing his both cheek. Natsu wanted to throw her out of window. She was pain in his life.

X_X

He was working on his laptop and Lucy was sitting on his bed looking at him with amaze eyes. He tried to push her back but she did not budge from his bed.

"Why don't you go to your own bed." he rubbed his temple. God for one night he wants to relax.

"I slept good with you. So I'll sleep with you." she replied honestly while bouncing on his bed. It was very comforting.

"What?" he didn't want to know what's going on in her head.

"You want to have kids. Now my father will keep pestering me." he was angry.

"I don't know about you but we always planned to have many kids and grow old in good house with dozens of pets." she sat with cross leg Indian style.

His heart speed up. He didn't like the way their conversation was headed.

"Who?" he wanted to know even he hated the thought.

She ignored it. She was focused on the man in front of her. She shifted closer to him. Her eyes falling over his lips.

Natsu knew it was wrong. He hated being like this but he could not get out of this. Whenever she was near him. He could not help.

Suddenly Lucy cupped his face tears falling from her eyes. He was tired of her crying. She does not need any reason to shed tears.

"I thought I'd lost you. I'm glad you are here." she hugged him. His heart racing in his ribs.

"What?" he asked while running his hands on her back in soothing way.

"Loke." he was paralysed. Did she calls him her ex. He torn away from her. His eyes were cold and blank. He was foolish for being soft and lowering his guard against her.

He left her as the cold hitting her confused self. She did not like it. When she felt she was alone in the room. She felt scared. She wanted him back. She panicked and screams his name.

"NATSUU!" but he was gone.

She wrapped her arms around and snuggled deeply into his bed. His scent surrounded her. She felt safe. Maybe deep down she has started understanding these new desires and feelings.

If Loke was sweet, adorable and like a cute guy next door. Who loved her for herself. He gave her whatever she needed.

Other side Natsu was like hurricane mix with sunshine. He stir hidden emotions inside her. Whenever he challenged her, she felt like she can conquer the whole world.

What a shame. Between both guys she was daring to follow the one who was capable of swallowing her with his darkness and mystic danger.

Maybe she did not want a sweet and adorable. She was born to taste the danger of life. His wildness, cruelty. She was ready to break every wall. She don't want only him but maybe his untamed wild heart.

She smiled as she stretched. Damn she was feeling uncomfortable in this dress. She recklessly kicked it off her body and grasp a big white shirt and wore it.

She grinned as she sniff the collar it smells like him. She buried herself in his bed. And fell into deep sleep.

X_X

It was dark and looked like it was about ro rain but it didn't matter to him as he speed up his bike in full force. He did not stop. His eyes were dead of any emotion. He will not fall for her charms again. Enough! He made a fool of him.

Sky was darkening. Storm was coming as he felt few droplets of water falling over him. Air began to nip his body. He did not even care. After an hour he paused in front of a cemetery. He took out his helmet and got of his bike while killing the engine.

He was knelt in from of two graves as he felt tears falling from his eyes.

"_**Irene Dragneel"**_

_**A loving mother and wife**_

_**1975-2007**_

_**"Zeref Dragneel"**_

_**A good son and big brother.**_

_**1991- **__**2007**_

He did not want to cry but still few tears fell from his eyes. He kissed and put his finger on the graves. He missed them. After spending around an hour he stood.

And drove while rain pelting harshly over him.

X_X

**_A/n: Thank you for all the support and review_. **


	10. chapter 10

Lucy stretched her arms. She felt pounding in her head as she felt bright sunrays hitting her face. She groaned and tried to escape the light with duvet. But she felt someone was pulling her comforter.

"Get up Ms. Lucy". It was Elizabeth.

"Close the curtains. Liz please." she covered her face with pillow.

"No Ms you have to wake up it's already noon." Elizabeth said.

Lucy was up in the instant when she felt her head hurt. Damn hangover. she remembers Natsu's pills. She need to take one. She looked at herself and blushed she was dressed into his shirt. What she did this time?

It was getting embarrassing. She looked around holy smokes it was his room. She spent a night on his bed. But where was he?

"Natsu left?" Lucy enquires.

"Young Master didn't came home last night. I came this morning his bike was gone." Elizabeth was out to do other cleaning and dusting.

But Lucy tried to remember what she did last night. She was pacing around in his giant white shirt but she didn't mind.

She stood at the entrance, scanning the living room. Confirming that there was no one, she slipped into her house slippers and slowly started upstairs. Only after making sure that the upstairs were also empty did she sigh inwardly, finally relaxing.

He was not in the mansion. So where did he go?

She was getting worried. Deep down she was caring for that devil. But he don't have any mercy for her. He loves making her miserable. She was getting worried. He did not eat in schedule and keep working 24/7.

It was already past noon, so if he was not back in another hour, it was highly likely that he would not be coming back tonight.

Time gradually crawled past making her uneasy. He wasn't back. Where is he? She sat on the couch munching on her chocolate cookies. Sweets always give her some sort of comfort.

She looked at herself. Damn she can't live all day in just his shirt. She stood and walked upstairs towards her room.

Lucy was still wondering about him. She took a pair of halter top and cotton skirt. She was preparing for a bath. She looked around the mess in her room. Damn she went berserk last night. She scanned the whole room.

She froze, her hand unconsciously tightening her grip on her clothes. There he was lying between her pile of clothes. He was sleeping in her room. Nani? He was here all the time. She stood at the corner of the bed for a long before calling his name.

"Natsu? " no response.

"Natsu wake up."

He stirr up and opened his eyes. He blinked and looked at her. Shit! She was still wearing just his shirt.

Lucy had felt uneasy the whole day not knowing if he was going to come back. Only when she saw him here on her bed. did she finally calm down, knowing it was werid. At this moment, she was not prepared to face him. Her heart sank, the familiar sense of fear and anxiety creeping up on her, overwhelming her. She definitely messed up last night when she senses the cold and frosty aura radiating from him.

Hearing his name Natsu turned his head slightly, his gaze sweeping past Lucy without any emotion evident.

She trembled when he glanced at her. Unconsciously, she looked away, quickly lowering her head. Even though she knew that she would be ignored if she spoke to him, after a slight hesitation, she still asked warmly, "You're back? What happened last night?"

All she gave him was the tip of her head... She didn't even want to look at him... Natsu clenched his lips, looking away coldly. Ignoring her words, he lifted his hand to run them into his hair.

She was charmed. Who could pull 'just out of bed' sexy hair like him.

Lucy was used to being ignored by him, but even little bit they had made some progress somewhere. But after last night things were messy, but this time, probably due to whatever happened last night , she could distinctly sense the frost radiating off him. She grew increasingly more nervous. Wishing she could escape, she squeezed her clothes tightly in her chest. Finally, when she could no longer withstand the pressure, she blurted out an excuse, "Erm..Sorry last night I borrowed your shirt."

Natsu didn't respond. He continued to ignore Lucy, causally getting out of her bed and totally blowing her presence.

Only after a long while after Natsu has left suddenly Lucy remembered. What she did last night. She blurted out Loke's name on his face. Shit! Shakingly she fell on the ground.

What have I done?

If she could, Lucy would have spend all day locked up in her room avoiding him but she couldn't. She had to go out at some point.

When she was about to get up she noticed his shirt was on her. She buried her face as tears fell from her eyes. And for the first time she was crying for him. Not because of him.

X_X

Natsu felt drained from everything since last night. His head was hurting. He was in the rain for the long time and fever was creeping up. His body was aching but he ignored it maybe little bit rest and he will be fine.

He fell on his bed. He didn't want to think about her. Or how she was looking wearing his white shirt and her smooth milk skin was visible for his eyes. She was like pure angel.

He shook his head putting her images away and tries to sleep. Suddenly scent of roses hit his nose.

Fuck! She had slept here last night and her scent still linger on his bed mixing with his own. And slowly he drift away in darkness.

Lucy was standing in front of his room nervously. She was here to return his shirt. She was about to knock when she saw door was slightly open. She entered quietly. And was struck by the beautiful scene. He was sprawled on his bed. She was swooned by his looks.

Damn his rules. She was going to sleep here whatever happened last night. She is not going to sleep on her lonely and cold bed. She wants his scent and warmth. She was his wife after all. It's not Ike she wants to do some mature stuff. Just genuinely bed time. Like best friends. Yep that's what she wants. Nothing more.

She quietly reached close to his side to look at him. It was her first time seeing him like this.

Initially, she traced his jaw lightly. God she was such a pervert. He was sleeping and she couldn't help the urge to touch him. She was afraid he would wake up but after confirming that Natsu never once opened his eyes, most likely asleep, she dared to admire him.

His face and rhythm of breathing was printed in her mind forever. she could remember every detail distinctly even with her eyes close.

She still remember. Ever since the first time they met fourteen years ago, she had never saw anything more scary than him. She laughed at her little self.

She used to cry when she saw him. He was always like a stone and cold hearted. He was always famous with girls but always breaking their heart.

_**What if she had talked him before?**_

_**What if she had known him before Loke?**_

She was sure whatever in the end she would be charmed by him.

Who can resist the danger he held. And the power his onyx eyes have over her. He can make her question herself. Nobody can make her feel, like she do with him..

She noticed his face was cold and distance before but right now he looks adorable. She bend down and clicked a photo with him. She wants to touch his face. She was walking on egg shells. What if he woke up?

With his eyes shut, Natsu seemed to be less cold, the frosty aura that he seemed to emit had also dissipated, softening his features.

Mesmerized, Lucy raise her arm to touch his face. Her cellphone slipped away and fell on the marble floor.

No. No. No. She prayed to God.

'Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up '

If his eyes were open, Lucy would have never dared to look straight at him like this. She often fell into a trance, mesmerized by his looks, and that could easily expose her feelings for him. She does not know herself what it was but she wasn't going to let it go. She wanted to be there till the end.

She always hated him for agreeing for this arranged marriage. But deep down she knew he was helpless as she was. She even had a chance to get taste of love. But his chances were robbed. He was trained to be heir of multi billionaire business empire. He had to take so much responsibility on such a young age.

Lucy features softened, turning gentle as she continued staring at him. Impulsively, she lifted her hands, caressing his face and his soft hairs. She wanted to remember everything about him. She traced his face starting from his eyes, then moving to his nose bridge, and stopping on his slightly pinkish lips.

The memory from last night events resurfaced, the feeling of when she had kissed those lips. She can still taste the feeling of his warm lips and taste of scotch mixed with his own.

Even though it had been two days of their passionate kiss. the memory was still crystal clear. She remembered everything: his soft warm lips...

Lucy's heart rate quickened, her fingers continuously stroking the side of his lips.

But just as she was about to sink into her own fairytale prince charming universe, a phone suddenly rang, indicating an incoming message. Natsu furrowed his brows, seemingly annoyed by the disturbance. Momentarily shocked, Lucy instinctively retrieved her hands back, hurriedly dropped his shirt. And she bolted off his room.

X_X

_**A/n: Another chapter I hope you guys are enjoying so far. And yeah I'm doing fine hope you are happy as well thanks for the concern. Stay bless and keep smiling. Please support and review. Thanks alot.**_


	11. chapter 11

Natsu woke up, slightly less shaken and tired.but her scent still lingering around. A world of of his hidden desire, where he want to be with her. With slightly trembling fingers, he brushed his face, this girl was even haunting his dreams. He checked his message and his face darkened. Acnologia was trying to crash his deal. He was tired of this piece of shit.

He stood up and stretched his muscles. Damn it was rough night. Something came under his feet, it was same white shirt, she was wearing few hours ago.

Lucy was ignoring his presence and while running downstairs. She plopped on the couch, her heartbeats were fast. Did he saw her? For distraction she called Levy.

"Lu chan" a happy voice said from the other side.

"Levy how are you?" she was playing with the hem of her dress.

"You are psychic. I'm throwing baby shower and you as my Baby's Godmother help me. Bring Natsu with you. OK. We still have to do all the work and arrangements. It's in three days."

She was not sure if he will come or not. She planned about food and themes for the party when she heard footsteps. She hung up, she turned around from her sitting position and saw Natsu coming down.

He came down wearing his suit. He was fixing his wristwatch. It was around past two. Again going to office? but it was already late but who she was to stop him.

She wanted to ask him about party. How she bring this topic to him. Levy was throwing a party and both are invited. She stood to discuss this matter face to face with him. But she lost her balance, Her foot stuck into the carpet as she fell down.

Suddenly two arms securely wrapped around her. She was red from blushing as her traitor heart was beating again.

Damn body stay with me. Don't go gaga over his muscles.

"Trying to seduce me again?" he snapped. She flushed. What the heck?

"What is wrong with you Dragneel." she glared back at him.

"Nothing." and he turned from her side. As he strengthen her gently.

She was shocked. No argument or lecture. She was not ready for this basically they should be fighting right now.. She threw a cushion at him.

Still no response.

"My friend is throwing a baby shower. You remember Levy. Right? She asked for us. We are invited three days later. You coming?" she asked.

He didn't act to her conversation. He did not even looked at her. But his phone rang again.he was damn busy with his phone rather then talking or answering her two questions.

"Yes Cana fix that meeting we are flying to Hargeon tonight and I want to seal that deal this week at any point." he took his keys and walked away from living room.

Okay.

So he is being total asshole and not even recognizing her presence, did not care about her feelings or reputation between her family and friends. Well Lucy was furious and she is not happy with his sudden change of behavior.

She slammed her cellphone in the coffee table. She could not believe him. He was jerk and total certified bastard but his level has been updated to next level. But she was badass herself. Enough with his rudeness m. He was going away for a week fine. She can take care of her matters herself.

She took out her phone and contacted her old gang.

X_X

"Oh my gosh" Erza squealed when she hugged Lucy. They were meeting after such a long time.

Mira and Levy was there too. They were sitting at their old spot.

_**FAIRYTAIL CAFE**_.

Lucy was glad that she came here. It was good finally having your friends back in touch. They literally stopped hanging out after there college was over. They were busy with life and complications. Welcome to adulthood, she thought sarcastically.

"How is Natsu?" Mira asked as she drank her coffee.

"Same like always, still rude and jerk face "Lucy replied while slurping her giant milkshake. Only Makarov can fix it.

" I'm glad for you and Laxus. Where is he? " Lucy looked around he wasn't here.

" He is working in Electronic and Electrical supplies. He has weird fetish with light and thunder. So he is working for a company who monitor nature disaster. You know what those storm chaser and Weather and storms stuff." Mira shrugged.

They were chatting about their old times and discussions for upcoming party. when she saw Mira looked at the entrance, stiffened and tensed.

Lucy turned back and saw a girl who was beautiful with platinum stacked haircut. She was drop gorgeous. She felt little uncomfortable the way Erza was glaring at that mystery girl.

"Who is she?"

"My sister. Lisaanna." Mira replied in low voice.

Lucy was confused. what was going on?

"Hi beauties" Lisaanna smiled while sitting with them. She looked curiously at Lucy.

"Hi. I'm Lisaanna" she friendly smiled at her. She was good girl.

"Lucy" she shakes her hand back. This girl was making her friend tense and rigid but why?

Lisaanna noticed her ring finger.

"Oh! you are married."

"Yeah to Nat-"

"OK let's talk about party what are we going to do" Levy cut in. Totally jump between her conversation with Lisaanna.

Lucy was confused. Something was wrong.

They were again making list of foods and Lucy nearly added every sweet available on earth.

It's been around an hour when the door was opened signaling the new arrival of the customers. Dressed up in school uniform, there was three college girls who sat down right across them. One of them took out her phone while scrolling down to the latest gossip and news. suddenly she started squealing.

"It's them. Oh gosh these hunks together. I mean just look at Gray, Freed and Oh God! Natsu."

Before she could know Lisaanna stood and broke their phone and glared at them.

"Go study and stop being a useless airhead."

Those girls were scared and ran away.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. As she saw Lisaanna converted herself back to sweet girl. Are you kidding me? She was scary just few seconds back. Is she bipolar?

"She is kind of obsessed with Natsu since college days. She had her whole room and closet filled with his poster, interviews and cutouts ." Erza murmured in Lucy ears.

Oh boy! It's was not what she wanted with her friends reunion.

X_X

Natsu was right now in the meeting talking about department-store income from around the country. He was visiting this city to get the contract for diamond mining in this area.

But he wasn't himself. He was checking his cell phone every second or look at his watch.

Cana was watching him carefully. He was acting weird. Even when they boarded their private plane and were flying from Ishagar to Hargeon. And at the airport he forgot his stuff. He was doing lots of mistakes today. He wasn't himself. He was cold but little more cruel.

He had yelled at her three times in row and still acting high and mighty. His mood was frosty and dark. Something had happened. And she thought of certain blonde was the reason for his malfunctioning.

"Are you ok" she asked.

"Hmm" he grunted.

This isn't working. She tried asking him. But he just keep ignoring her.

"Acnologia is again causing trouble for us we need to take this deal."

"Their will be auction and a rare sapphire necklace is on the show. My insider has updated Acnologia wants to have it at any cost."

Natsu smirked even Cana shivered, maybe that is why people don't want to mess with Dragneels.

"So we going to snatch it away."

He stood and checked his phone. It was the same video of Lucy playing in the park. He couldn't resist the urge to stay away from her. Even it was against his morals but he keep doing these sins.

X_X

Acnologia thew his file as he looked out of the window. City light and mesmerizing view of surroundings from his high office building.

But he wasn't happy. He lost one contract to that Dragneel again. He gritted his teeth that Dragneel bastard was obstacle of his way. He wanted to crush him but he could not find any weakness of him.

Suddenly his phone rang it was his business partner Mard Geer. He had sent a picture of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Lust covering his eyes. But who was she? Is he gifting her one of his worker again? He was the owner of tartaros club. But he was doing many illegal things like drugs, girls trafficking, gambling and all.

Suddenly next message popped in.

_**"She is the lifeline of Dragneel Clan.Wife of the only heir, Lucy Natsu Dragneel."**_

Acnologia snarls. That bastard has such a beautiful wife. He smiled nastily. Finally the stars were in his side. He did not know that Natsu had hidden her from the world.

X_X

It was evening. Sky was dark and purple sun was about to set. Whole mansion was quite and Lucy was alone.

She was missing certain someone. She didn't like the silence of the house. She was missing his lecture, their bickering and fighting.

She groaned. Where did you go??

She skipped her dinner. She wasn't hungry. Her mind was still running many scenarios including him. Elizabeth gaped. She never saw madame missed any chance to eat ever.

"But I made chocolate cake."

Suddenly Lucy paused her mind drifted to the night he had baked cake for her. All of sudden she was crying again.

Elizabeth panicked.

"What happen. Tell me are you hurting. Should I call ambulance?"

"He once made for me a big delicious chocolate cake in night. Where is that cold hearted bastard? leaving me here. Can't he see I want him to attend Levy baby shower. It is not like I am missing his jerk ass." she bawled.

Elizabeth hid her smile.

Ah! Young love. She was blessed to see her Young Master and Madame.

" He'll be back. You must eat or how else you will fight him." she put her plate in front of her.

" You are right." Lucy started eating just to gain strength so when he is back. She is beating the crap out of him.

X_X

It's been two days since Natsu was in Hargeon. Tonight was the bidding of that rare necklace. He was standing in the ongoing auction. He looked at the necklace. His smile wide.

"Finally I'm presenting this historic piece of beauty. Legend says this necklace belongs to a celestial princess to another realm who used to open zodiac gates. So we can begin our auction. Starting, 50,000."

People were bidding but Natsu was silent he was just watching amusingly.

Suddenly Acnologia stood." 2,00,000,000" everyone was silent. The MC clear his throat. "Anyone else?"

"Yep! 10,00,000,000" natsu said finally.

It was insane he was paying ten time more than its worth. But money was no longer his problem. He wanted to defeat Acnologia.

"Nobody? So this necklace is sold to Mr. Dragneel."

It was after party when Natsu noticed a weird cruel smile on Acnologia face. As he raised his glass to cheer him. Did he lose his mind? Why was he cheering him?

Did he know Acnologia has set his eyes on Dragon's biggest treasure. Lucy.

X_X

**_A/n: enjoy. Reviews and suggestions. Stay bless. _Thanks for that idea of Lucy taking care of Natsu. I'll definitely add it later maybe, We will see . Thanks for reviewing specially few people's messages. yeah I'm talking about you guys. I can't name everyone. But it is truly amazing you guys are loving it. Stay tuned. XOXO. **


	12. chapter 12

Lucy was smiling at the preparations they had prepared for the party. All left was little shopping. She wanted to buy something cute for Levy. After all she was the first one to have baby before anyone in their friend circle. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was not looking high society model ideal girl, just a common Lucy, who was free to fly in the sky.

Will she ever have junior Natsu?

Whoa hold your horses. She scolded her brain. She was getting desperate these days. Maybe she really need to see a doctor. She was angry at him but in two years she never took any kind of financial support from him.

Even once he gave her his card. But it wasn't right in her eyes. And she still had enough money she was receiving from her father. She always used her cards. But still she still sometimes carries his card.

After leaving the mansion , seeing that she had nothing else to do for the afternoon, she was practically bore Natsu wasn't here so she was back to her old schedule.

Lucy prepared to go to the mall. She had promised that she would get little presents for Levy's unborn child. She was excited to be godmother.

Upon thinking of babies the dark clouds in her mind instantly dissipated and she happily went shopping.

Lucy headed straight for the children's section upon arriving. She wasn't into branding or high prices dresses but for Levy's kid she was ready to lose little bit fortune.

There were all kind of clothes for kids in all range and sizes. She was literally in kids heaven. She analysis all the clothing baby toys and supplies around.

All pumped up, Lucy buried her head into shopping, she was even more crazy than when she shopped for herself.

Since she had met Natsu , her way of living had turned a complete ups and downs. She could not function properly. He was always messing with her mind, his presence is not required.

His mere thought was enough to make her feel angry and confused. She used to have fun around now she is just a mess over his ass.

That devil left with this missing feeling in her heart.

Like some part of the puzzle is missing.

However, it wasn't those suffocating memories she thought about when she saw those now. Instead, she thought of the new one she made even for few days but he was acting like idiot again. She doesn't know why? But she wants to remain positive, she won't let his memory dampened her mind.

The feeling of wanting to buy something cute and fun she decided to buy a onesie for cute unborn kid with some baby supplies.

This mall only carried branded products, so everything was rather expensive. It was the same for children's clothing, but since they were meant for that cute baby what will happen if she had her own? She shuddered , she was willing to spend the money.

Today, she was dressed as normal girl. To avoid paparazzi and camera. she dress up simple in pair of comfortable knee length dress and her old lucky pair of sandals. But according to her father she looks like a peasant.

And a upper high class lady should dressed up blah blah blah but she was satisfied with her dressing sense. Although it looked good, it didn't have a branded logo on it.

The shop assistants would only serve those who looked rich, so they didn't bother with her. They followed eagerly behind another woman dressed in Chanel, Prada aur Gucci from head to toe instead.

Lucy happily shopped here and there. Finally, she spotted an outfit that piqued her interest in the corner. It was cute bunny onesie.

It was a little white small cute fluffy one Not only was the colour extremely eye-catching, the pocket square even carried a little Ironman pic. She was sucker for Marvel. Most importantly, she had lots of clothes with Captain America, Iron man and she still had her hulk t-shirt from college days.

If she ever had kids she would love to wear with printed dragon and mages on them. She can do it any time.

The words 'mother-child outfits' made Lucy 's heart thump. She realised with a start that while this felt like she was in love, where she would want to give the best to her lover, it also felt like how she would treat her own child.

But she doubt she will have any kid, with Natsu she can barely talk. There was complicated expression on her face, Lucy sunk into silence for a while before finally recovering her senses. She approached a shop assistant, "Miss, I want this outfit, could you help me pack it up?"

The shop assistant didn't reply immediately, but reminded her coldly, "This costs twelve thousand jewels."

"I know, I saw the tag. Help me pack it up."

The shop assistant's expression warmed up a little and she even smiled, saying gently, "Do you need it to be wrapped as a present?"

Before Lucy could reply, a hand with a perfect manicure and red nail paint with diamonds stud bracelet suddenly came from the side and snatched away the outfit, "Oh, this outfit looks good! I'm taking this!"

X_X

_**A**_/_**n: hi there! First of all thank a bunny onesie came into my mind as Gajeel always called Lucy 'bunny girl'. Who reviewed millions thanks to you and now to all of you who are suffering from my poor and messed up writing skills. Then forgive me. This is something new for me. I had made this account way before when I found my passion for reading. I'm just a teenager. So I'm not sure how to put my words. I know it's rough and painful to read bad grammar and spellings. And I'm aware I need to fix many mistakes.**_

_**I apologize, honestly I don't have time to write but this story is making few people smile. So I just type and post. I don't mean to sound rude. But I'll fix this story when it's over. OK so if you are still complaining then please don't read. I don't want to cause you any pain with my poor writing. I'm sorry again.**_

_**P. S. English isn't my native. It's like my third language. If you are still reading that's really wonderful. Thank you for bearing with me. Keep smiling.**_


	13. chapter 13

Lucy was glaring at the woman. Lucy looked at the owner of the hand, she wore suffocating dresses which she despised most. She was one of those upper class rich woman. Lucy bet her father wanted her to turned into just like this lady, who was taking her gift. But she chose it, and it will take hell of power to snatch it from her. She didn't let go of the onesie.

The assistant was looking nervously between the women.

"Ma'am this lady has already selected this onesie." she pointed towards Lucy

The woman who had snatched the outfit was the lady dressed in high class dress and elegant shining on her face, probably tons of expensive makeup was caked on her.

She looked at Lucy from head to toe and a hint of disgust in her eyes."Is she able to afford this. Did she make the payment?"

"She still has to do it yet" assistant shuffled uncomfortably.

"It doesn't belong to anyone before it's paid for. I don't think she can even afford to put feet on this ground. I want this, just pack this and shoo her out of here!" The lady said with squeaky voice. Lucy felt her ears will bleed. How much pompous this lady was.

She loved her disguise. Always love to see disgusting side of richness.

But nah bitch! This one belongs to Lucy Heartfillia. And once she wants something, she takes it.

Just as she had finished speaking, her hands were suddenly empty as Lucy snatched the Onesie. She gave her smirk.

The lady was gaping like fish. Her fist were clench her face red from anger, "Why are you snatching my clothes!"

Lucy tone was bore from playing poor helpless girl, "Didn't you say that it doesn't belong to anyone before it's paid for? You can snatch it away, but others can't. Didn't your mother taught you don't mess with the daughter of biggest investors in your dad's company?"

"You bitch…" The lady was about to scream more profanities when she paused and Lucy's words sunk into her head. but she suddenly stared at Lucy face in bewilderment, "Jude Heartfillia.. are you Lucy Heartfillia?"

As if she had found something funny, the bitching lady pulled her companion over, "Look she is the daughter who left her house to wander around in the city. She is black sheep of her family. I don't see her any more at tea parties or family gathering. I guess her family finally disowned her."

"You are right. I heard many bad things about her" Her companion looked at the woman before her with surprise.

She looked at Lucy even her hair was in messy bun. She screams street girl with her personality well. Her whole personality carried an elegant and noble air.

There wasn't a single trace left of the helpless girl, as her eyes were dark.

They were bitching about Lucy in front of her. She never felt comfortable between these venomous snakes.

"What's she doing buying children's clothes? I didn't hear of her marrying anyone!" the one with blue hair pointed

"Who know if it's some random man's bastard. Maybe she got pregnant before marriage! Back then she used to date a poor guy from her college time"

Something snapped inside Lucy. She wasn't here to take crap from anyone. If she can take on Natsu then these bitches were nothing. Just a piece of cake, as Erza says.

She knew these girls, the bitch was Mahmi Sura. Her father owned fishing business. And her side bitch was Kwame Nishki. Her father was into hotel chain business. Both were from good upper social circles.

Both were married into good family as there was always business merger involved in rich kids marriage. She was victim herself.

She hadn't thought that she would meet these bitches in the children's clothing department. And most importantly when she was buying something for special occasion.

She did not want to drag Natsu's name in it. So she politely asked the assistant to pack the outfit.

Although the other two ladies seemed like the wrong people to offend, since Lucy had picked the outfit first, the shop assistant quickly helped her to ring up the items and swipe her card.

However, a problem arose when it came to swiping her card.

The shop assistant's expression turned a little ugly, "I'm sorry, miss, you don't have enough balance left on your card."

"Ah?" Lucy was struck dumb.

It was only then that Lucy remembered, she had spent money on club last night and buying groceries. She never had more money in her account. Since college times she was into savings. Thanks to her friends and Loke.

Seeing the situation, Sura immediately snickered without restraint, "Hahaha, this is hilarious! You tried to show off when you don't have any money. You are just a imposter pretending to be rich girl. But you're just making a fool of yourself!"

Her side bitch shrugged in disdain, "I thought she might have improved a little after her father appointed best tutor to make her good lady. Well, I guess a crow will always be a crow, she'll never become a swan!"

Puffed up with self-importance, Sura looked towards the shop assistant, "Miss, you can finally give me the clothes now, right?"

"Yes, madam!" As the shop assistant said so, she tried to take the clothes in Lucy's hand. But she had chosen this for Levy's kid and she won't let go the very first gift she bought for him.

Lucy held on and refused to let go. She won't let some bitch and her side chic stole her very first gift for this baby.

X_X

_**A/n: yep right now our girl is stuck with two stuck up ladies. Just pray for... Them.. Thanks for the awesome reminder and reviews. And yeah I don't mind harsh comments or flames.**_

_**Honesty is the best way to know your faults and flaws. I appreciate your help and perspective and I'm glad for you that you guys look forward for my story. That's why I try to update it. Stay bless.. XOXO**_


	14. chapter 14

Sura immediately cried out, "What are you doing? You don't have any money and you're still trying to snatch it from me? Do you think that you're still in your cheap college or shopping in Walmart?"

Lucy bit her lips. She maybe regret it later but she had no option as held onto the clothes with one hand and used her free hand to take out a platinum grey card from her bag, handing it over to the shop assistant, "Use this one."

Lucy did not want to use his card but she had no option. It was so embarrassing. She only liked taking his cars to ride. But her account was low. Damn her dad must be still angry, over her last stunt, when she was gone and they had to call the cops. Maybe that was the reason he did not sent money to her account. She needs to find a job.

She liked it, and she was sure Gajeel will like it too, as well Levy. She chose the bunny outfit because Gajeel always called her with this nickname. Since she was always fired up and bouncing around.

She grinned in victory. Haha take it bitches.

Once Lucy had taken out the card, it was the shop assistant and the two ladies' turn to stare blankly.

The shop assistant was rather experienced and knowledgeable, as she had been in this work business where many rich people were always paying with their cards.

she recognised the card with one glance Those bitches was unable to recognize it. They were not rich enough to afford platinum grey card because they had never seen the real thing, but it wasn't their fault it was very rare to see this. They could also recognise that it was the real 'King of Cards', the limitless platinum grey card that only existed in limited numbers in the entire world.

Even if you are billionaire you won't get this card. You need more money, power and status to afford this card. The only ones who could get that card were either important political leaders, multi-billionaire famous people in society.

Sura face was stiff. She made face full of disgust, "It couldn't be a fake card, could it! Miss, you had better check it properly!"

Although the shop assistant had seen it before, she had only ever seen it once. She received the card cautiously and started to operate the credit card machine.

Suddenly payment was done. It was real deal not the fake as those bitches were assuming "Miss, it's done. I'll help you wrap it up."

That assistant suddenly was focused on Lucy as she literally forgot those women. She was sweetly smiling at her with respect in her eyes.

The harsh truth of this world. You are respected by the figures in your bank account in present time. Nobody give damn about your values or kindness.

Lucy nodded, "Thanks."

They were gaping like a fish it could not be. How can she afford it. Jude was rich but not this much. Then how?

Lucy grabbed the bag and prepared to leave.

They both stopped her in the way. Lucy had enough of their crap.

"Whose card you stole?" Sura screeched.

"She must have a sugar daddy." side bitch chime in.

Lucy turned to the assistant." Please send those baby hampers and products also."

She nearly bought whole shop. They were shocked. Assistant was hesitant a bit.

This stuff cost around million.

" Name please." she asked nervously.

"Oh my bad! It's Lucy Natsu Dragneel. And sent it to Dragneel mansion situated on the third block, strawberry elite Street." she turned and put in her sunglasses.

She really loved when she announced it. First was Nora now these nagging bitches. She can really do it everyday.

Surprise surprise losers.

Her heart thumping she always felt like a queen when she added his name with her. Why not, he was King himself. She shooked her head amusingly.

After leaving the children's clothing section, Lucy looked around to buy something for Levy. After searching several dresses she found a perfect surprise. she bought a beautiful white gown for her matching the onesie. She decided to buy something for Gajeel also. It would be bad if she didn't have anything for him. He was scary enough. And she doesn't want to know if she showed up in party without having something for him as well.

She entered the menswear. Their was many types of elegant suites. She bought one white matching for Gajeel. She remembered as he had performed his song in white suit.

It was when Levy had kiss him for the first time. He wrote a whole song about that and literally it went viral.

It was hilarious. They were odd pair but fit in the right spots.

She was going away when her eyes fell on the brand Natsu wore always. She bit her lips. As she bought one for him too. She was feeling giddy.

The style suited Natsu as a whole. With black, white and red. It was colour of danger and fire. He will look hottie. Even he can model around in just a towel.

Hmm. If they ever got bankrupt, he would be model to pay off their bills. He will earn millions.

She saw few more pairs. As a woman her shopping institution had been awake. She could not resist as she bought three more pairs for him. It was his money so why not buy few things for him as well.

X_X

Natsu was working on the Hargeon deal. All clients were in the meeting. He was in scary mood since morning. He did not understand why Acnologia was smiling.

At the same time, in the meeting room when Natsu was listening to Cana's report when his phone rang with ten notifications back to back.

When he opened it up, it was a message from the bank informing him of expenses made on his card.

Lucy had used his card?

A satisfied smile surfaced on his scary and cold face. It looks like a miracle.

Suddenly all workers who were present during meeting were shocked. They never had any idea, that their CEO was actually capable of heartthrob smile. But they didn't dare to comment.

Cana can recognize this anywhere. She can bet as she said confidently after seeing his expression, "Is it a message from beautiful curvy Lu Lu chan?"

Natsu glared at her, didn't like the way she addressed Lucy "It's not."

"It's not?" That was weird!

Cana immediately leaned over the table and moved closer to look. Eh, weren't those just messages from the bank? They were normal expense notifications, not income notifications! Did he need to have such a blissful expression on? He lost around a million but he is smiling like he won the world cup.

Ara! Ara! men in love were seriously hard to understand sometimes. He was seriously losing it.

Natsu grinned, he maybe avoiding her with all his willingness but he couldn't help himself.

Pathetic! Yes but he just couldn't stay away. Even he will still maintain the distance between them.

X_X

Lucy was back to the mansion she was glad. She seriously need to fight someone to cool off. He has spoiled her habits.

'Curse you hell devil.' she walked into his room. Did she mention she used his room to live and sleep. she only go to her room to get bath and clothes. She nearly had claimed his room. Her clothes were already hanging in his wardrobe and don't even ask about his mirror. Once only few perfumes and expensive watches. Now filled with makeup, compact, foundation etc.

_(a/n: I don't want to mention all kind of makeup brands.So you can imagine whatever makeup you want to stock up.)_

She paused when she spotted a wardrobe in the corner of his gym instruments. Why didn't she noticed it before.

Because it was hidden behind punching bag. Her inner voice rolled her eyes at her.

"Shut up" she scolds herself. Damn she was arguing herself.

She tried to open it but it was locked. She grinned as she took out her bobby pin and picked up a lock. She did not knew what was hidden there.

She was expert in picking locks because whenever her father would locks her down in the room for breaking rules and grounding her. She would just easily jiggle her way out.

She jiggle it and found out a diary. Few envelopes and a sketchbook.

She gulped it was direct invasion of his private life but she could not help it. She opened his diary. But suddenly closed it. She wanted to read it. But her heart was beating and mind was curious but it was not right.

She looked at the diary and finally curiosity killed the cat. She opened it. Not the first entry but whatever page was opened.

'**She was smiling that was mesmerising. I don't think anyone could be beautiful then her. Nobody. she was pure like a snow field never touched by humans. She was an angel.'**

She slammed shut it, like it was some poison. She didn't know he had some crush in his life. She felt pain gripping her heart. She checked the date it was eight years back. Holy smokes he had a girl. She closed it.

She touched the envelope and took out a picture. It was a beautiful blonde girl she had her arms wrapped around Natsu while she was kissing his cheeks and he was smiling at her.

Her heart was in pain. They look beautiful together. She didn't dare to open other envelopes.

She grabbed the sketchbook with shivering hands it was caption as

_**MY TREASURE**_

It was a childish sketch but she can see a girl with wings around her. Maybe he drew it in young age. He loved this girl for a long time.

She checked the last sketch. She blinked and blinked as she felt tears in her eyes.

She was seeing her face. What a desperate soul she had became, that she was seeing herself inside his lover.

She put everything back. Tears were falling from her eyes. But she wiped them away.

She was feeling frustrated and weird. It was all his fault. She calmed herself.

She was Lucy Heartfillia and she was going to get her husband. Even he was in love with some stupid beautiful blonde girl.

Ahh! All blondes are stupid.

'So are you' her inner voice chime in.

"Shut up you pathetic loser." she scolded herself. Tomorrow was Levy's party and she needs to make it memorable. Even her heart was broken and bleeding with wrenching pain.

X_X

Axnologia looked at Mard Geer.

"Plan is perfect. Just wait and watch."as they look at the picture of Lucy getting out of the mall.

X_X

_**A/n: Thanks for the awesome reviews and support. Yeah it was quite predictable she would use his card. Till then stay tuned. It's just a little humor there. Enjoy.**_


	15. chapter 15

_**Fairy tail belongs to master mashima. And these two movies belongs to their makers.**_

Lucy was in very dark mood, She tried to cheer up even she felt broken after finding out probably the best sad version of '_**Fifty first date**_' or '_**The notebook**_' but she was admiring him more. He loved a girl for a long time and did not dare to reveal it.

But she felt her ripped off. She wanted to kill that blonde girl when the memories of those sketch and photo flashed in her mind.

"Ms Lucy there is delivery for you" Elizabeth gave a golden package to her.

She opened it and gasped it was beautiful black gown with bare back and golden strip around the neck to hold it from the front. And pair of golden seamless sandals. There was a note.

"_Wear it to the party. Your saviour Erza"._

Suddenly her face was crest fallen. What was she imagining? Natsu Dragneel would rather die than send her even tattered clothes.

Whatever stay happy Lucy.

She patted her cheeks.

X_X

Evening time came and Lucy was prepared well. She had send everything to Levy's home from delivery truck. She took the onesie in her hand and that gift she bought for the soon to be mommy and daddy. Her mind drifted to the suits she bought for Natsu.

Whatever stay happy. Glad and keep smiling. She reminded her with positive thoughts but was anxious about everything.

She reached the destination and was glad to see her friends there. Suddenly her breath hitched when she saw certain pair of glasses and brown head.

Loke..

He was here. She panicked. But tried to ignore it. She need to stay calm.

She gave Levy her gift.

Levy noticed tension on her face as there was creases on her forehead. Levy grasped her hand.

"Are you ok. I'm sorry but he is our friend."Levy look guilty.

" Hush! It's ok. You did nothing wrong." Lucy smiled weekly. But her heart was pounding.

" Madame" a voice intercepted their conversation.

She turns and find a guy in blue tux with Erza wrapped in his arms.

"You?" she questioned.

"I work for Sir. I mean Mr. Dragneel. Nice to meet you." he greeted in monochromatic way.

Erza grabbed his face and kissed him wildly. Lucy coughed since college days. Erza was unique and bold one. She didn't give crap about anything. She just go for it type girl. When she pulled apart her eyes were shining.

"You Lucy! You must check out your hubby place, my Jellal works there. And my man is so important that I always need to send someone to get him." Erza was beaming with admiration.

"Yeah and he work for my husband in his company."Lucy jokes.

" What did you say? "suddenly Erza was in dark mood.

" Nothing ma'am." Lucy gulped.

Jellal was shocked but covered his expressions. He did not know his girlfriend was on friendly terms with his lady-boss but if his CEO finds out.

He will grill them for bullying his wife.

" Let's go babe." and he took Erza with her while smiling apologetically at Lucy.

Lucy was glad he came. Erza can be scary sometimes.

"So bunny girl! where is Natsu?" Gajeel asked. He was in happy mood when he saw her gifts and mainly her matching family outfits.

"He is in Hargeon for business trip" she sipped her drink.

"But he was back in town Last night." suddenly everyone grew silent.

Lucy halted and Levy elbowed Gajeel.

"Exuse me" Lucy felt her heart was heavy as she left the group.

Suddenly she bumps into someone.

She apologized.

"Sorry" she was vulnerable herself.

"Lucy." her heart was shocked. It was the same soft voice which had soothed her many times. She could not understand. As she threw her arms around him. She just needs someone to hold her. Even her heart was craving for him but he wasn't here.

Instinctively Loke wrapped his arms around her. While her face buried in his neck.

They stood there for five minutes when she pulled apart. He cupped her cheeks.

"You OK" his eyes were still same. She felt ashamed. She wasn't enough for him. She ruined their relationship.

"I'm sorry" she finally broked into tears. All guilt comes out which was bottled from past two years.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." he rubbed her back soothingly. After few minutes she pulled away. Even it was embarrassing she felt like something was off her chest.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Still alive." he jokes about it.

She smiled. He was corny as ever and had magic to make her smile in many worst situations.

She saw a timid girl giving her nervous smile.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked as she noticed that girl kept looking at them.

Loke paused then took a deep breath.

"Aries. My girlfriend. I met her in law classes. And after we broke up. She was there in her way. She gets scared easily but when you get to know her. She is good girl." he had a smile on his face.

Lucy recognize it. Once in the past, this beautiful smile of his belongs to her.

"I'm glad you found someone better than me." she squeezed his hand.

"Trust me Luce. There is no one better than you." his eyes were boring inside her

"How is virgo. You sister still in college?" Lucy remember she never like her. She was too protective of her brother Loke.

"She is Civil engeenering student. Her subject is mining and digging tunnel and subways. And she still hates you. Avoid her if you see her." he smiled.

"So how is life with.. Your husband." he paused and questioned.

Lucy did not knew how to react to this situation. She was lost herself.

"All good. He is busy overseas."

"Are you sure because I think I'm about to die." as Loke pointed something behind her back.

She turned and froze. Natsu was casually standing between other rich people but his eyes were cold and dark and looking at Lucy in predatory way.

She saw Gray. She did not know why but she felt like she knew him.

"Exuse me. You are my husband's friend. Right?"

Gray was shocked did she remember him from club? Natsu will kill him. Why??

"Yeah" he gulped.

"When you guys reached here?" she asked him. But before Gray could reply a frosty voice said from behind her.

"_**Long enough to see your reunion with your ex flame."**_

X_X

_**A/n: thanks a million. I'm dead tired but I just wanted to have nalu moment. I was missing them MYSELF. But it's insane for myself updating this right now. I was typing my essay when I got ideas for this chapter, and here I'm posting it. Lol. And when you are writing it then why don't just make it. XD.**_

_**I hope you got your answer where Natsu was. Wow thanks**_.

_**My favorite novels, I read whatever catches my interests. I like classical one most. And I prefer something real. Like novel is about certain changes of time and women empowerment, action, Supernatural, thriller with romance mix.**_

_**And in authors Hemingway, Agatha, Dan brown, Dickens, Jane Austin, Stephen King, George R R Martin and Nicholas Sparks... there are more. I can't name it all such a huge list.**_

_**Have a nice day. **__**I'm off now. XOXO **_


	16. chapter 16

Lucy felt like hanging herself. Her luck was doomed. Why he had to see her like this.

Why?

She was scared, nervous but overwhelmed that he was here. She couldn't believe her eyes. Is this a dream? If it was, she didn't want to wake up.

She walked closer to him but he stepped back. He turned his face to the side, jaw clenched. As he smiled at one of his client and left her there.

Lucy pouted. He was being jerk again. He could have asked for explanation, she was ready to tell him that there was nothing between her and Loke.

But NO!!

He has this special habit of ruining everything.

She spotted him talking around when someone tapped her. She turned and saw Levy, she was drinking orange juice. No alcohol for pregnant lady ,Gajeel had made it clear to poor event food management.

"Again fighting?" Levy looked at Natsu's direction.

"That's the problem. He isn't responding. I knew his heart was dead." Lucy glared at him.

Look here you jerk.. She thought while glaring at his back.

Suddenly he turned and their eyes met.

'yikes' she turned her back quickly. That was freeky..

Levy chuckled.

"Come on food is starting. Let's go and stuff you up with food before you go on war against Natsu." Levy dragged her towards table. Where food was served.

She looked around the table. Her friends was sitting over but the chair next to her was empty. She frowned. Suddenly her breath quickened when she saw Natsu plopped down next to her.

Great.

" Here enjoy the rest of the party. Thank you for coming to this auspicious occasion. And thanks to all of these people who took care of my shrimp before I met her."Gajeel raised his toast especially to Lucy. She smiled and nodded. She felt Natsu was clenching his glass hardly and his face looked like he was... Jealous?

'Yeah in your dreams.' Her inner voice spoke.

" Shut up. I don't have time to deal with you "she was arguing with herself again.

When she felt Natsu was staring at her like she was lunatic. She wanted to bang her head. She was the epitome of bad timing.

X_X

Lucy was excited for the food she wanted to fill her plate again, but was concerned about the looks she would get. She needs to restrain herself. But when the saw the food everything was out of window.

Act like a Lady my ass.

She dug into the food hungrily. These people are her friends. They would not make fun of her. And as about Natsu she was already a lunatic and weirdo in his eyes. So she was careless.

Suddenly when everyone was finished eating, servers came with dessert. Her eyes were shining like a kid in the candy store. Levy winked at her and mouthed, "enjoy".

She saw when delighted heavenly chocolate pistachios filled cake was in front of her. It was not enough when she saw a lava cake beside a vanilla ice cream with chocolate oozing from top.

She took the first bite and nearly moaned in pleasure. "Oh God!" her eyes were closed as she savouring the taste while licking her lips.

She refilled her plate. She saw Natsu was giving her weird look. She ignored it while devouring her sweets. Yeah baby! She was in heaven.

She knew Natsu hated sweet things. Well duh! He was opposite of her. She was all sweet and he was all bitter and cold. His coffee was always bitter and dark. Perfect just like himself.

She was disappointed when her plate was empty. She wanted more. She was about to order a refill when she noticed his plate.

It was untouched. What a disgrace!

She reached over and switched their plates. He didn't noticed. She was devil. But she was so busy over her victory and desserts that she didn't noticed his eyes looking at her.

X_X

Everyone was gathered to have fun. It was unnamed ritual to play since their college days. Lucy saw a girl was glued to Gray side even he looked uncomfortable. Juvia? Yep that's was the name, she was Gajeel cousin.

Lucy looked around Gajeel was also a powerful businessman. So many elites were there too. She was sitting with her friends though.

"Congratulations Levy. Sorry I was stuck in traffic." a voice said. Lucy turned and her mood darkened. Perfect it was Lisaanna. And Natsu was barely ten feet away from them.

"OK babies let's make it interesting and play the game of truth and dare." Erza took the empty bottle of soda. Everyone gulped. It was going to be interesting.

They spinned the bottle which stopped between Erza and Lucy.

Great.

Erza gave her devilish look.

"Truth or dare?" Erza asked.

"Truth." Lucy shivered at the thought of taking dares from Erza. She still remember their Christmas strip poker.

She was sadistic bitch..

" Who was your first kiss." she felt her blood froze in her vain. She galred at her. Curse you Erza. She was laughing at her misery.

Really who needs enemy when you are blessed which such an amazing friends.

"I told you that before." She saw Natsu was walking towards them with Gray.

"Please." she pleaded desperately.

"So you want dare?" It was more worse.

Here goes nothing. She felt Natsu and Loke looking at her. FML.

"It was around when we entered in high school and Dad threw success party. That time I was on the roof and lights were out for a moment when Loke was there. That's was the moment he gave me my most precious gift." she unconsciously touched her pendent. It was habit of her. She never took it off from her neck since that night.

" What? "Loke was confused. She blinked at his confusion.

" We kissed during fresher party. That's our first kiss." he pointed.

Lucy was stunned like lightning hit her. Then who was it. She saw Gray was looking at her with wide eyes. Don't tell me it was him. She felt nauseated. But she wanted to know. When everyone was continuously playing she slipped next to him.

"You know something. Tell me it was you? Because you got a habit to hit on everything which have boobs."

"My beloved Gray is not like that, love rival."

Lucy ignored that girl her eyes were fixed on Gray. He raised his arms in surrender.

"Clam down. Why always I get grill between you guys. It's just I was shocked when I noticed rare heirloom of Dragneel family around your neck." he shrugged.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"The necklace you are wearing. It belongs to Natsu's mother. It was never seen again after her death." he replied. Lucy wanted to ask more when she heard a loud scream and saw Lisaanna nearly fainted over Natsu.

Damn that bitch.

But that night her first kiss gave that necklace to her. That means. Her eyes were wide as they were locked with his dark and stormed cold onyx ones.

_Natsu was her first kiss._

X_X

_**A/n:Thank you for all your love. Keep reviewing**_ _**and supporting. I had to add that part where Erza go berserk while playing games. In anime, It was one of the funniest best moments. Till then take care.**_


	17. chapter 17

Natsu was looking blankly at her. He didn't wanted her to know, that he had stole her first kiss.

He felt bad for it but he was so jealous at that time when he saw her with that guy. He wanted to claim her something.

So he had used the opportunity of the blackout. During the kiss he had slipped his mother's necklace around her.

That's why whenever she played with it his heart clenched with longing. In her mind it was a token from her boyfriend.

But for him. His most important treasure and his mother's memories.

He had given to her. It's family tradition to pass it to Dragneel daughter in law. His father went berserk when he heard that the pendant was missing. But it was worth.

Lisaanna tried to grab his attention when she noticed his eyes were glued to Lucy. She was burning with anger.

That blonde bitch.

"Natsu."she couldn't believe he was here with her.

Mira was glaring at her sister. But she was helpless. Lucy ignored it. She was merely aware of her surroundings.

Jellal spin the bottle it stopped between Gajeel and Natsu. Both glared at each other. Lucy can feel the tension radiating from them. What's wrong with these two now.

"So flame brain truth or dare." he asked.

"Dare you metal head. " Natsu glared at him. Gajeel was smirking like devil.

"I'm good in music so I dare you to sing a song." he knew about the great cold mighty Natsu Dragneel. He wouldn't do it. It was against his rule.

Gray was smiling. These idiots don't know Natsu was great singer he once sing during their graduation ceremony. He knew his friend has pinned for his one sided love. But after looking at Lucy pendant. He finally knew she wasn't his forced love after marriage.

She was the girl he had always secretly loved. During college days many girls used to fawn over him but he did not spare any look.

Natsu stood and gulped down his remaining drink. Everyone was waiting for the great almighty heir of Dragneel empire to sing.

He took a Mic from the MC. he motions for dj to play the instrumental of his choice.

Natsu never liked being into limelight for doing these kind of things. But tonight was different. Since he was back, he saw her embracing other guy and then when she was eating, those moan of pleasure.

Dear Lord!! Something beastly awoken in him. He still hated the fact she can make him weak.

He was going to sing a song he had found out was her favorite. So he had listened to it many times and became obsessed with it.

He never had any interest in music or entertainment but whatever she liked keep adding into his list of favorites.

So he was going to sing it tonight. What a agony it reflects his situation the most. He is going to do it for girl who made him fall in one glance. It was love at first sight even he was innocent back then. But he knew she was the one. A girl, Who took his heart few years ago and still have it

The song selected was a duet, but it's does not matter. He is going to sing his part.

_**"I didn't knew love would find me that day,**_

_**I never thought that it would be you who was headed my way.**_

_**You caught me off guard and took me by surprise,**_

_**but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes."**_

_**You are the burning flame in my candle**_

_**that lights the darkness which keeps me apart. ,**_

_**You are the one who have my heart." **_

On careful consideration, everyone present had known Natsu for a very long period. But they never received any news about him being a singer. Girls were nearly melting and guys were captured by his beautiful voice.

Normally, he always wore a cold and distant expression, which made it difficult to imagine that he could even sing a love song. Scratch that it was like a royal confession from king himself. Nobody even dare to breath, they were all focused on him. This moment was breathtaking.

_**You are the thunder of the night,**_

_**your lightning strikes whenever,**_

_**Into my soul that makes me whole,**_

_**and excites my heart forever.**_

_**I thought of you today, but that's nothing new**_

_**I thought about you yesterday and the day before that too**_

_**for every day, good or bad, you'll always be in my head**_

In that instant, the memory of those days hit his mind he remembered the way she smiled and pouted. He never shared but his eyes was always following her from afar. He went to her school few times during debate and activities. He participated because he got a chance to see her again.

In his mind, Natsu remembered the time when he had wanted to enter the same high school as her.He had only told his big brother about her but after his tragic death with his mother. He buried his desire and hopes.

He had to grow up. He closed every door and he became the heir of Dragneel Empire. Even though he always wanted to become a photographer or something fun related.

But his innocence was robbed.

But he still was able to see her during birthdays or business meetings. He was glad her father bought her always, as she was only daughter.

In college time only Gray knew he was crushing on some girl. But then they became busy with business studies.

At that time, he had treated the whole world as his enemy and only had her in his mind. Because of his love for her, everything was worth it.

_**I hope you've understood everything I've said**_

_**this isn't just a joke or a silly lie**_

_**I'd never do anything to make you wanna cry**_

_**I'm sorry if I make you mad , I hate to be the reason you become sad.**_

_**I really do love you and everything you are**_

_**I hope this relationship gets really far**_

_**I'll never get you out; I simply don't know how**_

_**in fact I'm thinking of you right about now**_

_**you're everything I need and everything to me**_

_**you know exactly who you are and what you want to be**_

When he found out she had boyfriend. He hated it but couldn't do anything. He could not ask her to be with him. Even Lucy was his whole world but his existence doesn't mean anything to her. She barely knew who he was. He was one of those kid who always was there but she was always different. Bending the society rules.

He had no choice but to live according to society and social rules and regulations. But she left her luxurious and richness to live a life of common and poor. He still doesn't have any idea why. But maybe it was one of those reasons he fell for her and keep falling.

At that time, it wasn't that he didn't love her, but as long as he didn't see her, he could slowly forget her, stop hurting himself.But when they were forced into this marriage in the end.

_he still underestimated her charm, overestimated his willpower._

Ever since he was young, he had always been hurt after his brother and mother death. Wendy was still a child. He grew up cold, crude, and not caring about others, but all these were just a defense mechanism. And she was a proof that he still was not able to protect himself.

He was like a abandoned lover who was crying for his lost love. Everyone can feel the remorse and pain. What was it? But nothing was beautiful the way he did it.

_**I'll never get you out; I simply don't know how**_

_**in fact I'm thinking of you right about now**_

_**you're everything I need and everything to me**_

_**you know exactly who you are and what you want to be**_

_**you always make me smile just by being there**_

_**I hope you know how much I really do care**_

Natsu felt exposed, like his heart was bleeding in open. He didn't dare to look at her this whole time. But he wanted to see after all the pain he had been through. He doesn't blame her it was the path he had chosen to go.

He tightened his grip on the microphone, trying to suppress his feelings, trying to sound calm. In the end, he finished perfectly with a clear pitch.

_**I found myself smiling, then I found myself thinking of you**_

_**I tried not to cry, but tears still broke through**_

_**I always asked myself could it be true?**_

_**Or is this just a one off thing**_

_**You made me smile, you made me feel special**_

_**I know you don't feel the same, but I want you to**_

_**I've never admitted this to anyone, not even you**_

_**I think I've fallen in love with you**_

With his last word, silence engulfed the room.

No one spoke, not a single sound.

In that instance, it was as silent as if the room was empty. Only him and her. Their eyes were locked.

Lucy felt terrible. It hurts. She wants to embrace him Bury his head in her neck to hide him from whole world. He looked vulnerable and sad. All the despair, struggle. Deep inside, sorrow filled her own heart.

Natsu hated it. But before she could say Loke grabbed Lucy and she was talking to him.

She smiled and KISSED HIS CHEEK.

After all this Natsu was still suffering. He was defeated and humiliated. It's a pain.

X_X

"Do you have any idea I'm thinking about becoming a gay. Just looking at him makes my heart go crazy. That guy is gem. And I'm satisfied now that you left me for somebody like him." Loke has painful expression but like always he was still able to make her laugh by saying he would become gay for Natsu.

" Thank you" she knew it was his way of closer. He was setting her free and giving his blessings. She couldn't believe it. She still regret breaking up with him but painful feelings were gone. Deep down a relief washing over her. She wanted to thank him so she kissed him on the cheek.

She was about to talk to Natsu when Lisaanna stepped in the way.

"Why were you looking at him." she asked.

Oh here comes the fun. When she threw her ring finger in front of her.

"Oh sorry! How rude I didn't introduce properly." she shoved her ring finger on her face.

"I'm Lucy Natsu Dragneel." take that bitch.

She saw Natsu was going downstairs to have drinks. She didn't wait to see Lisaanna reaction when she was going downstairs. Suddenly somebody pushed her. Her eyes were wide there were glass decorations structures down below.

She screamed and before she knew she was wrapped in a soft hug. She saw Natsu was looking at her. Glass piece smashed around them. But they were locked in embrace.

Her friends ran their. Gajeel, Gray, Jellal and other people was there in instant.

Natsu's eyes became cold when he saw Loke looked at Lucy with worried expression.

He was himself feeling like a third wheel. He gently shoved her away as he left the room. She was never his from the start this is just a business and forced marriage for Lucy. His heart clenched.

Lucy was still shocked. Somebody has pushed her.

But who?

She felt safe but where did he go? She wanted to beat the hell out of that bastard. He dare to leave her alone.

Curse you hell devil.

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the reviews and support. Bless you all.**_


	18. chapter 18

After this incident the security has been doubled. Levy was so scared that she didn't let go Lucy anywhere.

Lucy couldn't fight her friends. But she wanted to chase Natsu. Gray told her he would be OK. He was Natsu Dragneel after all.

She sighed and was into the guest room. When Levy came with warm milk and cookies.

"Sweetie drink this you will feel OK." she said like talking to five years old kid.

"But he needs me." Lucy was struggling not to cry but after seeing him all this time she wanted to be there for him.

"Don't worry Gajeel is working about his whereabouts. Do you want to talk to Igneel?" Levy knew Lucy doesn't want to talk to her father and Layla was heart patient. So Igneel was her closest family.

"No I don't want this to get out. He worries about his family name and reputation. He will kill me if I stained it." she laughed sadly when she remembered his threats and taunts.

She ate all the cookies and finished her milk. She didn't want to stress Levy it wasn't good for the baby. As she smiled weakly pretending to be ok.

" I am tired. Natsu must be OK. What can happen to a devil." she faked a yawn.

Levy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight. If you need anything call me." Levy tucked her inside the duvet and came to her room. Gajeel was researching about the accident. He was looking at the CCTV camera and frowned when he saw a hooded guy which had shoved Lucy. He frowned. Someone has intentionally pushed her down.

" Did you get anything?" Levy asked. He suddenly slammed shut his laptop. He didn't want Levy to mix into this. He needs to find salamander. He still laughs over their nicknames.

"How is her acting?" he asked about Lucy.

"Terrible as always though it was sweet she didn't want to stress me but I had mixed sleeping pill in the milk because I know Lucy Heartfilla love to run away from house." they both embrace each other. Who wants to ruin their happiness.

X_X

Natsu was driving as the darkness around him was engulfing him. His mind was fuzzy. She was still pinning for her ex.

He nearly died when that incident flashed into his eyes. He did not wanted to witness another romantic moment between her and that guy. His grip on steering wheel tightened. But how could he forget the fear and horror in her voice. When Lucy was on the verge of colliding with the ground he ran to protect her from the sudden pain. He cushioned himself underneath her.

He was a little dazed, maybe those broken mirror has shred his skin. But in the end it was all worth she was safe. Right now he can only trust one guy. As he drove his car towards Clive mansion.

X_X

"Gildarth" he called. Their was no voice. Maybe he was partying around with models or bikini clad girls. He was always the pervert. But he was like his master he had learnt many thing from him.

Natsu went inside the bathroom and carefully removed his vest and then he frowned when he saw once his pure white shirt it was covered in his blood. He threw it in the bin. He took the towel and wiped it carefully.

"I wonder who dare to beat Natsu dragneel." a voice called from behind him. He turned and found Gildarth was leaning against the bathroom door.

"Don't stand like log. Help me." he growled.

"Ah! Still kind and full of manner. My pupil is so amazing." Gildarth jokes about it as he wiped and took out the shards from his body. Natsu gritted his teeth but did not dare to show any pain.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"I fell" he replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Gildarth started laughing. Natsu glared at him through mirror. Only he can dare to laugh at his pain and suffering.

"For her." he replied softly.

Gildarth was silent this time. He knew about it very well. He didn't like seeing Natsu like this. He was finished cleaning the wounds and putting the ointment while he wrapped it quickly.

"It will take a week to heal" he put the mess around.

"Thanks" Natsu said but suddenly he was engaged in masculine embrace.

The hell.

"You are like my child. I'll take care of you."Gildarth hugged him tightly.

" Leave me you pervert." as he shoved him away. His face was red. Gildarth laughed. He was still like the five years old kid when he first saw him.

X_X

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

Nobody dare to cross her way. She was scary. Lucy was literally ticking time bomb. She has been to his office. Even Igneel has called that Natsu didn't went to office from last weekend.

That jerk was total hidden in his hell.

She bit her lips. She was pacing around just wearing his shirt. She was looking mess. A hot mess.

Elizabeth can't take it anymore.

"Madame! You need to eat." she put the millions type of food. But to her wonder Lucy was skipping her meal.

"He do not give fuck about his own wife. That fucking bastard."

Did she mention her madame has become gangster. Using profanity and slangs in every sentence.

"He would be back madam." she tried to assure her.

"He should or I will fuckin drag his hot ass here myself." suddenly her phone rang. It was Cana.

"Sup baby" Cana voice chirp.

"Nothing new still waiting for my jerk of husband. You tell."

"I know where your dragon is hiding."

Lucy stopped and didn't listen as she heard that he was at Cana's dad's mansion. Cana has moved with her boyfriend Bacchus. But she went to meet Gildarth when she saw Natsu sleeping on her bed.

Lucy was fuming with anger and was glad that he was ok. She took the car keys and ran out of the mansion.

She just wanted to be with him. She can hear Elizabeth screaming but she didn't care about anything else.

She speed up her car and drove out of the driveway.

"Madam you aren't wearing anything." Elizabeth nearly fell down when she tried to follow. Ah! This young generation so drunken in love that they forgot about the world.

Lucy didn't care or realize that she was just in her underwear and sports bra. With nothing but Natsu's big white shirt draping over her.

X_X

Gildarth was out on work. Natsu was healthy but he just had a fever. He didn't want to disturb Gildarth, he can handle it. He was embarrassed that he was depending on him this whole week for living.

Damn. His head was hurting and eyes were heavy. Not again as he lost his consciousness once more.

Lucy was driving while she called Cana again. Fuck traffic rules. It was worth.

"How was he?" she enquires.

"Dad told me he was badly injured with blood and glass shards tearing his back. He is ok but maybe had little bit feverish. I am stuck here in meetings. That ass better come office. I'm dying in the crap loads of files."

"OK" Lucy laughed. She was concern he was having fever right now.

Even he always had cold frosted expressions. He had made a place in her heart. Even he was in love with other girl. She could not imagine her life without this jerk. She was frustrated and drained of energy. She hadn't slept after sleeping in his arms. She could not just felt same. She didn't need his bed. It was him.

His essence, his warmth.

Even though she never found the reason for his hatred, from that day onwards, she started to avoid him. Since their marriage. Till now. She wants to make up for every moment they had missed.

She laughed at the memories when they traded insults at the name of conversation. They would always argue. He was always preaching about his rules and manner. How she needs to act like lady. Other side she always was a pain and trouble for him.

But suddenly something changed and she started giving crap about him. Suddenly he was hot and only man in her eyes and dreams. She was obsessed with him. She need him like oxygen to function manually. Because of her feelings he could easily hurt her vulnerable feelings. Over time, she started to fear his presence, fear interacting with him, for every time he spoke, his words would trample all over her heart.

She always thought that as long as they didn't interact much, the two of them would just part ways, becoming strangers. One day, though, fate dramatically forced them to become a couple. They were married. A total stranger and opposite. But fate has his reasons.

If he was tough nut to crack then she was stubborn as well. She wasn't scared of his devils ways and cold looks.

Only the heavens knew how happy she had become after knowing him properly. This marriage was blessings from stars for her.

She was fully aware that Natsu hated her. That's why on their wedding night, she had made it clear to him that she would not interfere or affect his life and neither would she let others know about their relationship. But now she wants whole world to know he belongs to her.

Because she won't share him with anyone. A possessiveness hitting her heart. She stopped her car as she got out.

She would not let him go. She loved him.

Her eyes were wide. Holy shit when did she fell for him? Her heart panicked.

'You know I'm ashamed of you or should I say myself.' her inner self once again piped in.

"Shut up you fucking idiot." she sat on the ground.

Indeed she was fuckin Idiot. She was in love with him all this time and she didn't notice.

'Everyone knew except you' she really was thinking about strangling herself.

"Shut up' she said as she stood and walked inside the mansion. Cana had told her the pin. She searched and saw a room. Where he was resting. Her heart was pounding as she gripped the door knob.

X_X

_**A/n: read and review. Wow THANKS to all of you wonderful people, and yeah sorry you had to read it twice but she did fell.. Till then take care.**_


	19. chapter 19

**Warning : Even though this fic is not adult rated but in the following chapter is little bit mild stuff. If you have problems then skip it. But nothing heavy. Please read this before considering to proceed. Thanks.**

Lucy entered and nearly cried when she looked at his face.

Lucy lifted her hand, knocking on the door, but looking at the bed, Suddenly her phone vibrated, it was message from Cana. She had sent Gildarth's contact number.

Lucy saved his number then looked at the sleeping man. Her heart fluttered, she saw that Natsu remained motionless, without any reaction. She furrowed her brows, taking large strides towards the bed.

Once she was near the bed, she could clearly see Natsu sprawled on the bed, his body trembling lightly. Subconsciously, Lucy reached out to touch his forehead. He was burning and he didn't react to her hand as he hadn't reacted to the knock on the door. If he has lil but strength he would have insulted or scream at her. He must have fainted from the fever. She noticed he was in the thin clothes. She was worried for him. It was all her fault.

She wanted to take his fever down. Thanks to her father, she knew everything. For the first time she was proud of her lady tutors. She was in dilemma. She does not know anything about this house and she could not leave him alone.

She called Gildarth. He picked up after fifth ring.

"Hello" she was unsured. She had talked to him before. He was one of close friends of her family.

"Yes owner of beautiful voice." Lucy nearly choked. When she heard it. Now she knows where Cana got her bold perverted genes.

"I'm Lucy." she said. Their was silent for the minute when he replied.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at your house Natsu have heavy fever. I want to know about medicine and stuff."

They talked for fifteen minutes. He told her everything important about the house. He didn't need to hide anything. She was one of close friends. After knowing everything she hung up the call.

She walked to the third room across the hall and opened the drawer. On the second cabinet was the medication. She took out paracetamol. And grabbed a water bottle. She returned to his room. Her heart was beating fast. He was still unconscious. She sat and took his face in her lap. She tried to feed him his medication. But it was impossible.

Damn it.

At this point, Natsu was unconscious from the fever. It was not possible for him to drink the water and when Lucy poured it into his mouth, he spat it all out.

She tried few more times , but he continued to spit it all out. His situation was getting worse.

Lucy was horrified he was refusing to take his pill. Just then, Lucy suddenly had an idea. She took water and medication in her mouth and kissed him. Transferred the medicine to him. He tried to struggle but she didn't let him go. He finally swallowed it down.

His temperature was still high and his body was sweaty. She remembered how her mother would use an ice pack to cool her down when she had a fever. She placed the medicine and water onto the bedside table before going into the kitchen to get some ice cubes. Opening the refrigerator, all she found was chilled mineral water.

After thinking for a moment, she took the mineral water bottle and returned back upstairs. She rinsed a towel in the cold water before wringing it dry and placing it on Natsu forehead.

She didn't hesitate to remove his shirt and wiped his body to cool him down. The cooling towel was like an ice on coals, bringing comfort to Natsu . His tensed up brows began to relax as Lucy continuously wiped his body, and even his trembling started to calm. Gradually, as he fell into deep sleep, his ragged breathing became calm, deep breaths.

Seeing that his trembling had stopped, Lucy sighed inwardly. She carefully tucked him in before kneeling beside the bed, guarding him. Her gaze couldn't help falling onto his face.

His lips were unnaturally white, his brows furrowed, and he looked tired and drained of energy. But even in such a condition, he still managed to look beautiful and strikingly handsome.

It's been around two hours since he took his pill.

He was in deep sleep but whenever his temperature rises. Lucy would wipe it with cooling towel.

She bent down and ran her finger in his hairs. He became calm. Her touch sends soothing effects on his face. She wants to touch him more but it would be inappropriate. She was about to pull away suddenly felt someone pulling her head down. Her lips were captured by his.

His high fever caused him to be hallucinate. He vaguely sensed that someone was taking care of him but yet it felt like a dream. Hazily, he felt someone stuff something into his mouth. It was bitter and a little dry and just as he was about to spit it out, he felt gentle, soft familiar lips touched his own.

It was her. She could not be here. It was just a blessing. And he was enjoying it.

It was a familiar feeling.

Lucy whimper. She wants to do it after their misunderstanding would clear but she was stuck into his solid grip. Lucy knew he would never do it with her any kind of romantic thing.

She couldn't imagine being this bold with him. Her all boldness gone and nervousness filled her heart. She was shocked when she looked at her attire.

Holy smoke! She ran all the way wearing just his shirt. She shooked her head. Love was wonderful thing. It was more addictive than anything or any drugs.

Lucy knew she was in love with him. But he loved that other woman. He would never touch her. And she wanted to be his in every way.

She wants to do everything a normal happy couple do. But he will never fall for her like she fell into his love. Physically, he was just a reach away, and yet, the two of them were worlds apart.

She laughed what a misery. He was in love with someone else. When here she was pinning for him. Both were victims of one sided love.

Karma was bitch. She had rejected many guys till now. Even somewhere she broken Loke's heart. Now fate was returning her all favor ten times.

She was melting in his touch. She cupped his face as she she turned her head to look at him and saw that he wore a dazed expression. He must be treating the whole incident as a dream. He was under the impression of his medicines which must be causing hallucinations.

Was he imagining her? His lost love that girl?

Her heart hurts like lava pouring in it. She decides to take this chance. If he would find out that she took advantage of him. He would hate her for life. But she wants even for once to have him. To claim him as her. To imprint his heart, soul and as well his body.

She closed the distance between them while kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart. His breath was ragged and lips swollen from harsh behavior. She struggled desperately but was still not able to break free. When she was finally going to make this, she stopped, and let him do whatever he wanted even it meant he was seeing her as other girl.

He clearly was not interested in sleeping with her, but the fever must be clouding his thoughts, for him to have pulled her close.

Because Natsu Dragneel would never be involved with Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy didn't care anymore. She stopped her thoughts, not daring to think outcome of this disaster. She bit down on her lip, offering Natsu the liberty to do whatever he wanted.

He kissed her neck and tears fell from her eyes. It was not tears of pain. It was tears of regrets. Both of them were particularly becoming one. But tomorrow only she will remember this all and for him everything will be dream.

(_a/n: hello there! If you are still confused then yes they did it. Due to minor ratings I won't describe it.) _

X_X

It was already evening. His room was barely illuminated. Light were dim. Lucy was wrapped in his arms while his head was resting on her chest. She slowly slipped away from him. She checked his fever was finally gone. She bent down and kissed him. She did not want to let go. He was only willing to hug her now with the fever clouding his thoughts. Natsu frowning at the loss of her warmth. She tucked blanket around him.

It was a beautiful treasure she ever had. She does not regret anything she did today. She got up and looked for her clothes literally she wasn't wearing anything properly at the first place. Her clothes were torn apart. She remembered it was Cana's room. She took out one summer dress and wore it quietly. She took her mobile and decided to leave.

She wanted to talk to him when he will be OK.She knew he would be embarrassed if he saw her in this state. She did not want to let go of this moment but she had to. With heavy heart she stood while placing last kiss in his forehead. She avoids his lips or it would be hard to leave him.

She turned and left.

She walked downstairs and froze when she saw Gildarth was sitting on the couch over coffee table. Surrounded by many files. Deep blush covered her face.

"Um!" She was speechless. Did he heard what they were doing upstairs?

"It's ok don't be hesitant. Don't forget I'm Cana's father and that girl doesn't give damn about anything. You are way sincere then that ungrateful daughter of mine." Gildarth said while smiling at her gently.

This calmed her. She can talk to him.

"Uncle?" she was unsure how to address him.

"Yes dear?" he seems happy. So she continues.

"I don't want Natsu to know I was here and we. I mean we had. You know that. I and him." damn it was hard.

"It is ok pumpkin. I won't tell him anything that you took care of him and later you guys had amazing sex while he was high on medication."

Her face burning. Really both daughter and father were vulgar. They do not have filter.

"Yeah whatever. Ok I gotta go" and she was out like a wind.

Gildarth chuckled as he looked at the piles of work Cana had blackmail him to take Natsu's load of work or she will drink all his precious wine collection, the best in whole Magnolia.

X_X

"Luceee" He groaned. When he felt his head was not hurting and eyes were not heavy any more. He got up but paused. He dreamed about her. And he saw that they did those things. His face was red. As he felt his throat was dry. He took the water from stand and gulped it down. He tried to get up but frowning he looked under the blanket. His face was red.

Did he really tore his clothes for a dream. He needs to control himself. He wasted enough time as he stood and took a shower. He did not know but he was feeling like a lost puzzle was completed.

He can not describe this satisfaction and positive energy around him. Whatever. He saw new suit was hanging from the hook. He took it out and wore it. He was ready to go.

Gildarth was working on something. When he saw he laughed. Cana must have threatened him.

"Thanks old man. But I can handle from here." Natsu picked his files and papers.

"You better be. I was tired listening your voices all day." he froze. What he really did?

"Whatever" and he was off to the real world.

X_X

Gajeel showd the clip to Gray and Jellal. Someone intentionally tries to harm Lucy. She did not have enemy. It means Natsu was their target and they knew about her. It was biggest problem. They can't go to police. They needed solid proof. There qualified secret security-related teams were already working.

Suddenly phone buzzed. It was Gray's. When he took it out he smiled.

"I'm OK. See you soon." that bastard was ok but where running. He was gone for whole week.

"Natsu messaged. He is ok. We tell him when he is back." Gray want to make sure that flame Brain was ok. He knew that idiot will fight the whole world for Lucy even he was in death bed.

X_X

Natsu took his car and speed out he needed to talk to her. As he drove on the highway. He was smiling. Though it was unknown function for his body but he could not help it.

As he played the song on radio. '_**Perfect by Ed Sheeran'**_ played. And his heart hurt when his mind drifted to Lucy and image of her and Loke flashing in his mind.

X_X

**A/n: do you ever saw "Special - A'' this chapter was inspired by that one where hikari took care of kai.It was cute anime.**

** And yeah I also had considered your idea of Lucy taking care of natsu. I've test tomorrow but still posting this. I didn't wanted Nalu to end up here. It will be to predictable. Let's wait and watch.**

** If you have any complaints with content then please stop reading it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.I will add warnings before intense romantic scenes Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Stay tuned.**


	20. chapter 20

Lucy was back and finally functioning good. Elizabeth was shocked when she returned late in night. She ate many sweets and devoured every cookies and cake was left. Her madame can eat the whole feast alone.

It's been two days but Natsu wasn't in contact with anyone. Her mood was darkening again. That idiot is again making her worried.

"Elizabeth, I'm going out. If Natsu came inform me."

She put on her sunglasses as she took the black sleek range rover. She had enough of waiting for him. She needs to work now. Her first stop was going to office.

Lucy stepped outside of the Elevator. Everyone don't know much about her as she was dressed professionally but not as their boss. Very few people knew about her. She always kept her profile low.

Hell their marriage was hidden from public eyes. She want to make it official to everyone that Natsu Dragneel only belong to her.

"Wait" a blonde woman stopped her.

"You can not go inside." she looked at Lucy disgustingly.

"Why so? Isn't Natsu here?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sir isn't coming office but you aren't allowed here." that blonde assistant tries to explain this place was only for higher official leaders and chiefs.

"Call Jellal or Cana" Lucy was getting impatient. She cannot tell them she was his wife. She did not want anymore crisis with him.

"What?" she was looking at her wide eyes that how casually she was taking their names.

"Forget it! What's your name?" Lucy asked.

"Why do I tell you" that bimbo snorted.

Lucy wanted to punch the hell out of her.

"Lu Lu chan" Cana came running as she hugged her tightly. Lucy coughed.

"Air. I need to breath." When she was freed. Cana looked at the assistant.

"Shizuoka! Never stop this lady. She is-" she was cut by Lucy.

"I'm new secretary of your CEO."

Cana glared at her.

"Actually she is my secretary." she dragged Lucy to her office."Are you trying to snatch my job as secretary."

Lucy didn't knew it. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry I just wanted to come here. Natsu is not here? and I also got my shares in this company. I need to take care of him as that idiot barely eat or sleep."

"Awww finally wifey is worried and protective of her hubby dearest." she pinched her cheeks.

"Cut the crap." she hesitates "So any ideas where I can find him?"

"He said he will come back in few days. But he takes care of business and video conferences." Their was wicked smile on Lucy face.

X_X

Jellal was torn between his loyalty for Natsu. But Lucy was glaring at him. Both were scary.

"Come on spit it out. Or you ain't getting any more love from Erza." she can be mean as much she wants.

"He was in the southern side of Fiore. But he did not want anybody to disturb him." he gave the coordinates of Natsu's whereabouts.

Lucy looked at the address it was the well known hospital. But why Natsu was there. He wasn't sick? Fear gripping her heart. His number was off. Must have changed.

She left her car in the parking lot of company. She didn't want any more attention as she hails a taxi.

"Fiore city hospital, please." she needs to find out what the hell is going on?

But she did not notice a black car following her.

X_X

Mard Geer gritted his teeth. He was in debts and his share was sinking. Acnologia was planning to take the Dragneel Clan but he did not have any idea.

They tried to harm that blonde in party. But luckily bitch survived. Mard Geer know he have to do something on his own or else he will be ruined.

He looked at the picture of Lucy going to the southern side of Fiore. His men were following her. He was working with Acnologia but he has his own personal agenda.

His own worker Ulteior was chasing the girl. She had her own vedanta with her. So it was like hitting two birds with same stone.

He smoked heavily, it was his second packet. His money was falling. Business was in loss. As he checked his reports.

"Sir" his employee came in. His face was gloomy.

"What now?" he knew everything was in loss right now but he wanted to regain his strength with working on Alveston bridge project. Well he needs Natsu for this. Because that bastard was literally producing this project.

"We tried but their is no response from them. Mr. Dragneel rejected our plans. And when he rejected other companies aren't ready to work with us."

His fist were clenched mood became even more irritable, "Nothing works on that bastard Natsu Dragneel. He won't be moved by force, persuasion, bribes or women… It's just a dead end if we try to solve this by approaching him! No… wait… if it's women… maybe there's one person who can do it…"

Even Acnologia had made it clear that Lucy was his target but Mard Geer can still have little fun before he can. He also wants to know the woman who captured the most cruel bastard's heart.

He called his men who were following Lucy.

"You know what you have to do"

"Sir! She went inside the hospital. Yes we understand."

He hung up the call as he lick his lips while looking at the picture of Lucy and Natsu standing together. Even he looked cold his eyes were softly staring at her. He burnt that picture.

"You are obstacle for our success. We will finish you Dragneel. Now you have given us your only weakness."

X_X

Lucy was unsured where to go. She was standing on the side of the reception. She was hesitant, taking Natsu's name can create controversy. But she wanted to know why he was here.

Suddenly her face was white as ghost. On the wall of fame of doctors. There was a picture of the same blonde woman. Who was kissing Natsu in the picture.

She felt nauseating. She grabbed the wall to support her self.

"Excuse me!" she called a nurse which was going while carrying a medical tray.

"Yes?" she paused and looked concerned. Lucy was pale and shaking.

"Who is she?" she pointed towards the picture. Nurse followed her direction.

"Oh that doctor Mavis Vermillion." and she left after making sure Lucy was OK.

"So her name was Mavis."

She couldn't believe Natsu never told her that he was still meeting her. She was feeling suffering and suffocating. She sat down on the seat. It was biggest trauma of her life.

X_X

Natsu looked at the garden as he drank his coffee. He always comes here whenever he hit the bottom.

"You don't have to stress. It's not good for you." a beautiful voice following him. He turned and smiled.

"But you don't know. I nearly died for her and she didn't want anything to do with me." he was cold when he said about her.

"Talk to her. Natsu you still have chance. Some people aren't lucky as you are." her voice broke down.

"Mavis!" he said while hugging her in his arms tightly.

He still remember when he was around six. And his brother started spending time with a girl. He began to feel like drifted away.

He was kid he wanted his brother's all attention. So he shoved that girl hard. She fell and got injured. Zeref became angry and didn't talked to him for whole week. He cried and cried. Still his brother not budge then this girl helps both brothers to reconciliation.

Natsu was around ten, when he fell for certain girl. And when he told his brother.

He just patted his back.

_**"We Dragneel have things for Blonde women." **_

He didn't understand what he meant.

But when he was around the tender age of twelve he learned the meaning of love, sacrifice and responsibility.

Mavis was only seven when she met Zeref. Natsu was five that time. But he can see the love his brother had for her. He became jealous. But when he fell for Lucy he realized.

When his brother died Mavis was in coma from shock. Her body was like living corpse but he never left hopes.

She started to respond after two years. And she promised to Zeref grave that she would become a doctor. To help those people to live happy life. So they would not have the same unfortunate fate as her.

When she was in her 20's. Her parents wanted her to get married. But she made sure that after his brother there was no man for her.

"Go for her. She must be childish but love her full and live your life passionately. I want to hold your babies. I'm sure Zeref would wanted the same." there was regret in her eyes.

She was not fortunate enough to have enough time to spend with him. But those nine years of her life spent with Zeref was enough for her survival.

Natsu gave her sad smile.

" You will run to another country if you spend even a second with her. She is weird, she likes sweets, she is crybaby. She don't have any manner and total tomboy. She is pervert when she is drunk. She runs away during night. She keep jumping into other mans arms. She... is my world." his voice paused softly in the end.

" Then go get her, what are you doing here?"

"It's complicated." Natsu didn't want to to tell her about Loke. As he kissed her cheeks and left.

X_X

Mavis turned and looked at the frames filled with their moments.

"Did you see,he is still bratty like five years old Natsu. Who easily gets jealous when he does not get enough love and affection." she picked up his picture and traced it softly while placing a feather light kiss on it.

"Don't worry. We will meet some day my darling. I'll live this life happily for both of us. When I'll come to your side I will tell you thousands of stories. And you have to tell me about your life in heaven. Please wait." she smiled.

She had stopped crying. Because she remembered Zeref hated the tears. It was symbol of weakness. As she looked at the beautiful sky stars were shining. Night was bright. She was not alone. She had their precious memories.

X_X

Lucy had taken a cab but she was too distracted to hail one. Night was gloomy and dark. She felt void and hollow. Why she can't have one happy moment.

She wandered around aimlessly by the street, lost in thought. She didn't notice that a plateless black car was sneakily following her from behind. It was Mard Geer men.

When she walked to a place without any people around, two people quickly got down from the car. One of them covered her nose and mouth with a wet cloth, while the other tied her up with a rope. They pulled her into the car with force…

Every thing happened so suddenly. Lucy hadn't chance to react, she had already lost all her strength under the influence of the drugs. Her body had also been bound up tightly, so she couldn't struggle.

A bitter smile spilled over from her pale lips.She was already unfortunate but now getting kidnapped. She was kidnapped once when she was in third grade for millions of ransom. It was side effects of being the only kid of rich parents. But who would kidnapp her? Her mind became hazzy.

The car drove on smoothly for very long. Lucy started to feel scared. Her eyes were covered with a black cloth. She couldn't tell where this car was driving to, and where these people had come from

Then who was it? Who had she offended recently?

Was these people who tried to hurt her in the Levy's party.

A hundred thoughts flitted through her head but she had no answer. Suddenly, she heard a man speaking over a call next to her ear.

"Hello, Sir Mard Geer… Yes, we've done it. We're on the way. Don't worry. Right right right, please rest assured! We'll definitely send her over on time! This Dragneel girl's quite pretty, even me and my men are a little struggling with her beauty since we're following her all morning. Hahaha, how could we dare to! We'll definitely send her over to you without laying a finger on her!"

Lucy was scared. She had heard about Mard Geer,this man was one of the corrupted and worse business man. Her father had never invested with him. He had caused a drama in one of her party with Igneel. That time Natsu was overseas studying business. And their was another guy what was his name? Angola, Anolia? She did not remember. She was shivering with fear. What the hell she got herself into..

But why would he dare to kidnap her? What he wants from her?

She wants to escape but the chloroform was taking its toll on her. As her consciousness became even foggier, and she quickly slipped into darkness and fainted.

X_X

Gray was smiling while typing on his phone.

"Did you got another one night stand?" Jellal comments while looking at the annual report of firm.

"Shut up. This chic Juvia is fun actually. Maybe I can like her." he smiled. When. Cana walked in. She was looking tensed.

"What? did you and Bacchus had lover querrel?" he mocked.

"Lucy hasn't returned home since she left the house today, I tried but her call isn't connecting. Elizabeth was worried she is gone since morning. So I want to ask Jellal, what you told her?"

Jellal fixed his glasses. "I just gave her hospital address."

Suddenly Gray became serious it was message from Gajeel. And he said he have lead of people who tried to hurt Lucy during party.

Maybe it was time to call Natsu. Where was that damn flame brain.

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the review and support. I'm honestly not sure how to say but Im glad you guys are liking this story so far.. Keep reading. Till then. Thanks again.**_


	21. chapter 21

_**Warning : Little bit mild themes. Proceed with caution. Nothing graphic though. **_Lucy was out for long time but when she felt surrounding around her. She felt, she wasn't in the car anymore. Even her mind was still foggy but her eyes were still blindfolded.

She felt chill covering her body the air-conditioned was on full and she was shivering. She frowned. Her body felt exposed. She gulped. What the hell happened to her own clothes. She tried to move but her body felt heavy. But she sighed in relief when she felt lacy nightgown on her body.

She had heard that Mard Geer creep would do many cruel and nasty things for his own sake. Girls and women were like toys for him.

She shivered as she felt weird. She was blindfolded and on bed.

Natsuuu.

She would rather die then be disgrace by any pig.

X_X

They were gathered into the conference room. It was suffocating. Gray had called Natsu and it took several calls to connect with him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But when he mentioned Lucy he was angry. And in half an hour he was there.

Natsu was radiating anger and fire. He was looking murderous. He was in happy mood after talking to Mavis but when he heard someone tried to hurt Lucy, his blood was boiling. His hands were thirty for some blood.

"See that hooded guy pushed her" Natsu was raging storm right now. A hurricane building inside him. He noticed how she tried to chase him desperately. It was recorded footage of Levy's party.

What happened to them?

He would burn this world if even a hair was harm on her body.

"Move" he rolled up his sleeves. And took laptop. He was typing furiously. Nobody can understand what codes were those. But Gray was speechless.

"You are black shadow?" the legendary hacker. During their college days it was very famous, a guy who would leak corruption and illegal mining and shipment to police and authorities.

Natsu didn't respond as he finally stopped. Everyone was shocked when they saw they were connected to the main CCTV systems of southern Fiore.

"Which location was she?" he was impatient.

"City hospital." Cana replied. He gave her death glare. She yelped and hid behind Gray shivering. What possessed him? He wasn't Natsu. He looked like demon from hell. Merciless and Dangerous.

In few minutes he caught the footage of her getting Kidnapped. He stood and turned the whole table..

"Mard Geer" he snarled when he recognized one of his men.

"Man! I'm coming with you. He didn't said anything." Gray was famous for having one night stands and fooling around with girls. So he knew where she could be and he only prayed that he was wrong.

X_X

Natsu was losing it. He wasn't involved into any girls or fooling around.

" Where could that bastard be?" he was glaring so hard.

"Club tartaros. He would be there trust me." Gray assured him but he was praying Lucy would not be there.

"I just want to kill that bastard. How he fuckin dare to touch what is mine." Natsu growled.

Gray called Sting his one of inside friend.

"Sup dude?" a muffled voice asked.

"Your boss Mard Geer. Is he there?" Gray asked casually.

"Don't know dude but come here girls are dying to see you. Where have you been don't tell me with that nerd Juvia?"

Gray chuckled. "OK I'll be there."

Natsu gave him frosty look.

"Man. I got needs too, ok. Chill." Gray tried to distract him. He would have to answer uncle Igneel if his only heir went to jail under his watch. But he was tempted to see girls, Juvia had made him confused. He need to get laid. Or he will get insane. Natsu can handle everything. He better stay away from his way.

They reached the tartaros club. It was one of the most expensive adult club for rich and elites.

Natsu was expressionless and void of any emotion. He looked ruthless and god of death.

Suddenly Sting was there.

"Here comes the ladies man. You must check out what we got. You will not believe it. Even she is off limits. But you are exceptional."

Natsu has left Gray to pick girls, his only target was Mard Geer.

Sting gave him the room keys. Gray raised his eyebrows. It was one of Mard Geer personal suites. No public was allowed. Doesn't matter how rich you are. But sting was under Gray debt because he had fixed blind date with his one of friend. She was Sting girlfriend now.

He could die for Gray. It was their bro code. Few relationships are thicker than blood.

Natsu directly barged into main office.

"Where is your fuckin boss" his voice send chill down the people there.

Girls were struck by his beauty. They tried to seduce him.

"Where is he?" he roared.

"Not here sir." the guy in black yelped. His batch said, Rouge.

Natsu was getting impatient. This place was useless from start. Gray wasted his precious time. He is going to left him here as he left to get out of this shit hole.

X_X

Gray just wanted to check what kind of girl was so pretty that it was hidden here. He was here before and that wild time still one of his top favorites.

Even though he was feeling guilty like he was cheating on Juvia. She had messed up with him. He wasn't a good guy who do relationships. But she had weird attachments with him. She was innocent. He wouldn't dare to stain that. He was to impure for something like her.

He shooked his head and opened the door of Mard Geer private room.

After opening the door, the first thing he saw was the king-sized bed covered in red satin was a most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was lying on satin red sheets with see through lacy black skimpy gown. Her skin was so smooth and white. He felt his mouth was dry.

That pair of legs alone was enough to make a man's imagination run wild. He was shocked where Mars Geer this gem. He really owe Sting this time.

Even though her eyes were covered by violet band. He could recognize those golden locks of silky hair anywhere.

Lucy..

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Why me?? What I did wrong in my last life?

He wasn't sure about Mard Geer but his death was confirmed. Natsu will definitely kill him this time..

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the support.**_


	22. chapter 22

Gray felt death gripping his heart as he was suddenly out of the room. He felt like suffering from lack of oxygen.

Immediately afterwards, he slammed the room door shut and ran crazily to get Natsu.

He better not have left. He knew Natsu hated place like this.

He rushed like a madman all the way to the parking garage entrance, where he made it just in time as he nearly came down in front of Natsu's car as he pressed his brakes on time.

"Do you have death wish because I don't mind killing right now."

Gray was hopping like a lunatic rabbit. Natsu frowned did he get high inside there. But something was wrong with him.

"GRAY??" it better be important or he is driving his car right over his body.

"It's extremely urgent! It's an extremely urgent matter! You'll understand if you come with me!"

"There's only one thing that matters to me right now.. Nothing more important than Lucy in this whole bloody world"

"I know you just want to find Lucy. It is that I know her whereabouts!"

Suddenly fear gripping his heart as his aura became fierce and dark. He remembered Gray went to check the girls. He didn't want to think about it. But he knew deep down his feelings were warning him.

Without any word he slammed shut the car doors and marching towards Mard Geer private room. He paused , his arms were shaking with anger. He immediately knew she was there and he don't even want to know what situation she was in. But Gray had found out her that meant his eyes murderous as he looked at him.

Gray nearly fell from fear. "You looked?"

Gray was so frightened that he pressed up against the door and spoke feebly, "If I didn't look, how would I have known it was Lucy. Trust me man. After last time I didn't even remember her eyes color but I recognised her hairs and I immediately ran to get you. And Juvia will skin me alive if I went after other girls. You know I told you before. I swear on my mother Na-"

Suddenly he was cut short by Natsu.

He was beyond furious" GRAY! SCRAM BEFORE I RIP OFF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS"

"Aye Sir!. Thank you for your grace, my lord!" After getting let off the hook this time, Gray escaped immediately.

He knew that curiosity killed the cat, but he couldn't help himself. Even after dodging a thousand bullets, he still couldn't fix this bad habit of his!

After Gray screams and fearfully fled,Natsu immediately entered the room and closed the door. When he paused for few seconds before motionless eyes followed the scenario in front of him.

On the red satin bed was lying trembling from fear. Exposed body of her. She was helplessly lying there. She was curled into ball, she was scared.

This scene was like some some sort of cruel test for Natsu who had been patiently enduring for so long. To test if he would kill and burn everything alive. He hadn't seen her nearly two weeks but he didn't wanted to find her in this situation.

He felt his throat dry up. His collar felt so tight he could barely even breathe. He extended a finger and loosened his tie roughly.

Most likely because that action had made a sound, the girl on the bed was so frightened that her entire body started trembling. Lucy tried to shift off the bed with small movements. However, it seemed like she had been drugged; she didn't have any strength at all. After using up all her energy, Lucy was crying with fear. She was clueless. Somebody was in the room

He felt like he was stabbed with thousands of knives and his heart was pulled from his chest and bleeding there. He could not bare with this as he moved closer to her to sooth her.

Lucy was struggling whoever was on the bed was trying to touch her. She struggled and tried to escape but her body would not move. Paralysed, that what she felt.

As he finally fulfilled his wish of touching the skin he had desired for so long, the burning temperature of her body seemed to travel through his finger and light him on fire.

He wanted to touch her as he put his hand in her face Lucy bit him harshly from her teeth furiously as blood seeping from his palm. He did not mind. She was safe that all he care about..but why was she biting and struggling when he was here. Suddenly he wanted to hang himself.

She was still blindfolded.

He was fully aware of how scared she was right now! He was fully aware that every second she spent in the dark was torment and suffering Natsu quickly reached out his hands and remove the bloody clothe from her head.

The girl's eyelashes trembled violently. They were full of unshed tears. Lips trembling. She looked like abandoned fallen angel.

Lucy tried to clear her blurry vision. Who was in front of her.

In the instant that the man's figure was reflected in those hopeless yet clear eyes, the girl stared dazedly with a perplexed expression, before mistiness quickly gathered in her eyes. Large tears formed. As she cried helplessly.

She was scared. What will happen. But he was here to save her.

"Natsu" and she was engulfed in tight embrace. She dreams of his arms around her always but she didn't want like this.

Why like this?

Natsu was in panic as anxiety hitting him.

"Don't cry Luce. Please baby stop. I'm sorry I'm late. I'll never leave your side. I regret treating you harshly. Please stop. I'm here.."

He nearly died when he saw her getting kidnapped. Those bastard will pay. They dare to mess with him. He will haunt them to hell. He wants to make her ok.

His heart was ripped as he felt her tears soaked his neck. He always saw her crying but this was opposite. She was scared. How frightening it was to be lying in unknown places blindly.

He reached his large hands out to gently pat her as if she was a fragile piece of glass, "Don't be scared… Everything's fine… Everything's fine… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…please just look at me.. Focus on me"

For another half an hour lucy kept crying as he rocked her back and forth. He just wanted to make her feel ok and safe.

Lucy felt safe and she did not like the way he was suffering because of her. She was really pain in the ass. She was scared but she did not want to burden him.

"If you would not have come I'm sure I would have died. That was horrible for me." she tried to joke.

She regret that instantly.

Suddenly Natsu's body was stiffened as he hugged her to his chest tightly. He was mercilessly thirsty for blood, he was looking with killing intent, but his tone was extremely gentle when he spoke up, "Sorry, I was the one who dragged you into this. I rejected his business purpose and plans so he attack you. Which was low blow."

" It's not your fault. I was kidnapped in Childhood. So nothing new."suddenly realized she was still tangled in his body as she blushed.

Natsu realized it but he didn't want to let her go but her body pressed to him. She was still wearing those garters and reveling gown. He coughed and averted his eyes elsewhere, "It's fine."

Suddenly he was about to pulled away but she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Don't go. Please."

He instantly reached out and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him

She was sprawl on his body.

When her body finally settled on him. She moaned slightly.

His expression tensed up," He didn't hurt you. Right? "

"Who would dare to hurt me. When you are the one there to help me."

Suddenly his phone rang his body tensing up.

It was call from Jellal, he informed him.

_**"Sir! Mard Geer was found dead in his office."**_

X_X

_**A/n: Sorry for short chapters. Due to time shortage I cannot upload huge and long updates. Still I'm trying to upload this story whenever I have time. So please bear with me. Thanks for wonderful support. Stay tune..**_


	23. chapter 23

Natsu suddenly panic when he saw she has fainted but sighed when he heard her soft snores. The problem was he did not want to stay in this place. He wanted to get out. But people were still outside.

He pulled her to his chest with one hand as he called Jellal.

"Buy Tartaros now."

In two minutes everything was registered under Dragneel. People were thrown out immediately. When he was sure everyone was gone. He wrapped her in a red satin sheet and put her securely in the passenger seat. As he drove to their home.

His grip tightened as he looked at her from rear view mirror. Somebody tried to hurt her. He will haunt them to hell.

He reached his mansion as he took Lucy in his hand.

"Sir, Madame!" Elizabeth ran to his direction.

"Nobody should disturb us." he ordered in frosty voice.

"Yes young master."

X_X

He put her on the bed. As he felt disgusting by her clothes. He stood and froze. He was confused.

What the hell??

He checked yep it was his room. But he nearly had heart attack when he saw feminine touch in his lifeless room. Her clothes and makeup mixed with other stuffs. He frowned, his few favorite shirts were missing.

Then he saw they were hanging along with her clothes rolled up or knotted to make them wear by her. His eyes darkened when he looked at the sleeping form.

Did she missed him??

He was super confused. What was right?

What was wrong but he knew one thing he could not reveal her identity as his wife untill he captured the bastard who tried to hurt her.

X_X

Natsu was talking on the phone as he was smoking the cigarette. He rarely smoked. But he was in stress. Lucy was still sleeping as he was taking care of her matter.

"He died but how?"

"Police said he was killed by drug overdose. It was like he accidentally killed himself." Jellal replied.

"I doubt he was owner of tartaros. He could not die foolishly like this it was murder." he paused as he took puff of his cigarette.

"What happened to those people who kidnapped her."

" Sir they were beaten half to death and threw in the alley." jellal said with calm voice.

" Good make sure to make their life hell." he hung up.

He came back to his bed. But guilt hitting his heart. He was the reason she was suffering. He was better away from her.

He was devil who snatched her laughter into the darkness.

Lucy stretched as she snuggle deeply into the warmth. She felt Devine. She tried to move but something stopped her. She slowly opened her eyes and met with the fiery, burning onyx one.

"Slept well?" he was watching her sleep. He didn't saw anything more amazing then this. She was sleeping in his arm. He was ready to die. He did not have any regrets.

Lucy blush as she noticed she was sprawled on him. She need to take a shower. She felt filthy.

"So care to explain how did you raided my place and shifted your things here."

"Mr.Dragneel I also have right in this house and according to our marriage deal."

Suddenly his eyes were dark. How can he forget he was just a business deal.

"I need to take a shower" she announced awkwardly.

Natsu ignore her. He stood and took out his laptop.

Lucy was in the bathroom as she entered into the bathtub. It was warm she needed to relax.

Natsu was working on the matter who could be behind this when he heard the sound of falling from bathroom.

Natsu hastily threw aside what he was holding and ran next to the bathroom door, "Luce?"

"Natsu"

"what happened."

"Get in here!"

He froze. Said what? Go in like in in??

"Hurry up! Hurry, hurry! Ahhhh…"

"You… are you alright?" Natsu was getting more and more nervous, but he didn't dare to simply push the door open and enter.

"My leg is cramping! It's cramping! Hurry up and help me

He walked inside and saw her towel clad body was on the floor. He rolled his eyes.

She was clumsy.

He swooped her in his arms and took her out and put on the bed.

His breath was harsh and fast. His heart was beating fast. He gave her top and shorts to wear as he left to give her privacy.

When he was inside he looked at her and frowned.

"You look different." he said.

"What?" she was confused.

Your clothes are too tight for you to wear.

Her eyes were wide. Did he just indirectly called her.. FAT...

"What do you mean Mr. Dragneel." she glared at him.

"What do you think I said" he challenged back.

"You are ass." she threw pillows at him.

"You are idiot" he insulted her.

Suddenly both paused and broke into laughter. This was what was normal for them.

He made sure that her smile won't disappear again.

"Natsu I want to say something." Lucy wants to talk to him for a long time.

"Lucy actually I want to say something too. It's about our relationship."

Her heart pounded, "Yes"

"I don't want to reveal that you are my wife to anyone." he said. His reason was to protect her. He needs to find the culprit first, he nearly lost her.

Lucy was killed by this sentence. What she was imagining. It was impossible.

He had that doctor chic, what was her name, yeah Mavis vermillion.

" OK no problem."she gave him big fake smile.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair. He knew she would agree. After all how Natsu dragneel can be love by innocent angel like Lucy Heartfilia.

X_X

_**A/n:thank for all the love and support. **_


	24. chapter 24

It's been a week since that incident happened. Everything was back to normal but few things changed. Lucy was sharing room with him. He did not protested to her amazement. And he was not cold as before.

She wonder what happened to the frosted Natsu. He was kinda cool.

And the biggest achievement was, they were sleeping together. No not anything nasty.

Just cuddle and snuggle. It just happened four days back when she wasn't able to sleep

He would scoop her and take her to his room. So here they were sleeping together.

She felt relieved. She was having her time with him but it wasn't enough. She wakes up and they argue but she knew he was still going to meet that blonde.

"Blondes are idiot." she said while painting her nails.

She can pamper herself.

'You are also blonde. You despo.' Her inner self chides her.

Shut up.

She was tired Natsu was barely home. She was getting hungry. She went to the kitchen.

Something sweet. She snoop a bit and got herself a big chunk of cheesecake. She paused when she want to try his coffee.

All bitter and dark. She laughed and made a cup for herself.

She drank it. It was good. She ate everything. Suddenly her phone buzzed. It was Cana.

"Girl check this out." her heart froze. She was in the office. It was pic of Mavis and Natsu together in his office.

Her eyebrows furrowed. It was going too far. So he wanted to keep her hidden so he can live like bachelor.

Not happening. She needs to clear this bitch first.

Mavis vermillion. Get ready. You have awake the queen bitch. Who was all possessive for her guy. That idiot need special ass kicking.

Maybe I'd name it 'Lucy kick'. She snickerd.

X_X

Everyone was looking at her.

"You again."That blonde receptionist in front of his office hissed.

" Yep me again get ready to see plenty of me." Lucy was here with lunchbox. He always skipped his meals. She had cooked him some of his special.

She looked and paused, this one is blonde too.

WTF! Is he have some hidden fetishism with blondes. She felt insecure.

She was wearing a denim shorts and tank top. Yeh little sultry. But she wasn't going to stay all silent. She would make his life mess.

He will be busy with me. I'll bother him as much as he would not have time for anything else.

She took out a lollipop and was sucking on it. Suddenly she felt many eyes on her. She was feeling quite uncomfortable. But she was tired.

Jellal was exiting out of his office when all files and documents fell from his hands. He was frozen. He cough and looked somehow uncomfortable.

"Wowww looks like a Hot ass bomb." Cana whistle. But she frowned.

"Are you insane. This should be only for him. Don't you think giving everyone free show of your marvelous body is not good. I mean you are hot asf. But sweetheart. Control."

Lucy's main target was that blonde inside his office she walked inside without knocking but frozen in her place.

Her blood drained.

No. No. No

It wasn't Mavis. When Lucy opened the door she was frozen at the door in the meeting room with Boards of directors and Natsu was sitting there. But the problem was her and his father were present there as well.

Jude was wide eyes when he saw her. He was white as sheet. What the hell. She was doomed. Their name,prestige everything was ruined.

"**Ashley"**

Natsu said calmly.

"Put those file on the table. Inform Cana. I'll see later."

Lucy was dumbstruck. Her lollipop still in her mouth. As she slowly function. He was saving her ass. But his eyes were so intense she felt chill running down her spine.

"Yes sir."

Lucy turned and walked out of the room before it could get anymore awkward for them.

It wasn't hard to find his office right in the end of the hallway big oak door with gold plated name. She entered and her heart beating fast.

X_X

"You are?" she yelped when she heard a voice.

"I'm Ashley?" she wasn't sure herself. According to Natsu she was Ashley right.

"I'm Dan" he shakes hand with her.

"You are beautiful." he said politely.

Awww such a sweet guy.

"Thanks." she chatted with him.

Suddenly Dan was quite as he picked his file and was out of the office. Before Lucy could turn she was pinned to the wall. Hot breath hitting her neck.

"I know that you really don't care about society but don't you think this stunt you pulled is outrageous. These skimpy clothes you are wearing?" his breath fanning her neck.

Oh boy! When you play with fire you are bound to burn.

"I just dressed up like I used to in college days." she tried to lie. As she shoved him.

"You never wore dresses like this. And how dare you walk away in public like this." he was possessive right now.

Lucy frowned. He did not own her. She wasn't property.

"I walk around in your shirt in home. You don't scream then."

"It's different." he was dangerous devil looking for peace. He was barely able to control his anger when he saw her barging through door wearing this. He wanted to kill everyone.

He had to explain Jude and his father that it was a girl who looked like Lucy and was working in printing room.

He even had to asked them. As If Lucy would ever behave like this. Jude nodded his daughter was perfect lady. But he noticed his father wink. He groaned. He still remember that red cocktail dress.

He was restraining himself but she was testing his patience. He was already in a mess. She bit her lips. He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Nothing just looking for my company. Of you forgot half is mine." she shrugged as she sat down.

Natsu pinched his forehead. He was going to explode.

"You can come but dress properly next time ok." his jaw was clenched. He did not want to scream at her.

Damn his feelings making him soft for her.

"OK but as I'm here. I made a friend. What was his name. Yep. Dan." she spinning the paper wait.

"You don't make friends with employees. Dman it." he was glaring at her as he spin her chair and put his both hand on the arm rest. Trapping her.

"Want to go to club?" she asked him.

"Does it look like I go to club. Leaving my work?" he could have believe. She can be real childish sometimes.

"Duh! I was talking about later." she grabbed his hand and check out time in his wrist watch. He pulled away and sat in his chair. Again burying himself in pile of work.

Lucy was sitting there. Which was quite distracting for him. As he tried not to look at her long legs.

" Did you eat?"

"Quite"

"But I made you lunch."

His pen paused in the middle. It was like dream come true. Did she really make food solely for him.

"Really?" he was vulnerable right now. If she said it was a joke. He would never believe her again. To his shock she pulled out three boxes of lunch.

He could not believe she really made his favorite and to his wonder there was nothing sweet or dessert with it. He nearly pinched himself.

Was he dreaming?

He picked a spoon but suddenly Lucy started gulping his food. Her eyes were closed in pleasant pleasure. His grip tightened as he glanced at the food. He was getting jealous of food.

Nice level of sinking. And he thought it was bottle of scotch.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly as she offered him her half eaten food.

"I cooked it for you but in hunger I ate it." he waved his hand. He knew her love for food and sweets even he hated sweet things, he can buy whole damn chocolate kingdom for her.

"I wasn't hungry." he dismissed.

"Eat" she glared at him.

After eating he ordered her not to move as she kept pestering him. He had called Cana few times but she bailed on him.

"When are we going home?" she asked.

"You can go if you want to." he shrugged.

"OK. I must check on Dan." she stood as she walked away swaying her hips.

Natsu didn't missed it. He watched it without blinking. His trance was broken when he heard the door shutting.

She was walking towards the employee area. He burned in jealousy. As if he would let others look at her like this. Her body was just to his to look. He can't control her but he can learn to sail her way.

X_X

**A/n: hi there! Me again. Thanks for the love and reviews. I love to know your thoughts on this story. And Natsu called Lucy 'Ashley' because it was Edolas Lucy name.. I had to use it.. Till then. Ja ne. Take care. **


	25. chapter 25

He ran down. Wait who is Dan by the way.

He spotted Shizuoka.

"Where did she go?" he asked her.

"Who?" she looked at him seductively.

"Down the second hallway." Cana said while she was munching on curry rice.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"I snatched it from Lucy" Cana muttered.

Snatched?

"Yeah she didn't want to share as she had made them especially for you."

Natsu glared at her as he took away the half eaten curry rice from her.

Cana chuckled. "Ah! You guys act like high school sweetsweetheart. Get nasty and have fun. Just lose your V card."

Natsu glares at her." I'm firing you."

"But Lucy loves me."

She blinked and he groaned.

"Go before she finds someone better than you and give you divorce."

His mind fighting with not killing Cana but his heart wants to throw her from top of clock tower.

He ran and saw Lucy bend down on his desk cubicle as that guy was ogling her.

He growled and pulled her to him.

" Stop being a.. Brat"

She glared at him. As she waved smilingly towards Dan.

"Bye Danny." and Natsu gave him glare. He have to make sure to fire this Dan or Danny tomorrow.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going not me." he ordered. As they were out of the elevator he dragged her with him. She tried to wiggle out of his grip.

He had messaged Elizabeth to pick her up.

Lucy was forced to went home.

X_X

It was next day and Natsu hadn't come home. She was worried about him.

Elizabeth saw her madam. She was worried as she was eating fruit salad.

Yeh madame had adapted all foods which her Master ate.

Lucy tucked her hair back as she ate healthy food. She does not have any idea. Where Natsu went. She stood and went to their room and slept.

X_X

She woke up four hours later it was evening Natsu wasn't back. She was worried about him.

Suddenly her phone rang Levy was in delivery. What??

She tried to call Natsu but he did not picked up.

She rushed to the hospital.

Her friends were waiting there. As she was waiting outside. Mira gave her weird look.

"Lucy why are you eating apples."

"It's stress eating." she shrugged.

It's been an hour and no response.

" LUCY WHY ARE YOU DRINKING SUGARLESS COFFEE? " this time her whole squad screams.

"Jeez! It's just a stress drinking."

Suddenly there was voice of child crying and they were bouncing in happiness. Suddenly Lucy felt weird. Her heart was heavy. When she spotted familiar blonde hair.

Holy shit! Mavis was Levy's doctor.

"Congratulations! It's a boy." a nurse replied.

Mavis didn't seem to recognize her or she was good actress. Her blood boil. First Natsu was in love with this bitch and Lucy wanted to rip her beautiful hair.

Blondes are stupid.

X_X

She saw Gajeel was sweating like hell. He was more nervous than Levy.

She hold the baby in her hand. Lucy felt her heart squeezed. She want this in her life.

"He is beautiful." she murmur.

"Just like his Daddy." Levy was lying as she adoringly looked towards her husband and son.

Lucy felt jealous of her own friends. She felt guilty but could not help it.

"Exuse me. I got strawberry cake to celebrate this." Erza announced.

They were in the cafeteria of a hospital. When Erza cut the cake. Everybody was eating but as Lucy put the piece she spotted Mavis getting herself a green tea. And her appetite was gone.

She felt nauseated. As she threw away the cake. And March passed to Mavis. Whole canteen was watching silently, holding their breath.

She tapped her back. Confused Mavis turned as Lucy slapped her hardly on her face.

And she bolt out of the canteen outside exiting the hospital. She had enough watching from sidelines. She could not tolerate this anymore. As she felt bile rise up and she threw up everything. She hate being pathetic like this.

X_X

_**A/n:thanks for the support**_


	26. chapter 26

I** don't own fairytail **

"Are you OK?" a caring voice asked from her background. Lucy clenched her fist as she turns and glared. She was hating the fact she was beautiful and pretty.

"You.." she spat.

Mavis gave her smile as she looked at her.

"I'm Mavis."

"I know" she must salute this girl for coming to face her after getting slapped.

"Why he fell for you?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Mavis stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide.

"Did Natsu told you that?" her voice were low and haunted.

Lucy pretending that Natsu had told her about his and Mavis affair. She faked the whole act., "Yeah he told me about the love you guys have."

Mavis laughed as tear fell from her eyes.

"And I thought he did not want to see me cry again. He did not talk much about it."

Lucy was burning with jealousy. "So what's your plan?"

She wants to know if this girl were still thinking that she will divorce Natsu. Hell no baby. Never.

"What plan? I'll never marry. He is the only man in my life." she said as summer winds blowing her soft hair. In the way it was like they were whisperings the tale of unknown realm. She was mesmerized by her beauty.

"You love him that much?" her heart waves. This girl was something she couldn't hate. She doesn't know why but she felt kind of attracted to her.

"Don't you love him?" Mavis was looking directly into Lucy's eyes. She was bound in her place.

"More than my life." words left Lucy's mouth.

"Same goes for me." Mavis sat under the tree. She looked like a forest nymph. A. Magical beauty born in natural way. She did not have words to describe her.

"You know about us. Right?" Lucy asked softly. She couldn't hate this girl. Her sin was loving the same guy as her.

"I know because he told us" Mavis said.

Wait, what? Did she said us.

"Why would Natsu tell others about me. When he was talking to you." Lucy was confused. Did other people are involved. Who are they?

"Me and Zeref." Mavis said casually as she stood and dusted herself. When she said Zeref, a gust of wind blew and sakura petals fell on them.

It was like time froze. As Lucy saw a smile graced her lips. Lucy was mere a by stander as she saw that girl kissing the Sakura petal as it flew away again in the sky.

"I know dear. You are here. I love you." her eyes were full of unshed tears but they never fell. It was like unknown promises to never cry.

"Who is Zeref?" Lucy dared to ask. She never heard of him.

Suddenly Mavis spun around. Her eyes panic. She looked at her than her whole body. Lucy felt uncomfortable.

"What you were talking about?" Mavis was suddenly cautious. Lucy felt her guard was up.

"You and Natsu love each other. I know. I've witnessed it many times." Lucy accused her, she was sad suddenly her stomach grumbling.

Mavis broke down into laughing. She was laughing and her sound was music to Lucy's ear.

"You both are thick heads. Perfect match made in heaven." Mavis said.

"What you meant by thick heads?" she was offended.

"Come inside first. You will get sick here." Lucy did not know why but she followed her.

Suddenly her head was hurting. She was drained of energy.

Mavis gave her a glass of water as she gave her some medication.

What??

"What is this?" she asked.

"Nothing you are weak that's why I gave you this. I need your blood." she took out a needle.

"whoa! Wait! Who said I'm here to donate blood." she was embarrassed.

She remembered once she went to donate blood but they shoo her away and said instead of donating she should get. Some from blood bank. That time she was under lot of pressure due to her father. So she started rebellion.

" Trust me as a doctor I help you. Ask Levy."

Lucy agrees as she gave her blood to her. And she took bottle of medicine.

"Eat it every night OK." Mavis smiled at her.

Lucy pauses.

"Where is Natsu? He did not came back from three days. He is missing. And who is Zeref?"

"Ask him. He'll explain better then me. Just don't fight or run away from him. And go to this place."

She scribbled a address on the paper. Lucy wants to talk but nurse was calling her. And she was out.

X_X

It was night time Lucy was watching Vampire diaries after her Riverdale marathon. While gulping her favorite chocolate ice cream. She was worried about Natsu. Now he had adapted her habit of running away.

His rules were out of window.

She had taken the medication Mavis gave. Her headache was gone.

X_X

Next day she had enough as she looked at the address and drove towards the city of Alveraze.

It was almost noon weather of march as humidity levels were high and the weather was cool. There was not much traffic this time as she drove on the outskirts of the deserted roads of Alveraze. As dust blew under her car.

Lucy paused in front of a well built house. She looked around a statue of Buddha near the entrance. Was it shrine?

She went upstairs and looked around the house.

"Hello?" She tried. It would be rude to just barge in.

As she was about to call again. A old lady came out.

"Irene?" Lucy paused in her tracks. Even she didn't know about Dragneel family history but she knew, Irene was her mother in law aka Natsu's mom.

X_X

_**A/n: my updates are too short. But thanks for positive responses. And yeah she did slap Mavis. Lol. Enjoy. So far this one is my favorite chapter.. Hope you like it too. Stay tune..**_


	27. chapter 27

Lucy was frozen. Who was this lady?

She hesitates but walked closer to her.

"Hello. Do you have any idea where I can find Natsu?" she asked.

The old woman blinked as realized something. Her eyes saddened.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." she sat inside. She was impressed by the warmth of the house.

"I know about you. You are my Natsu's wife."

"Yes but who are you?"

"I am Irene's aunt. After her parents died I took care of her. But after her death. I'm living here even Igneel tried to take me forcefully away with him. Aye! That child worries about my old bones."

"Who?Natsu?"

"I'm talking about Igneel. I remember he used to stalk our poor Irene and always fight with her if she ever went with other guys from the town. But Irene did not go out with him. He tries for full five years when Irene finally gave in."

Lucy laughed. She did not knew their love story was romantic.

" Why? Father is so adorable and loyal."

"Aya! Nah! He was biggest flirt those days. Many girls fawning for him. But his eyes were set on Irene only. He traveled all the way from Fiore to Alveraze just to meet her. Good old days."

"wow"

"Don't be sad your story is beautiful too." she gushing over her.

Lucy felt her throat was dry. What?

"Natsu used to tell me about you that how much adorable and beautiful you are. I did not believe and Irene's happiness was on cloud nine when she found out. She and Layla was friends. So they had fixed your marriage. But she was gald you guys fell in love. But Layla had condition If you have another guy then she would never let you marry our little Natsu."

She was shocked. Her mother promised something like this but she had Loke that time.

" What happened? "She wants to know more.

" Natsu was happy kid always smiling he wanted to become photograper." since he was eight he would snapped pictures.

Lucy felt her heart gripping fear as she remembered those pics of Mavis even she never dare to open them.

" What happened next?"

"Aunt" a voice said from behind.

Suddenly Lucy saw a fat guy was there.

"He is Reedus. He is painter. Natsu has learned painting and sketching from his this uncle." they laughed.

"Come inside or else you will catch cold."

Lucy was unsure to go inside or not. They did not invite her.

"Come child."

They were sitting as old fashioned fan was in blowing cool air. That was the thing about small towns. Everything was fresh. No buildings or pollution. Everything was cool.

"Are you comfortable. I know this house is even smaller than your bathroom. But honey forgive us."

"No grandma." Lucy knelt in front of her chair as grabbing her hands.

"I'm glad I met you. I would love to come and see you again. I understand nobody wants to leave their house."

" I'm glad Natsu found you. He is smiling again but take care of him. He becomes sad around these days."

Lucy didn't know why. His birthday was coming. So. Why some idiot would be sad.

She was glad for his birthday, because he was born that day.

"Why?"

"His mother and brother died on that very day. To celebrate his birthday they were going back to Fiore but a huge storm was on the way and it was very tragic. They weren't able to survive."

Lucy felt her heart froze. He must be suffering all this time. And she thought he was cold bastard who didn't believe in happiness and celebrations. Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to go back in his arms.

" Do you want to visit their graves? "

" What they were buried here?"

"It was their last wish. As Zeref was born here as well. I was the one who had helped her."

A bolt of thunder hit her. Dear lord. Zeref was Natsu's brother and she did not knew it.

Zeref...

Mavis..

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Till now she was thinking it was Natsu. It was Mavis and Zeref. And she slapped her.

She looked at her hands hating herself. In her blind jealousy she hurt her. And angelic soul. She definitely going to hell for slapping her. She was feeling like crap.

Her heart was saying he would be there. She stood and kissed Porlyusiva cheek.

"Grandma I'll back. I needs to go."

It was night and cool wind was blowing. Stars were more bright here then Fiore. She drives in the dusty abandoned road.

She reached to the cemetery.

She paused. It was chilling around here..there was trees surrounded this place as air was extra cold.

The cemetery was still. The icy wind blew by, cooling the bottom of her heart She was afraid of these type of area. Well she was standing in unknown city in night and at the entrance of Cemetery. But her ambition was bigger than her fear.

She was right. He was here. Under the moon light. He stood in front of two graves side by side.

Natsu..

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the review.**_


	28. chapter 28

Lucy felt like running into his arms but she paused. She did not want to disturb him

She knew he would not want to see her in this state. It was his private moment with his mother and brother. She needs to apologize then she would face him. She hid behind the ancient sakura rainbow tree. They were shining. It was March season of spring.

He bend to place a kiss. In that instant, the world froze into a picture for her.

With the cold night breeze, whistling from half-way up the city her body shivered from the cold. It was so bad, her fingers started to tremble, yet she felt like there was a fire burning inside her. Her stomach was grumbling again. She was glad she had picked a cookie while coming here.

She was glad he was OK. She was satisfied he was safe. but she couldn't control the tears that rolled down her face.

OH Natsu..

Everyday since she had realized her love for him. Her heart beat for him. Not single but a thousand million heartbeats... she'd missed this person. Now, she finally saw him.

She waited when he was gone. When she made sure he was gone. She walked to the site.

She knelt down.

"Mother in law and big brother."

She took a deep breath as she started talking from many events about her feelings then their argument. It was when she realized it was around five and sun was rising. She was about to stood when she said her final confession.

" I love him alot. And I'll be there for him till my last breath. Sorry I hit Mavis but I'm regretting it alot. And don't worry I know you will want him to smile again and celebrate his birthday. So I'll see you later. I promise this Time I'll celebrate his birthday.

She bows and after paying her respects she stood. Her body was hurting. She needed to sleep.

Suddenly she drives back to the old shrine and went inside the house. Reedus was gone to work.

"Grandma" she saw Porlyusica was watering the plants.

"Lucy my child." she hugged her.

"Natsu came and left for city this morning. I didn't tell him about you." she smiled as she eaten her breakfast. When she left with hug and kisses.

Lucy drove back to return her Mansion. When she called Mavis.

"Hello"

"Lucy" a musical voice hit her ears.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't talked to Natsu." she bit her lips.

"I know Porlyusica told me that you were there."

Lucy felt. Something was wrong.

"Lucy I've to tell you something."

Her heart filled with fear. As she braced herself.

"Yes Mavis"

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the heads up. Yep that's right and maybe that's true. And I had free time yesterday so I updated it.By the way thank you for the support.. Stay tune.**_


	29. chapter 29

Natsu was back in Fiore it's been a day. When he came home last night mansion was empty.

That girl running away again.

He felt void and emptiness, As he walked into her room. He fell on her bed and tried to bask in her lingering fading scent.

He knew she like to have fun outside.

Can't see she, it cuts him deep to see her always running away from himself. He liked that they were sharing bed even he couldn't believe how she didn't kicked him yet.

He chuckled when he saw a note on the mirror.

_**"Liz, I'm going out to hunt that hell devil and if I ain't back then have fun. I'll be back.**_"

So according to this note she was out and having fun. He sighed and stood as his phone rang. It was from unknown number. He frowned it was his private number.

"_Do you think you can save her. From __me."_

And that bastard_ hung_ up on him. Natsu stood it wasn't time to relax. He was tired. It was night and Lucy was still out and that bastard called him.

He called Levy first. Maybe she knew.

"Hello" he said. Even he rarely intracted to her friends.

"The fuck! Why you calling my shrimp salamander?" a harsh voice growled.

"Look Lucy is gone that's why."

"Wait" he said and call were cut. He glared at him. He could not believe someone could be this rude and harsh. He hung up on him. Gajeel was rude, he did not care about others. (a/n: seriously natsu! Seriously XD!)

Suddenly his phone was ringing it was video call. He press the phone and was stunned. He could not believe. Lucy was sprawl on the bed with chocolate and Ice cream empty packets around her. Suddenly phone was turned and Gajeel came into view.

"Now you saw her go to sleep."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER ROOM!" he roared. But it was cut. He was angry. He will kill him.

Suddenly his phone rang."Look you metal head"

"She is in my room. Don't worry."a timid gentle voice said.

He cleared his throat awkwardly." Please take care of her." and he cut the call.

He was unfortunate. Tomorrow was his birthday, that dark day. When he killed his brother and mother.

He curled on his bed as he grabbed one of her scarf and buried his face in it.

Why you always away from me when I need you the most.

X_X

It was noon when his father had called an urgent meeting. Lucy wasn't back. To his wonder Elizabeth wasn't panic about Lucy missing whole night and still not coming back this morning. Instead Elizabeth said now she is used to that they loved running around.

What is happening in here??

Gray was busy with Juvia and that bastard has proposed her. Natsu had called his own personal team. They were hunting his enemies.

Who would dare to touch his Queen.

X_X

Lucy was still shocked when that day she received Mavis call. Why did this happen to her?

She was wondering around the city she was still wearing her gothic low cut jeans and tube top. It was revealing. But she was beyond mess.

Tomorrow was his birthday. She want this day to become happier for him.

Her phone was ringing without checking caller ID, she picked it up.

"Hello" nobody replied only the sound of their breathing.

"Natsu" her heart can recognize his beatings,breathing, scent anywhere.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the down side of Fiore why?"

"Nothing" he said.

They did not speak or neither cut the call.

"You coming home?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh" and he hung up. Anger boiling inside her.

It was around ten when she came. His car was gone. She was alone. His birthday was starting in an hour apparently.

She did not know what to do.

_**They are so close yet world apart. **_

(a/n: poor nalu)

She walked into their room which was formally his. She remembers Mavis loved Zeref then what was store in those envelopes.

Lucy took a deep breath as unlocked the closet as she took out his hidden diary envelopes and sketchbook.

She opened the very first page...

X_X

_**A/n: thank you for your time.. I guess you guys were missing Natsu. So there you go. And yeah they have feelings for each other but damn misunderstandings.. I am glad you people are excited for this story. Your review help me and inspire to write more about it. Stay tune. Millions thanks to you people once again.. Keep smiling. And I'm OK. Hope you're doing well too.. Tc.**_


	30. chapter 30

Her hands were shaking as she started to read.she did not care what will happen but she had enough of these drama and suspense in her life. She needs crystal clear answers.

'_**Something changes today I saw a really pretty angel. She was the cutest thing ever.'**_

She paused. It was innocent childish post. He was so cute and adorable. Her heart wrenching. As she turned next page.

'_**She was beautiful. It's been over seven months since I saw her.'**_

'_**She was growing up as I'm also. Now I'm understanding maybe these feelings are same as Zeref and Mavis have together.**_'

She did not stopped and kept reading.

'_**She wore summer dress her golden hairs were soft and shiny like always. I was in her school for history debate. But she did not came. Maybe eating with her friends. She used to bunk school.'**_

'_**I'm hurt my mom is gone so is Zeref. Why I asked them to must attend my birthday party or I'll never talk to them. I needed someone. Father was busy in work always after their death. I'm scared it's all dark and lonely. I'm crying mom..."**_

The ink was smudged it was old stain of tears. Lucy felt her own vision was blurry. In the innocent age he was suffering from this problem and immense pain.

_**'I need to be tough for my father. I can't be photographer anymore. I need to be like Zeref. I didn't want to forget about you but I do not have any choice. Stay happy.'**_

Her heart ripped off by this. He endure it with tender age.

''_** It's been nearly a year since we last met. Actually not met but she said hi to me for the first time in seven years of yearning and wanting. I'm glad she noticed me. Maybe their is hope for me.'**_

She did not realise her face was wet from her tears. Her eyes were burning from intense crying but she did not felt any pain or emotion. She was lost in his sorrow which he bottled up in his heart.

' _**I was thinking about talking to her but she had boyfriend. She is cool with all her basketball and skating. The way she bend the rules. Honestly I'm jealous of her. I would die for freedom even for a day. But if I left what will happen. I was the reason then I must suffer.'**_

Her arms were shaking. He was so opposite of what he portrayed. Deep down he was still same innocent scared child. Who needs someone to tell him and hold his hands and never let him go.

_**' It's hurting me to see her loving another guy. I know it's not right to be jealous but I can not promise that I will not fall for her every time I see her. So I did one thing. I stole her first kiss and slipped my mom pendant around her. So unknowingly my one part will be always with you.'**_

She unconsciously gripped her pendent. Her eyes getting blurred. She checked the last entry.

'_** There is nothing to write anything about it any more even we are married. She sees me as burden a obstacle who ruined her life. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. Please forgive me Lucy.'**_

The diary fell from her hands. She fell on the bed. As she took envelope. In each one was her photograph. Millions of them. Hell even her parents don't own this much. Every photo was taken beautifully and professionally.

Idiot! Why didn't you said anything if you loved me this much.

She opened his sketchbook. It was her sketches. Eating cakes, sleeping, crying,glaring.. But one thing was the reflection in the sketch was more beautiful than herself.

It's his vision of her.

Does she really this mesmerizing and beautiful.

There was a note in the back.

'_**Mom gave this to me to sketch my future and visions. And I'll learn sketching from uncle Reedus, so I can draw her beautiful face as real as I could by my own hands.'**_

His very first painting was of her as angel. It was more like doodle but now she remembered. She was five when she met Igneel and his mother. Her mother has dressed her as fairy.

She was not in dilemma any more. She. Was hurting and yearning for him merely five months since she fell for him. He is in love with her from past fifteen years. The hurt and pain he had been through. Today was his birthday. And she is going to make it best as she could.

Lucy stood as tears were falling hysterically from her eyes. When did this happen? Why he didn't said anything?

She put her fist on her mouth to stop the painful screaming, he was right there around her all this time and she wasn't able to recognize.

He hated sweet things but he learned to bake. He left his passion and dreams of becoming a photographer but he became artist so he can capture her stories and emotions in his drawings. Her favourite song was his first choice.

Whatever she did became his main priority.

Natsu..

She wanted to know where was he right now. Night has fallen, his birthday has started and she was feeling like millions of lightning bolts hitting her.

She wiped her tears, she would go insane if she didn't find him.

Gray..

He was his best friend. She immediately diled his number six rings later a feminine voice replied, "Hello."

"Gray?"

"Who?"

"please it's urgent. Tell him it's Lucy. I need to talk to Gray." she pleads to the unknown voice.

"Love Rival?"

"Please I need to find him. I'll die if I didn't saw him right now." her voice cracked. Lucy did not care about etiquette or manner anymore.

There was shuffling sound when a gruffly voice replied, "Lucy! What happened?"

"Natsu. Where is he?" she was desperate to find him. She needs to know where he went.

"I'm sorry but I don't know myself. Every year on his birthday, He always cut himself from every contact. I wish I could have been there to help you."

"It's ok" she hung up as she clutched her phone to her chest. Her eyes for red from frequently crying. Her body was hurt. But she needs to find him as her heart was wrenching in pain.

X_X

_**A/n: wow just wow.. I'm really speechless, you guys are amazing few of you are my most fev cuz you are here from the start. I appreciate your love and support. You guys are awesome. Thank you for your time to read this story.. Till then stay tuned..**_


	31. chapter 31

Lucy walked out of the room she paused near the wooden chest around the Vase a photo frame it was their wedding photo. They both were looking stiffened and sadness in her eyes. But she bit her lips as her body trembled, when she noticed he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, with the hint of smile.

Why? Why?

She kissed his photo with tears stricken face. She needs to know where he could be. She was sure he would not be in Alveraze.

But she only just realized... that she had understood only one thousandth fraction of the love he held for her.

His love for her was beyond her thinking and with all his sacrifices.

Lucy sunk on the floor while holding the photo to her chest. She smiled sadly after she remembered what he was doing for her all this time.

The cold, hell devil who was void of any emotion and feelings. He was literally heartless. He rejected every single girl just for her. Even he knew that she was not there.

'' Natsu you idiot you are biggest jerk. You think that you were protecting me. With all this crazy silent one side love. You wasted your precious youth for someone like me."

Back then she remembered when for the first time she had said hi to him. He was dressed in black shirt and faded jeans. They were hitting puberty in few years. She wanted to approch him but she was scared of his frosty attitude.

Only if she had any idea that there was a hot molting love inside this cold and dark facade. If she had realised his feelings even a little bit.

Suddenly her phone rang it was Gray.

"Hello any news about Natsu " she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry he had blocked his network. We can't crack his code but Lucy I'm sure that you deserve to know that someone is trying to hurt you that's why Natsu has kept it hidden that you are his wife. He nearly lost you during Levy party. And don't even ask when Mard Geer kidnapped you. I'm sorry Lucy but we are trying to find him. But trust me he never saw any girl besides you. Even he would try to move on he would always compare those girls to you. And in conclusion, you were always better than others millions of girls." he was silent.

" I know Gray. I know." she lowered her head after cutting the call. It was enough for her she couldn't take it anymore but all that could be heard were the never ending echoes of her cries. She sounded like she was in anguish.

In the midst of her cries, you could hear the repeated plead of her voice begging for forgiveness, "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry.. ".

Lucy wobbly collected her broken self as she came outside of the mansion it was already around two. It was pitch dark just stars shining in the sky, a cool breeze hitting her warm face drying the fresh falling tears. She pulled her car from the driveway and drove towards unknown destination..

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the heads up and reviewing. It's short but enjoy. Yep thanks for the awesome reply. Yeah I know that you are there from the beginning. I am glad to make it this far. All credit goes to you guys. Enjoy.. Stay blessed..**_


	32. chapter 32

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Lucy drove in the night, streets of Fiore which was full of people and laughter in daylight but right now were looking haunted and abandoned in night. Few street lights were giving enough light to see. Lucy stopped when she saw her destination.

She parked her car near the corner of the lamp post when she noticed the light coming from inside the small building.

Everywhere was picth balck darkness but due to the light coming from inside she can see the figure sitting on the chair over the counter.

Her eyes were full with tears when she saw his back facing to her side. But deep down she knew she would find him here.

His everything was for her, his life, sacrifices he made. So it was easy to guess where to find him.

_**It was easy Natsu Dragneel always spent his birthday night to the place where they first **__**met**_.

_**FAIRYTAIL CAFÉ **_

She slowly walked inside. His back stiffened when he heard the chimes of the doorbell when she entered. But he didn't turned. Lucy gasped when she saw the small chocolate cupcake was in front of him.

She nearly melted, it was her favorite flavor chocolate pistachios lava filled cream cake.

Natsu sensed her presence when he stood and turned. His face was cold as always, He look exceptionally was void of any emotion but sad and lonely at that moment, and it tugged at the deepest part of her heart. She trembled and without hesitating, she mindlessly ran in his direction.

Natsu's eyes were widden for seconds as he was pushed back and his legs stumbled back from instant shock, as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms tightly around him while burying her face into his neck.

He was frozen on his spot. This could not be real. How could she be able to get here. He was pathetic! His love for her must be so great that it caused him to hallucinate his desire to be with her on his birthday. He really needs to be in control. He still remember his dreams from Gildarth house.

"Why did not you tell me. You were always telling me to be a proper lady and act as perfect girl but why didn't you bend over those rule. Why didn't you become badboy for one day and showed your feelings. I hate you Mr. Dragneel." she cried as she buried her face in his neck.

Silently, he clenched his hands as his nails dug into his palm and blood coming out from the intensity.

Suddenly pain shot through his hands. When he felt a sharp stinging pain, he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

The girl he had loved for fifteen years had really just told him that he should have broken the rules and told her about his feelings. He was paranoid and torn. What was happening?

Is this one of her prank? What is this feeling?

"You are really cruel you know. How much i was worried over your absence." she kissed his neck softly.

Natsu was literally froze, his mind wasn't working. He was in daze and his silence sending panic and anxiety in her heart.

After waiting for a long while, Lucy still didn't get a response from him. She was getting scared when she reached to his ears and said softly, "I wish I could turn back time to the day when I was five and first saw you in that cute red T-shirt with dragon prints on it. I remember that cute white scarf you wore that time."

Natsu was in a slight daze for a while, then he suddenly realized that it really did happen.

" Luce? "his was was faint but she heard it.

" When I was kidnapped I was chasing you and Mavis."

What? He doesn't know how she finds out about Mavis.

" Let's go home, I wanna go home. I've so much to tell you." Lucy said while slowly kissing and sucking on his earlobe.

His grip on her tightened, she pulled away and looked into his eyes they were soft and for the first time he didn't hid his emotions.

Lucy clashed her lips over his. She deepens the kiss like her life was depending on it.

When she felt like she was running out of oxygen he pulled away but still his forehead resting on her own.

"Let's go"

Natsu gently put her on the front seat of the car as he bend over her to get a seat belt. While pulling away he stole a quick kiss and she smiled at him. But he paused and blinked.

"Am I hallucinating or you really eating my cupcake."

"I'm hungry. And you baked it."

Natsu shooked his head and drove towards their home. His grip on steering wheel suddenly tighten when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He did not have any idea. What's happening in her mind. But when he saw the soft eyes glancing at him with love.

His heart skipped a beat.

Is it really possible.

Lucy heartfilia can love Natsu Dragneel??

X_X

When they reached their mansion he bend down and scooped her in his arms and walked towards their house. He used voice commands to enter. He didn't let her feets touch the ground.

"Wait Natsu.I can walk." she argued.

"Let me cherish the moment please." he walks into his bedroom. And put her down. But he froze when he saw his diary, sketches and photos were scattered around.

Lucy closed her eyes. He must be angry. She practically invaded his privacy. But to her surprise Natsu placed soft kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know what and how did you find out about this stuff but how do you know Mavis?"

"I was snooping around your house. I'm sorry. I just thought she was your girlfriend but then I had slapped her out of jealousy."

"You did what?" his voice was high. He could not believe she did it.

"She forgave me though. Please don't be angry. I was just blind in rage and jealousy. I'm sorry."

Suddenly she was engulfed in tight hug as she felt tears falling on the nape of her neck.

Natsu was crying??

She hugged him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

" You were jealous." he only spoke three words. But his feelings were sending some warmth and heat to her heart like a soft feather touching her gently.

"Mavis gave me medication. I'm weak." she said.

He froze. She was on medication. Suddenly his mother and Zeref faces flashing in front of him.

"What happened. I will take you to best doctors." he suddenly was panic stricken. His hairs were mess.

Suddenly Lucy laughed. He was so adorable. She pinched his cheeks and he frozen on his spot. He never received this kind of tender love after his mother death.

" I've to confess something." she said while biting her lips. Natsu knew she only did that when she was nervous.

"Tell me" he said while smoothening her frowned forehead.

When she smiles his world lighten up.

When she cried, he was hurt.

He will be their to protect and cherish this woman till his last breath.

"Natsu.." when she said.

X_X

_**A/n: please review and let me know if you have enjoyed it..**_


	33. chapter 33

_**I don't own fairytail. **_

He look forward for her explanation.

"First of all happy birthday." she kissed his tip of nose and then kissed his forehead then trailing soft kisses, finally kissing his lips. They were inches apart her soft breath fanning over his lips. When they pulled apart she was nervous.

"Just tell me."his voice so gentle that she melted, it gave her some sort of comfort. He looked so vulnerable, like a lost child looking for his parents.

" Mavis gave me address of grandma Porlyusica and uncle Reedus. They told me about Zeref and your mother."

Suddenly his eyes were hidden under bangs, she placed her finger under his chin and pulled his face up. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he was looking like a fallen angel in the moonlight pelting on him, coming from windowpane.

"I was the reason they died." he tore away from her eyes.

"Shut up. It was destined and we don't have control over it."

"But Luce." he was speechless, there were no words to describe his pain and guilt.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

" Just smile for our future. I know your brother and mother wanted the same."

His eyes were wide. He was confused as he looked at her and their joint hands on her stomach.

"Luce?"

"You may not remember but two months back after Levy's party when you saved me. I was crazy without your presence around me. You became more important then my sweets or cake."

"And?" he didn't even breath.

"You were gone and hurt, then Cana told me you were were with Gildarth in Clive mansion. So when I was there you had fever.." she paused. She was ashamed of herself. She did not want to tell him. What if he hates her.

"Then what happened? His voice was urgent and faint.

"I had to feed you medicine through my mouth and one thing led to another and I forced myself on you."

He just looks like the world is about to explode. He didn't react to her explanations. She knew it was the end. She was doomed but she still continues.

" When I was coming back, Mavis had took my blood and given me medications. Because I was two weeks pregnant."

He just kept looking at her.

"Remember when you said that I was getting fat. And recently I'm eating like blue whale and keep falling into sleep. My body hurts" she closes her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Baby surely is idiot like you that's why it's forcing me to eat all that bitter food and salad but sometimes I can eat chocolate."

There was silence after her explosion. She was getting nervous. Would he think it was Loke?

"And I thought it was dream but you were there, it was all real. And I'm the happiest guy to fell for you. I don't regret watching and loving you from afar. Your presence was encouraging for me to keep following you. Even I tried but I couldn't stay away from you."

She looked up and saw his beautiful mesmeric smile. There was millions of guys but only he can make her heart race.

She slowly put her arms on his chest and tracing his skin and stopping over cupping his cheek.

"I'll love this child more than anything in this world. I'll cherish you till my last breath." he looks into her eyes.

Natsu bend and placed a kiss on her stomach, "Daddy loves you little one. You lit up my whole world. Even you aren't born yet, heck maybe you are just a little dot right now but from now on you are going to be my everything." he put his face on her stomach, as she put her hand on his head pulling him up and captured his lips once again.

" Congratulations Daddy"

"You too Mommy"

They both smiled, locked into their own world...

Natsu leaning into her touch, as he pulled her to him. She bit her lower lip. His eyes darkened. He was done waiting for her.

He needed her more than anything. She was his oxygen. She was fire burning him like gasoline.

He slowly left soft kisses on her jaw. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. While burying her fingers in his soft hairs.

Natsu stopped at the corner of her lips they were inches apart.

" I love you Lucy Natsu Dragneel." as he captures her lips softly while sucking gently on her lower lips. She gasped from his soft touch butterflies fluttering in her belly.

She placed soft kisses on his face.

"I love you so much more than you imagine Mr. Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm ready to follow you till the end of the earth." said Natsu before covering her lips again. His kiss was serious and lingered with emotion.

" I'll be your wild imagination and only your thoughts will be in my heart." she said while embracing herself to him.

Eventually, he carried her to the bed and pushed her down with his body. He placed several soft kisses on her body.

She stopped him while cupping his face.

" I love you."

His eyes were raging storm, dark onyx filled with love as he bend and opened top two buttons of her top and giving her hickey.

"Mine." he growled possessively.

"Yours" She arched into his touch and soft kisses as she felt like her body was floating in heaven. Burning wherever his lips leaves soft kisses

The moonlight was witness of one true love of them and their sacred love.

They were two body one soul. Two hearts beating with same rhythm..

X_X

_**A/n: nothing explicit. I tried to keep it low as I could. If you think it's uncomfortable please tell me. I'll remove that part.Enjoy and review..**_

_**P. S. I think this chapter was obvious to you guys but I hope that you can bear with this one. Lol I wasn't sure how to pull the whole baby thing, when Lucy would tell. Hope you think I did justice with this scene.. Tell me what you think. Thanks again..**_


	34. chapter 34

_**I don't own Fairytail**_.

It was peaceful morning or more like afternoon. Their dramatically reunion last night took all energy. Lucy was still wrapped up in his arms as she could not believe finally.

After all these mistakes, misunderstanding and painful separation. She was in his arms. She blushed when last night's activities flashed into her eyes. She was exhausted after all the crying and he was very patient with her. But she was sure he was tired after all her tantrums and drama.

She wasn't expecting him to do those things instead of sleeping, in the end he proved her completely wrong. After his long voyage, Natsu wasn't exhausted a bit. He was suddenly all passionate and possessive for her, in fact Lucy was the first to collapse weakly into a puddle with no strength to move. She traced his jaw carelessly.

She was still feeling aftereffect from last night so she fell asleep again. It was two hours later when she woke up and saw Natsu was already awake. She blinked. he was sitting while she moved her head in his lap looking at him.

He was working on his laptop when he looked down at her. Lucy only slightly moved her head, but Natsu felt it and lowered his head to glance over at her. He asked "Awake?", she smiled and snuggled into his chest, she nearly crawled and was sitting on his lap. He traced soft circles in her back.

She felt sparks going inside her belly. She bit her lips as he kissed her shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked while his chin resting on her head.

"Mhmm" she cuddle up with him. Barely any place between the two of them. She nearly shoot out of the bed when she saw the time.

"Shit! It's your birthday. We need to celebrate." she tried to wiggle out of his grip. But he didn't let her go.

"You need to rest. You won't move from bed." his voice held authority.

She rolled her eyes. He might make people pee their pants or frightened them to death by his frosty menacing look. But she was founding it cute and adorable.

"Come on Natsu. We need to celebrate it. Please. Please." she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He groaned and spun her around. She yelped, he was hovering over her.

"You already gave me the biggest surprise, I could ever imagine." his breath fanning over her.

"OK Mr. Sex on legs and hard abs. We need to bake some sweets and cakes." she stuck her tongue at him.

Natsu arches his eyebrows at her. Smirking devilishly. Suddenly her eyes were wide.. Oh snap.

"So sex on legs and hard abs?" he gave her burning eyes which was sparkling with humor.

Lucy ignored his fierce piercing gaze. She was digging her own grave. She tried to avoid his eyes.

"I would not let you go. Tell me what you think about me." he was persistent as he kissed her nose.

She was getting irritated. She was trapped in hell, this devil has tricked her. Now she was stuck into his trap.

Damn you hell devil.

"Fine you are sexiest man alive. Your flawless skin and body always makes me go Jell-O and who can resist those abs. I mean just look at it and you got world best perfect ass. Even I'm jealous. Your eyes always makes me helpless. You are like fire and I burn like gasoline. Your touch is very hot on my ski-" she was horrified. Fuck!! She babble to much. He was smirking at her. She wanted to crawl under the rock. It was embarrassing.

" You are mean. It's your fault. You tricked me into saying this." she was red from blushing. While he was looking at her. He was still pinning her down. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her while burying her face into his neck.

Natsu was careful, he didn't crushed her with his weight. His breath hitched. She was capable of making him do whatever she wanted. He was whipped. He could not believe. She thinks this highly of him. In fact it gave him warmth and confidence.

He kissed her hickey which he placed on her neck last night. As she shivered.

"Feelings are mutual baby. I am lost without you."he looked into her eyes as he was about to kiss her lips. She shoved him away. He gave her hurt look.

" Don't trick me again. I lose myself in your kisses. Lips are danger zone, always leading us to do nasty stuff. Now get ready and bake some cake." she said while clapping her hands.

"You would always pick damn cake over me." he said while gritted his teath.

"Always without a doubt. You bitter man won't understand the taste and sweets and heavenly flavours of Cake." she closed her eyes and imagined the chocolate melting around her mouth.

Natsu was clenching his fist. Damn you cake. He was really setting some new low bars for himself. He was ashamed. First his car, house, scotch, food now bloody damn cake. He was getting jealous of everything which gave her happiness more than him.

"Let's bake and then we can hang

out. We don't need to reveal the world but few people know that we are married. So for one day." he said while snatching the chocolate bar from her hand and putting it on the nightstand. He turned and choked, she had other few cookies in her hand. He just turned for a second.

" The hell you are keeping these sweets? "he checked around searching for her place where she kept her sweets candles and chocolates.

" Mah room, mah rules. Gotcha problem bae? " she blew a raspberry at him.

" If you don't want another replay of last night then behave."he was getting angry.

" Ohhh! I'm scared." she stood and suddenly smashed her chocolate filled hand on his face.

He was frozen when he felt gooey and sticky liquid.

" You little.." he lunged at her. She yelped and ran out of her room.

Elizabeth saw her young master and madam was running around like a child. She was happy. She took her purse and left them to enjoy. They have been through enough.

"Babe behave. You are pregnant."he jumped over couch as she ran towards dinning room.

" I'm not heavily pregnant yet. I can move freely Mavis told me." she duck when he tried to catch her.

" But that's doesn't mean that you act like you are on drugs." he was getting impatient.

" Ouch! You're right about that but sorry sire! I ain't perfect lady" she ran into the kitchen. She turned and scream. She was trapped.

"Now what about you and me doing both of us something here?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww! You sound like horny rabbit." she threw spoon at him.

"Get your mind out of gutter. I was talking about baking a cake. Remember you prefer cake over me." he suddenly stretched his arms as his shirt running over. Revealing his perfect abs and his sweatpants were hanging low. Lucy was looking at him with curiosity and burning eyes.

" Click a picture. You can stare all you want." he smirked at her.

" What?" she looked at him still distracted with his body.

"You are pervert." he ruffled her head. She swatted his hand away.

"I'm not." she pouted.

"Yeah sure! Whatever flots your boat."

"You.."she glared at him. As Natsu opened two buttons of his shirt. Suddenly her eyes were glued to his chest.

She snapped into reality when she heard chucking. She looked into his eyes, they were challenging.

" Shit!" she blushed and turned her face.

Curse you hell devil. In the end she fell for his tricks.

She felt his arms wrapped around her. As he kissed her cheek. Her back was resting against his chiseled chest.

"Why are you hiding your face. I love you and you can stare or look at me all day long as you want." he kissed her hairs.

X_X

She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop being so romantic Mr. Dragneel. Your sweetness are breaking my concentration. Let's get you a cake."

They were preparing to make a cake as Lucy took out some flour and Natsu was fixing some eggs.

"Babe give me fork" she pointed behind him. He turned and pick up the spoon and gave her while kissing her palm. She giggled as she mixed the ingredients.

Natsu set the oven temperature. He turned to look at her and frowned.

"I don't like chocolate. Please Luce." he nearly gagged at the amount she was mixing. It was insane.

"You have to eat it. Today no tantrums or any other drama." she glared at him but paused when she saw he was studying her intensely. His eyes burning lava on herself.

"I can learn to love chocolate." he said as he dashed closed to her.

Lucy tries to ignore him as she poured the cake batter into the baking bowl.

Suddenly she felt his presence behind her as her grip on the bowl tightened.

She felt as he pushed her hair on one shoulder and kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and fell into his touch.

God he was like blazing fire burning her with desire.

"I can love chocolate for a day I guess." as she felt he rubbed some dark liquid on her cheeks and arms.

What?? She was confused.

"Natsu stop! You are pouring chocolate all over me. I have to put this in the baking oven for an hour." she was irritated all covered in chocolate. Natsu frowned as she pushed him away.

After putting the dish Lucy looked at herself. She was dripping in chocolate. She groaned.

" Damn even if you are dying, you can't waste chocolate." she was sad. She had to clean all the amazing stuff.

"May I princess. It was your order I should get some chocolate today. For my first time I prefer it over you rather than on a cake." before she could react, he pulled her to him roughly and licked her cheek. Taste of chocolate hitting him.

"I think I am in love with chocolate." he smirked at her. As she glared at him.

"You.." she was about to yell when his mouth was there to assault her sweetly.

X_X

Lucy was in the kitchen putting out the cake. She was wearing his shirt as he was shirtless. After his chocolate feast..

(a/n: It was funny. I wanted to write more. But it wouldn't be appropriate.)

Natsu was looking at her continuously. She blushed. She took out the cake and placed a candle on it. Natsu was emotional. He had forgotten when was the last time he had celebrated his birthday?

"Make a wish?" she asked him.

Natsu closed his eyes and blow up the candle as he cut the cake and fed her the piece. He kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you Luce"

"Anything for you hubby dearest."

He smiled at her. Now it was time to go out like their official first date. But he wasn't sure.

"You want to go out?" he asked.

"Why not." she kissed his cheeks. And stood to get ready when he grabbed her hands.

"Wear these." he gave her a package he had hidden behind the couch. When did he got this? She wondered.

"Actually I got few tux for you. I had bought them long time ago. If you want.." she wasn't sure if he would wear.

Suddenly he jerked her into his lap and kissed her harshly, it was a kiss, a returning soldier would give his wife.

She was breathing hard when they pulled apart. It was amazing. He cupped her cheeks.

" you bought them for me? Of course I would wear them. In fact from now you can chose whatever you want for me" he was like cute submissive puppy.

She kissed his forehead.

"OK Mr. Dragneel. Get ready. After all it's your birthday and our first date." she patted his head. And stood to leave.

"Hey! Luce where are you taking all that cake?" he yelled.

"You had your piece. This rest is mine and do you forgot about your chocolate fetish over me." she argued back.

"I can say that I really like it."he winked at her. She huffed, and turns to her room.

Damn you hell devil for tricking me again.

X_X

_**A/n:wow thanks a million. I was famished by all the reviews. And yeah I'm glad you liked it. And about how many chapters are remaining. It depends I can finish it quickly but it will loose the reality of it. So I think approximately around fifty.. So still fifteen - sixteen chapters are left. I'm not sure yet... Hang on till the end.. That's all I can say. I just write it.. Till then take care.. Enjoy...**_


	35. chapter 35

_**I don't own fairytail. **_

Natsu was trying to catch her all this time and in the end they had cake fight, Lucy kicked him for wasting precious cake. After cleaning themselves. They were getting ready for their dinner date.

Natsu was putting on his shirt when he said, "Our parents know about your pregnancy?".

"I didn't tell anyone yet. And I think it's not safe if the news got out. It could be dangerous." she replied through looking at him with mirror as she applied strawberry lip-gloss.

Natsu turned and buried his face in her neck and took in her scent. Fresh roses.

" OUCH! "he groaned when she hit his head with comb.

" Stop messing my hairstyle. It took me alot to pin them." she checked her ruffled strands. Natsu was getting irritated. Damn hairs. He took her pin as her locks were free and fell on her back.

" Natsu.. " she yelled.

"Don't pin them it looks good like this." he brushed his fingers in her hairs.

"But I liked them in style." she pouted and poked his chest. "Don't ever do that or I will be angry."

"Yeah a angry adorable kitty." Natsu mocked her.

Suddenly her phone rang. She froze, It was her mother. Natsu check the name as Mom was flashing in the screen.

"Mom" Lucy picked it up as Natsu was listening.

"Lucy. Are you angry with me?" her mother voice was low and down.

"Never mom. Why?" Lucy was shocked. Why was she all sad. She wasn't the reason of her mother sadness.

"You didn't came home. It's Been more than a month. I'm missing you. I'll deal with your father. Please hon." her voice cracked. Lucy felt her mouth went dry as Natsu snatched her mobile in his hand.

"Mother" his voice was intense and deep.

"Natsu?" she sounded confused. Why was he talking from Lucy mobile.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or sad but I was just spending time with Lucy. So I didn't let he go out. I'm sorry. Now I'll make sure you guys get plenty of time together." his eyes were locked with Lucy. She gave him millions dollars smile.

" What? Oh no I didn't knew that, silly me. It's ok I was just wondering if she was wandering around again. Thanks Natsu. Drop by next time." after bidding goodbye. He hung up.

Suddenly her phone rang again.

"What mother?" Lucy asked as she took her purse and was getting out.

"Give me grandkids already and I forgot to tell Brandish is here for few days."

"Brandish?" Lucy could not believe that vile person was here.

Natsu was suddenly paused. Did he heard right?

"OK mother"

He took her hands in his, "What happened?"

"Mom want grandkids and Brandish my bitch cousin is here."

Natsu remember a girl name Brandish who used to stalk him in his college. She couldn't be the same girl?

"Let's go." he took her hand in his as they walked out of home.

X_X

Lucy smiled when she saw that, the cold and intimate Natsu was back. He could not help himself. But there was hint of a smile on his face.

They reached the best five star hotel in whole Magnolia. He parked his car and took her hand.

"Here you go babe! The best dinner date you will ever have." his lips brushed passed her neck.

Lucy was mesmerized, doesn't matter how rich you are, you will have to take appointment months before to get a corner seat here. This restaurant was very expensive to afford.

" How can you take me here?" she was still in daze.

"Nothing is impossible for Natsu Dragneel." he winked at her.

"Don't act high and mighty Mr. Dragneel. I can afford meals here also." she challenged him.

"OK" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I can even it will take few months to get a table but I will take you here." she felt offended.

This jerk.

"Luce." Natsu warned her in terrifying voice. She was out in public and acting like a teenager.

Lucy ignored his warning, But he didn't know she wasn't a lady.

She stuck her tongue at him as his mood darkened.

"He-Hello Mr. Dragneel. We were waiting for you." A nervous man greeted them as they entered, his gaze was shifting from him to Lucy.

" Ah you got a date. Come here Mr. Dragneel." he was looking so pale.

" Thanks." Lucy smiled at him as they reached there table. The man suddenly lighten up little bit. Poor soul was terrified of Natsu. Who was still glaring at him.

Lucy kicked him under the table. His eyes were wide.

" Did you just kick me." his voice was cold.

" Yep my hot chocolate lava cake." Lucy winked at him. As his eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"Pick something to order." he did not look away from his menu. Lucy frown. What kind of date is this, no sweet talking or romantic stuff.

"Why my cupcake! are you rude?" she complained to him. As she threw a saltshaker at him.

"Luce stop being cute. I'm controlling myself. Don't blame me if I did something and you won't be able to enter in this restaurant for the rest of your life. And for God sake be litte punctual. Stop kicking and throwing stuff at me."

"Daddy is so mean to mommy on the very first date. Why me?" she spoke to herself.

Natsu was frozen on his place, his breath quickened. Daddy.. Daddy. He was becoming a father. His eyes falling on her stomach. A life was forming there. He frowned, he would not let someone take his precious treasure. Now the danger has double.

"Natsu" she threw tissue at him.

Suddenly waiter came as he set up two glasses of fresh orange juice. Classic. He had ordered juice instead of wine.

"You always act like king. Even you eat so properly." she glared at him.

She was cute. When natsu bit back a laugh. Suddenly his eyes followed her every moment. He was irritated by waiter's interruption.

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"We are searching the lead and don't worry security has been doubled." he put his hand on her left thigh, as she screamed everyone was looking at her. Her face burnt, Natsu kept eating like nothing happened.

That jerk.

Suddenly she put her hand in his and intertwines their fingers. He didn't look up but was smiling.

It was sweet and comfortable day for new found couple.

X_X

"Why are you interested in me." she asked.

"You deserve everything. And I have my few score to settle." Acnologia said while kissing the girl on his bed.

X_X

_**A/n: thanks. And enjoy. I'm tired.. It's raining since night.. But still have a assignment to do but here is the quick update.. Aww! Thanks but this story needs to end somewhere. Guys! I'm really touched by your reviews.. Take care and stay safe and happy.. Enjoy..**_


	36. chapter 36

_**I don't own fairytail. **_

Lucy has told Levy about her pregnancy and she was still screaming. She could not believe a tomboy, Lucy heartfilia is going to be mother. Biggest news of century.

They were in FairyTail cafe.

"So what's new with you?" Mira said while munching on her fries. Lucy was eating her ice cream with hamburger. Don't even ask. Elizabeth was very happy after knowing this but her work was doubled.

"Nothing, I just went to the main office of company to sign some papers. Natsu isn't here." She was gloomy all of sudden.

He was out to Hargeon. Still on meetings. She wanted to go but that hell devil left her early in the morning.

"So what are you doing here girl?" Erza gave her warning."He is with that blonde secretory."

Lucy remember that bimbo Shizuoka. But Cana was there but still she her heart was in mess.

"I will talk to him." she paused as she spoke "Brandish is here."

Suddenly Erza and others were alert. Lucy never told her parents but once she tried to harm her. Just because her boyfriend has dumped her for Lucy but of course Lucy has rejected him.

"I'm scared." Lucy bit her lips. She had been thinking about learning some karte but damn she was pregnant.

"How are you dealing with pregnancy." Levy asked.

"It is fun now nobody stop me from eating." she said while gulping down her drinks.

She was back to her home. When she felt like someone was watching her. She got out of her mansion and looked around.

She was back in her bedroom when she felt sleepy but she was missing him.

X-X

Everything was in chaos Natsu has rejected three deals back to back. Jellal was sweating and nervous.

"Sir do you need something cool to drink?"

Natsu didn't want to talk about business right now All he could think about is Lucy. It's been three days since he saw her.

"Sir?" Jellal was nervous and shifted. He never was this much intimidated by his boss.

Natsu stood and took his jacket."I'll deal with the video conference from my hotel room and cancel every other meetings. OK." and before Jellal could reply he was out of the office.

Natsu opened his phone and looked at their pictures. He had clicked millions of pictures but still he was amazed by every one of them. His personal favorite was, Lucy wearing his clothes.

He dialled her number, it went on full call but she didn't pick up. His heart was uneasy. Luce..

Lucy was sitting in front of Brandish as she saw her incoming call. Damn her baby was calling her but she wasn't able to receive. She could not tell Brandish about Natsu.

"So how is life?" Brandish said as she drank her rum.

Did she mention, they are sitting in the club. And all the smells are making Lucy nauseated. She pretend that she was drinking. While she was throwing her alcohol whenever Brandish wasn't looking.

"All good. You tell."Lucy shrugged.

" Nothing just waiting for my boyfriend." Brandish said as she brightened up. Lucy turned and saw a very handsome man in dark red tuxedo making his way to their direction.

" Hi darling."Brandish strode to him and pulled him roughly in a hot intense kiss. Damn it Natsu. I'm missing you.

Lucy thought as she averted her eyes from kissing couple.

When they pulled apart. Brandish introduced them.

" Lucy this is my boyfriend, Acnologia." Lucy was shocked. This guy was dark and mysterious. She couldn't remember him. But he seems powerful businessman.

"All pleasure is mine meeting you. Ms Lucy."as he kissed her hand. Lucy shivered uncomfortably. What is this feeling.

" Thanks."she said lightly.

Lucy took out her phone to check her messages from Natsu.

" Missing Loke? "Brandish smiled at her. Lucy smiled nervously. What the hell.

" Just taking selfie." as she clicked some pictures with Brandish and Acnologia.

" It is pretty."she was satisfied.

" Indeed." Acnologia said as he was looking at her with intense eyes. She didn't liked his look. It was like he was stripping her clothes from his eyes.

She stood and tried to leave as her phone was again ringing.

After Lucy left abruptly, Acnologia was still looking at the direction she left. He chugged down his drink. And licked his lips.

"She is beautiful. That bastard had this treasure now I need to have a little taste of her."

X_X

Natsu was in his hotel room when suddenly Gray called him. He was not in mood but when Gray told him it was direct orders from Igneel, he could not resist. Natsu was in dark mood. He was in Hargeon. He regret that he had left her all alone in the morning.

But he couldn't wake her up or he would not be able to come. It was hard enough to concentrate when he knew she was in danger.

Cana has informed him that she was there. He was getting impatient. Suddenly his phone rang in his irritated mood, he received it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" he said in the darkest and ferocious voice.

"Hi babe! What happened? Why you sound dark and evil more than you sound regular!" Lucy tried to lighten his mood. She was missing him.

"I'm tired but still have to go back to God damn party."he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Let me do video call. Natsu don't forget even I am not there but my love is always with you." his heart flutter, it was like sun coming out of dark sky.

Lucy called him and she was shining and looked like an overbearing guardian protecting her husband. She gave him adorable smile.

She is cute.

Natsu coughed lightly and held back his laughter. "Mmm."

As he observed the girl's protective look, Natsu could not help but recall their fights, arguing and stealing kisses.

"I'm missing you. I can't sleep without your arms around me. Come back.But I'll kick you out if you didn't focus on business. I don't want world to say multi billionaire Natsu Dragneel lost everything because he could not function without his wife."she glared at him cutely.

His heart instantly turned to a pile of mush. He instinctively wanted to kiss her

Lucy looked at him and her eyes darkened. She was checking him out and Natsu knew it. Warmth filling his heart that he was capable to capture her attention.

"You are looking quite handsome and dangerously sexy. And I'm sure many girls will be mesmerized by your hotness." she pointed at him.

Hmm, this was a rather familiar situation...

Natsu hid his smile.

Ah!! Mrs. Dragneel was getting jealous..

He removed his tie and opened top two buttons of his shirt. Lucy suddenly screamed as her eyes were wide.

" You are giving me strip show? When you know I can't touch you." she whined.

Natsu just gave her one of those heartbreaking smile which was only preserve for her.

Lucy blinked. She didn't know what he was doing.

Suddenly she saw few big dark visible hickeys, she had made on his neck and chest. Her face burned.

Now Lucy got what Natsu was trying to do. Her heart was throbbing fast, she wanted to touch him.

Lucy coughed lightly. "Babe are you... sure?"

"Yeah." he replied confidently.

Lucy looked at him. He was Natsu Dragneel definition of perfection but tonight he would cause a ruckus.

She did not expect Natsu to clear her jealousy and insecurities. He was the best guy any girl could ask for.

Oh! So the cold and frosted Hell devil was flirting.

"Is this... alright?" Lucy asked. There will be many businesses tycoons and elites.

"Perfect." Natsu said as he wide open where her hickey was visible in his neck.

Lucy was really touched as she felt the unlimited love and warmth for him.

"Natsu when these marks would fade I'll claim you again by marking you with my love bites." her voice held unknown promises.

His eyes darkened as his grip on his iPad tightened. Oh God! If she was here only.

X_X

It was the biggest success party for Hargeon projects and development. Many businesses and economic professionals were gathered there. Igneel had instructed Gray to make sure Natsu will join.

Jude heartfilia was waiting and his son in law wasn't there yet. He looked around.

The music fountain by the front door was switched on, and there was a small band playing in the banquet hall. The very definition of a rich man's life was displayed under the huge crystal chandelier.

Everyone was enjoying except for one person, Gray fullbuster. He was harassed by questioning that where Natsu Dragneel was. He had called that bastard and he better be here. Jellal had told he was raging storm from past two days.

"Gray?" a redhead came to his direction, she was wearing very short dress barely hiding her ass. His old self would have enjoyed but he was changed after meeting Juvia. He used to make fun of couples. Now he is one of sick puppy.

Karma is bitch.

X_X

"Gray! Where is Natsu?" Jude asked him.

He smiled nervously. He was really afraid of Heartfilia family.

"He is coming just stuck in traffic."

'where are you Natsu, come here quickly.' he prayed in his mind.

His life is always in trouble by Natsu and his wife. Unknowingly he gets smashed.

X_X

Gray was getting tired, Girls were getting crazy. And why he slept with half of the population here. He tries to avoid his ex filings. Many girls were from upper class society. They are raised to catch a rich husband to help families.

'' Lucy is exceptionally different.' he remembered. He was glad Natsu was finally taking care of his relationship. Because both are stubborn and knuckleheads. He saw many girls and women was looking for potential partners. That was the dark truth of rich society. He had used this very same trick few times. But now he felt ashamed.

Suddenly there was murmurs and chaos at the enterance. Gray looked at the direction noise was coming from. It was the classic king entrance.

While Natsu's presence was powerful and compelling as always, he was also as handsome as Greek God.

All the young girls present had been anxious when they heard the rumors about Natsu's frightful nature and indifference that made him hard to get along with. However, the moment when they saw Natsu in person, they were already so excited that they almost wanted to immediately jump on him but didn't dare to do anything.

Jude looks at his son in law. He knew Lucy was his daughter and this marriage was just a business deal. So he could not force them to announce it publicly. It was their matter. He could not help. This marriage was decided by their wives and it was also benifit for him. And he dispise that guy who had nothing, Loke.

Natsu was what Any father can look for her daughter's life partner. He was perfect and flawless.

Suddenly Cana patted Gray with sympathy.

"Oh poor stud can't get any girl tonight because innocent Juvia stole your heart."

"Shut up! Cana tell me, Natsu is still bachelor according to world. How will Lucy feel?" Gray asked.

"That jerk don't give two crap about these gold digging, double face bitches. My homie Natsu is all for hot babe Lucy." Cana said confidentially.

Gray nodded in agreement. Natsu get jealous of everyone who comes near Lucy and now he knows she gets upset of other women. So he doesn't let anyone bother him. Bastard would definitely not let any other woman but Lucy have the chance to lust after him and love him.

"Do you think Natsu is player or Casanova like you?"

"No he is epitome of perfection."Gray agrees.

Suddenly Jude was there to greet him.

Natsu shakes his hand with him and softly muttered," Father "as he turned to Gray and Cana.

" Finally decided to join us, your grace! " Cana said sarcastically.

"Mmm." Natsu nodded.

"FUCKIN HELL!!" Gray yelled.

Natsu was discussing with Cana when Gray looked at him like Newton finding gravity. . "Dang! Man... You should watch your image a little. What scandalous act did you have!"

The hickey on Natsu's neck was visible , while the other half was hidden in the tuxedo.

Suddenly Gray pulled at it, it was completely presented to the crowd.

Natsu was clam and cold like always his face void of any emotion.Only, no one dared to confirm it or simply utter anything.

"That thing is really a love bite... It could be mosquito bite, right?"

"He never had a girlfriend."

"No! No way! There isn't any woman beside him!"

Suddenly jude was coughing harsh. He could not believe he wanted to convert Lucy into perfect lady but she infected Natsu with her revolutionary and rebellion.

"Why God? Natsu was the perfect and flawlessly amazing soul. But my only daughter converted him."

X_X

_**A/n: it was fun to write. And I want to thank you from bottom of my heart. You guys are amazing.Thanks for reading. Enjoy. **_


	37. chapter 37

_**I don't own fairytail**_

Suddenly there was silence as everyone was looking at Natsu. At that moment, there were suddenly gasps of astonishment in the party. If one listened closely, one would be able to hear the breaking of all the young ladies' hearts.

But Natsu ignored it, his ice cold glare was fixed on Gray as he harshly removed his hand and rearranged his collar properly. "Don't touch me."

Gray smiled at him as Cana whistled. They were mocking him.

"Damn! Hot as fuck! Even Lucy isn't here you are making sure that how wonderful and wild time you have spent with her." Cana teased him.

"Man! I can't imagine anything like this, you're really a exhibitionist and this level of display of affection in public only legendary soul can do." Gray praises him.

Natsu silently stood confidently. He was unfazed by chaos going around him. He didn't spared single glance at the girls in the party.

Few small love bites.

Just like that, his affection for his mysterious queen was publicly put on display...

Just like that, he had announced to everyone present that he was taken! His heart was beating for some precious girl.

Jude was gaping like fish. He was torn between the two of them. What should he do? He can't yell at Natsu. He hadn't talked to Lucy. Even he was strictly cruel to his daughter. He loved her. But he was the man of traditional virtues and etiquette. This kind of things were not his cup of tea.

Other side in the party.

All the rich upper class girls looked at Natsu's hickeys hidden under his clothes. their penetrating gazes could release flames, his clothes would have had a hole burnt right through it.

"He is taken? But we never saw him with anyone even overseas he was single. But he was not someone to fool around. This girl must be very special to him."

"I heard that Natsu is extremely cold and ruthless since young age and fastidious, but he actually allowed a girl to mark him this intimately. It was miracle!" Some girls were so jealous that they almost ground their teeth to bits.

Natsu's aura was cool and remote as he held his head up high with esteem and pride. He sipped his wine. His entire being commanded an air of being above the common populace.

He was handsome and hot with perfect suit covering his well build body. But today his messy hairs and lossen shirt with a hickeys on his flawless skin added an extremely appealing sexiness and attractiveness to him.

To have enough courage to approach this hot but heartless scary guy and leaving love bite on such a flawless skin... How was that like? Just thinking about it really made one burn up and overwhelmed with emotions!

Finally Cana approached the desperate hoard of girls, she was wearing a classy black gown was sipping on champagne, then her eyes narrowed and she said, "I think you dumbos now know Mr. Dragneel is taken and he isn't interested in any kind of flirting. So stay away because his lover is quite possessive of him. You can just feel by this how she has marked him. So stay away.. Ok now enjoy." as she raises her glass in mockery toast.

When they heard the Cana's words, all the girls looked around at each other and felt miserable.

Even though that was the case, who could resist such the temptation of being the head lady and lover of Natsu Dragneel. He had everything. Money, look, power, status.. You name it, he got it.

Even if there was only a sliver of possibility, no one would be willing to give up, would they?

Jude was still rooted on his spot. When suddenly there was tap behind him. It was Gildarth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but.." Jude was speechless. How to say that he was shocked to see Natsu like this.

Natsu appeared in front of him.

"Gildarth" he nodded in his direction.

"Finally learned few tricks from me." Gildarth teasing Natsu, while Jude had enough. Kids these days.

"You... Sigh... If you're really in love with my daughter. Was it necessary to display this kind of act. Why don't just announce your marriage. So people will be able to know that you are married."Jude heartfilia sighed to express his displeasure.

Natsu did not say anything, but his expression was clear he wasn't in mood of any arguments.

" Forgive me father but I have my reason to do this. I'll explain in further detail in the future." Natsu apologies for this kind of act.

Even though Jude was angry, he could not argue with Natsu, "I know you are good man I'm sure Lucy can be child sometimes. Just bear with her. Forgive me for any pain she caused you."

Before Jude said anything, the Natsu spoke up from the side, "Father! Never apologize ever again and don't worry from now Lucy is my responsibility. And it's me who likes to spoil her. I'll make sure your prestige will never be damage because of her."

When Jude heard his his son in law speak up, he instantly nodded kindly. "Okay, okay, Don't worry about it. I was just liitle uncomfortable that's all. If you kids are happy then I can tolerate her childish behavior. It is more than a month since she caused any chaos. I am kinda missing her!"

Natsu looked at Jude. He was same as Layla. Lucy was blessed. When he heard him Natsu could not believe he had always behave rudely with Lucy. It was to make her proper heir of Heartfilia family, she was only daughter after all.

" She is still your and mother's daughter." he assured him.

Jude finally felt relieved. He gave him a small smile as party was going without any problem anymore.

He looked around. Acnologia was nowhere to found. Where he could be.

X_X

It's been another four days and Natsu wasn't back. Lucy was missing him alot. But now whenever they have time, they will video chat.

Natsu was in his room talking to people on video conference from Ishaghar when his phone rang. He suddenly smiled.

The people over video conference was shocked after seeing him smile.

"I'll finalize the payment and materials list for consideration. I have to go my wife is calling." he said while removing headset from himself.

"You are... . Married?" The old investors were shocked.

Natsu gave him soft smile, "To the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh! I was aiming to ask you for my granddaughter. But I can tell you that you love your wife."

"alot."

Natsu was back in his hotel bedroom when he called Lucy. She had called him. It was late in night, he wants to go her. Just two more days.

"Luce."he sighed. But paused when he saw red and puffy eyes. His heart was low. Was she crying?

"What happened?" he asked in soft voice.

"I hate you." she broke down in tears.

His world shattered. What happened?

"Tell me baby! What's wrong?" he was trying to calm her.

"Why didn't you took me with you. I want you. I miss you." and he suddenly cut his call.

Lucy was frozen on her place. That rude bastard was ruthless, how cruel he doesn't give fuck about his own pregnant wife.

You cruel hell devil.. And she again cried missing his warmth..

X_X

A/n:thank you for your time and support..


	38. chapter 38

**I don't own fairytail **

At that moment, Natsu didn't know how to describe his emotions. He froze and continued to get more anxious still until finally hanging up the call. His heart gripping fear.

Is she going back to Loke? No she loves him. Even in deathbed he won't suspect her. She was only his.

Mine..

Here in lonely mansion Lucy was sunken in pain and sorrow. Why he hung up on her. Was she only missing him? She sat in daze feeling numb.

He threw his phone on bed as he paced around in his room. Suddenly he picked up his phone and called Mavis.

"Hello! It's better be important because I've surgery in two hours." Mavis said in monochromatic voice.

"Actually it's about Lucy" his heart was suffering and suffocating. He rubbed his temples with free hand.

"What happened?" her voice sounded alert.

"She was crying and she told me she hate me." he replied in defeated voice.

She was silent.

"Mavis? "

"For God sake reply. My girl is hating my guts and I don't even know what I did." he sounded broken.

"You guys are pair of idiots. It's normal for pregnant ladies to get mood swings. It is just hormones. Nothing serious. Just give her what she wants. And take care of her." Mavis hung up the call.

He was frozen. He doesn't knew she was going through this, he felt horrible. What kind of father he would be?

Natsu suddenly dialled Lucy number. She picked up after three rings.

" You jerk! "she yelled at him.

" You are ok? "his voice full of concern.

" Yeah I think I'm fine now." she was smiling.

What the fuck??

He was confused. Wasn't she crying few minutes ago.

" Luce you really miss me right. Not due to some hormones?" he asked.

What kind of dumb question is he asking. She thinks as she replied," Of course I miss you and love you" but her call was cut again..

That bastard hell devil.. She was seriously going to kick him to hell..

Natsu tossed the phone onto the bed once again. His soul seemed to have left him as he stood in the room in a daze for a long while.

She was missing him as much as he was missing her. It was not one sided. Both were yearning and burned for each other.

He thought - this was the first time in his entire life that he felt so excited, agitated, and overjoyed.He was always out in meetings for months even after their two years of marriage. But this was the first time he had been felt like this.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He picked it up. It was message from unknown number.

"_**Her skin is so soft and smooth and when I touched her it was like milky flawless and soft."**_

His heart stopped. He was bloody Natsu Dragneel and he wasn't able to find this man. He did not want to tell Lucy anything more. It could stress her.

The question was quickly dismissed.

To him, the scheme and pain were inconsequential.

The scariest thought was to be seeing the woman he loves get hurt.

But now, she told him she missed him. He will erase whoever was trying to sabotage his happiness.

Nobody can mess with Natsu fuckin Dragneel.

He felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted, leaving him weightless and in a daze.

He wasn't afraid of anything.

An unexplainable joy and satisfaction settled, sending his heart thumping rapidly once more.

Natsu get back to his senses and glanced at the phone. Jellal was calling, "What?"

Jellal, startled for a moment, before diving to the main point. "Sir! As you instructed I did some background checking Brandish is the same girl who stalked you in past. She is cousin of Ms. Lucy and her former classmate"

The name "Brandish" placed a bad taste in Natsu's mouth and he frowned. But the unhappiness was quickly overshadowed by the joy from Lucy conversation, so he didn't hang up, instead he asked, "What she want now?"

"She met Ms. Lucy few hours ago."

Natsu frowned. "Damn it! She is all alone there."

"Uh?" jellal was confused. How could he tell.

"Sir there will be reunion in Ms. Lucy College reunion party is coming in few upcoming days but time is not confirmed yet"

After listening to his explanation Natsu hung up the call. His brows creased.

Lucy was facing all these troubles alone. He felt like crap.

Suddenly he called Cana," Prepare my private jet as soon as possible. I need to go home." he threw his phone aside and put his belongings in his bag.

Meetings, party, business and financial meeting was no longer important. Nothing was important. He now only wanted to go back to his home . to go back to her.

X_X

Lucy felt emotional when he hung ugain on her. She was missing him too much.

Why are you so cruel? Can't you see I'm missing you.

She glared at his picture in her mobile.

Later, her brief sadness and distress really made her sulky.

Damn she wasn't finished talking yet.

The sulky Lucy eventually couldn't take it anymore and gave Natsu a call. His phone was off?

Was he in a meeting?

Lucy caressing her stomach lay spread out on the bed, drained. She lay there waiting for Natsu to call and to finish his meeting, but after waiting and waiting, she fell asleep.

Because she slept so late, she also woke up late the next day. The first thing she did when she opened her eyes was check her phone to see if Natsu had tried to contact her.she gave him another call. His phone was still turned off.

She had college reunion tomorrow.

Lucy's heart felt even more crushed. So crushed in fact, she'd sigh even whilst brushing her teeth and checking her stomach, she can feel little bump on her flat stomach. She smiled. But her mood was still depressed.

As she came out from the bathroom, her phone alert went off. Although she secretly swore that she'd ignore Natsu of he is ignoring her messages, she still ran over to the bed and picked up her phone. It was Cana... She had sent her a video.

Lucy opened the video and clicked on it to see that it was the video of Natsu showing her hickey on his chest.

Her heart flutterd. Suddenly there was unknown message.

_**"You are so beautiful. I want to touch your soft skin."**_

She paused. Who could it be? Same person who is trying to harm her? She deleted it.

It was hot topic that multi billionaire empire only heir was in love with some mysterious girl.

This news morning, which was just five short hours ago. The view count had already reached several thousand million.

Her heart flutterd.

X_X

_**FairyTail Cafe**_

Her other friends were busy so she called her best friend. Levy. As the little Haruto was playing with her mother's hand. He was so small. Lucy was very fond of him. She wanted to spoil him and feed him so many sweets but he was still so small.

"Haru chan" she smiled at him.

"Baaanhaa" little infant smiled at her.

"Soon you will have partner to play." Levy cooed her son. But she noticed Lucy was still in dark mood.

"Tomorrow we have school reunion. You want to go?" Levy wasn't sure as Brandish and other vile venomous girls would be there. She didn't want to stress her.

"I have to go. Why would I hide myself. I didn't do anything." as she ate her salads. Makarov had prepared special healthy menu for her it was demanded by Dragneels.

X_X

He was restless, On the plane home, Natsu who hadn't rested well in a long long time was so excited that he didn't sleep for the entire journey. Instead, he sat there in a daze.

When he reached strawberry street, he hastily ran to his mansion. It was just twelve the afternoon at the time. According to his understanding of Lucy, she probably would have just woken up or might even still be asleep, as she slept late last night.

Natsu lightly entered his bedroom. She could only sleep without giving damn about waking up and following any rule. He wanted to surprise her. But he was shocked she was not in the room..

He ran down. Fear gripping his heart. He still remember that message. He spotted Elizabeth, she was in the living room dusting and cleaning.

"Where is she?" he asked while running downstairs.

"Young Master! Madame is out with her friend Ms. Levy she had a son."

Natsu froze Levy was pregnant. Shit! He needs to congratulate that metal head.

Natsu called again and she didn't picked up. His call went abruptly unattended.

He tried few more time. But she didn't pick it up.

X_X

Haru was playing in Lucy lap as she cut his call or didn't receive it. Suddenly her cell was silent. She felt angry with him.

"Lu chan! Don't be harsh on him. He is far away and Natsu San love you truly. Please consider it.."

"That ass didn't pick up my calls so why would I have to reply to his calls." Lucy huffed as Haruto was looking at Levy, Lucy handed him to his mother.

As Levy was taking Haruto from Lucy , her line of sight suddenly focused in on one place, and she stayed there in a daze.

Lucy furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was confused as Levy was frozen, Lucy followed her line of sight and turned her head.

Levy was staring at the entrance where there was nothing out of the ordinary... It was FairyTail café.

Just as Lucy was about to turn her head. she saw Natsu in a black tuxedo stepping out of his expensive Ferrari, into FairyTail. As he removed his sunglasses.

Lucy was paranoid about it. She was hallucinating. It could not be real.

Shouldn't Natsu be in Hargeon? He had an important meeting yesterday and financial meeting, and then he said he had to sign some kind of contract today... How was he here, now, in front of her?

Lucy was speechless as repeatedly blinked her eyes.

She saw Natsu glared at some high school students, they were boys and he shot them fierce look. They scramble away. He entered and smiled and shake hands with Makarov.

Lucy raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. It really was Natsu, not her imagination ... He was actually back from Hargeon?

Which meant that yesterday when he hung up her call he was rushing relentlessly back?

An unspeakable feeling came charging into Lucy's soft heart, instantly dissipating the sorrow she had felt because he hung up on her, because he didn't talk to her. She was suddenly happier then any girl on the earth.

In truth, Levy wasn't even looking at Natsu . She was looking at a man in a peaked cap who continuously took secret photos of her and Lucy.

At first, she had thought she was seeing things.

Levy then purposefully paid attention to that man, but he managed to quickly hide away, which is why her eyes stared at the door like she was blanking out. When in reality she was focusing on the photographer from the corner of her eyes. After about five minutes, she finally caught him dead on!

It was paparazzi. But why they are here?? Then she realized after Natsu's stunt of showing Lucy's love bites in public they want to know about his mysterious lover.

But they were hiding this marriage..

It would be bad. She needs to stop this before this get out of hand. If they took a photo of something bad, then she was afraid that it would cause harm to Lucy.

Suddenly, Levy drew her eyes back, ready to warn Lucy when she suddenly stood up from her seat and turned around. Her eyes were transfixed ahead of her and her expression looked shocked with a hint of a feminine shyness.

"Lu chan , I think there is paparazzi..." Midway through Levy's sentence, Natsu jumped into her field of view. He stood there in front of Lucy, ignoring the many people around them taking photos with their phones.

He lowered his head, and said in his clear and possessive voice , "Luce."

Natsu looked into her eyes with boiling passion, which gave people the impression that if there weren't so many people around then he'd hold her in his arms and give her a good hug.

"Guys? I know you are meeting after long time but your secret will be exposed"

Levy couldn't help but let slip. Then she realized that there were loads of people staring at them, so she quickly shut her mouth. She knew they would not here her but she needed to tore them apart.

Time stopped for about a minute. Levy need to think quickly hastily shifted in her seat when she yelled, "Lucy! Natsu just came back from as far as Hargeon, he mustn't have eaten yet."

Only then did Lucy snap back to her senses and realized that she was just staring at Natsu blankly for a long time. With a slightly red face, she shifted she moved to the side, giving Natsu her original seat.

Natsu looks at the little child and his brow furrowed. "He looked like metal head."

"Hey!" Levy protests.

"Sorry" he apologized.

Lucy took Haruto from Levy "Isn't he cute bundle of joy, Ne, Natsu?"

His eyes darkened, he was mesmerized when he saw her with child. A satisfaction and possessiveness filled him.

"Yeah"

He furrowed his brows and turned his head to look at her. "What happened?"

All the grievances she had in her heart disappeared when he dropped his work and rushed back to the country to find her.

He rushed back after a short fifty plus hours, practically without taking any breaks. He had to be exhausted. Since he made it here, Lucy gripping his hands gave him soft smile.

"Nothing"

Natsu squeezed her hand in his. He was relaxed now.

"Guys stop a paparazzi is following you" Levy finally interrupted.

Lucy snatched her hand away from his. Natsu frowning growled in irritation.

"I've enough of this let the world know that you belong to me. Let them know you rule my heart."

Lucy felt guilt engulf her, she felt as he was here just for her happiness and she acted this rough with him.

Suddenly Natsu was confused when he saw her crest fallen face," Now what? "

" Give us a moment." After a moment of silence, when Lucy didn't replied Natsu became irritated and he spoke. He signaled for Levy to give them some time.Levy smiled at him as she walked away awhile rocking Haruto back and forth.

When Levy left, He held onto Lucy's hand and let pulled her to his chest. Turning to stare into her face, he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Lucy forced her lips into a tight line, avoiding his gaze in silence. She had made his youth painful. His adulthood in disaster. She didn't deserve his love.

Natsu pressed her against the wall and reached out to lift her jaws.his face inches away from her.

Slowly, he lowered his body to stare straight into her clear eyes. "Luce , I know you're hiding something from me."

Lucy knew that the moment she fell for him she was the luckiest girl but for him she was stigma.

She had wanted to let him rest before complaining but when he was this much persistent, she felt that she could no longer keep it from him, so she confessed honestly, "Today when I woke up. I was missing you and Brandish still thinks I'm with Loke. I've my reunion but I am not sure what to say. Our marriage is deal but I want us to get married again."

Natsu froze. He grabbed for his phone and showed her, his clip of showing her hickey in public.

" See! I belong to you. I didn't reveal our relationship because I was worried about you but I'm sure that guy knew you were my weakness. "

" I had recently received message from unknown number but I had deleted it."

After hearing her statement. Gradually, his face darkened and his frown deepened.

"Actually, it's fine. I'm safe. Don't worry about me." Lucy reassured, attempting to make it sound like nothing. His face was black from anger.

That bastard threatened her.

His Lucy.

"You haven't even rested after such a long flight back from Hargeon. You must be tired, let's go home now, can we?"

Lucy was getting anxious. She wanted to cover the topic and distract him. She lifted one eye to sneak a peek, but before she could see Natsu , his head had already lowered. Slowly, tenderness covered her lips.

After being on the road for such a long time, he was indeed exhausted, but once he took in her all her words, his fatigue seemed to have been chased away.

Ever since he returned, he had wanted to kiss her just like this. But when he came back and saw her, Levy was around with her baby.

He felt uncomfortable kissing in front of baby and Levy were still around, so he could only hold it in.

He had been holding it in till now, and even though they were still outside and he knew that there were paparazzi around, he didn't mind... They were already entangled in a scandal, so he didn't mind taking it up a notch, besides... She was the woman he loved, the woman he had been using his entire life to cherish and care for. How could he keep her in mystery. He wanted whole world to know she belongs to him.

Lucy's legs turned to jelly, and she suddenly remembered the paparazzi. Her eyes went wide as she saw someone sneakily taking photos of them. Hurriedly, she tried to dodge his lips, breathlessly, she said, "Natsuuu!! Baby please! Someone is taking photos..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu growled and roughly muttered, "Let them."

Once more, the tenderness descended onto lips.

This time, the kiss was deeper and much more impatient.

Lucy inhaled, taking in Natsu's distinctive scent.

Her mind started buzzing and an unidentifiable stream of passion rushed through the tip of his tongue to the tenderness in her chest.

Gradually, Lucy forget about tabloids, people and paparazzi hiding in the corner, returning his kiss instinctively. As she wrapped her arms around him. Buried her fingers in his hairs. There legs tangled.

Her minute actions seemed to further excite him, and he pressed his entire body onto her, using all his strength to kiss her, seemingly trying to suck her soul out, leaving her breathless.

The kiss lasted for a very very long time...

When Lucy thought that she was about to suffocate, his lips gently left hers. She continued to keep her eyes shut as she felt as though her heart was about to jump out of her chest and her breathing was about to stop.

Natsu lowered his head lightly, staring at her with a blazing gaze; it was as if he wanted to finish her off the next moment. His breath was unstable. Slowly, he reached out to caress her messy hair, tugging a strand behind her ear as he spoke softly. "I wanted to kiss you like that the moment I saw you."

Her strength was gone, she was standing with his strength, resting her body to him.

Natsu continued to stare at her with a deep gaze. Instinctively, she darted her eyes elsewhere, not daring to meet his gaze.

They were pressed together tightly, and Lucy could feel his love and possessiveness. Her face flushed a deep shade of red and she hurriedly buried her face in his chest before complaining softly. "You're so cruel! I hate you hell devil"

She had unknowingly lengthened the last word, tugging at his heart. He let out a murmur, his breath on her face turning fiery as he tightened his embrace.

After a long while, he took a long steadying breath and pulled Lucy upwards, straightening her before tidying her messy clothes and hair. Taking a step back, he placed some distance between the both of them.

Her face was flushed when she lifted her eyes to carefully glance at Natsu who was smoothing out his shirt elegantly. "Let's go."

Levy was smiling beautifully. As she winked at Lucy.

They drove back to home. As he took her to their bedroom.

X_X

"Are you sure about this" a man wearing black clothing asked.

"Absolutely midnight! Time has come." Acnologia said as he looked at the papers in his hands. He turned around and looked at the men sitting in his room.

" We have enough of this waiting. I just want to ruin him."

His men smiled sinister laughs.

Acnologia stood as he threw the girl on his arm harshly and closed his eyes remembering Lucy's soft skin. When he had kissed her hand.

"I think it's not a good idea to have a beef with Dragneel." a voice said timidly.

Acnologia spun around it was Cobra.

"Why?" Acnologia gave him menacingly hot glare. His eyes were intense but Cobra didn't flinched.

Acnologia took out his knife and traced his head with his skin, blood coming out as he tilt his head around.

"I'm not sure what to say about this but l'll ruin that bastard life." Acnologia walked towards the sofa and grabbed that girl and dragged his knife in her guts.

She fell in the floor, blood pooling around as her eyes became lifeless. He licked the blood from the blade.

"Any questions?" he was looking like a psycho..

His men gulped, "No sir."

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for your support.. Honestly I think this is the longest chapter I've ever typed yet. It took a long time to type crap of word.. Hope you like it. Tell me.. I love your reaction and views. Keep smiling.. Stay tuned.**_


	39. chapter 39

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

They were back. Elizabeth was gone. Sun was setting, the view outside was mesmerising.

Natsu loses his tie as his eyes were following her every moment. Lucy was going downstairs when he took her by surprise as he landed the soft kiss on her cheek.

"Natsu it's tickle." she giggled as she pushed him playfully. He growled, he nipped her shoulder.

"Pervert." she hit his chest. He gripping her by arms and pinned her to the door.

"Behave!"

"Like hell" she kicked his shin and ran downstairs.

"Baby! Baby is there, don't run you rebulious girl." he furrowed his brows. He will die with heart attack. Did she forget about his child.

He freshen up and changed into t-shirt and sweatpants. He was wiping his hairs. When his phone lit up.

He checked it. A smile embraces his mouth.

" _**Sir! We have traced the message, it's from the down town area which is abandoned factory from long time."**_

Natsu wasn't able to continue his search as he was busy with Hargeon deal but now he can focus on the culprit of hurting Lucy.

Natsu walked downstairs and saw her eating fruits while watching 'Supernatural'. He walked down to her and sat beside her as he grasped her and placed into his lap. She snuggled to his chest. His finger was tracing soft circle on her small bump.

"how do you feel?" he asked.

"What?" she turned around to face him.

"Our baby, how do you feel?" he looked intensely into her eyes while placing a finger under her chin, locking their eyes.

"Blessings from stars." she gave him warm smile.

His heart melted.

His arms tightened around her and pulling her closer as his lips met her. She responded to him with same intensity, while pulling him closer to herself. Her lips were soft like velvet as he leaned forward to get more of her.

She rested her head on his chest, they were breathing hard. She picked the fruit salad she was eating. Then she remembered he was hungry. He did not get any chance to eat at FairyTail.

"When you ate last time?" she asked.

Natsu tried to remember, he usually forget about Breakfast and lunch, the only meal he gets to eat is dinner which he had skipped.

"You!" she glared at him. Lucy was furious, he again was messing around with his eating schedule.

"Now I'll have to feed you." she frowned at him as she picked up a piece of apple from her salad.

Natsu's heart filled with warmth, he forgot the feeling of home after his mother and Zeref was gone. But she was his peace and salvation.

Lucy noticed his stormy onyx eyes. She cupped his cheek and placed a kiss on his closed eyes and then kissed his tip of nose.

She smiled and his lips followed her lead.

Natsu opened his mouth and let her feed him. She nearly fed him whole salad.

He chuckled when he tried to stop her and she forcefully shoved the fruits in his mouth.

Only Lucy Heartfilia can dare to do this to Natsu Dragneel.

X_X

Natsu took her to their bedroom as she had fallen asleep in his lap while watching 'Inuyasha'.

He still couldn't believe it was all real, sometimes he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or living with reality. Whatever his waiting and yearning was rewarded. As Lucy crashed his world with her bold and brave don't give damn attitude and he kept falling in love every moment.

Whenever she smiled, kiss or touch him, it was like always new feelings. He couldn't get enough of her.

Natsu was in his office working and dealing with the situation of business he left abruptly yesterday. Suddenly he remembered.

He took out his cell and dial the number of Gajeel.

"What?" a gruff voice replied but it was followed by loud voice of child crying. Natsu snickers as he checked, it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Congratulations for tasting the fatherhood." Natsu was enjoying this, it was awesome and hilarious.

His pain was his happiness.

"Curse you salamander. Haru is crying for last two hours. What I do." Gajeel cried with his son.

"Feed him you idiot." he rolled his eyes.

"I don't produce milk flame brain." he yelled as Haruto scream was more loud.

"But your wife do metal head." he argued back.

"Levy isn't here" he sounds tired.

"Where is she leaving a kid with an idiot like you?" Natsu argued.

"Look I gotta go. Fuck off salamander!" he was pissing him.

"Oh don't cuss in front of child." he was surely having fun.

"Wait till you have one of your bundle of joy. I'll see what you can do without bunny girl." and he hung up the call.

Natsu was smiling. He was himself waiting for his baby to come in this world, so dad can spoil him. He felt guilty for not telling his father about her pregnancy. But he will soon.

X_X

When Lucy wake up it was already past ten. She saw a note in the stand.

_**"Love, I hope you slept well. I didn't woke you up. But I have urgent meeting today. See you later...**__** Your hell devil.**_

Lucy picked up a note and kissed it. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Levy.

" Hello " she said while putting the note safely in her drawer.

"You bitch where the hell are you?" it was Erza. Lucy check it, yep it was Levy number.

"What?" Lucy was confused.

"Today is school reunion. Get yourself here. Levy was with me whole night. I literally kidnapped her." Erza was laughing.

"Haruto was with Levy right?" Lucy asked.

"Nope! Gajeel was there. Let girl have some fun and get out of bed and get your ass here." and she hung up. Lucy felt weird. How she knows that she is still on bed.

She got up and opened her walked in closet and gasped it was filled with many kinds of expensive and branded clothes and jewelry.

Tiffany Co

Cartier.

BvLgari.

Harry Winston.

Van Cleef Arpels.

Chopard.

David Yurman.

Buccellati.

She gasped as tears filled her eyes.

Oh you corny hell devil..

She took out. A black off shoulder gown which has diamonds on the bosom area. As she was pulling her hairs in bun she remembered Natsu liked them simple, so she left it as they were falling on her back.

She was ready to go when her phone rang it was Erza.

"Where the hell are you?" demonic voice yelled.

"Coming mam" Lucy yelped.

She was afraid of her.

"We are gathering in hotel Blue Pegasus. Come quickly."

"Aye!"

Lucy was in car, driving her Lamborghini GT6. But her heart was fluttering, her old classmates would be there.

She was still Lucy Heartfilia for them.

Oh fuck!!

Lucy parked her car in parking lot. And step out, she walked and stopped at the front doors of Blue Pagasus , she was suddenly nervous but she entered inside.

For everyone she was still punk rock teenager Street tomboy Lucy heartfilia, who used to punch whenever she gets pissed. She saw her former classmates , they were shocked to see her. She held the aura who could captivate those around her with her unique presence.

"Lu chan! Quickly! Hurry upstairs to the banquet on the second floor. Everyone's waiting there. Let's go" Levy said she was waiting for her at the reception. Ichiya San her old economics teacher was there as well.

Lucy nodded, returning the smile as she made her way slowly towards the second floor. She didn't know why, but she felt an unplaceable sense of unease bubbling up inside of her. This was a feeling that she hadn't had in a very long time.

Truth be told, she was married woman now and only her close friends were invited. It wasn't Lucy was unsociable, or that she thought she was too good for them. Only that, during those three years of high school she was Loke's girlfriend. She could not explain everything to everyone right now.

She looked around and spotted Loke, he smiled warmly at her, her heart was in ease.

"Queen bitch is still missing."Erza snorted. She was talking about Brandish. Lucy smiled, she remembered Brandish and her side bitches were always there fighting and bullying her.

" It's doesn't matter." Lucy said while taking a glass of orange juice.

" Lu chan if you are uncomfortable. We can leave." Levy knew some people who were always rude to them.

"Are you kidding it's so much fun. And I don't know why I should go back. I didn't even did anything wrong."

Lucy said confidently as she sipped her drink. She really had no reason to refuse. Although she was type of student always top in her grades, good in activities and studies.

" Oh it's famous Lucy Heartfilia. Looks like you have broken up with your high school sweetheart as I saw him talking to his current girlfriend over phone." a venomous voice said from behind her.

"Yukino." Lucy smiled tightly at her. She really hated this bitch guts, she was college slut, who slept with everyone even few teachers back in college days.

"So what do you want to do? fix me some blind date?" Lucy mocked her.

Everyone cheers for Lucy. She was always popular with every single one of them. She was savior of victims of these plastic bimbos. The girls who were her fan was happy to see their ideal there.

"Hey, if it isn't the beautiful and kick ass awesome Lucy Heartfilia, what a surprise that you actually came to a reunion! Hell must be freezing over," one of her female classmates said in a exciting tone.

Lucy smiled awkwardly and didn't reply. Just then, the Class president and one of her best friend stood up and walked over with a warm greeting, "Lucy. It's been a while, everyone missed you! How're you doing these days?"

"Oh, I'm doing well, Kagura. How is your sword practicing?"

"All good Lu chan"

After chatting a bit Lucy looked around the room. Suddenly the bitch was back.

"So any progress with life or still wandering around?" Yukino said while gulped down her punch.

"I'm not in mood with you right now."

Lucy wanted to go back and rest. She just came for her friends sake. She had to stop Erza from punching her face.

"You OK Luce" Levy asked.

"Peachy" She nodded. Finding a quiet corner, she sat down and listened to the loud banter of the classmates around her.

It had been many years since they graduated from high school, and everyone had changed. Some were now famous entrepreneurs, some were now in business world in top companies. She was glad that they were settling well.

"My parents think that Natsu dragneel will be perfect man for me." a voice hit her ear.

Say what?

She turned and saw a flock of girls or sluts talking about their future or more like 'How to trap innocent guy and snatch his money'.

"Kome I have to say he is Greek God. I mean those biceps. Hmm" the blonde girl moaning in pleasure.

'fucking blonde'

Lucy felt her blood boiling. She could not take it.

He is mine, bitches. No body can talk about Natsu Dragneel in presence of Lucy.

"What did you say?" her voice held irritation.

Levy and Erza was watching in amusement. It was fun when Lucy gets jealous.

Loke felt his heart flutter when he saw old spark in her. But it was thousands of times stronger then in the past.

"Why do you care Heartfilia? Go find some lame ass man for you self."

"Kome, I bet she is with some useless poor man. Her choice was always the broke ass poor guys deprived of money and fortune." Yukino mocked.

"Fucking bitch! I'll break you down."Erza screams.

" Stop Erza! I can handle bitch like her."Lucy assured. It was her fight to protect her man. And this looser was talking shit about her darling.

Lucy's mouth twitched. A broken ass useless poor man who was deprived of money and fortune... Was she talking crap about her sweetheart?

"Are you saying my man is worthless and broke?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me that you can trap some good guy, with that man like attitude of yours, even today you are wearing good clothes but I can bet your man is nothing more than a trash like that over there." Yukino said while pointed randomly at a steel bin nearby

" And with that bitch face of your how can you have Natsu Dragneel? "Lucy challenged.

"Face the truth nobody can have Natsu Dragneel but we are qualified to dream about becoming his women unlike you, Lucy you can all get is useless man." Yukino said while rolling her eyes. Her side bitches nodding in agreement.

"So if I prove my man is worthy enough for me. Will you shut up" Lucy said with amusing words.

"You... You're the one choking!" Yukino almost gagged on her words. She didn't know why Heartfilia was suddenly so confident.

"Hey, I'm serious! Tell me! Tell me if my man is enough! We'll settle the score today once and for all!" Lucy said again.

"Lucy Heartfilia I cannot judge your trash of a man, my standards are always a good one, someone like Natsu Dragneel. Other guys are crap. And you can not even dream about Natsu." Yukino spat.

"You can never compare your guy with Natsu Dragneel." she finally yelled.

"Hey, are you done bitching yet?" Lucy prodded impatiently.

Yukino leaned against the table glaring at Lucy, and put on an evil grin. "Give up, woman, unless it's Natsu Dragneel. I don't give fuckin crap about your trash of a man!"

Now litterly everyone was waiting for Lucy reply. She was always the honest and brave girl. And she knew Yukino had logic.

The Dragneel family was the top family in whole Magnolia, and Natsu Dragneel was only heir of Dragneel empire, he was hot , rich handsome and was a legend in the business world. Although nobody knew much about his life, his background was a secret and no one dares to talk to him.

But to everyone confusion Lucy Heartfilia was smiling silently with calm expression.

She did expect Yukino to give opportunity to show off again. It's been to long since she revealed her identity as Natsu's wife.

But as Barney said it will be legendary.

Nevertheless, the main point now was to settle this

Levy winked at her. As Lucy took out her phone.

Yukino was glaring at her furiously.

Lucy took out her phone and made a call. "Hey! Babe, can you please come by hotel blue Pagasus? I need you for something... Yes, now. Mmm, okay... I'll be waiting for you! Oh you naughty. Hmm."

Everyone was shocked when they saw Lucy talking and flirting so publicly.

Yukino frowning as Lucy make a call. "Who are you calling?"

Lucy smiled broadly. "keep guessing!"

X_X

A/n:thanks for your support and love. Enjoy..


	40. chapter 40

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Yukino was looking at Lucy in disgust. "You are so pathetic loser heartfilia."

"But I think that you are desperate. Dreaming about taken man."Lucy fires back angrily.

" So what if he showed some hickey in media. Natsu Dragneel is something any girl would dream about."Yukino spat as other girls nodded in agreement.

" Oh I bet! He is finest piece of God work."Lucy said seductively.

" Ah! Now you show me how messy you are. Even if you have boyfriend still talking about my Natsu." Yukino snapped.

" Excuse me? You're his secret girlfriend? "Lucy shot her dead glare.

" Well I'm not but I'm sure you are pathetic stop this nonsense."

Levy could not take it as she burst into laughter with Erza.

" Luce stop messing with poor girl. She will die if she knew that you married the hottest bachelor."

Lucy looked at her friends and shrugged innocently. "I'm seriously trying to solve the issue! Please trust me I am calm!"

Levy laughed incredulously. "Are you sure. Because Lucy heartfilia is second name of trouble. "

Suddenly Yukino phone rang it was Brandish, it was message from her.

"Sorry Yuki, stuck in traffic. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

But Yukino was curious, who could be Lucy's man? She was too much confident over it.

"I bet you are just desperate enough. Natsu is one guy in my eyes. We all girls are his fans."

"Enough!" Lucy finally snapped, her eyes red from anger.

"Why do you care?" Kome, the side bitch pipes in.

"Natsu Dragneel is mine." Lucy finally snapped, with angry face she said and their was silence everywhere.

Yukino was speechless...

Yukino was paralyzed by Lucy's words. She was so annoyed and demanded angrily, "I must be crazy to talk rubbish with you here for so long. Just how much did you drink tonight?"

Lucy sighed. And slammed her hands on table "So, no one's believing the truth nowadays?"

"Stop talking crap. Now you have taken the king's name from your trashy mouth."Yukino spat her eyes burnt with anger.

"Fuck you, Heartfilia."

And everyone was shocked. As Lucy just sat silently. They were feeling sad for Lucy Heartfilia.

X_X

"What cat got your tongue? Nothing to bragging about or trash talk, huh Heartfilia?" Yukino mocked.

_**"Luce?" **_

Yukino was shocked when she heard a most deep, husky and sexiest voice ever. She nearly moan by just listening to it.

She turned around, then saw a tall man in a full black suit walking towards Lucy and his face was void any emotion.

In the end, he stopped right in front of Lucy Heartfilia.

He removed his sunglasses.

Everyone gasped it was Natsu Dragneel.

What was he doing here? Was he here to meet someone in blue pagasus? For meeting but he just said Luce, right?

Everybody was shocked and was still recovering from the fact that Natsu Dragneel was here in flesh.

Before anybody could say. Lucy suddenly ran to him and in blinking seconds wrapped her legs and arms around him like Koala.

She fuckin jumped onto him... Jumped!

Lucy Heartfilia jumped on Natsu Dragneel.

Besides that, the more shocking matter was that after Lucy jumped onto Natsu.

she clung onto his neck, and pulled his neck down, then kissed him forcefully... She kissed him forcefully. Before he could ask anything.

Everyone and Yukino was taken aback. They just stared at what was unfolding in front of them.

Suddenly her phone rang it was Brandish, she was in parking lot.

X_X

Natsu was dealing with important dealing of cargo shipping, the shipping of organic materials and oils. Suddenly his phone rang.

He checked it was Lucy. He still remember Mavis told him to take care of Lucy. So when he picked up her call she was in blue Pagasus and just ordered him to come quickly.

And he had asked if she had prepared for some romantic date there and she had just called him naughty..

He was shocked. He had not asked Lucy why she called him over. He just went, but did not expect her whole former classmates there.

His eyes darkened when he saw Loke there. He just turned to ask Lucy. Before he could say anything, his wife jumped onto him wordlessly.

Natsu was fully focused on her only as he gently held the girl's body. He also lowered his head, cooperated with the girl and let her kiss him fiercely.

Lucy was like koala wrapped around him sexiest way. She was snuggled to him as his arms tightly held her to his chest. She nuzzling playfully on him, her eyes full of possessiveness.

Natsu melting with love and her sudden affection. He laughed heartily as he gently caressed her head and said in a pampering and indulging tone, "What are you up to now?"

Natsu knew it was highly improper for a Dragneel woman to act this way but he Can bend whole world for her. She can act recklessly if it means receiving hot surprise kisses and affection like this. But still he wants to know what pranks are she playing right now.

Because his wife is evil.

Lucy hugged Natsu, then she glared furiously at Yukino who had turned to stone on the side. "Nothing much, I'm just a little bored from getting bore and I was missing you baby! So, I asked you to come over!"

Natsu caught a glimpse of Yukino from the corner of his eye. How could he not understand Lucy thoughts?

But he knew it was some kind of old rivalry from old college days. Lucy must have wanted his help.

He would die for her, this shit was nothing. He loved and cherish this woman and being his wife's shield was obviously all that he could wish for and would endure gladly.

Besides, they were married in secret but when he publicly showed he belongs to her but now she was here to initiate publicizing his identity.

At this moment, his emotions were darkened. He looked at the girl with a gentle expression that could drown one in sweetness as he leaned over slightly and kissed the girl's lips lightly again. "Want some privacy?"

Lucy nodded as she was blushing after acting recklessly as she hid her face into his neck, and he chuckled softly at her blushing face.

X_X

Natsu motion and the most expensive suite of the blue pagasus was booked for him in seconds. He was taking Lucy between her classmates. They were all dazed.

Suddenly Yukino stopping him in middle, "Mr. Dragneel!"

Listening to her voice Lucy grip on his jacket tightened. He tensed.

"You are really Natsu Dragneel? What are you doing with girl like Heartfilia?"

Yukino clenched her fists tightly. She thought that these two were just putting on a show. They might be lovers, friends with benefits, or even simply messing around...

After all, Natsu had announced to the outside world that he had long had a stable girlfriend that he was in a relationship with!.

Natsu looked expressionlessly at the gold digging woman opposite him, then he answered with that calm and unwavering ice-cold face, "She is my wife and daughter in law of Dragneel clan."

Then, without caring what others reaction turned to, he just pulled Lucy who was hidden in his neck and turned around to leave.

Behind them, Everyone face turned blank.

Yukino phone was ringing. Uncontrollably she picked up.

" Where are you? " it was Brandish.

"Huh?" she asked, still looking at the direction Natsu went.

So she was the girl who stole the ice King heart. She was his precious treasure.

Loke was surprised. He could not even imagine how Lucy managed his attention but he was mesmerized by his acts always. Since he saw his confession in truth and dare.

He could not to continue thinking about it.

X_X

"What was all that care to explain?" he asked as he was pinning Lucy at the door his eyes taking into her.

She was looking so beautiful in her dress. He had bought everything with his own hands. And he was liking it.

"Actually I don't oblige to answer your any question Mr. Dragneel. Just do whatever I say."she glared at him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Did she just threatened him?

" I want you tell me or get ready for punishment." he bend his head to catch her lips, but pause when Lucy held her hand over his heart.

He paused, eyes wide for a second. She opened few buttons of his shirt.

He gave her challenging look. Her whole classmates were downstairs. She would never dare to do anything. He wanted to see.

"Bring it on babe." he growled.

X_X

Brandish looked around everyone was murmuring and was shocked. She tossed her hair.

" Oh guys I'm not that important. Quit making me uncomfortable." she flutter her eyebrows.

Yukino gave her confused look," They are not shocked by your entry."

"Then what is the reason?" Brandish asked looking around.

"Heartfilia."Yukino said menacing way.

" What she did? "Brandish asked in bore tone.

Yukino explains everything to her. Brandish was shocked as she remembered when she met Lucy in bar last time, she still said she was dating that broke ass Loke.

" It can't be true." she seething with anger.

" Trust me he left with her upstairs."Yukino pointed to the way Natsu left.

" He could be fake. You know many people can cosplay these days."Brandish huffed.

" We must check the reality then." they noticed the situation. They reach towards the way. At last, when they were clear about the situation inside, they were frozen with shock!

Suddenly they were paused by the manager himself.

" Sorry nobody can disturb our important guests are in that suite."

"I need to talk to Lucy Heartfilia, I'm her cousin. She just called me."Brandish said with glare.

The manager was looking troubled.

" But Ms. Brandish you can't go there. Mr. Dragneel gave strict instructions."

Suddenly Brandish was all seductive as she kissed him on the lips.

" You were saying? "

He looked flushed. She grinned. Men were easy to manipulate.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" Brandish patted his cheek. "Don't worry your job will be safe."

They need to find out the truth, Heartfilia was expert in playing games. He was surely doppelganger, Natsu couldn't be here.

"Mr. Dragneel is there. Nobody can have beef with him.he is merciless and ruthless. He is there with his wife."

"What? Are you telling the truth?" Brandish was shocked. Wife? When did this happen. If Lucy was getting married. She would have been invited. They are cousins after all.

"Please stop right here." manager pleed desperately.

Brandish and Yukino shared a look.

Brandish said, "No matter what, let's go check out the situation first! This time we'll go over ourselves!"

Brandish nodded, then asked, "Where's they went ?"

"It's forbidden please.!" The manager answered.

The two had no time to think. They could not even care about manager who was literally crying and begging to them.

"He could not be real Natsu. I had seen him and chased him in past. I can recognize him instantly." Brandish said proudly of her skills of Natsu finding radars.

If there really was a man in Lucy's room, there would not be too huge of a loss tonight. The so called prestige and name of Heartfilia will be spoiled.

X_x

_**A/n:thanks for the review and support. Wow I wasn't expecting that but thanks alot... Ah! Yes I do love Inuyasha Infact it was my first anime too. Maybe in future I will write inuxkag... For now nalu.. ️. Keep reading and smiling.. Take care..**_


	41. chapter 41

I don't own fairytail.

Brandish fixed her hair and her eyes were sparkling with evil mischievous shines. She never left any opportunity to humiliatie Lucy Heartfilia. It will be the best of them.

"Are you sure, Brandi?" Yukino bit her lips, shifting her legs uncomfortably.

"Damn sure! You must be nervous after her dramatic 'I am Natsu Dragneel woman' false propaganda."

The manager had left in fear. He wasn't able to stop. Them. This hotel will be gone now. Nobody can save them from the warth of Dragneels.

Outside the door, Brandish took a deep breath, then she looked at Yukino last time and knocked on the door with fine manicured nails. "Open up."

"Lightly, don't surprise the people inside!" Yukino snickers. In fact, she had strategically turned on her camera on her phone to record just in case anything happened. It was best to have first-hand evidence.

This room was sound proof of anything. Nobody can disturb and it wasn't easily available for public.

Yukino got an idea, she pinched her temples unhappily, then she said, "Ring the doorbell and say you're room service!"

Brandish nodded evil way, then rang the doorbell under the guise of being room service.

They waited for a while, then the door opened from the inside.

However, in the next second when they saw who it was at the door, Brandish was shocked and Yukino was paralysed for second time.

Their eyes bugging out, mouth hitting the floor.

Brandish's eyes widened and her expression became distorted. She looked quite ridiculous as she almost bit her tongue to say, "Na-Natsu!"

There was indeed a man in this room!

But the one opening this door was indeed Natsu Dragneel.

He seemed to have just showered. With the white robe on and his slightly damp hair, the water droplets rolled down from his neck. The entire scene made one pretty thirsty.

In the midst of Brandish shock, infatuation set in. After she reacted to this scene, even her tone turned gentle, "Mr. Nat- Dra- Natsu."

But Brandish was not sure about Lucy. According to Yukino Natsu carried her here.

The one staying in this room was only Natsu. And he just took shower and was looking pretty ravishing.

Still, this was considered an unexpected bonus.

She was chasing him for a long time. But the King Dragneel was an impossible feat. However, who would have thought that they would have a chance encounter him in such a situation? She was satisfied by the view. This Greek God always ignored her like gum stick under his shoes.

"Oh what a coincidence Natsu. We met again but I must be mistaken my cousin was here but I guess I knocked the wrong room." Brandish fluttering her eyes seductively at him.

Natsu was glaring with the cold and dark frosted eyes. Both women shivered as chill ran down from their shoulders.

Only real Natsu Dragneel was capable of this ruthless and heartless look.

But to Brandish surprise Natsu was still at the door, he listen to them, but he actually stood there patiently and listened to everything they had to say.

"You said you were searching for your cousin?" his cold voice asked.

Brandish felt her heart was hammering, he was asking her a question. She was in full seductive vixen mode.

"Hmmm, my loser of cousin Lucy Heartfilia. Even Uncle Jude is ashamed of her" she perked up when she saw he was listening with interest.

"So you think she is a black sheep of family?" Natsu said while crossing his arms, his muscles flexing.

Both girls gulping, the scene infrot of them, he was beyond the point of hotness. The magazine did not justice to his beauty.

"Yeah"

"How fuckin dare you" he glared at them.

Both shivered from shock. So this was the legendary merciless devil.

No man could get past a girl who looked vulnerable and pitiful…

X_X

In the room Lucy was fixing her makeup and gown quickly. Damn it Natsu, she fell for his tricks again and was here for more than an hour, her face was red she nearly forgot her whole class was there.

But she was half minded whenever hell devil is near her. Burning her with his fire. Slaying her heart with every touch..

_(a/n:the secret art of fire dragon slayer. Lol)_

Lucy was done fixing her makeup when she saw Natsu shirt and clothes were still on the bed side. He was still in robe? She was concerned, he had not come back for some time, so she turned her head and called out, "Babe? Natsu?"

There was no reaction. Lucy frowning, Is he playing another trick then she swear to God, he will have to walk naked down the party. She snicker devilishly at her plan and walked towards the door.

X_X

At the door, Nearly pale as dead, Brandish and Yukino heard the voice of a woman from inside the room.

Brandish white as ghost, Lucy was indeed here, she was Natsu's girl.

She thought always Natsu would be the cold type and would be very restrictive in his love life as well. She envisioned the woman he liked to be similar. Such a bold and romantic possessively way of his to show world his love.

"You bullied her and now fucking dare to disturb our private moment. Who the hell you think you are?" His eyes were like blazing sun. Burning their core.

"Babe? Natsu?" they heard soft feminine voice coming from inside the room.

Suddenly his expression turned from a cold, ignoring face into a warm one like the ice had just melted right away.

Natsu Dragneel was really deeply in love with Lucy Heartfilia and to be so protective of her... How Lucy did it?

It was mystery for everyone right now. It was quite shocking. He was gracious and elegant rich handsome king of multi billion empire and other side she was a gothic girl, behaviour of gangster and always swearing around. They were different part of pyramid.

Natsu was about to say something but paused. The soft patter of feet stepping on the carpet came closer. Brandish and Yukino held their breath and controlled their mixed emotions as they gawked into the room. Still praying the girl inside should not be Lucy.

It was just a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Brandish.

Finally, someone appeared from the corner of her eye.

Lucy seems she had ran marathon, so her face was still a little flushed. She wore her dress from before. and her hair fell on her shoulders. She was also holding his shirt in her hands.

"Lu-Lucy" Brandish said her lips were trembling. She felt like she was going crazy.

Lucy was surprised to see the shocked Brandish. Crap! She still remember lying to her about Loke. But after today's episode. It was clear.

Natsu Dragneel only belong to Lucy Heartfilia.

Back of bitches.

Nonetheless, since her cover was already blown, there was no helping it.

Suddenly Lucy remembered he was not dressed properly still out and robe didn't cover the whole thing his defind chest and muscles were open for world to see.

Lucy's eyes burning with jealousy and possessiveness as she quickly went to Natsu and covered up his low-cut pajamas…

Warmth filled his heart as Natsu smiled at the girl's childish behavior as he held onto Lucy's hands and turned to the two women outside the door. He returned to his usual cold tone, "You were looking for my wife right?"

"Your..wife? But this could not be when you were married. It is fake. It's Impossible! This is impossible!" Brandish mumbled to herself as she shook her head in denial.

Brandish expression darkened and she fell to the floor. Her father will be bankrupt. But she loved this guy for so long. How could it be.

Oh my God!

Everything had gone wrong! So wrong!

When she saw that the person who had opened the door was Natsu Dragneel , her first reaction was that she had gotten the room number wrong. She did not expect this to be true.

The room number was not wrong. It the royal expensive suite of blue pagasus, but she thought Lucy must be messing with them again like old days. Whenever they bully her. She would always prank them.

But this was like nuclear bomb.

The rumors were true!

Natsu was married to Lucy.

Brandish felt that she was going insane. What made her fear the most was Natsu must knew she bullied his wife.

Natsu's sudden appearance here must be because of this! He was here to protect Lucy.

Her hope was gone.

This time, it was completely all over…

Brandish stood and begged Natsu."You can not do this to me. I've loved you for years. You are not loving this Heartfilia bitch."

Yukino almost wanted to strangle herself right there and then. She knew Brandish has lost it.

Natsu Dragneel was not an ordinary businessman. He was king of the business world. He could make people go bankrupt just by a phone call.

Eliminating a person like her was as easy as squashing an ant…

Lucy had tolerated every single time but today was final snap. She had message Levy to send security.

She listened as Brandish called her bitch and was talking shamefully to Natsu. He looked impatient.

"Listen I would not repeat myself. It was old days in college now don't mess up with me or stop flirting with my husband." she was in front of Natsu covering him, she was burning with jealousy.

Brandish glared at her with hatred. Lucy smirked and spun around, pinning Natsu to the door as she roughly gripping his hair and kissed him passionately. It was full of hunger, desperate longing and pant up frustration. Their limbs tangled. When she pulled away he was still panting, his lips swollen from her rough torture.

"He is mine." she glared down at them burning hate pouring out like molten lava.

Soon, several bodyguards in black suits appeared swiftly. They then quickly took the two women away…

"Uhghh" Natsu was dazed when Lucy shoved him inside, he wasn't able to see the the guards and security. He was still recovering from her kiss. She appear so suddenly and kissed him.

"My wife is such a jealous girl" Natsu mocked her while putting in his shirt. Lucy was still angry.

"Oh! Loke is still down their I should meet him"

"You cruel girl" he ran and catches her in his arms and spun her around. She was laughing as he was spinning her.

"Natsu let's go party is down there."Lucy begged.

" OK Love. By the way you are so hot when you are all possessive and jealous." Natsu kisses her forehead.

" I can't help you are so hot these bitches keep lusting like dog over you."

"Welcome to my world babe." he laughed when she glared at him.

They walked down as everyone was still whispering. Levy and Erza was there.

"Lu chan you are ok?" Levy asked.

"Congratulations Levy and Gajeel was glad to have some alone time with his son."Natsu said while hiding his laugh, still remembering pain and angst in metal head voice.

" Really? He sounded differently when he was telling me. Well thanks."Levy smiled.

" Natsu.. Better take care of Lucy or prepare for my wrath next time." Erza said in cold voice.

Natsu raised his brow but he did felt scared of this redhead.

He felt sorry for Jellal. Maybe he deserved raise.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not worried about that. Let's enjoy and get out of here!"

"Sorry, I need to go. I was in urgent meeting."Natsu kissed her forehead and left her when he was sure every single problem was eliminated.

" Sorry babe" as she kissed his lips softly.

After Natsu left suddenly their was loud cheer and applause for Lucy.

"You are great and awesome, finally defeated those bitches and so cool you have Natsu. You are my idol"

"I'm glad you were my classmate"

Lucy smiled as she thanked everyone. It wasn't bad if world was jealous of their love. Few people still happy for them.

Lucy felt bless unknown to the black storm heading to her direction.

X_X

_**A/n: Topsy Turvey.. Game has began..**_

_**Ahh!! Wow and millions of thanks.. I really appreciate you guys taking time to read my crap and review. Take care lovelies and don't forget to smile.. Quick update just for you.. Enjoy.**_


	42. chapter 42

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Acnologia still didn't know why Brandish had not called him yet, she was supposed to call him. He was sitting in his office. He was dangerous evil man. He was business man but his second face was corrupt and illegal stuff..

Midnight looks at him, "We can't trust Cobra, he looked soft and warm hearted talking about Dragneel matter. We can not risk whole planning."

Acnologia gritted his Teath, " This Dragneel is taking over, I had appointed my men to keep tab on his wife, Lucy Heartfilia. He cannot escape this time."

Sitting down he rubbed his chin," Call Hades, I need his help to solve this matter." Midnight laughs evilly and maliciously. It was what he had wanted.

" I will take Augustus with me." and he was dismissed.

Acnologia leaning over his table. This time he meant business and he will eliminate Natsu Dragneel from this earth.

X_X

Natsu was in the secret meeting with the special task force and top agents. Many advanced technologies and high quality internet surroundings.

"Sir we have found out the trace of a group called Oracean seis is behind them." A top official agent chief Jura said. He was one of the top spies in whole world, appointed for Dragneel clan. Many men were ready to die for their safety. But he knew Dragneel always protect their people. They were honored to work with them.

Natsu's mood darkened, "Mard Geer was found dead. But it was murder. Who could be?"

They were looking at the projected images of the case till now.

"It is connected to the illegal organisation which is operate by some intelligent illegally infestation and corrupt people. And we are afraid many top business leaders could be involved in this web."

Natsu ran his hand in his hair. His mood was suddenly black and ugly. He would fuckin kill every single one of them, who was threat to his family.

" I don't care expose and eliminate them. I will personally operate this case." and he dismissed the meeting. His fist were clenched and lips were in thin line. It was getting ugly.

X_X

Lucy was playing with Haruto, she was at Levy. When she came with cookies and milk. She took her laptop.

Lucy munching on cookies looks at Levy curiously.

"Whata soin evy aan (what are you doing Levy chan) she said during eating.

" Eww! Chew first it's nasty and don't do it again in front of Haru."Levy wiped Haruto who was rubbing cookie crumbles all over himself.

" Let the kid have fun.by the way what are you doing? "

" Online shopping for Haruto." Levy said while ordering many items from internet.

" I gave you enough."Lucy huffed.

"But I wanna more for my cutie pie."

Lucy remember when they were back in college even she wasn't interested in fashion or girly stuff, they would still 'Shop till Drop' but now their world revolves around a baby..

"Let's go to FairyTail. I'll treat you.."Lucy offers while finishing her last cookie.

Levy smile and took Haruto while Lucy drove them.

Mira was serving customers when she spotted her friends. Lucy was radiating with happiness.

"I guess you finally talked to him?" Mira teasing Lucy while putting banana milkshake in front of her.

"Yes you can bet. I'm still laughing over Brandish episode." Levy cracking up.

"So Luce! What's the sex of the baby?" Mira shot.

"I don't know yet." she didn't know yet.

"Talk about it, Mavis will help you. I still remember when Gajeel blew up watching the sonogram." Levy smiled putting her coffee on the table.

Lucy had evil grin on her face. "I guess it is fantastic idea."

"Lucy dear, there's someone looking for you!" At this moment, Makarov shouted, but with a weird tone.

Within an instant, everyone turned their gazes over.

Because it was too eye-catching.

Red roses…

Enough red roses to cover the entire café were slowly being brought in by people…

Everywhere was red , before anyone could react, cafe had been turned into an ocean of red. On such a lovely day.

While Lucy spotted a white card with the biggest bouquet.

A row of words was written on the card:

'_**Remember me, I will cherish you till the end'.**_

At this moment, everyone was gushing over young love. Lucy was blushing hard.

Curse you hell devil.

By this point, everyone watching from the side started whispering amongst themselves with envy on their faces:

"My gosh! There are so many roses! It's so romantic! Who sent them?"

"Do you even need to ask? It definitely has to be a suitor! Lucky girl she catches her soul mate."

Lucy pulled out her phone and instantly dial Natsu number. He picked up after three rings.

" Why did you choose to do it?"Lucy was glad but she was overwhelmed by it. And it was too bold of him.

" What? " Natsu asked with amusement.

" The enormous amount of roses. Rings any bell? "Lucy was feeling a bit giddy.

" Nope! " he denied again. Suddenly her heart froze.

" Natsu don't play games with me. Please don't lie." she was holding her breath.

" Did I ever lie to you? "His voice was serious and deep. Lucy hung up her call, she looked around all the roses they were sent by that anonymous person.

" No.."

Suddenly her phone rang again and she didn't pick up Natsu's call. She was little anxious and scared herself. This evil person acts like he knew her.

It was already past nine in the night but Natsu wasn't back. She was getting worried about him. She tried but his cell was unreachable.

'Where is this idiot when I need him?'

X_X

Next day Lucy was checking her past few days schedule to find any suspicious information about the incidents happening with her. She was tired of all this crap.

Natsu wasn't back since last night. It was already noon. She was checking her emails. When her phone rang.

Gray?

Why was he calling her. Last time she remembered Gray avoided her because of Natsu. Suddenly her heart sunken, did something happen to him?

She immediately picked up, "Hello Gray?"

"What you did?" his voice held hint of irritation.

Lucy was confused, "What are you saying? What happened?"

"Lucy you asking me what happened… I was about to ask you just what happened! What did you do to Natsu yesterday?" Gray exploded as he interrogated.

Lucy still didn't catch up with him, she was completely confused, "Ah? What do you mean? What could I possibly have done to him?In fact that idiot didn't came home last night"

"If you didn't do anything to him, then why is he in a raging temper today? He's been holding a meeting since 8am until now, it's been twelve whole hours!"

"Uh… That's your problem not mine, and it has nothing to do with me, right? And I am glad to know that Natsu is okay but tell him I'll kick his ass for behaving like an idiot. Do you understand?"

"No something is different. I've known Natsu for so long. I know what he's thinking with just one look. This definitely has something to do with you! You're the one who caused this! He's about to torture everyone in this company to death!" Gray was sure Lucy was the key of Natsu's anger.

Lucy felt, she was really wronged, she spoke with a helpless expression, "I really didn't do anything!"

The only thing that had happened yesterday was she had asked him about roses and then she had ignored his call after hanging up on his face.

Don't tell me that was it?

But why was he acting cold and distant?

"I don't care, I don't care! It must be because of you! This was your fault, so it's your responsibility to settle it! Otherwise we won't let you off after we die and turn into ghosts! The chief of our finance department already fainted from the torture, his ghost must be on its way to find you…"

Lucy was speechless. What is going on. Why was Natsu suddenly torturous and ruthless. But she was worried about him.

What was she going to do now?

But she had her own problems to deal. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She had received multimedia messages from Cana.

And two messages along few pics.

"_**Babe! Your man is out of leash. He wants blood today. Did you kicked him of the bed?" **_

Lucy rolled her eyes. Cana has ability to troll anything. She opened the message.

Cana had sent her two photos.

One was of an unconscious man getting dragged away by the ambulance. The other was of a meeting room, and everyone sitting at that meeting table had a terrified expression like they were about to face interrogation and execution. The hell devil Natsu Dragneel sitting at the head of the table was practically the living King of Hell judging them!

Lucy shivered, she could even feel that sinister, cold aura through the photos, Natsu was was playing 'The Last Judge' over there.

Lucy was about to call Cana when Gray sent her a video.

In the video, Natsu's frosty dagger-like gaze shot over directly a poor female employee. She was literally shaking in fear. "

Lucy was in shocked. What happened to him? When she saw more part of the video.

"Shizuoka!! , I'm giving you half an hour. Give me report on upcoming Fiore oil delivery shipments costs and profits data now, right here. If you can't do it, then you can go to the finance department and collect the rest of your salary!"

After that, the screen went dark.

Even Lucy hated that blonde bitch shizuoka. She felt poor for her. She had degree in economics and Finance and she knew it was impossible to create data charts for cargo oil shipping proposal in just half an hour.

She needs to save the people in there.

Defeating the hell devil. She had to distract him. To get Natsu's attention she will have to capture his most precious thing. Where was she going to find something like that?

Unless…. She, herself was his only weakness? Cough cough…

Finally, Lucy knew it well she was his only weakness"He is blazing hell fire right now and I've to Lure hell demon out of his hell!"

X_X

It was yesterday. When he was just doing his work when she had called and asked about roses. He was confused and when he finally reached out to her she ignored his call. He sent his finest men to track down the matter.

She had received hundreds of roses from unknown man. And she did not even tell him. He was furious, that idiot girl trying to solve everything. He had connected her computer to his watch. If any unknown or anonymously entity dare to contact her, he would be informed. But somebody approached her directly. And she hid it from him. He was beyond angry.

He was currently in the meeting his father was trying to get this one for months.

Lucy but her lips, she was nervous after ignoring his calls and hiding the fact she received roses from someone creepy. But she had to protect her people. Natsu was going to kill everyone from overworking.

With still heart Lucy took out her cellphone and dial his number..

_**DRAGNEEL CORPORATION**_..

In the meeting room, Natsu's phone was connected to the large screen and displaying some of the company's internal information.

The higher ups of the company were focusing hundred percent of their attention on the screen, because Natsu was going to ask them questions later.

It was just as scary as the times when teachers had asked them questions in class when they were little…

At this moment, Natsu's phone suddenly rang.

Without even looking, Natsu casually picked up his phone. Thus, in the next second, a girl's soft and sweet voice was transmitted through the speakers in the room.

"Baby! I'm sorry. Please I need to see you. Are you busy right now?"

EH?!!!

There was pregnant silence in an instant, all the higher ups and leaders were dazed, and they all had stupefied and silly expressions on their faces.

The hell was this?

This was boss's private number, right?

A woman actually called him, in such a sweet tone, and even talked like this directly…

However, something that would shock them even more was lying in wait…

When Natsu heard that voice, the aura around his body changed suddenly, it was like heavenly gush of cool air blowing in burning hell.

Gray who had been tired of taking Natsu's anger and backslash since morning . In an instant, he was moved to tears. When he heard Lucy's voice.

Cana took sigh of relief. Finally Lucy saved their ass.

Natsu's reply was only delayed for a second. Following that, he plucked off the cable connecting his phone to the display and placed the phone to his right ear. Natsu was still angry so he spoke in cold voice, "What?"

Hearing such a scary voice from the other side of the phone, Lucy wanted to retreat but she knew it was her fault. She had hurt him somehow.

" I'm sorry some guy had sent me some flowers. You didn't came to me last night. You are coming tonight, right?"

Natsu remained cold, "I'm busy, I might not come back."

Natsu was angry and irritated. He needs to find that bastard and finish him off. He fuckin threatened his pregnant wife.

Suddenly Lucy spoke to him in soft voice," I was scared okay and I was confused so I just forgot to tell you. Don't be angry. Come to me."

Natsu wanted to discuss about next step to solve this threat but Lucy was begging and sounded broken. Natsu stayed silent for three seconds, before replying, "Okay, I'll return home immediately."

Everyone in the meeting room was dumbfounded for a moment. They suddenly felt like he had been enveloped in a brilliant light, as if they was going to ascend to heaven!

It was Mr. Dragneel and she is indeed mighty and formidable!

Suddenly Natsu cut her call after bidding goodbye to her.

After hanging up, Natsu spoke two words, "Meeting adjourned."

All his subordinates looked at each other blankly, not daring to believe that they had been let off just like that!

Gray winking at Cana proudly today they saved the world.

Suddenly Cana and Gray was surrounded right after the meeting ended.

"Mr. Fullbuster, Ms. Osborne ! Did we hear wrongly just now? A woman actually called Mr. Dragneel!"

"Who was that calling? She was able to draw CEO Dragneel out of a meeting with a single phone call!"

"Seriously! Does CEO Dragneel have found a girlfriend? We had saw his confession and declaration but we did not know what he was this serious!"

Cana smiled at them, "She is our lady boss. Our savior. Just remember only she can stop untame Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone was glad that finally Mr. Dragneel are capable of having feelings.

Lucy ended the call, feeling as though a burden had lifted from her shoulders.

The situation had finally been resolved…

There shouldn't be any more problems, right?

This matter was obviously completely unrelated to her. She was really selfless!

Just as she prepared to leave, her phone rang. It was Cana.

"Hi Cana! what's wrong? Was that not enough?

"No Babe! It was hot as hell when he just melted into puddle and we were saved from execution. It solved the crisis perfectly!"

Lucy blushed, "Did everyone know about it?"

"Ahh! I understand, I understand! Ok that's all. I'm hanging up! I just wanted to thank you for helping us out!"

Suddenly Erza was calling her to join dinner with others.

Lucy bit her lips as she said to Erza , "You guys go ahead and eat. I'm busy tonight so I won't be able to go anymore."

"What?" Erza was sad immediately" I had baked best chocolate and strawberry cake for dessert just for you. You're not going to come?"

Lucy moaned Ohh the agony.

"Whyyyy?? Damn it! It's dilemma. But forgive me lord of Cakes and chocolate, the sin I'm committing by ignoring you."

Erza laughed she knew something important must have come or else Lucy would never leave the chance to have sweet and chocolate fest. "What important business do you have? What made you ditch cake?"

Lucy did not have tell her friends about the unknown stalker yet only Levy knew. She bet Jellal knew through Natsu. But she did not want to drag her other friends and family in the middle of this mess.

After she finished speaking. She hung up.

X_X

_**A/n:wow thanks for the heads up. And I'm sorry I didn't hate Brandish. I just wanted to portray her as semi evil character. But as you suggested I'll use Minerva. Just wait and read.**_

_**This is just a story. I just took characters and built them according to my fiction. Don't take on heart. Sorry again and thanks. I won't use Brandish again.. Thanks stay tuned..**_


	43. chapter 43

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Lucy was pacing around her bedroom as the clock was ticking. She had checked everything in her life, she never harmed anyone. She fidgeting with her dress trying to think if she met anyone suspicious these past few days.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Natsu was there. She ran to him and jumping right into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. And kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." she kissed his lips quickly. While snuggling into his chest. The musky smell of familiar cologne hitting her nose. She breath and buried her face into his neck.

"Luce?"

"Just let me have this for a minute." as he stood there while her wrapped around his arms. He brushed his fingers soothingly in her hairs. She finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry." her eyes were full of regret and guilty.

"shh!" he placed his finger on her lips silencing her. It wasn't her fault. He was angry with that bastard.

"I received them but when I realized it wasn't from you. I threw them away."

Natsu can feel she was little scared from the past incidents. He tightened his arms around her. "You don't have to worry about them. I'll never let anyone hurt you or my child ever again."

Lucy kissed the corner of his lips.

"I was just little scared of this man."

"You do not fear me but got scared of some lame ass bastard?" Natsu arch an eyebrow.

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his chest right where his heart was beating.

"Lucy can never be scared of Natsu." she muttered in his ear. While pulling away from him.

"You have to bake and cook me a wonderful dinner. I didn't took Erza's offer."

Natsu didn't know what she was talking about. Weird as always. But he was ready to comply her every wish.

"Aye Sir." he said as she giggled at his playful behavior.

He spent his whole day with her when he was sure she was slept, he called Jellal to search about that abandoned factory.

He stopped and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.

X_X

Natsu looked around the abandoned factory. It was the place where that stalker was calling him and Lucy. It was rusty and ruined. Old broken machines creating haunted look. Who could be behind this?

Jellal and Jura was with him.

"Natsu?" a voice came from the enterance.

They turned and saw an old forgotten friend.

"Cobra?" Natsu's face was cold and impassive. He could not believe this man still dare to come back.

Cobra gave a soft sad smile. Sometimes fate plays a crucial role in life. Time turn brother into enemy. Cobra was Zeref best friend. He was son of a manager of Igneel but after his father's death, Cobra lived with Dragneel's protection. Natsu barely saw him but they were like brothers in a way.

But Cobra had betrayed his father. He had scammed millions of dollars and business deal under the name of Dragneel. Even Igneel took control of it but Natsu hated him.

Cobra had a girlfriend but she died because of his bad work and illegal ways. He had many enemies but not enough power to protect his love ones. Natsu hated him.

Anna..

She was Cobra's girlfriend a sweet girl. But she died because of him. Natsu hated him with his guts but he still remember pain and regrets in Cobra's eyes.

He was already serving his punishment by living in this world all alone without Anna.

"How is Elizabeth?" Cobra asked in low voice.

"Still missing her" Natsu spat with monotonous voice.

Anna was Elizabeth's granddaughter. Only granddaughter she ever had. But Cobra's way killed the innocent woman.

"Lucy is in danger. Protect her or she'll die because of you Natsu ."Cobra said with soft voice.

"I'm not you!" Natsu roared. Anger filling his brain.

He moves towards him and hitting his jaw with full strength. Cobra fell on the ground but he didn't defend himself.

Jellal moved forward to stop Natsu from causing any problems. But Jura stopped him. Cobra stood and wiped his cracked, bleeding lips with his palm.

"Your illegal ways made many enemies that got Anna killed in the first place, I'm not like you. Even I have enemies they are due to jealousy or competition for the throne of cooperate worlds. I'll never do anything to harm Lucy." Natsu glared at him.

Irritation filled Cobra's eyes. He accepted he was the key Anna dies. But Natsu's eyes were closed, he can not see he was putting Lucy in danger. His eyes went wild with rage, and he came toward me in full force. He grabbed Natsu by his shirt "You are right. It was my mistake, and you are making the same fucking mistake."

But Jura stepped forward. Cobra sighed and let go of him, he took a step away. "After everything, I thought you would know better. You'll get her killed. Even if you are honest business man. You are richer than anyone. Still you are ignoring the fact that you are putting her in danger."

"Stop comparing me with you!" Natsu want to kill him. He wanted Cobra's blood. How he can accused him of killing Lucy.

Natsu lunges at Cobra and kicked his stomach. Cobra stumble back when he landed a punch on his side. Natsu shifted quickly reflexively. Turning around and punches him in the back.

Jura and Jellal tried to interrupt but Natsu held his hand and stopped them. It was his shit to deal. Natsu grabbed his collar,

His fingers wrapped around Cobra's neck, squeezing. His hold slipped when he punched him in the face.

Natsu's grip on his neck tightened as he squeeze in tightly Cobra coughing for air. Suddenly Natsu felt someone pulling me back, he wasn't finished killing that bastard.

"Mr Dragneel stop he'll die."Jellal said while pulling Natsu away.

Jura was holding Cobra down on ground with his right boot. Natsu was glaring at Cobra his hands begging for his blood.

"Even if I have some enemies who are out there to hurt me or Lucy but even if I hit rock bottom. I'll never be like you. "Natsu growled while his eyes burning holes in Cobra's head.

"I still think of you as my brother. And I swear to Zeref, I'll never think of harm you or. Lucy. But I want you to be alert and clear."

He looks lost in memories, his eyes reflecting pain. "I don't want you be like me Natsu," he whispered. "I'm saving you from years of heartache and loneliness.."

Cobra stood wobbly and walked away. Without turning back, Natsu was rooted in his spot. He felt painful stinging in his heart.

" Jura track him and find out how he know about Lucy and maybe he have clue who is trying to harm us."

"Jellal don't let this matter leak in public." he turned and left with his aching heart as memories of old days were flashing in his eyes.

'Zeref'

X_X

Lucy was little bit scared but she wanted to do this but her heart was racing. So she had called Levy. Today she had fixed appointment with Mavis to find out about her baby. She was nervous and her palms were sweating.

"Lu chan I don't know why are you scared. Everything will be fine. I'm with you." Levy assured her.

"Yeah I just want to surprise Natsu. That's all even my birthday is coming in few days. Still I want to give him a present."Lucy said while standing from her bed.

Levy came inside her bedroom and put her hand in her back. "They aren't going to hurt you!'

"I know Levy chan, it's just I'm worried about baby" Lucy said smiling weakly as she put her hand in her stomacstomach protectively.

"Everything is fine don't worry Lucy. It's just an ultrasound." Levy assured her. She knew Lucy was panic when she is expecting new things.

"You are right it's Mavis after all. And Haru chan is fine."Lucy finally relaxed.

"Yep!! And you will be excited about it. It's all fun."Both smiled at each other.

Levy was driving while Lucy sat on the next seat." I remember Gajeel was stunned when he saw Haruto sonogram for the first time. I was four months pregnant that time."

Lucy smiled and looked out the window. Many things has changed since last six months. She was happy for all the changes. She was missing Natsu. He didn't give her morning kiss today.

"Oh! Are you missing your hubby dearest," Levy teased while turning to the left of the highway.

"I'm not. But just thinking about things."

"Well, don't worry Lu chan" Levy took her hand. "You'll be fine; I'll be right there with you."

Lucy glanced at her Somehow, her words reassured Lucy

Lucy gave a small smile. "I know."

They chuckled and pulled out of the driveway, taking off for the hospital.

"I can't believe there's only, five more months to go and you and Natsu will be parents."Levy breathed.

"Hard to believe," Lucy replied. "Soon I'll mom and Natsu will be daddy."

"Mommy and daddy," Levy smiled.

But Lucy was still feeling guilty. She needs to talk to Natsu maybe it was time to tell their parents about her pregnancy.

They enter the Fiore City hospital and walked through the doors and to the elevator. The department where you get ultrasounds was done on the third floor.

_(a/n: I don't know how this works in hospital just relying on my information from Gray's anatomy and other shows /movies) _

They went up to the third floor and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist smiled at Levy, "Hi Levy! How is Haruto?"

"Kari Haru is fine. We are here for my friend's ultrasound. We fixed appointment with doctor Mavis vermillion."

She smiled at them while clicking on her computer.

"Yep, here it is," she said. "I'll call you when the doctor Mavis is ready. Best of luck Mrs. Dragneel"

"Thanks," Lucy smiled nervously at her. . She smiled at me, unaware her anxiety.

"I'm sure Natsu will give hell of party on your birthday. I bet your marriage will be public announcement. He will make you feel like the queen."Levy winked at her.

" He always treats me like a queen, he is the king of kings, Natsu Dragneel after all. Always cold and ruthless to world but playful and adorable for me."Lucy replied mischievously.

They both were laughing, when Kari, the receptionist at the desk spoke up.

"Mrs. Dragneel , doctor Mavis is ready for you," she called.

"Room number 18, best of luck you guys," the receptionist said. They walked through the swinging doors to the room.

It was fairly small, with white walls and a light blue ceiling. There was one of those beds that you lie on in hospitals with a big machine and TV screen, and a few chairs.

Levy took a seat in one of the chairs while Lucy sat on the bed.

Levy rubbed her hand in soothing way.

"How is my favourite girl. Natsu treating you like a princess I can tell." Mavis walked in a minute later.

"Hello Levy" Mavis nodded to her.

"Hi." she smiled in response.

She shook her hand. " It is your first time in motherhood. So you must be anxious or nervous but it's ok."

She smiled. "Lucy! You're about 18 weeks along. Are you having any problems or anything that concerns you at all?"

Lucy shook my head. "No."

Levy snickers, "Mavis! She is nervous about the whole ultrasound thing."

Lucy glared at her.. Traitor.

Mavis smiled understandingly. "I see. Well, honey, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just need you to tell me the truth to make sure nothing is wrong with you or the baby. Okay? The sooner we do this, the sooner you can be out of here."

Lucy looked at Levy , who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well," Lucy started slowly. "I eat alot even I wasn't pregnant with baby, I still ate. And I still didn't got any morning sickness."

"Headaches are perfectly normal, and the morning sickness is different for every girl. Some stop when they're a month into their pregnancy and don't get it again, some don't get it at all, and others get it daily. It varies for each girl," Mavis explained.

Lucy nodded. "I get tired too."

"That's also normal."

"Okay, as along as it's nothing bad," Lucy replied.

Mavis smiled at her.

"God, I'm going to be elephant."Lucy said jokingly.

Mavis laughed," You are blessing to Dragneel household."

Mavis lifted up the shirt and rubbed the gel stuff for ultrasounds on my stomach.

Lucy shivered . "It's cold!"

"It's Ok ?" Mavis smiled and Lucy smile along. Mavis gave her mischievous look. causing me Lucy laugh harder.

"What?" Levy laughed. When she saw Mavis pointing at her.

"Levy can you please shut the lights off?" Mavis asked. She leaned over and flipped the switch.

"Thank you kindly. Now, Lucy, I need you to relax, alright? I'm going to put this wand thing on your stomach and move it around."

Lucy nodded and she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen turned on. It looked complex.

She gently put the wand on her stomach and moved it around for a bit. Lucy rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I hope something isn't wrong," Lucy asked nervously since she was taking a while.

"No, no, everything's fine. I'm just trying to find- Ah! There it is.. HOLY HELL" Mavis screamed.

Lucy froze something was wrong. What's wrong, her heart sunk.

"It's twins! Mavis point at the screen.

TWINS??

Levy stood up and walked over to her side so she could see the screen better. "What is it?"

"Your both babies feets," she smiled. Lucy gasped as she looked closer. She could see little toes of babies.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy whispered in awe. "I see little toes!"

"And there's the head," Mavis pointed out at the screen.

"Lu Chan" breathed. "That's two adorable little babies."

Lucy was about to surprise Natsu by showing him the pic of baby ultrasound but she got a pleasant surprise herself.

Twins.. Wow.

"One is boy and other is girl." Mavis had emotions in her eyes..

"I'll name my baby boy Zeref." Lucy said in low voice.

"Huh?" Mavis froze.

"It's honor for me to have Zeref in my life."

"Thank you for this wonderful blessing."Mavis smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

They back at the screen. "It's so cute!"

"I can't believe that's inside you right now," Levy said. "That's amazing."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"The babies heart beating?" Lucy nodded, and the doctor smiled. "It sure is."

"Wow," Lucy breathed.

"What about baby girl name?" Natsu had wanted baby girl and had decided Nashi."Lucy was overwhelmed.

"Oh, the naming is going to be the best part," I told her. "I already have lots."

She finished up with the ultrasound and asked a few more questions before helping her sit up again. She handed Lucy a pamphlet. "This will help."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as I took it.

"No problem at all. You're free to go now; call me if anything happens or you have any questions. I know it's not easy to have a baby at such a young age. Trust me, I see girls in here all the time, and most of them are much younger than you," she replied.

Mavis opened the door. "Come back in two months for a check-up."

"Sounds good. Thanks again," Lucy said. Mavis thanked her too. She nodded and walked off.

"You can go wait in the vehicle if you want while I book you an appointment," he said, tossing me the keys.

When Lucy walked back into the main lobby, she saw a little boy who looked five with a stuffed puppy in his arms.

He caught sight of her and tugged on his mother's arm. "Mommy, look, she's going to have a baby, just like you!"

"Daisuke, shh," his mom said quietly, and then looked at her in apology. "I'm sorry about that. He's just excited he's getting another brother or sister."

"It's not a problem," Lucy assured her.

"Miss, you don't look old enough to have a baby. You look like my sister Olivia's age," the boy, who was apparently named Daisuke , said as he looked up at me. "She's only 21."

"Daisuke!" his mother scolded. "Manners!"

"It's alright," Lucy smiled. She leaned down to his eye level "Yeah, I'm not very old, bud. But sometimes things happen that aren't supposed to yet. But everything turns out okay in the end."

"Oh," he nodded. "Okay, miss!"

Lucy stood up again. "I'm sorry about my son again, he likes to ask questions," his mom said.

"It's fine, really. I'd rather be asked questions than get stared at like I have been," Lucy told her.

She looked at her in sympathy. "You'll be just fine, honey. Trust me."

"Thanks," Lucy gave a small smile.

She patted her shoulder and left with Daisuke.

"Hey, who was that?" Levy asked as she came up behind Lucy.

"Just a little boy and his mom I met," Lucy said.

Lucy had the ultrasound pictures of twins hidden in her purse. She will give it to him this weekend on her birthday. She was happy to get this gift.

X_X

A/n: wow thanks. Enjoy and God bless you all lovelies..


	44. chapter 44

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Lucy was in the kitchen happily making dinner for Natsu. She was like a kid. She had been making all his favorite foods.

Her phone rang. She put the cake in the refrigerator. And looked at the phone it was Jellal.

"Hello?" she didn't know why he was calling.

"Mrs. Dragneel! Greetings, I have to inform that Sir won't be coming today. If you have any messages please tell me."

Lucy bit her lips what could have come?

"It's ok. Just remind him to eat."

Lucy was feeling a unknown emotion, like something is wrong. She shook her head.

'Maybe I should rest.' she put the food in the fridge and went up to bedroom. She wasn't feeling good as she came downstairs and kept waiting for him at the garden.

X_X

" Sir! As per your request we have trace Cobra and found out he was out meeting Acnologia last time. He also met Hades."

Suddenly Natsu was burning with anger.

"That son of bitch! How could I forget him. I should have known." Natsu clenched his fist.

"Find out where the hell is Acnologia, and eliminate everything and men who dares to come into our way."

"Yes Sir!" His team and top agents around the Magnolia was there.

Gray nodded toward Jellal. They need to watch out for Natsu. He was dangerous devil and of anything happened to Lucy. He will burn the whole world.

Whole night they kept working on tracing and mapping coordinate of Acnologia's properties and lands. Every prospect and possible place he could hide. It took whole night.

Natsu was dishevelled and he was tired. He didn't sleep last night.

"Natsu you should go home." Gray patted his back.

"But I should find him." Natsu said while continuing his work on computer.

"Lucy must be waiting and her birthday is in two days. Prepare something awesome for her." Gray said.

Natsu froze on his spot. He opened Callander and was stunned.

_**"1 July, her birthday.'**_

How can he forget.

Shit!!

" I need to go to her. Shit I need to prepare many things for her." damn.

He pounded his hand on the table," Don't do any mistake, find even little clues about that bastard."

Natsu stood while grabbing his car keys and jacket and glared at everyone" Find him or you all are dead."

They all gulped in fear.

" Yes Sir"

When Natsu left they finally breath in peace but their work wasn't finished yet.

X_X

Natsu was back as he was parking his car at the garage. He was feeling anxious. He was boiling with anger. He needs to make sure she was OK.

Acnologia was after her. Damn that bastard. Natsu walked inside, everything was still. it was a eerie situation, he was anxious, he stepped inside the mansion, his bedroom was empty. He was confuse when he looked at the bed. It was cold and neat.

'She did not sleep here last night?'

What the hell are you Luce? Where was she?

Fear gripping his heart, he ran downstairs.

"LUCE?" Natsu yelled her name looking around.

He saw Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked.

"Young Master she must be in her room. Madame tend to sleep till noon these days." she said while cutting the bread.

" It's look like madame cooked dinner last night.''

Natsu felt panic. She cooked for him. She wasn't in her room.

"She's not there!" he said while running out.

His feet taking him out towards the end of the entrance of garden. He was panic. He nearly fell when he saw her. There she was lying on the hammock. He knelt and felt tears in his eyes. He was overwhelmed, as he put his hand in her face.

Lucy stirring from his cold and shivering touch.

"Natsu?" she blinked. Focusing her eyes on him.

Natsu put his forehead on her. His face buried into her neck. His hands digging into her skin. He was shaking.

"Natsu ?" One simple word from her. And he broke.

He wrapped his arms around her. He was breathing hard. Lucy pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"What happened?" she didn't know what was going on but he was dangerous and shaking with anger. His beautiful onyx eyes were dark and stormy.

"NATSU TELL ME!" Lucy screamed, shaking him. She was worried for him.

He flinched at her words, his body was stiff and tense.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." his eyes held promises. He was battling inside. Lucy could not understand what was going inside his mind. he stayed rooted on the spot.

"Luce. Hug me…"

"Come here," she said lightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Immediately he was engaged in her embrace and her warmth and scent engulfing him.

It was like his guardian angel was holding him under their wings protectively.

Lucy ran her hand on his back. And another hand was tangled in his head holding him close to her neck. She felt tears on her neck. She realized he was crying.

Natsu was crying silently.

Lucy felt her heart shattered. What happened? She tightened her arms around him.

"Shh! I'm here."

He slowly pulled away. And locked his eyes with her. He could not tell her truth so he just told her half of the story.

"Today I saw a man who was like a brother to me and Zeref but he betrayed us. Suddenly everything was flashing in front of me. Zeref and mom was there like around me but I was not able to see them. My memories and pain was real."

Lucy palmed his cheeks, "Whenever you will cry I'll be there like a wind to dry your eyes. Whenever you will fall I'll there to be your strength. Whenever you are I'll be there like a shadow."

He kissed her palms on his cheeks.

"Natsu is incomplete without Lucy." he said softly.

"And Lucy without Natsu." she repeated after him.

X_X

Just one day to left for her birthday. She was excited. She remembered yesterday Natsu spent his every second with her. He didn't touched his laptop or mobile. She was worried about his loss. But he tuned her down.

She was happy when he baked her favorite chocolate pistachios lava cake. She was in cloud nine. Why would not she if Natsu Dragneel is himself at your service.

X_X

She woke up and it was around ten in the morning. She looked around and make sure Natsu wasn't there then she hid the picture of the twins ultrasound in his shirt closet. He will be surprised. She laughed.

Where. Are. You??

She walked down downstairs still wearing only his large shirt. Natsu was sitting on the couch buried in his work. How can he stay away from his rules and schedule life. Lucy smiled mischievously as she sneak behind him. He was talking on phone when she heard 'Father'..

Hmm. He was talking to Igneel.

As she was suddenly next to him. He was still talking. Lucy felt his gaze on her. Following her every moment like a hawk.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

Smiling mischievously Lucy smiled at him. And shook her head. She kissed his cheek immediately.

His eyes were wide. Suddenly he motion toward the phone and mouthed.

'Dad'

He was talking to Igneel. So that was the reason he had been talking instead of chasing her.

She pinched his right cheek.

"Luce," he started, but she squeezed his waist, stopping him.

"Nothing Father! " he glared at her. But Lucy kept harassing him.

'" OK " as he hung up his call.

" What happened? " Lucy asked like nothing happened.

" Dad said first thing that I take care of you." her face flushed. Damn it was embarrassing. But she wanted to have some fun with him.

"You know what's tomorrow?" Lucy climb and sat up straight on his lap, their faces a few inches apart. Her palm cupping his cheek.

"Your birthday. How can I forget about it." he smiles constantly at her.

Before he could say more Lucy pressed finger over his lips.

"No, listen to me, Natsu tomorrow we will make our marriage public ok. And you will purpose me on your knee in front of everyone."

He smiled and looked satisfied.

" I'm thinking about calling media so everyone knows that you belong to me." He brought his hand up his face and placed it over her. Lucy looked at his stunning face. He was hot and handsome.

"I think it is perfect time to tell our parents about our baby." Lucy said while running her fingers over his lips and then tracing his nose, her fingers continued their way up under his eyes. " what you think?"

"Luce whatever you want I'll make it come true. Just name it and I'll do it without asking." he said with love flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know of it's possible for anyone to fall in love everyday but I do with you every time," Lucy murmured, her fingers tracing his perfect defind lips.

LucyI cupped his jaw again, and he leaned into her palm, nuzzling into her touch. Lucy was on cloud nine. She was happiest girl alive.

Leaning forward, she inches closer to him and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

Natsu growled.

"I only need your love to be alive." he spoke fiercely and love sunken eyes.

Giving him a tentative smile, Lucy continued. "I already feel special with you."

"When I first saw you I was happiest soul on earth."he explained, onyx eyes locked with brown one.

She was captured in his own world.

Natsu smiled and quickly gave her a peck on the lips.

Lucy pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes again, letting myself

feel his arms around herself.

Natsu was holding her in his arms. He felt home whenever she was with him. This moment he wanted to cherish every second spend with her.

He was holding her closely, she snuggled and absorbed his warmth. Her world lighten up.

Suddenly his phone rang he switched it to his Bluetooth.

"I'm coming" Natsu repiled.

"Who was calling?" Lucy said as she slowly got off his lap. His arms fell to his lap, and he ran his hand in his hairs.

"Jellal told me about the Hargeon deal. I've to just finalize the details so the construction can be done."

"You can go now. But don't forget to return home early today. I want to tell my parents tonight." she kissed his cheek.

Giving him a final glance, she was about to walk away, but a hold on her wrist stopped Lucy Looking down, she saw that refusing to let her go. Lucy faced him again, and he stared up at him, his eyes was soft and full of love.

"Wait for me. I'll be back soon tonight," his voice deep gruffly in an authoritative way that made her toes curl.

Lucy couldn't help but smile before nodding. Natsu still didn't let go of her So, this time, she answered while pecking his lips . "Okay."

When he was satisfied with her. He stood and grabbed his belongings and took his car keys.

He kissed her one last time as he left.

Lucy was in good mood she wanted to go on shopping for tomorrow's party.

She wanted to buy a bracelet with 'Natsu' engraved on it..

It would be her birthday surprise for herself.

X_X

She wore normal dress. Hiding the fact she is a higher class rich woman. She took her purse and again chose sllek red Ferrari.

She parked in front of the best jewelry Shop in whole Magnolia. She stepped out of her car killing the engine and took out her glasses.

Lucy stepped inside the big shop. Many kinds of jewelry bracelets, earrings, accessories were there, made from expensive golds, silver and platinum.

After looking around, she decided to get a bracelet with blue sapphire diamonds with a gold plated molding spelled Natsu. She had ordered to write his name. She was here to pick it up. But she was looking for more.

The old man in the shop looked at her. He was looking kind hearted and humble.

He looked at Lucy as she was holding the bracelet in her hands.

"Hope you are satisfied Ms Lucy ." The old man said Warmley welcoming her in the shop.

Lucy wore a casual outfit today, the kind no one would really pay attention to. It was only with a closer look that people might be drawn to her cute face.

While the owner did not know why she was shopping alone. He was glad that he was able to serve her.

Lucy looked through the vast collection of rings. She wanted to buy one for Natsu with her name engraved on it. "My husband, I want to buy him a ring with my name. Do you have any recommendation?

"Yes...of course!" The owner quickly opened up the shelf and carefully took out a few rings. "What a good timing that you're here now! We've just received a new batch of the latest items,. Have a look at the colors, they're all top notch quality! They'll surely make your husband happy!"

Lucy did not really know much about jewelry or rings. but according to the shop owner, suddenly her eyes fell on the one ring it was made of gold like flames was licking it. She chose it. And in few seconds shop owner engraved her name in it.

"I wish you and your husband a happy married life!" The owner's eyes shone in glee.

"Thanks" Lucy said while happily walking down the street.

X_X

A/n: thanks for reviewing and reading


	45. chapter 45

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

Natsu had booked the best chef to prepare all kinds of sweets and cake in the world. He was just to excited. Her birthday was starting right after six hours.

He pulled out his cell and called Igneel.

"Father! I want you to prepare best banquet for Lucy tomorrow. I will make our marriage public."

"Finally! My son has romantic bone in him. Oh God bless my sweet Lucy."

"Dad stop" he rolled his eyes as smiling softly.

He had invited Layla and Jude to the party.

He wanted to bake her favorite chocolate pistachios lava cake himself. He smiled.

Chocolate cake. It was the beginning of their love. Lucy may not remember but for the first time she was eating same cake fifteen years ago. When he fell in love with her.

Two years back when he was there to meet her. She had ordered the same chocolate cake in FairyTail.

Last time when she ran away and had fought with him, he had baked the same chocolate cake.

And his most favorite on his birthday a month back. She had baked same chocolate cake. But he had fun with extra chocolate frosting with her.

He smiled softly as he nodded his head.

He was in living room, Cana was there to discuss some projects with him.

"After apllying for the lines we will be ready to produce the enormous amount of energy that we can use in power plant." Cana finished her report.

She waited for his response but he was lost in his own world.

"Sir!" Cana tried.

Still no response.

"Wow look Lucy" she tried.

"Huh?" he spun his chair and looked towards the door. But there was nothing. He turned and glared at Cana.

"You have some audacity to prank your boss?"

"Oh please! My boss was a very scary guy with demon aura surrounded him. You are just a love sick puppy." she mocked him.

"Get out before Gildarth would lose his only daughter."

"Jeez! Fine but read the report yourself whenever you are free from Lucy dreamland." she ran away quickly.

Damn it was quite obvious. But he couldn't help it.

He took out his phone and messaged Lucy.

"What are you doing Luce?"

But he didn't forget about the operation E. N. D which he was operating to eliminate Acnologia. He will finish him.

X_X

Lucy was just about to go to her car. When she felt a presence behind her.

"You cannot escape from here."

She froze. Her body halted, danger her mind screaming.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her harshly as her bracelet and Natsu's ring falling on the ground harshly.

She tried to scream but the cloth on her face making it harder.

Her mind was fuzzy, her head ran wild until she could feel herself almost fainting. Breathe.

I cannot faint.

Natsu.

She tried to remain conscious.

She sucked in a harsh breath and took a step forward, her vision getting blured. She felt her mobile buzzing. She opened it was message from Natsu.

_**What are you doing Luce?**_

She wanted to call him but the man infront of snatched her phone and crushed it under his feet.

Tears brimming in her eyes. She felt fuzzy and black dots, her vision was getting blurry. Her eyebrows furrowed, and then she screamed when she felt two hands roughly grabbing her.

She looked down, 'My babies' as she weakly tried to cover her stomach from any harm.

"No," Lucy slurred as blackness covered her eyes. She blinked harshly. Tears falling down her face.

Her kidnapper looked sinister. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, as he gripped her harshly his hands digging in her skin hurting her.

Lucy tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

But he slapped her harshly. She fell on the ground as she felt nausea hitting her. She tried to protect her stomach at every cost but in the end the chloroform was taking toll on her. As she fainted.

"Natsu"

Before darkness took over her, his smiling warm face was engaging her mind for the last time.

X_X

It was around eight when natsu was back.

Something was wrong as he entered his bedroom. Windows were open as cool wind was rushing inside. But his heart was unrest.

He entered his room. When he opened his closet he found a blue crystal box with a velvet envelope inside it. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He opened and saw his name "Natsu" in a beautiful handwritten. It was her hand writing. He smiled he was about to take it out. When his phone rang.

He froze it was Jura. Why he was calling?

"Hello" he said gruffly.

"Sir we have a problem. Mrs. Dragneel had been kidnapped."

His blood frozen in his vain. As he felt his soul leaves his body. What the fuck he just said, Lucy was kidnapped.

"WHAT?" he needs to listen again.

"Sir madame had been kidnapped." Jura answered for the second time.

"Arrange best snipers and top agents immediately."

Jura nodded. His boss hung up on him. He can never underestimate a Dragneel power.

Acnologia has death wish after doing this and he will gladly kill that fucker down..

He and his men had pledged their lives to him.

He tapping in his earpiece," Prepare unit A and B. We are initiating the plan now. Operation E. N. D. Everyone gathere in base in twenty minutes.

X_X

Natsu was a raging storm when he stood and ripped everything apart and destroyed everything. His eyes were bloodshot. Suddenly his eyes fell on the blue crystal box. She had left some envelope for him.

With shaking hands he pulled out a letter. He fiddled around and pulled out the sky blue envelope.

He opened the envelope and took the letter inside. Line by line, her cursive handwriting filled the page.

_**My beloved hell devil, the bearer of my heart. Mr. Natsu Dragneel.**_

_**There are soul mates on this earth. It's the mystery and myth. The existence of everyone in this world is to await the appearance of their other half, I think i have met mine, and it is you.**_

_**I don't have big ambitions, I just wish to be with you. I was always alone and sad but you were like a warmth melting the eyes around me.**_

_**I'm not that good with words either, but I want to say that for the next fifty years, I wish I could still love you like I do right now. Only you in the life till the next realm whenever I born again, I want to be with you.**_

_**For the rest of my life, there won't be anyone else I would love as much as I love you.**_

_**You have no idea how hard I have been trying to approach you ever since the first day we met. But I was scared of you but thanks to the stars of destiny. You fell in my life.**_

_**I have many dreams, but all of them are of you. My story starts with you and ends with you. You are my essence. I have many wishes, but all of them are to be with you. I hope for a lot, but all of it is for you to love me. And I can die happily in your arms my beloved, I want you to be mine and I to you.**_

_**To this world, you may just be a mere human, but to me, you are the entire world. My happiness, my reason to live. But I want to tell you we are blessed with not single life but with blessings of twins.**_

_**But I am lost without you. You complete me. I will always be yours. For the rest of my life, I will only love you and only you.**_

_**Your Lucy...**_

His eyes were full from unshed tears as he took the second envelope hidden under the box. It had medical stamp over it. With shaking hands he took out the ultrasound, his eyes widened.

A tiny bit visible pic of two most adorable dots.

His babies... It was pair of identical twins. A boy and a girl.

His stomach lurched, as his body paralysed . Natsu growled at the thought of his pregnant wife kidnapped by that fucking bastard. And many kinds of horrible things Acnologia can do to her.

She was week and his unborn babies at his mercy. She was kidnapped again. Cobra was right.

He clenched his hands as guilt and pain tearing his body.

He had promised he will protect her. He had yelled at Cobra he was different but in the end he failed them.

Natsu swore he will finish every single one of his enemies and threat painfully. Until they wished they had never laid eyes on her.

He punched the mirror in front of him and millions of glass shards flying around.

His hands clenched into fist. Blood seeping put from his knuckles.

But he wanted to kill Acnologia.

Natsu kisses the letter and one final look at the pic of his twins. And left like a king thirsty for revenge.

X_X

They were all gathered in their secret base. It was Seven layer protected by many kind of weapons and technology.

The best fighter and sniper sitting around a conference table.

"What's the possibility of quick eliminating programs and where is Lucy?" he asked. His eyes scariest and bloodiest then ever.

"We tried to talk to his men but they were not answering. We captured but they died right away. They are trained killer."

"Don't want to talk?" Natsu stood up and looked at him with dead eyes . "There are a lot of ways to make you talk like using authority and law. I've already called the police and law enforcement. Only way is to kill those terrible terrorists"

Jura nodded in agreement as he looked at Natsu "it's is so sure about what I have done, he probably has enough evidence to believe so and it is meaningless to deny the truth anymore."

We still have one captured man from Hades group which are suspect of Mrs. Lucy's kidnapping.

Few soldiers shoved a guy and tied him to the chair. They hit him as he began to speak.

"She was taken out of Takahashi jewelry shop we had prepared the plan when Acnologia ordered the our boss Hades."That man muttered as he coughs furiously and blood came out of his mouth.

Natsu wanted to kill that bastard right away but he was already dying.

" What happened to him? "he spat with hatred.

" He had swallow same poison like his comrades."

"We have retrieved the CCTV footage from Takahashi jewelry shop when they were Kidnapping Mrs. Lucy." After a while, Jura decided to blurt out the truth.

"Bastard, why did you abduct Madam Luxy?! Spill it!" A soldier smashed that captured man in the shoulder with his gun again. These military soldiers were not very patient.

With his wail like a dying pig, a fresh wound split open on his face.

"Tell us who the exact location or we will kill you" The soldier glowered at him fiercely.

Without waiting for Sargent to speak, Jura went up to Natsu and whispered to him, "Mr. Dragneel the forensics has delivered the data. The location is around Alveraze"

"Bastard" Natsu growled, he bloody chose his most sensitive and precious place to capture Lucy.

"But, Mr. Dragneel we must operate this mission with care or else Mrs. Lucy will be in danger. They aren't ordinary people," Jura explained anxiously as he looked at the snipers and masked agents.

After hearing the Jura description, Natsu replied instantly, "I'm going to save my wife whatever it's take."

"What about this man? " Jura looked at captured manand. "Should we just kill him here?"

Natsu shook his head. He was reminded of how they had taken his wife and unborn kids. "I believe in my law. They have brutal way most painful then death. Let them destroy him. My target is Acnologia."

Jura understood immediately. "Ok, I got you, Mr. Dragneel Let me handle them, I'll not let you down."

"Thank you." Natsu nodded his head slightly.

"Get these man away!" a Corporal beside the Captain ordered. That man was taken without any means to resist.

The interrogation system of the Fiore military would be a real hell on earth…

Half an hour later, somewhere in Alveraze.

Two military fighter jets soared through the city skyline and multiple war tanks closed in, forcing the armored cars to come to a halt.

Although there were heavy defenses on..

One shot from that thing would totally destroy the armored car.

"Fiore military?" Hades was surprised by the situation.

Could their activity tonight have exposed them to the Fiore military? As he looked at the unconscious Lucy. He panic. What kind of man was Natsu Dragneel. Calling army and jet fighter to save his wife.

He had to run away. He was in panic as he looked at Acnologia who has taken Lucy in his personal room.

He collected his money and ran away in his car without looking back. As he can hear roar of the jet fighting planes searching for Lucy.

Damn..

X_X

A/n: thanks all of you... Keep reading and please tell me your views so far. Thanks alot.. Till then stay tuned..


	46. chapter 46

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

_**Warning : trigger and sensitive topics. Please stop reading if you don't feel good with depression or anxiety. Thanks. **_

It's been twenty four hours and they still wasn't able to find Acnologia. Gray was there with Jellal, Mira, Erza, Laxus, Makarov even Juvia and others was there. Levy was crying nonstop as Gajeel had left his son to his father. Right now they were at Dragneel mansion.

Natsu was most worried about Layla Heartfilia, she was heart patient. They were preparing for her birthday suddenly the news was broke that Lucy was kidnapped. Jura had told Igneel about it. Even natsu was current leader Igneel was still one of the highest in the Dragneel clan.

Natsu felt numb as he stepped out of the car. His mind was flashing her images and laugh as he was rooted on his spot.

There was a regret in his heart. Today was her birthday. He had promised their parents to make it special for her but he failed. He was feeling lost without her. At the thought of coming back home without Lucy that she would not be there to feed him her sweet and chocolate, kiss his lips and torture him with her rebellious actions.

Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Gray, his eyes were sad. He turned and saw his whole squad was there. Erza was crying with Jellal holding her. Nobody said anything.

Natsu was hurting inside but he could not cry. He need to be strong for her. Igneel and her parents were there.

He took heavy steps toward Layla. She was sitting like corpse holding a photo frame of Lucy.

His heart wrenching as pain and failure gripping him. He knelt in front of her and hold her hands.

"Mother" he said softly.

As he said Layla turned tears falling down her cheeks. She fisted his jacket in her hands.

"Where is she?" Her voice was broken and painful.

she screamed like banshee . "How could you have let this happen. You were suppose to protect my daughter. She is pregnant. How can you move forward. Why didn't you tell me. Where is my baby. Where is my Lucy?"

Suddenly Jude was there as he embraced her to his chest. He didn't looked at Natsu.

She was still holding his collar, "Jude we gave him our Lucy but he failed her. He was supposed to cherish her. My baby, my Lucy. Where is she? today is her birthday." she wailed and sobbed.

"Jude tell him to give me my daughter. Give me my Lucy back." she begged him. Natsu suddenly was holding her hands.

Her eyes blurred with tears as she choked back a sob, her chest heaving with the effort. "You were supposed to protect my Lucy. Natsu give me my baby please ."

Natsu was frozen on his spot. He was the king of whole world. But today he felt broken and helpless in front a tears of a mother. He had lost his mother so he understood the pain of losing. And it hurts more than a death.

He kept holding her as he regrets his position and power. He had failed her and their parents and friends.

He felt pain as she gasping for air. Jude called for his family doctor as her heart was falling,and she sank down to her knees, her painful cries ringing through his ears.

"You was supposed to protect her"she sobbed holding his knees. ".You were suppose to protect her"

"Sorry mother." he saw she had fainted as her heart was weak. He looked at Igneel who was looking sad with unshed tears.

Suddenly he heard a scream.

"Levy!" Gajeel holding her to his chest , lying her in the bed.

Suddenly a sob broke, Natsu turned it was Erza.

" She is pregnant with twins and she was in danger. Why nobody told us. Why Natsu?" she fell into Jellal hands as he hugged her to his chest tightly. For the first time he didn't looked at Natsu.

"Lucyy" she cried her voice breaking.

It was chaos of emotions, Natsu blamed himself for this all their , pain, sorrow so deep that his heart ached with it.

Natsu didn't scream or cried. He had to be strong for her and twins. Suddenly doctors rushed to Layla side while putting her into ambulance.

Natsu clenched his hand. He will erase that bastard.

Luce.

He had ro be strong.

"I promise I'll find her and government had ordered shoot at sight order for Acnologia. He is corrupt terrorist. I'll save her and my babies."

"We must hurry. He is one son of bitch. We can't left her there." Gray said.

"I know," Natsu said as he grabbed Jude's hand.

"My daughter." his voice was faint as it cracked with tears." You have to save her. That Acnologia is not human. He is monster."

He squeezed Jude's hand assuringly.

"I will find her father" he said. His heart was in mess. But he still need to be in check for everyone's sake.

X_X

_**SOMEWHERE IN DOWN TOWN AREA OF ISHAGHAR.**_

_**" Erik we will get married. We will live with uncle Igneel. He loves us like he loves Natsu and Zeref."**_

_Cobra_ walked into the night club as music was on full blast and half naked girls were dancing around. He ignored them his target was Hades.

_**"Eric why your friends call you Cobra. It's sounds like you are killer or something."**_

Cobra looked around when he saw Minerva. He walked towards her.

"Where is Hades?" he was getting impatient.

"Why.. do you not enjoying the party." as she blew the smoke from her cigarette.

"Look I don't want to create mess. You know just tell me." as he pointed his gun.

_Cubelious_.

"Whow! Chill mate. Boss is down the basement in the chamber." she raised her hand.

Everybody knew don't beef with Cobra when he hold his precious gun, Cubelious.

_"**I don't think I'll make it, bullet has pierce my artery. I don't have enough time. But I beg leave this assassin business."**_

Cobra reached in front of room and opened the door. He walked into the room, and the man trembled at his sight.

"Co - Cobra" Hades shivered from fear on his knees.

"Where is she?" Cobra asked as he twisted his arms. A nasty sound popped from his joints. He screamed but Cobra meant business.

"I do_don't know." Hades cried in pain.

"Oh so you won't tell easily." as Cobra twisted his hands more while breaking his right arm.

"Please…I don't know anything," he begged.

Cobra gave him sinister smile. His chest rumbled with laughter.

'I didn't even do anything yet, and he was already begging. I wondered what he would do when I got started.' he thought.

"I just was doing as Acnologia ordered. I have nothing to do with it," he stuttered, pleading with tears stricken face," I really don't know."

Scoffing, he walked forward and pulled him up by the hair. "You messed with Dragneel and Lucy is something precious to one of my closest family. You were fucked the moment you touched her."

Cobra spat angrily at him while slamming his head on glass table. His head banged with a crack, and he winced.

"Where is she. Where Acnologia took her?" He snarled, his fingers wrapping

around his neck. I pressed against his windpipe, his thumb moving up and down.

He gasping for air.His fingers grabbed at Cobra's hand, pulling, scratching with the attempt to free but it was futile.

"Cobra are you fucking insane." a horrified voice of Minerva was there behind him.

Cobra turns and smile evilly at her. As his grip tightened on Hades neck.

He turned and squeeze his neck as he tried helplessly to get out of his grip. He pulled out cublious. And shot him in leg.

He screamed in pain.

"Ahhh! I don't know last time I left her at his base then I don't know where Acnologia went with her."

So you don't know her exact location. It was waste of time for him.

Reaching forward, Cobra grabbed his right wrist and twisted it. A nasty pops sound and his wrist was broken.

"Where is Acnologia. I know fucking bastard like you won't break easily." Cobra said through gritted teeth.

"I don't…don't…kn…ow…" he sobbed, looking at his damaged hands.

He put out his gun and shot his broken wrist. He screamed again.

"Alveraze.. He took her to Alveraze" finally his screaming was echoing in the room.

Cobra stepped on his swollen bleeding ankle.

"I'm going to ask one last time. Where he is hiding in Alveraze?" Cobra put his gun on his head.

He shook his head several times. "He…didn't tell…me…pl…please beli…eve me."

Cobra stood and fired six bullet back to back. And all piercing his filthy body. As he lifelessly fell on the ground.

He knew his death was coming. And he begged for freedom it. What a fucking coward.

Cobra came outside as he was walking past he felt Minerva tried to shoot him but he was fast, direct shot between her eyes and she fell lifelessly.

**"_Eric you are the only one who can make me happy."_**

He closed his eyes. It's been six fucking years since she died.

Anna.. Kinana. His salvation.. Only way to tame him was gone.

All he wanted was to protect Lucy. So he can be free from the guilt and pain from the death of Anna.

He still remember Elizabeth face. And the hatred Natsu had for him..

I will be free.

**"_You tell them to call you Eric. That's the name of the man I fell in love with."_**

A gush of wind blew

Eric died the same day, you died. Only cold hearted merciless assassin Cobra remained in this empty shell of body..

X_X

_**A/n: hi there! Me again.. Besides other pairing I liked Cobra and Kinana the most. I think they should have been given more time. One of the best underrated couple..**__**Thanks for your love and supporting this story this far.. **_

_**I want to finish this story quickly because I have to give important exams and focus on my studies in upcoming months, I'll not have enough time to update daily XOXO.. So I'm trying to complete this one.. Till then take care.. **_


	47. chapter 47

_**I don't own fairytail.**__**Warning :sensitive trigger topics and violence. Proceed with caution or skip.. Thanks.. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable..**_

_**Three weeks Later**_

Natsu was broken he barely sleep or eat. His men were searching for her everywhere. But he was gone like a wind. It's been three weeks, nearly a month she was gone. But he hadn't left any hopes for her to come back to him. Natsu had eliminated Acnologia's business and lands. Everything was erased and destroyed. But still no trace was found.

His men and law authorities had killed many criminals working for him. But all matter to him was Lucy.

Everyone was worried about him. He barely sleeps. He was always searching, tracking and mapping or running outside to find her.

"Natsu you have to eat." Gray said with pleading voice.

"Eat something." Giladarth also said with holding a plate of pasta. But Natsu didn't budge from his place.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello how many?" he asked.

"Sir five exactly." Jellal replied.

Natsu grinning stood as he took out the same letter and pic he was looking regularly from previous month. Gray was looking at him with sad face.

"I'm ready" Natsu said.

"What?" both asked him questioningly.

"I've been training and mastering in martial arts, weapons and guns for years but never considered it to kill someone." he said while taking out his licence for guns.

Now he can work more professionally. He had licence to kill that bastard. He had talked to highly commission.

Suddenly Elizabeth came running inside the room. They turned to look at her.

" Young master" as she gave him the wrapped box with heartfilia written on it.

With shaking hands he opened it and gasped, there was his mother's locket covered with blood..

He growled and turned the whole table down in anger.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard."

Suddenly his phone rang it was Cobra.

X_X

**_IN DARK BASEMENT, SOMEWHERE ALVERA_ZE**.

It was so cold and dark. Her body was hurting as he tried to move her body. She could not remember how much time she had been here. But she knew it was hell.

The pain, the torture.

She remembered when she was kidnapped and taken in this dark place. She couldn't remember much what she was doing here. Her mind was fuzzy from all the drugs in her body.

Trying to remain conscious and trying to remember everything..

Who was she??

Lucy tried to get out of the chain and shackles around her. She could not move.

She felt pain and nauseated. Her body screaming from all the wounds. Tears fell silently from her eyes. Her heart aching to be free.

Acnologia has made her life living hell. She could not remember what her name was..

What was it?

Luigi?? Lois??

She tried to move but she was trapped. She was here for long everyday was torture and pain. Many cuts and wounds in her body.

She always cried whenever the cold metal pierce her skin and blood was seeping out.

This place was dark. She could not remember last time she was out. As she felt the pinch of needle on her arm, from past three weeks. They keep injecting her with drugs. Which causes her illusion, pain and fear. She was forgetting herself.

"You better wish for death. Boss only kept you alive so he can use you against fucking Dragneels."

Lucy felt weird soothing when she heard Dragneel. Why? She couldn't remember.

Suddenly she heard the voice of door opening. She shooked in fear when she recognized his footsteps.

" Touka, give her double dose of injection."

Her heart was pulsing heavily as she felt pressure in her body. She tremble as she felt her body paralysed again, drugs taking over her.

She tried to remain conscious as she flinched away and pushed her body further to avoid his sinister touch.

Her head roughly yanked by him, he ruthlessly gripping her hairs.

She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip on her head.

"Hmm, a month and still he isn't able to find me. That bastard using whole army but he would never find me here, he ruined my everything now I'm literally dead person but I have to gift him his dead baby after this piece of shit is born. I'll kill it and end the Dragneel bloodline with him. What's the fun killing you instantly." he said in her ear, his tongue licking down her cheek.

She tried to remain conscious but couldn't control her body.

"He will not find you here. I will destroy you and he will die automatically." he gripping her arms as his nails digging in her skin, blood pouring out. .

"You will die here."Acnologia muttered grabbing her arm.

Suddenly his phone rang as he shoved her roughly her head hitting the wall

Lucy winced as she felt pain in her scalp. All the torture as tears slide down her cheeks, and she lose herself in darkness.

Acnologia scream in frustration as Midnight inform him that Dragneel has destroyed his everything. Property, business, lands and other things he had built all his life.

"I'll finish this fucking Dragneel," Acnologia yelled as his eyes fell on Lucy.

He had injected her with drugs which drive you insane and force you to forget everything.

He saw she had fainted as he kicked her harshly and she groaned in pain.

"Your God dam husband is insane he will die from pain and suffering. I will not kill you easily." he smiled maliciously.

Lucy felt like her life was nightmare. Her body was hurting.

He was talking about her husband. Who? She could not remember anything..

'_**Luce' **_

She felt a voice in her head. Who was it she couldn't remember anything.

Acnologia saw her face and started laughing cracking down.

"Oh you can't remember anything. Poor you and that bastard Dragneel."

Lucy felt her heart was slow as a heavy pressure making hard to breath, his words were killing her. Acnologia chuckled, his

face right next to her ear. "Did you forget him? Did you forget Natsu Dragneel."

No.

Lucy couldn't remember as a painful scream left her mouth. She cried like banshee. She closed my eyes tightly, trying to block his torturous words.

She believes there was someone who will save her. She couldn't remember him but her heart was beating for him.

For the past few month she was trapped here. This place was dark. But she knew a guy name Bora and Touka was her guards.

Her mind screaming. It was a hell worst nightmare. A punishment which was never ending. She lost her consciousness as she slipped into dark abyss of sleep.

It's been a month since she was here but forgot about everything.

X_X

It's been nearly a month and Layla was still weak from the shock. She spent all her time in Lucy's old bedroom. Jude was broken by his daughter abduction. He regrets everything he did to her. He felt pain whenever he saw his wife crying for Lucy. He still remember when she was born. He was glad to have a daughter.

Jude never thought of having a son. It would be hard for Lucy. So he never had other children. She was his sole heir.

Layla barely talk. She kept crying and asking if Natsu had found her. It was hard.

Other side Levy Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira were getting worried. They were at Levy's house. Haru was silent since Lucy was kidnapped. Like he sensed his mother's pain.

"We will find her." Gajeel said as he was sitting beside Levy.

Acnologia was literally dead, the day he messed with Lucy. They still cried whenever they saw Natsu spending time in her room. And searching for her like lunatic. He wasn't eating anything.

Levy was broken most, she was her best friend after all. She wanted to kill that bastard. How dare he hurt a pregnant innocent girl.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her. He can sense her restlessness. He was worried for salamander also.

That's why he was helping him in every way.

"Don't worry. We will get her."

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Natsu. He had message to meet in his house. He looked at his friends and nodded, maybe Natsu had some lead to find bunny girl..

X_X

Sun was setting and sky was red and orange as sunrays making breathtaking views. But it was dark in his heart, Natsu parked his car with heavy heart. He stood for a moment when he looked at the old summer house.

They used to come here during vacations, Zeref was always giddy to take Mavis here. It was the place Cobra used to live with his father while taking care of the house and Dragneel business branches. But after his betrayal and scams Igneel had cut all ties with him but he gave him this house.

Suddenly all memories were in front of him. Same abandoned tree house. A swing where Irene used to tell him stories. He turned and looked at the pound where he spent his time wishing for Lucy. Those were good old days.

He entered the house with heavy heart it's been eleven years since he came here but everything was same. Like it was in his younger age.

"Don't act like stranger. Make yourself comfortable." Natsu turns at his voice when he saw Cobra coming downstairs holding a gun. He was cleaning it. His hands were so professional like he knew every inch of the killing weapon.

"You better not be kidding." Natsu said in frosted voice. He was impatient man, don't have time to waste.

"I have lead about Acnologia. Hades is gone. Now Midnight is the only one doing all his dirty work. And I'm sure he will come to Ishaghar."

Natsu was shocked, he killed Hades. But why? He doesn't care about them. Is he doing this for money? Why would he help him? But he did tried to warn him. His head hurt with confusion. He clenched his fist.

" How much money do you want for helping me? "he looked into Cobra's eyes.

" I never needed anything from you guys. And I never betrayed you or Igneel. And Zeref and you were always like brother to me."

What? He never betrayed.

" Millions of scam and Anna was killed because of you. And you dare to say that you never betrayed us." Natsu scoffed angrily.

Cobra sighed as he put his gun on the table and pulled out few papers he had put on table. He gave them to Natsu.

"Check yourself then tell me."

Natsu glared at him as he suspiciously opened the documents, it couldn't be but he read the documents. He blinked furiously as he turned the pages to read them again.

"How.. What is this mean?" Natsu said in faint voice.

"It's the real document of scam investigations and case of your mother and Zeref death. It was never meant to be accident. They were murdered at the night during the storm."

Natsu fell on the chair. He was blank. What??

"The scam was done by my father to pay the shark lones of Acnologia. I was still in high school when I picked up the gun for the first time to eliminate the filthy corruption. Anna died in this mess. I never wanted her."

Natsu's body was shaking with stromy anger and rage.

" Who killed my mother and Zeref? "

" It was never found but after deep investigation it was revealed that the night they were coming back for your birthday. They found a young man shivering from cold and storm. Irene stopped the car to give him a lift. But later he robbed them and killed them and shoved the car from the cliff to make it look like accident."

Tears were falling from his eyes and Natsu felt damping on his face, he was pale as ghost. He felt crushed. It was hard to breathe.

" Who killed my mother and brother? "

Cobra threw a paper, it had an very old picture but his face was still recognizable.

"On that day Acnologia committed his very first murder and robbed two innocent people. And then he slowly started creating his empire. He was your enemy from start."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Natsu stood and looked into his eyes with blazing gaze.

"A month back when Lucy was kidnapped. I started my own investigation and found these papers in Hades office."

Cobra sighed as he ran his hand in his hair.

**"Eric"**

Cobra froze when he heard Natsu called him from a forbidden name. It been six years since someone had called his name. He felt strange emotions stirring in his heart.

"_**You tell them to call you Eric. That's the name of the man I fell in love with."**_

Cobra closed his eyes blinking back the tears.

Anna.

"Don't call me that I'm Cobra." he said harshly.

"But you consider me brother and after all the shit you have been through with your life. You are innocent." Natsu argued back.

He stood and looked at him while picking his gun and loading it.

"He is literally dead. Now we just have to wipe his remaining from this earth. He is the reason my innocent dad committed suicide from the shame of scamming and Anna died. I'll not forget he is the reason Aunt Irene and Zeref is gone."

Natsu stood and punched on the wall.

" That motherfuckin bastard will pay from his death. He ruined my childhood. Now my present and love of my life. He is fucked up."

They both shared a thirsty avenging smile. Promised that they will retrieve the justice for their lost love ones

"Well kill them and we will rescue Lucy."

"His every men will die. Ruthlessly no mercy will be shown. And I'll personally kill that bastard." Natsu swore.

Natsu closed his eyes as Lucy's face flashing into his mind.

She was laughing, her face had lit up as she threw chocolates at him and smiling mischievously.

" Let's begin final step of operation E. N. D." Natsu said in dead voice.

None of them were innocent. They were monsters killing for children and people.

'_Just hang in there Luce. I'm coming.'_

Cobra snapped from his train of thought, "I told you to protect her but you didn't listen to me. But I won't blame you for this shit."

Natsu wasn't surprised when the words were uttered. No, I knew it was coming.

Deep down he was alrealready blaming himself for his actions..

Natsu looked at him when he saw the sadness and longing on Cobra's face.

he was hurting inside.

Anna and Cobra was so much in love but Acnologia stained it. Ripped them apart and he was doing same with Natsu.

"I miss Anna every day. Every day, I wonder why I'm still alive while she is gone. I loved her more than I should have." He paused and then chuckled dryly. "Who am I kidding? I still love her as much as I did before.

Natsu felt his chest tightened at his words. He strode with determination.

"It's time to end the pain a d suffering and get our happiness back."

He had message Jura to prepare best team to shoot and kill. He had support from law and authority himself..

Acnologia's doom has started..

X_X

_**A/n: wow thanks.. And I'm sorry, I don't have any knowledge about twins or identical twins. I messed up it, I guess. Lol..**_

_**Fun fact: when they first met Natsu had called Lucy, 'Luigi' and I love Lois Lane. So I had to use both name somewhere..**_

_**By the way thank you for reading and supporting. It's inspiring for me to write more.. Enjoy and have a nice day.. Stay tuned.. **_


	48. chapter 48

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

_**Warning : blood, violence and trigger topics. Proceed with caution. Please stop if you are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff. **_

They had lead on Midnight. Natsu had ordered Jura to gather all top shooter and soldiers for the E. N. D.

Everyone gulped when they saw Natsu Dragneel. He was like grim reaper.

Natsu looks around everyone was armed and were powerful enough to take twenty men single hand. He paused when he saw Erza.

What the fuck??

"Erza?" he looked at Jellal with raised eyebrows.

"She is one of the top agent of Fiore investigation team Sargent Erza Scarlett. But as per your order I didn't tell her but she want to help. She was preparing herself."Jellal said while fixing his glasses.

Natsu nodded briefly now it explains her scary aura.

They checked the area and their men surrounded the Club in disguise. It was the same club Cobra had killed Hades.

Midnight was coming here to talk to him about something. It was related to some trafficking and illegal drug dealing.

"Let me handle that bastard." Erza said.

Natsu looked at Jura.

"I've seen she is best."

Ok..

Natsu could not waste any single second as they left for Ishaghar.

Tonight he will track down Acnologia no matter what.

X_X

They were outside of club. Cobra could not go inside Minerva would recognize him and it will be over in seconds.

Natsu could not go inside yet. So Erza volunteered herself. Nobody would suspect her.

Erza was raging storm. Her innocent Lucy was abducted by these bastards. She was ready to spill some blood. She entered in law field to kill monsters like this. In childhood she was once kidnapped by children trafficking group but Jellal has saved her. So she hated those people who abduct helpless people,women and children.

Ezra Scarlett is a name of fear for criminals.

She nodded to her fellow soldiers as she entered the club.

She looked around and wrinkles her nose. This place was shithole. All kind of drinks and drugs were going on. She spotted her target.

A smile spread across her lips, although it was not her regular smile which she give to her friends or Jellal No, it was a dark smile.

A hunter looking for her victim, she was Artemis.

She approached behind Midnight. He was talking to someone, a girl while drinking vodka.

Erza approached Midnight giving him seductive smile. He gave her appreciative look. As she moved closer to him and slipping a pill in his drink.

Minerva was serving her drinks when she saw a sexy redhead approaching Midnight. Lucky bastard getting laid tonight.

Erza moved to his face, she whispered in his ear, " Want to go somewhere alone?"

Midnight gave her smile as he chugged down his whole drink. He slammed his glass on table as he stood and followed her to the room on the second floor.

She entered inside as he followed her closely, she closed the door and locked it behind her.

" So.." Midnight said as he was about to remove his shirt.

"Ready for your punishment.".Erza said in dead tone.

Midnight laughed, this girl was feisty. And it's been long since he had fun. Acnologia was on his ass all the time.

"Why? Are you going to punish me for being naughty?" he advanced in her direction.

Erza. Stepping forward. And shoved him on the chair.

"What you need to know is that by the time I'm done, you won't remember your name. Or the difference between living and dead," Ezra said as she traced his face harshly. Her voice maliciously dark.

She bend her face reaching his eye level . "I am something you wished that you would have never met, I'll be your worst nightmare."

X_X

Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Jura and others were already inside.They could not see Minerva. Midnight looked around music was blasting from speakers but they can hear faint voice of brutal screams of agony.

Natsu raises his brow," What's she doing inside?"

Jellal smiled, "Goddess of death on her full more. They would beg for death but Erza would be their hell."

"She is expert in breaking any criminal in her five years or career, she never fails in interrogation. She was fearless even few people think she isn't human." Jura said but coughs when he felt Jellal's penetrating eyes on him.

Natsu didn't care about anything his main motto was to save his girl. She was trapped in that demon's cage.

It's been around twenty minutes when Erza came out. Her face was dark and fearless. She came toward them.

She had Swiss knife in her hand and her clothes stained with blood.

Natsu looked at her with anticipation.

"What happened?" his voice held alpha tone. He was getting impatient with clock ticking forward.

"He admitted that he is working with Acnologia and he knows where Lucy is but he only want to tell Natsu."

Lucy..

Natsu was suddenly inside the room where Erza has done her work on Midnight. But all Natsu cared about was Lucy.

"He is one tough fuckin bastard." Erza turned to Natsu suddenly her glare was replaced with warm eyes.

"We will get her. Don't worry."

"I'll take care of this bastard if he wants me." Natsu turns and his chest tightened.

Natsu looked at Midnight he was tied up with chair. Erza beaten him down badly. He was purple and wounded. Deep gashes of knife as blood coming out of them.

But Natsu still didn't know Lucy's location.

He sat in front Midnight and glared at his filthy form. He was coughing blood which slid down his chin. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving almost painfully. He was in immense pain.

He let out mocking laugh when he saw Natsu, he raised his eyebrows up in surprise.

"So I'm blessed after meeting the almighty king Natsu Dragneel?" he wheezed.

"Yes now tell me where is Lucy. I may let you go." Natsu growled.

"You are pathetic Dragneel. I feel sorry for you." Midnight laughed again as Erza kicked him harshly and blood came out of his mouth. Jura punched him in the head.

"Stop!" Natsu stopped them. He would not kill him this easily.

"She is somewhere you would never know Dragneel. I won't tell even you kill me." he spat at him.

Natsu was restraining himself to not shoot this bastard in head. But he will now make sure this fucker dies painfully.

"Just spit already." he had enough of this crap.

"Fuck!" Natsu finally snapped as he closed his eyes and saw her.

The way she touched him, her laugh, her scent.

His reason to stay alive.

Lucy..

Natsu opened his eyes and everything changed. Even Erza shivering from his deadly combination of rage and calmness.

"I don't give damn about your ratass life. I've already erased Acnologia from business and social pyramid. You are nothing compared to that bastard." Natsu said in dead cold voice.

He was ferocious and fearless.

Suddenly Midnight paled when he remembered Acnologia was in hiding because he had lost everything. His arrogance was gone, Dragneel was true grim reaper, a game of dominance and Natsu was king of kings.

"You had one chance to reply and an opportunity to live. Alas! You lost it." Natsu said as he grabbed his hairs roughly

and giving him burning glare.

Natsu slammed his head in the wall as his head burst and few teeth were broken blood coming out of his mouth.

Natsu wanted revenge for everything he had been through.

Midnight was screaming in pain and agony. Natsu felt satisfying relief. This is the bastard who has hurt his Lucy.

He grabbed his throat and squeezed, watching him fight for his breath. His face turned a shade of red and. He was trying to take a breath.

"He is in this club right now. We were here to get money because he had nothing. So he is here room number four, But that Heartfilia girl is in Alveraze, the place where you grew up."

Natsu froze that bastard hid Lucy in his sacred place. Where his mother has spent her childhood. He will kill him. And his eyes were bloodshot red.

Acnologia was here. His death is confirm.

Natsu stood and nodded toward Jura..

He was out and walked towards room number four as music was blasting on floor outside which overshadowed the sound of bullets piercing Midnight body.

Natsu stopped in front of room number four.

"_**You are hell devil. I hate you for this. Why don't you just leave me. But now you are my world. I love you Mr. Dragneel."**_

Natsu kicked opened the door and took out his gun as he saw Acnologia was there in bed with few half naked girls as he was counting his money. Those girls ran away when they saw the gun.

" Dragneel? "Acnologia looked at him wide eyes. As he tried to escape but Natsu shoot his thigh and he fell on floor screaming.

" _**Lucy will forever love you Natsu."**_

Natsu moved closer as he tried to escape and kicked him where he had shot him. Acnologia screaming in pain tried to push him away. He punched his guts and roundhouse kick in his right kidney.

Acnologia fell on the ground gasping for air as blood was falling from his mouth.

Natsu trapped him and punched him continously back to back. His wedding ring tearing his face apart.

"You fucking dare to touch what is mine." he roared on his face as he grabbed his neck and chocking him.

Acnologia tried to fight but due to lack of oxygen eyes rolling back into his head, Natsu pressed one more time before releasing him. His head fell forward, and he coughed dangerously, desperately gasping for his next breath.

His whole body shook with pain, Natsu didn't let him take a break as he slammed his face on the mirror table. Millions of shards coming out and cutting Acnologia in many places.

Natsu was beyond the mess, with boiling anger he grabbed his hairs and locked his eyes with his., His wounds were bleeding extremely. Acnologia was limping but Natsu wasn't going to show any mercy

This man has taken his happiness, innocence and every right to have mother love.

He grabbed his hairs, yanking him forward harshly he asked, "Why? You killed my family and abducted my pregnant wife?"

Acnologia didn't flinched or blinked his eyes, "I hate you and your blood. And. What I did with your wife I'm sure that your bastard kid and wife was dead for sure."

Suddenly Natsu was calm something snapped into him. He was going to shoot him and end his life but what he just told him. He would not give him instant death, he is going to torture him now..

He hurt his kids and wife!? Lucy and babies were dead?

He threw his his gun in the floor and took out his knife. He looked into Acnologia's face locking his eyes and smirked in sinister way.

Suddenly Acnologia stopped when he saw dangerous look on Natsu's void face.

The way Natsu was looking at Acnologia, it promises violence and painful death.

"what you did with her? " Natsu yelled.

Acnologia scream in pain as he wasn't able to dodge the knife which cutting his bones nearly.

Natsu looked down his clothes were stained with Acnologia's blood. He did not felt like he was taking an innocent life. This guy was demon. He had killed millions of kids with drugs and many girls and women were abducted by him. He was the reason many people died including his family. He could not forgive him.

His heart felt satisfied after seeing his body tattered and bleeding. Broken and limping and knowing that he was suffering and in pain.

Suddenly Lucy's smile flash in his eyes. His jaw clenched.

Natsu kicked his open wound which made Acnologia's face twisted in pain as he was coughing blood.

When Natsu lifted his hand to punch him.

He tried to wiggle out of there. Natsu was satisfied after looking fear and pain on Acnologia's face.

His hands were the one which tortured his Lucy. He will cut his fingers down.

"NATSU! " It was Gray. Erza and other soldiers followed him behind. They had eliminated everything.

" He doesn't worth it. Don't break law Natsu." Erza said. But Natsu wanted to cut his fingers.

"I ain't breaking any law this motherfuckin bastard hurt my family. So I was just paying him back."

He spat down at Acnologia.

"How would you feel if you lost your fingers?" Natsu snarled looking at his bloody mess.

"Fuck…you…" he wheezed.

"No??" Natsu taunted. "Okay fuck you roo."

Suddenly Natsu slide his knife and a horrible scream followed behind him.

Acnologia screamed. He bellowed so loud his ears rang. His pain was music to

Natsu's ears.

"Natsu please, stop! think about Lucy she needs you. Just let this shit go."Gajeel said in soft voice as he glared disgustingly at Acnologia.

" Sir! Please listen to Sargent Erza. Don't break protocol." Jura said.

" OK! "Natsu said with heavy heart but Lucy was his main priority. He stood and glared at Acnologia. He kicked his side and crushed his broken arms under his feet. He screamed in agony.

"I was about to cut your body in millions of pieces." Natsu stood and ran his fingers in his hairs. He turned as he was about to go suddenly Acnologia snatched the gun he had threw on the ground before and fired at him.

A bullet pierce Natsu's leg. But before Acnologia could fire more. All twenty seven soldiers were there armed with rifles and in blink of an eye. Millions of bullets piercing his body.

Acnologia fell on the ground. His blood was pooling around him. He was lifeless.

It was over but his main priority was Lucy. He ignored the bullet in his leg as he ran outside a helicopter was there for him. Gajeel, Gray and Jellal followed him along Erza.

"Sir other people was killed by our military. Their name was Touka and Bora. They were wanted terrorists."Jura imformed.

Gray patted his back. Erza was poker face as she rested her head on Jellal's chest. She maybe the best agent for government but she wasn't ready to see her innocent friend in pain. She could only pray that Lucy was OK.

" Prepare all the equipment and medical facilities in my mansion immediately.".Natsu threw his phone as he rested his head in his hands.

He was in pain but he wanted to see. Lucy. That bastard was gone. Every threat and pain he felt since childhood.

It was gone.

Gajeel was overwhelmed with everything. He could only pray that bunny girl was safe

She was always a strong girl since college days. He knew it would kill Levy if something happens to her.

His phone rang it was his cousin Juvia.

Why is she calling?

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"Gajeel! Come quickly Levy has fainted after she heard about ongoing chaos and Haru is crying nonstop. You have to come here."

Gajeel felt his heart was shattered. He wasn't there. His shrimp was in pain. And his son was crying.

"I'll be there till then take care of them." he hung up the call. He knew Levy was worried about Lucy. So he will make sure that salamander and bunny girl was OK. He looked at Natsu who was lost in Lucy's thoughts that he forgot his leg was shot by that bastard.

God have mercy on him.

Suddenly helicopter halted and Gajeel looked around. They were in Alveraze. The place bunny girl was.

"Just wait for me shrimp. I'm coming but first have to check on bunny girl.'

Natsu stood. His eyes were dead and black.

His Lucy was so close to him all this time. She must be scared. She hated dark places. He clenched his fist.

" I'm here Luce!"

They checked around as military pera meter circling the area. Snipers taking there positions. Even they had already eliminated terrorists around here.

It was time to rescue Lucy Heartfilia..

The last step of operation E. N. D.

X_X

_**A/n: it was hard to write. Hope you enjoy Acnologia getting his ass kicked to hell.. Read and review.. Take care. **_


	49. chapter 49

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

_**Warning : trigger and emotional depression theme. Proceed with caution.**_

"What place is this?" Erza asked as she looked around the green plants and beautiful old house it was two story but this part was attached to the green fields of sunflower and roses with orchids and tulips at the pathway. It was breathtaking. But there was one place where was an abandoned building. But the air was so fresh.

Natsu was walking towards the building. His heart was beating fast even his leg was bleeding and hurting but still he wanted to see her. He was ready to tolerate any pain.

Jellal looked at Erza who was mesmerized by the beauty of this place but still was on alert like a hawk. Many soldiers following and protecting them.

"This is the place Irene was born. The real house was burnt and Igneel again rebuild it but after her death this place was abandoned. This whole place was decorated by Natsu's mother."

Ezra listened to Jellal's explanation and her heart clenched when she saw bleeding Natsu was walking towards the ruined building. It must be hard.

All memories were rushing back to him. He remembered every flower was planted by her mother even the building was ruined this place was beautiful as always. Nature on full bloom.

"Where she could be?" Gajeel asked.

"There was a safe basement under the floor."Gray pointed. He remembers Natsu telling him stories where he and his brother would always hide in that basement to prank his parents.

Natsu paused at the entrance he turns and looked at the following soldiers,"I can take care inside, you all watch out here."

Jura nodded to his men as Erza understood Natsu's order, he did not want any stranger to look at Lucy in this fragile situation. She walked behind him.

Suddenly Natsu paused when he saw the stain of blood and few fallen bodies. He paused in front of the door his heart clenched as it was beating fast.

She was here. He can feel it, her presence. His aura was dark and heart accelerated.

Gray and Jellal was walking with Gajeel and Erza as Natsu was following the lead.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Gray exclaimed.

They all turned and saw many broken syringes and drugs and typed of medication were scattered around.

Natsu felt numb what kind of horrible experience she had here? The smell was terrible. Everyone was feeling sick. How could someone stay here?

"LUCYYYYYyyy!" Erza screams and fell on the ground as Jellal was too shock to hold her from falling. Everybody was frozen in spot as horror filled their eyes.

Natsu felt like a dagger piercing his heart. It was dark but he can still see her outline.

"No,"Natsu felt his world stopped and he was dead. She was lying there unconscious on the cold filthy grounds. She was chained with old rusted metal shackles and cuffs.

Her body was wounded and blood was coming out from many places.

"No. Please God no."Natsu moved to her side and falling beside her. He felt his body was burning with immense pain as he took in her look.

Her face was covered in dirt, and it appeared slightly bruised.

"Luce? "Natsu said with shaking lips. His heart was breaking as he was too afraid to move her. He lightly touched her cheek. She was freezing and has lost weight.

Everyone was shocked when they witnessed the heartbreaking scene in front of them. Natsu was struggling to hold the reality that she was hurt.

"Open your eyes. Scream at me. Fight with me but please open your eyes. I am sorry. I'm here. Lucy please." he took her face and rested his forehead on her.

Gray was paralyzed by this sight and he didn't even imagine the pain his best friend was experiencing right now. The girl he loved and worship was lying hurt and broken on the cold hard floor.

He would trade everything just to see her smile and warmth and love fill mischievous brown eyes.

But she wasn't responding.

Gajeel was shocked Natsu Dragneel was the scariest man in field and business world. He was ruthless and expressionless but right now this man crying in pain and agony.

After Zeref and Irene's death , Gray had never seen him shed any tears. Of course. He was cruel and heartless.

Natsu pulled Lucy's body to his chest and was rocking it back and forth. He was crying and was lost in his world.

Erza was crying when she saw her friend in this state. She nodded toward Jellal. Who was to shocked to see his boss like this.

"Natsu we need to take her to the hospital." Gray said softly.

He didn't move. Natsu was so lost, he didn't even hear them.

Natsu has hidden her face in his chest. Erza touched Lucy's hand. Her pulse was very low she needed medical attention.

Erza growled as she saw the chain around her. She broke them up

She pulled them off until she was no longer chained.

Cobra was back as he saw the scene i front of him. It was horrible. He was back to keep Porlyusica and Reedus safe but he did not knew it was this bad.

Everyone was trying to get Natsu's attention.

No response. What was going on in his fucking mind right now? Was he too far gone?

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away.

But he had faced same situation when Anna died in his arms.

"Natsu if you didn't take her to the medical hospital. Lucy will die for real."

To everyone's surprise. He blinked and grasping the situation.

His head snapped up, his eyes meeting Cobra's.The look in his eyes was heartbreaking.

Cobra remembered the day Zeref and Irene's funeral. Or even the moment they

found him after his family's death. He didn't cry. No, he stood there

emotionless, watching everything happening around him.

You would think a man like that wouldn't understand heartbreak.

But the look in his eyes right now showed so much pain that even he felt it.

"Gray! Lucy is not responding." he looked at his best friend helplessly.

"I know bro! She needs medical attention. I know don't cry," Gray tried to sooth him.

Natsu nodded as he stood with holding her tightly to his chest.

Natsu Dragneel was crying in front of everyone. The man who was always a mystery for everyone's curiosity was like a open book right now.

He didn't care that his men were watching. All he cares about is Lucy.

Jellal saw when Natsu stood even he was bleeding he didn't let go of her.

He watched his boss, the man whom he have known to be ruthless, cry for his woman.

X_X

They were flying back to Fiore as the helicopter was reaching the Dragneel mansion. Natsu kept caressing her face. But Lucy was cold and unresponsive.

But she stayed unconscious. Unmoving.

When they reached the Dragneel mansion nobody said a world. Gray had already informed them about the situation. They were crying when they heard what happened in Alveraze.

Mira was standing embraced by Laxus. And Juvia, Cana and Gildarth others were worried. They had prepared all kind of medical equipment for operation and scans.

Natsu put her on the bed as he saw Mavis was preparing for some sort of equipment.

Elizabeth was frozen when she saw Cobra. But she didn't responded as her eyes caught Lucy's sight.

Tears brimming from her eyes. "Oh my god. What happened to innocent girl."

"LUCY!! "It was Levy she has gained her sense back as she came running inside.

Mavis walked inside behind her. She was horrified but she kept herself calm. She was doctor after all.

" Elizabeth, Levy, Mira clean her body and apply these salve ointments."Mavis instructed. Natsu refuse to leave the room.

" Natsu! What happened to your leg? "Mavis asked.

" Acnologia shot him." Erza replied as she entered the room..

" We need to take out the bullet." Mavis said.

"I'll not get any treatment first look at my wife." Natsu glared at Mavis. His voice was dead.

He did not care if he died all he needed was her to be fine.

"Natsu ," Mavis sighed but she knew Natsu did not listen to anything.

Only girls and Natsu was in the room other boys were out. He was sitting on the chair beside the bed. He shifted as his leg was hurting like hell. But it did not matter to him. He ignored the pain for a second before focusing on Lucy again.

He watched as they wiped her body and replaced her filthy tattered cloth. When she was clean and Mavis moved to check her. Natsu looked at her stomach.

His twins were there. He was worried about them. He was broken and with shaking hands. He slowly rubbed his hand over the fullness of her stomach. She was away from him for whole month and it was already her seventh month of pregnancy. He missed her full sixth month. He felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Natsu"

When he was sure that she was fully clothed. Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal and other men entered the room. They were looking at Natsu.

Gray was worried about his leg.

"Mavis help. Him." Gray said.

"I tried but he is stubborn and want Lucy to be treated.".Mavis said as she was preparing for Lucy's stomach scans to check if twins were fine.

"I'll live" Natsu arguing with his friends as he rolled Lucy's bed for scanning.

"You can lose your leg like this. Stop being stubborn and let Mavis take out the bullet flame brain " Gajeel yelled.

Natsu ignored them as he saw Mavis was running scans on Lucy and taking the medical data of her health.

" Natsu you need-" before Gajeel could say more Natsu turned and punched him on the cheek he stumbled back. Everyone froze.

" Are you all fuckin blind. I said I'm fine. Luce is the one who needs treatment." his eyes was blazing molten lava. Everyone gulped in fear.

Ruthless Natsu was back.

Suddenly he saw Mavis was there with a clipper, "At least let me take out the bullet before it poison your body." Natsu nodded as she took out a bullet and tied a bandage quickly.

"I'll tie it you take care of her." Natsu said as he wrapped the bandage recklessly around his leg.

Mavis points to everyone to leave the room only Natsu was there as she opened Lucy's shirt and saw deep purple and red wounds on her body.

She sucks her breath in horror. Who would dare to hurt a pregnant lady.

Natsu was paralyzed when he saw the ugly bruise on her body. Deep, purple bruises covered her arms and legs. Some were faded, but others looked fairly new. Maybe a few days. Her knees and elbows were scraped. Probably from the hard ground. The skin looked ragged in some

places.

Mavis was calculating the data of twins health.

Natsu was looking at her unconscious body as he saw the baby bump on her stomach.

"She was heavily drugged." Mavis said as she came with a report. Natsu felt like his mouth was dry.

He hated it. If he could just turn back time.

Mavis looked at the syringe scars in her forearms. They had given her strong doses to make her feel hallucinations and erasing her memories by destroying her brain.

Mavis check out her pulse again this time it was normal . "Her breathing isn't laboured. So that's a good sign. She's probably just in a deep sleep. A lot of time, people who go through trauma, they tend to shut down. Sleep is one way to do so. Natsu watch out for her. She may have forgotten you or herself but be careful about her."

Natsu look at Mavis she was fumbling with a paper in her hand it was scans results.

" How are my babies? "he was curious. She didn't told him about it yet.

" Natsu as you see she was heavily drugged. Which is dangerous for pregnant lady." Mavis paused.

He knew something bad had happened.

" What? "he was not sure but whatever it was he had to endure it.

" The twins were fine but after the heavy dose the fetus of girl was dead. Only boy is alive." Mavis said softly.

" What? Natsu didn't understand all science languages but he knew his baby girl was dead even before she was born."

"The girl fetus sacrifice itself to protect other One. So you will have a boy. And he is ok. No harm done." Mavis said.

Natsu felt heartbroken. He looked at Lucy's face. He had wanted baby girl. From the start they argued about baby would be girl or boy.

He moved closer to her sleeping body and kissed her lips as his tears falling on her cheeks.

_**'I lost my princess before she was born into this world.'**_

But he need to be strong for his Lucy and still the life was forming inside her.

"I will be there like a shadow with you. Nothing would be more. Important than you." he kissed her forehead.

As she remained there unmoved and unconscious.

" Even the baby is ok we. Still need to check for his movements like he should kick and move in her stomach.".Mavis said.

Natsu put his hand on her stomach and didn't felt anything. But thee was faint heartbeat indicating something was alive there.

Natsu wanted to bring Acnologia back to life and kill again. He deserved the most brutal and painful way to die. He snatched his daughter from him.

X_X

Mavis looked at his leg. He wasn't ready to take any medical help. She needed to wrap bandage properly around his legs.

"Natsu take this injection for killing the pain." as Mavis injected the liquid inside him.

Natsu was lying next to Lucy as he buried his nose in his neck inhaling her scent. Her body was little warm now.

He felt sleep taking over him.

Mavis was sure he was asleep. She treated his leg and wrapped him up perfectly.

She looked at the sleeping couple when finally tears falling from her eyes.

Her eyes fell in her stomach. Only baby boy survived, girl fetus sacrificed herself.

"God help this poor innocent couple. Give them my happiness but make them happy again." she wiped her tears as she left them to have some privacy.

X_X

Cobra looks at Elizabeth. It was hard to face her again.

She was crying and when she saw him with Natsu she could not resist as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for Anna." he apologized.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet but I can't hate you for loving her. She was truly happy when she was with you. You helped my Madame. We will learn." Elizabeth cried in his arms.

"Grandma" Cobra said his body stiff. Waiting for her scream and yelling but it never came. She was there in his arms crying for the loss.

Igneel and Gildarth was there. Jude didn't left Layla even he wanted to come but he cannot tell her about Lucy right now. He will wait for his daughter to be ok.

X_X

Levy was carrying Haruto to her chest as she was crying in Gajeel's arms.

"Don't cry shrimp bunny girl is OK. She is stubborn like flame brain."

Erza was sitting as Jellal rubbed her back in soothing way. They saw Mavis coming out of the couple's room.

"What happened?"

"How are they?"

"Babies and Lucy are fine?"

"Did you treated Natsu's leg?"

Mavis was bomb with questions. She took a deep sigh as she replied everyone.

"She is OK but maybe she would act like stranger and won't be able to respond to you guys. I fixed Natsu's leg. But as for twin the girl fetus didn't survive."

Everyone paused as she explained

Igneel fell on the couch. His children are having a miserable life.

They lost their baby even before they could hold it.

Levy cried as she hugged Haruto to her chest. She could not imagine being apart fro her son, if Haru go away even for an hour. Here Lucy lost her baby.

They cried but they were aware. They need to be strong and the one in more pain and suffering was Natsu.

X_X

It was morning time when Natsu felt the warm sunrays hitting his face. He groaned in pain as he remembered last night events. He wanted to remain awake but Mavis has tricked him.

He looked at the sleeping face of Lucy. He remembered she will wake up lately.

"I'll face everything for you. Just come back to me." he kissed her cheek softly.

His arms was wrapped around her stomach securing her to his chest.

His was frozen in his spot, sleep was gone in instant. He just felt it. It wasn't dream. It was there. He was sure he felt it.

Holy shit! It happened again.

His hand was touching her stomach her shirt was ridden up. His warm. Palm was on her round stomach.

She was soft and beautiful even after all the scars covering her body. His rough, big palm taking about half of the fullness of her stomach.

He was just tracing her bump. When he had felt it again.

God!!

There. It happened again.

The first few time was so light that he was confused if it was real or dream. But third time it was hard. So hard that he felt it.

Was that…?

He closed his eyes as he remembered Levy was telling when Haruto was kicking in her stomach.

He had lost his princess but his precious little champ was there.

Natsu was shaking as he put his both hand on her belly.

Natsu felt it again. A kick. Or was it a punch?

It was one hell of kick.

A sad smile gracing his lips as he bend down and kissed her belly softly.

He was worried when last night Mavis told him that it wasn't sure if baby was ok even heartbeat was there. They still needed to feel his movement.

Natsu was overwhelmed with happiness. At least little champ was ok. He caressed her stomach like feather touch "You have finally decided to make your presence known,"

He felt happy for the very first time after all the pain and suffering they had been through.

Natsu was smiling when he put his ears on her stomach when he felt a soft movement.

His son was moving.

Suddenly he felt a hand touching his hair. He froze when he looked up Lucy was looking at him.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Luce?"

But she kept looking at him. Her eyes were empty from any emotion.

Natsu smiled weakly at her but she was like robot just looking at him. And it was liklike she didn't recognize she was pregnant.

"Lucy" he tried again touching her arms. But she was motionless.

He was trembling from pain but he knew that his love will bring her back.

Even she had forgotten him. He will make her realize his love for her.

"It me Natsu." and to his horror she just stood and walked toward the window as sunrays was hitting her face.

She closed her eyes and basking in the sun. His heart tightened. It was the first time in days she was facing the sun.

He clenched his fist.

She was his everything and only thing to keep him sane. He would make sure she would again gain her warmth and sparkle

Even she was like angel standing there with all her glory her eyes were empty shell nothing was there.

Natsu will make Lucy remember whatever it takes. She had to come back to him.

It was his vow.

X_X

_**A/n: Another crazy crappy chapter. Gomen.. Damn I remember when Natsu thought Lucy was dead and became E.N.D.**_

_**I'm glad Hiro Mashima created such a wonderful world.. And thanks to all wonderful and awesome readers. Your words are my strength. Keep reading hope you enjoy it.. Tell me what you think of it.. Till then smile and take care..**__**Stay tuned... **_


	50. chapter 50

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

**FIVE WEEKS LATER. **

It was everyday pattern Natsu would wake her up and spend his time taking care of her. He would not leave her side. He had changed her bandages and fed her all the medication. Her body was healing fast.

He had talked with Jude that he would take Lucy to meet Layla soon. Igneel was taking care of the current business but Natsu was still dealing with half of the projects he had started under his watch.

It was a beautiful Monday morning he was glad that Lucy has started to recognize his touch and presence. She was getting used to Elizabeth and Levy.

Natsu remember she wasn't able to sleep for few days, she kept crying but now she was getting normal.

He was happy because she has started showing emotion to him. She reached and sometimes glared at him. But he wanted her full response.

He wanted her old fierce self back. He kinda misses the bold and reckless Lucy.

But she still doesn't recognize him.

She doesn't respond to his name. She had forgotten their relationship.

"Hi sunshine." he smiled at her lovingly. She would just look back at him..

She will return his smile but her eyes were empty. Her love and passion for him was gone.

She only stared blankly at him. Her face was completely devoid of emotion,

He wanted to make her feel love amazement and happiness again. She deserves it.

He had promised to her mother and the day he married her.

Her happiness had been his . Her smile and laughter had brought him to life.

Natsu made sure she ate food and her drinks on right time. She wasn't aware of her pregnancy but he had to take care of her.

Natsu can look into her eyes all day long. She was his sanity. He touched her cheek.

"Just for once try to remember me Luce."

She just kept looking blankly.

Natsu looked at her swollen stomach and warmth filled his heart. He was still amazed whenever baby responds to his touch like he recognized his father's touch.

He was sure litte champ was creating a bond with him.

He kept touching her bump and baby kept moving like a wave of happiness. Natsu felt happy and excited.

Natsu rubbed her stomach and baby shifted again, "Oh God! I bet you are just like your mother a runner. You cannot sit. In one place."

As he said that a hard kick pressed against his palm. "And you got her attitude too. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

Another kick. Leaning down until his face was over the bump, it was super hard kick. Even Lucy unconsciously stumbled a bit.

"Champ control you will hurt your mother."

He waited for another kick. When it happened, he shook his head, his little champ was definitely picked all bold and reckless traits of his mother. .

Whenever he would talk to his champ. She would just look at him then her stomach. Her look was empty. But Natsu did not left any hope yet. At least she has started to show some emotion.

Elizabeth entered she had make her favorite fried rice cakes.

"You are biggest foodie I've ever met. Eat it."

Lucy looks at the food curiously but did not dare to touch it. Natsu picked up the spoon and fed her.

Suddenly his phone rang it was Cana.

"Hello!" he said while wiped her face.

"I'm sorry Natsu but today you'll have to come. We need you here. The Hargeon Deal needs your attention even the work has started."

Natsu stood and saw Lucy has fallen sleep while playing with his hand.

He kissed her forehead and covered her with duvet. Baby was asleep too

When he was sure she was sleeping he took out his laptop and worked on his deal.

" Young Master "Elizabeth came into his room..

" Yes! "he said while looking at the annual report.

" Mr and Mrs Heartfilia is here."

Natsu was frozen on his place. Layla was heart patient. He stood and ran downstairs. He saw they were sitting in the living room.

" Mother "he looked at her. Layla looked fine. But her eyes were puffy. She stood and hugged him.

" I'm not that weak that you have to hide your pain. Levy told me everything. You don't have to endure it alone." she palmed his cheek lovingly.

He was overwhelmed when Layla hugged him. It was a embrace of mother and he needed it.

"She is upstairs but don't push her. She did not remember anything."Natsu was still not sure if it was ok.

Natsu followed behind Layla and Jude.

His stomach in knots as he waited for her next movement. If only she would talk.

" Oh Lucy! "Layla ran and hugged her tightly. Lucy remained oblivious to her surroundings as she was still looking at Natsu's face. She literally ignored her mother.

" Lu lu bear. Its me daddy."Jude tried lovingly even Natsu was shocked to see this side of his father in law.

They kept trying but Lucy would only look in Natsu's direction.

Layla sighed and stood.

" I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. But I'm glad she is OK. Take care of her. I'll be back. And if you needed help just call us. OK."

Natsu was writing a presentation for the meeting when he saw Lucy was eating something. He was shocked.

It was chocolate. She has taken out her secret stash. Something clicked in Natsu's heart.

Hope.

He finally broke.

" Luce remember me. Please." tears breaking down. He cried silently as he buried his face in her lap.

"Even for once say my name. Or whatever you want devil, hell devil but please remember me..."

Please..

But she just kept eating her chocolate.

Without any care of the world, Natsu sobbed and begged. He kept waiting maybe she would comfort him or wipe his tears but she never did.

He looked into her blank eyes. She was like robot.

Natsu knew he would gain nothing from crying. He wiped his tears.and smiled sadly at her.

He cupped her face. His dark stormy eyes locked with her hollow ones.

"If you are stubborn then don't forget I'm Natsu Dragneel. Whatever I want, I het it everything. This time I want Lucy Heartfilia. Nobody can defy me. Not even you so you have no option so just come back."

Even she didn't respond. Natsu rested his hand on her bump. Little champ moved.

feeling the baby move at his touch.

X_X

_**THREE WEEKS LATER, **_

Natsu took her back to his room. He pushed back to his room.

He tried to get her move or react on anything.

" You hated me back then. We used to fight alot. You remember?"

She just blinked.

"I baked chocolate cake for you because you love chocolate and sweets."

He wanted to know if she remembered anything. But he kept going.

"Infact we had special bonding during those meals and cakes.Luce you are absolutely crazy for cake."

She did not respond to him. He was feeling dissappointed but didn't gave up.

"You always call me hell devil even my glares won't affect you. Nothing I say th-"

"_**Natsu**_."

He froze on the spot. His eyes widened and heart fluttering. She called his name. But her eyes were mysterious.

"Say it again." he cupped her cheeks.

"**_Cake_"**

He could not believe she responded to him. He abruptly stood and took out the ingredients to bake her favorite cake. Maybe something was triggering her memories back.

Hope filled his heart.

His cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard. But he didn't care. He was sure she will come back to him.

He was sure even for second she had responded to his talks.

He felt happy and motivated.

But his chest somehow felt a little lighter than before.

An hour later cake was done. Natsu took out a small piece on a platter and held it for her to eat.

She looked at him but her eyes were blank again.

"I'll feed you."

Natsu fed her with spoon and she ate it.

After eating cake she yawns. Natsu knew she was tired it was enough for her today.

But he still needed to attend that last meeting.

For now he laid her down on bed.

Natsu was glad to finally see her sleep. He was about to stood when he felt baby kicked hard and she frowned in her sleep.

"Champ! Not now she needs to rest."

Natsu moved away from Lucy when he made sure she was asleep.

Natsu was sitting in his office when Elizabeth informed him. Levy was there.

He walked out and saw her.

"How is she?" she asked with sad hope.

"She responded to me." Natsu knew Levy cared for her.

"But can I see her now? Please." Levy asked

Natsu could not stop her. He can understand what she was feeling inside.

Levy entered the room and looked at the sleeping form of Lucy. She was peaceful and calm.

Levy touched her cheek. When Lucy opened her eyes. But after that she fell asleep again.

Levy closer her eyes as few tears fell out of eyes. She continued crying silently. Not trying to disturb sleeping Lucy.

About two hours later Levy left and Lucy was still sleeping. Natsu wanted to give his presentation and come back to Lucy quietly.

"Elizabeth take care of Luce. I'll back in two hours." Natsu took his documents, laptop and car keys. He didn't want to leave her alone.

But he still had huge responsibilities even he was solely focused on Lucy. He cannot ignore the fact he got huge empire to run.

X_X

Elizabeth came and checked on Lucy few times.she was still sleeping. When she was sure she left to cook food for her.

Lucy was awake. She looked around but couldn't find him. Who was he? She could not remember. But he was like a ray of shining stars. Whenever he was around her heart flutter.

She looked at the room. She was here and he kept taking care of her.

When was the time she was alone? She could not remember, everything was like Clean slate. She stood and walked around the room. She was familiar with this place. She touched everything and her eyes fell on the white shirt on the bed. She took it in her hand. A soothing musky scent filled her mind.

She knew this scent. It was his. What was his name.?

"Natsu" her lips moved like she had said this name millions of times. She can say it all day long.

Suddenly her eyes fell on the familiar wooden chest. She did not know why but she wanted to see whatever was inside.

She opened it and saw a diary, sketchbook and few envelopes. She didn't know but she felt like she knew this feeling.

She read the diary and her mind was hurting. She felt like lightning hitting her.

_**"You are only for me Natsu Dragneel."**_

_**"I feel for her fifteen years ago"**_

_**"My name is Lucy Natsu Dragneel."**_

_**"I love you my hell devil. Only I have right to look at you like this Mr. Dragneel."**_

Her lips trembling as she looked at her photos and her sketches. She realized she was there when she was taken away.

The torture, pain and memories rushing back in her mind. Everything fell on ground. When she screamed like banshee.

" Madame " Elizabeth came hurriedly when she heard a heart breaking screaming of Lucy.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the mess. Lucy was crying nonstop.

She hurriedly called Natsu. He was in the meeting right now.

"Hello" Natsu said.

"Master please come back. Madame is screaming and she had opened some pics and letters." she pleads urgently.

Natsu heard Lucy's cry through the phone.

"Shit! I just left for two hours. I'm coming back."

Natsu ran like lunatic and destroyed whatever came into his way. Employees were horrified seeing their boss like this. But Natsu just wanted to see Lucy. His heart gripping fear and wrenching in pain

What have I done?

I should have never left her.

He was still on phone.

"Elizabeth put it on speaker."

He heard Lucy she kept crying.

"Luce.. Please baby calm down. I'm coming back. I'm sorry I should not have left."

He tried to calm her. He was driving so fast and breaking literally every traffic rules in history.

"I'm coming back stay there just little bit more. I am just there."

He heard her crying was louder.

His heart broke in millions of pieces.

"Shhh…it's okay. It'll be okay. When I get back, I'll bake a cake again. "

He took a rough turn nearly clashing with a bike.

Lucy was just overwhelmed when she heard his voice. She kept crying like a child.

"I'm coming home. Just a few more minutes and you will be in my arms"

Natsu parked his car and he was continue with her on the phone.

He paused at the entrance. He was literally running like a marathon.

He heard her sobbing as he rushed towards the staircase towards his room.

He paused right in front of the door where she was sitting on ground surrounding by his photos, sketches.

"I'm here Luce" he said while hanging up.

She looked up at him. His heart fluttering, they were filled with emotions.

Natsu almost fell when he looked at the sight in front of him.. The room was completely trashed

"Luce" Her head snapped up, Lucy was so much in pain as she looked at him. Eyes

filled with tears. Her cheeks flushed and wet.

So much pain. Sadness. Anger. Lost... And Love.

"_**Natsu**_"

He felt like his soul left his body. Her words were rough and faint but he heard it. She called his name. He was overwhelmed with flowing emotions.

Natsu could not believe his own ears. She remembers his name finally.

"Say it again." he wants to make sure. It was to good to be real.

"Natsu" she said

His heart clenched as he tried not to cry in front of her.

Lucy let out a loud cry, and in a flash, she was in my arms. They sank to the

floor, and she climbed into his lap. With her face hidden in my chest, she

burrowed deeper into his neck like she wanted to hide in me.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized for abandoning her.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry I didn't remember that you were there. Natsu."

Natsu could not believe she was back.

"Do you remember everything?" he just needed to assure she was back to him.

_**"I remember a guy who fell in love with me fifteen years ago. A boy who was jealous of everyone who came near me."**_

Her arms went around him , holding Natsu. Her fingers dug into Natsu's side as she cried in his chest.

_**"He hated sweet but still loved the chocolate pistachios lava fill cakes. He bought me everything I ever wanted."**_

Natsu held her to his chest. His mind on cloud nine. She was back.

_**"I fell for the guy who was already mine since the beginning." **_she cupped his cheeks. Her eyes filled with love and warmth.

Her soft brown eyes met his stormy onyx ones.

"Lucy heartfilia always loves and belongs to Natsu Dragneel." her face inches apart from him.

"And I to you." he repeated after her.

Lucy never let him. She was wrapped in his arms as he carried her to bed. They laid under the covers, holding each other.

Her tears eventually stopped, and when silence fell upon them. She fell into sleep instantly.

Natsu was in dilemma about the twins. She need to know.

X_X

It was in the morning when he woke up. In fact he was barely able to sleep.

He looked at her sleeping form.

He rested his palm over her firm abdomen. When he felt a kick, and smiled. It was impossible not to. "Good morning to you too."

"Natsu?" Lucy woke up when she saw him. She did not know what happened after she fainted that day. But she was glad to be in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

Natsu didn't want to tell her he was not going to lose her again. But she needs to know everything.

He moved his hand away from her bump , and but Lucy placed her arm over his. protectively.

Natsu was torn, she didn't know.

"We lost our princess." he told her softly.

Suddenly all the warmth and love from her eyes were gone no emotions, but they were blank again. .

"But our little champ is safe." he cupped her cheeks. As tears fell from her eyes.

_**A mother had lost her child. **_

She was fighting herself.

Natsu knew he had to be there for her. She was struggling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our prin-princess" she sobbing in his arms clutching his shirt. Crying over his chest.

"Shh!! I'm here it's ok. Luce everything is fine. Don't cry we'll be able to get out of it. Stay strong. Don't cry baby." he rocked her back and forth.

Natsu moved his face closer to her.

Her eyes were filled with pain and agony. There it was. Finally, an emotion he hated the most.

He palmed her cheeks gently, our noses touching slightly. "

"Just try to relax Luce. I know it's hard."

He rubbed her stomach soothingly.

"Calm down. It's okay. Don't try to breathe too fast. Take it slow. Shh…I got you, stay calm Lucy. I'm here don't worry.."

She was relaxing finally. When her breathing calmed. Her face resting on his shoulder.

He was hurt whenever she cried.

Her hand paused over his cheek." I was happy to have them both." she said in faint voice.

Natsu held her tighter,

Suddenly they paused when he again felt a kick. Lucy suddenly sat straight as her eyes were full of mix emotions.

"Baby just moved?" she couldn't believe it. A smile and hope filled her heart.

Natsu was torn to cry or laugh with happiness. His heart was in pain while happiness mixing there.

"I know it's hell of a dancer. Always keep moving around."

She cried as smile was gracing her lips.

"We will make it. When we are together." she hugged him.

"Always and forever." his grip tightened on her as he kissed her forehead.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelped.

"What?" Natsu was alert as she yelled. He looked at her worriedly. She smiled her eyes softening.

"He just kicked so hard. It's like I'll fall of the bed."

Natsu chuckled.

"He is surely like you always running away."

She glared at him. "I don't run away."

"Last time I checked It was your favorite part time hobby." he mocked her.

"Mr. Dragneel don't use sass with me."

She warned him.

"So what Ms. Heartfilia?" he challenged her.

Lucy shifted from her face as she shoved him on bed.

"It's Mrs. Dragneel.. Understand." she glared at him. Her eyes was cold.

"Aye sir!" he gulped. Suddenly she broke in laughter.

"Got you" she stuck her tongue.

"You" Natsu roared but he laughed as Lucy tried to run away but all she did was walking slowly and carefully.

Natsu was thankful for every stars in the sky for returning his happiness and most importantly his Lucy back.

X_X

_**A/n: billion thanks to reading and supporting this story. I'm grateful for the support.. Keep reading and stay bless. Love you all.. Take care.. Stay tuned..**_


	51. chapter 51

_**I don't own fairytail.**_

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

Lucy smiled when she remembered everything happened passed five years. People went crazy when they found out about them. And most importantly when their son was born Natsu went berserk that time. He was threatening every doctor and nurses. Everyone was shaking with fear. But he melted when he saw his son.

'_**Zeref '**_

He was glad when he held the cute little baby in his hands. Happiest day of their life.

Lucy was currently coming back from dropping Zeref to Layla and Jude. They just loved them. She had stopped to buy some milkshake when she cursed and came back with a bitter and dark coffee.

She remembered when she was pregnant with Zeref. She used to drink it.

As she got into her car and was about to drive off, she felt an intense wave of nausea.

She quickly grabbed a trash bin in the car and threw up. Her face looked pale.

She immediately threw her coffee away and drank some water and rested for about ten minutes before she finally calmed down.

Lucy grinned as she touched her stomach. "Your brother was so obedient back then…"

A month ago, she frequently felt a strong urge to sleep and had a loss of appetite.

At first, she thought she was just exhausted from work, but then she found out things were odd after the conditions persisted for a long time, so she quickly went to check at the hospital to Mavis.

She received a shocking news. She was pregnant again.

She was working in his own company helping Jude. She wasn't able to rest. Zeref was very obedient and always has cold and frosted look on his face.

Just like his father but she was glad he was sucker for sweet things..

But present time she did not have time to notice her own body condition. She did not even notice that she had missed her period. She only went to check after she realized that her body had been acting up for nearly a month…

The results totally shocked her.

She was pregnant. But this time it was a girl was inside her womb.

It was an amazing feeling…

She still remember her lost princess. But she had learned to live happily.

However, this little one was not as obedient as Zeref. Everything was fine when she had her son, but this new little one gave her quite some trouble.

She was missing him. It's been a week since Natsu was gone.

Even it's been five years their spark wasn't gone. He was still jealous alpha type. And she was also possessive of her hubby dearest.

X_X

Lucy was back in Dragneel mansion.

Igneel had pick Zeref for her. She was visiting Levy.

"Lucy" Igneel greeted her.

"Father" she hugged him lightly. She was in happy mood.

"I'm glad for the best chocolate ingredients you suggested." Igneel smiled as he pulled out a chocolate cake for her.

Yes Dragneel has expanded their business in Chocolate and cake field. They have opened five stars bakeries all over the world. It was Natsu's idea. Just for Lucy when she had just said to him to build her chocolate kingdom just for fun.

That corny hell devil make it come true..

"Mother" Zeref hugged her.

"Champ" she hugged him to her chest and kissed his forehead. She ruffled his hair and he pouted. He hated when his hair gets all messed up.

"I'm going to do my homework." he said as he was walking towards his room.

"But baby what about going to play with Haru chan." Lucy protest.

"Mother only fools waste their time playing. And I'm no longer a kid." he said as he picked his chemistry book.

What? When did he started learning chemistry physics??

"You are kid. Only four years old." she screamed.

"Mother if anybody is child in this house. It's you. Father is right you are clearly clumsy."

"You.." but he was already in his room.

"He wanted to help Natsu so he is learning everything. He is taking advance classes. His IQ is higher than normal kids." Igneel explained.

Lucy gasped. "How come I didn't notice?"

"Maybe it take long for people like you."

What?

Is she dumb or what? She pouted.

Natsu is corrupting his poor baby. That devil.

But she still love him. She was still bold and don't give fuck type girl.

And did she mention about the security which keeps following her like a president of a country. With all highly qualified people and snipers in her protection. She tries to get rid of them but Natsu double it.

But still she sneek around in night. She was no lady sire!!

Two years back after many break up and patch up Juvia and Gray finally got married. It was fun wedding..

She still remember her wedding it was like getting sold to devil.. It was fun when she remembered her past.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Natsu

Talk about devil.

"Hello my hubby dear." she said in seductive voice. She loved making him terrible.

"Luce" he growled possessively. He was dying without her and her seductive voice not helping his situation.

She laughed. "What?"

"Do you remember what date is next Monday?"

She remembered it but she played dumb.

"What is it darling?"

"You forgot?" he was angry. she laughed silently.

"Why? Something important?"

And all she met was voice of call being hung up.

Oh boy!! How can she forget the fated day when she met Natsu Dragneel for the first time in fairytail.

Suddenly she called him back.

"Hello" he was angry enough to melt a stone. Her heart fluttering.

"_**You were wearing cream colour shirt with black vest and sleek black tux over it. I was eating chocolate lava cake and was ordering a milkshake when I bump into the most amazing man. And that was the moment Lucy Heartfilia was smitten by Natsu Dragneel's hotness."**_

All she heard was the rigid sound of his breath. He was breathing fast. Her heart beating faster with each passing seconds.

" You remembered? "

" How can I forget it." she breathed out.

" I'm coming back." he said as she hung up. She held the phone to her hammering chest.

Still she feel like they were high school sweethearts.

X_X

Everyone was there. Reason was they want to get married again. Even after their announcement in public. Lucy didn't wanted to spend time on wedding. Her all focus was on Zeref. But now her precious little champ was old enough to participate in their wedding. They wanted to recreate the magic.

"Do you feel terribly unwell?" Levy asked as she rubbed Lucy's back.

"I'm alright. I'm feeling much better now. The nausea comes in short waves!" Lucy had a headache when she saw so many people in the house. She just wanted a wedding damn it.

She looked at Natsu who was looking at Zeref as he showed him the calculas question he was solving.

The hell this kid doing. She doubts sometimes if the kids got exchanged or what?? He was four and already solving Calculas. She would have never get right answers till high school. But still she was excellent student. But Natsu was unbeatable. Zeref was his Xerox copy.

"You waited five years for this marriage because Zeref was growing up but you are going to have second kid. Don't forget you can get stressed.?" Jude cut in he was worried about her daughter.

Layla quickly said, "Don't worry dear! We've been preparing for it since a year ago. Everything is already done and can be arranged anytime. Lucy doesn't have to worry about anything. As long as her work is alright, we can have the wedding anytime she says so."

Jude's expression softened when he heard Layla's words. "What do you think, Lucy? Your wedding can't be delayed any further! If anyone dares to say anything about it, I'll have a word with them myself!"

Layla was giddy to have her wedding again. And since the day Zeref was born her heart was getting better. He was greatful for everything. Her wife and daughter was finally happy. He can die in peace.

Lucy quickly beamed at her mother as she said, "It's okay, mom. I wanted to have this wedding before baby comes to this world. And it's still my first month."

Levy agreed," Aunty is right. Let's have it quickly Lu chan. If it's delayed further, your pregnant belly will make you more uncomfortable."

Layla was immensely glad. " Next month is fine. It's best time I've checked everything. What you think Natsu? "

Layla just loved him more he was like a son they never had.

"As long as Lucy is fine with it," Natsu said quitly.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it baby," Lucy replied as she bit her lips and blew a kiss at him.

Natsu coughed harshly as he patted his chest. His face flushing red. Everyone laughed. It was so cute. Lucy loved making him uncomfortable.

"Mother be serious don't act like a child. You are Dragneel." Everyone was silent when suddenly laughter erupted.

"He is a true Dragneel"

Lucy huffed and puffed. This time Natsu winking at her mischievously.

Traitor.

She glared at her son but she yelped when he glared back.

"Don't scare your mother Zeref." Natsu control his laugh.

Damn this father and son..

"Alright, it's decided then!" Igneel cut in saving his daughter in law. Lucy looked with tear full eyes and Igneel just patted her head lovingly.

Only Igneel truly loved her.

" Father you are best"she hugged him. As Natsu glared at her and mouthed 'Behave'.

But like always Lucy ignored. Because she was born to break every damn rule.

X_X

_**Wedding Day**_

Everywhere was happiness and laughter.

Whilst making wedding arrangements, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Cana everyone participated and put in their own ideas.

Lucy took and consider their ideas and appreciated their help. but on the day of the actual wedding, they realized that the venue was decorated far more dreamily and breathtakingly than they had ever imagined. It was practically a scene from a fairy tale.

There were glistening crystal lights, special effects of infinite falling petals, glass flooring, glossy, beautiful tables, a nine-tiered cake as tall as a person... and a big screen that endlessly played photos of Lucy and Natsu with Zeref.

There was also a constant background of music.

On correct time, all the guests arrived.

As Natsu's best man Gray entered the stage and started his speech. The entire audience fell silent.

Gajeel and Jellal were his groomsmen. welcomed the groom to the stage. There was a wave of applause.

They still had time before Lucy would enter Because the master of ceremonies job was given to the Gildarth, he casually had fun with Natsu. By the end, they were having questions and answers with Natsu. People were curious about the great multi billionaire Natsu Dragneel's private life.

"So Natsu people want to know why you are getting married after five years?"

Natsu still had cold and frosted expressions on his face but he knew Gildarth and Cana love to torture him. However, since it was his wedding day today, he allowed him to be rebellious just this one time.

Natsu raised his microphone and without holding back, he said, "It doesn't matter we are having our marriage five years later or fifty years later. We are already married. But I just want to give her everything. She always dreamed of having a fairy tale wedding. Like every girl dream of having. And trust me Lucy Heartfilia deserves everything. "

Gildarth was having fun.

" How do you feel about her?"

" She was like a wind. I can just feel but never have. A sky I wasn't able to touch but deep inside she was my everything."

Gildarth was sure Natsu never opened up about his personal feelings this much publicly.

"Lucy sure is perfect and hot gi-"

Before Gildarth could finish, he saw the way Natsu was looking at him. To people around them, his eyes looked normal, but to him... they were undoubtedly menacing and promises 'say-one-more - thing-about-her-and-die-painfully'.

Gildarth was nervous. This punk sure can be scary. He hastily let out a laugh and cheerfully changed the topic. "But we are still curious you never dated anyone how you fell for Lucy Heartfilia. She is opposite of you in any way. I mean sure opposite attracts but stil tell us."

If it were now... Natsu thought about it for a moment, then calmly said, "If I'm living then I need her more than oxygen."

The entire audience erupted in laughter.

Gildarth looks at him , evil, then raised his mic and proceeded to ask, " What if she never had met you?"

Natsu's expression didn't change. "We were destined to be together. Your question is absolutely absurd."

With such a witty answer, the entire audience gave him a round of applause.

'He's basically an evil hell dictator ...' said Gildarth secretly inside. Then, he loudly asked, "What she meant to you!?"

"There are. Six billion people in this whole world. But she is alone my entire universe.."

The audience below the stage started to cheer in unison.

Gildarth applauded with them too, but deep down inside he added another adjective. 'he was hell devil like Lucy says and definitely a corny one if he wants to.

It was mid noon , the wedding ceremony officially started.

The entire audience fell silent, and the wedding march song started to play from every corner of the venue.

Tall wooden doors opened at the very end of a long crystal corridor connected to the stage, and the bright and beautiful lights shone in.

Dressed in white beautiful gown Lucy entered with Jude holding her hand, and slowly walked against the lights and into the wedding ceremony.

Natsu was already waiting in the center of the long corridor.

There were merely six meters from the door to his position and Lucy's footsteps were not fast.

The guests around them all wore joyous smiles on their faces. Cana, Mira, Gajeel and Gray along with everyone cheers for their happy life.

She stared straight at the majestic and hypnotic Natsu's eyes, as she drew closer to him one step at a time. His eyes gazed deeply into hers.

As Jude handed her to Natsu , Lucy turned to glance at her father . She saw that beneath his smiling eyes, there was a tinge of tears, which made her cry a little.

She held onto Natsu's arms, and he pressed her hand. As everyone gazed and wished well to the couple, the people following behind them also slowly walked to the center of the stage.

The groom was stunningly handsome and the bride was strikingly beautiful.

Up on that magnificent stage, it gave people the illusion that they had burst from palace.

For a a full minute, Gildarth stood beside them and read the ceremonial speech with all seriousness and deep adoration. He then closed the book in his hands and said, "Mr. Natsu Dragneel do you take Ms. Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her in all the days of your life?"

Natsu turned his head and stared at Lucy

His dark stormy onyx eyes met her soft brown ones.

And with serious eyes he said "I do."

"Ms Lucy Heartfilia , do you take Mr. Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him, and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Lucy returns Natsu's gaze. Her eyes were smiling and the corner of her lips arched upwards. She was brimming with happiness. "I do."

Amid the thundering applause from the entire audience, Gildarth reminded them to exchange rings.

Beside them, Zeref hurriedly brought over the rings. Natsu smiled at his son and picked up the female wedding ring and helped Lucy put it on, after which she picked up the male wedding ring and put it on him.

Infinite applause rose again.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Gildarth spurred the couple to kiss.

Natsu's eyes were burning with passion as he looked into Lucy's eyes.. The moment he was just about to lean into the kiss,...

Gray suddenly said, "**Sorry to interrupt but you all may not know that the groom has secretly had a crush on the bride for many years, and the bride has liked the groom for a really long time as well, yet the two of you stubbornly didn't tell each other with all the mistakes and misunderstandings. On behalf of everyone, I want to ask who was first to break the ice? I mean, who was the first to confess?"**

Who was first to confess?

This question left Lucy dumbfounded... She accidentally opened his closet and find out his letter and pics diary dedicated for her. That was why she chased him on his birthday when she had found him all alone sitting in FairyTail in night and harassed him... did that count?

Just as Lucy racked her brain over how to answer, Natsu all of a sudden said out loud, "She confessed first."

The entire audience burst into an incredible commotion.

Lucy's face turned a little red from everyone's cheering. She turned her head and shot Natsu a scolding glance, muttering, "I wonder who clicked perfect pics of me over the past few years secretly."

There was a microphone on the stage although she spoke quietly, everyone present heard it. The noise rose again.

Natsu froze and looked at her. She looked at him challenge in her eyes.

So she wants to play.

Very well. Natsu Dragneel never lost ever.

Bring it on babe!

He calmly said, "I wonder who chased me to the night of my birthday, hugged me in the cafe, crying, threw a tantrum, and said she loves me."

Lucy was blushing deeply.

Damn you hell devil. It was their private intimate moments. She was left gaping and speechless. When she heard the sound of laughter below the stage, her face flushed, her cheeks puffed up, and she secretly cursed him, he was being so annoying!

"Woww! Always knew that you have hots for him. Very perfect move Lucy babe. Wow." Cana wolf whistle. Then she casually laughed along with the crowd at her discomfort.

So he wanted to play. Then she would give him hell of game.

Get ready baby.

She pursed her lips and retaliated in anger, "Then I wonder who sang a. Confession song during Levy's party."

"Wa..." When Lucy said this, there were quite a lot of women in the audience who was present during his song in Levy's baby shower party. They screamed, they still remember it was so romantic.

Natsu said, "I wonder who called me during a high school reunion and got all possessive and Jealous of other girls."

So annoying... why couldn't he just let her have this? He was the first to confess!

Lucy wrinkled her nose in dissatisfaction. "Hm… I wonder who was the first who put his mother's pendent in my neck secretly stealing my first kiss!"

Mother's pendent and steal her first kiss .. Everyone knew this totally stand for love confession..

Actually, it wasn't like Natsu didn't want to let Luct win. At first, he just wanted to tease her, but he never imagined that she'd come back with so many retorts. With that, he continued on.

"I wonder who fed me medicine and were their for me when I was down with fever."

"I wonder who learned painting from uncle Reedus just so he can catch perfect and realistic sketches of my expressions !" Lucy replied , unwilling to submit. Later, she added, "So much so he especially drew. It when he was just seven years old !"

"I wonder who loves to tell people 'I'm Lucy Natsu Dragneel' !"

"I wonder who never had a girlfriend since he was so in love with me!" In case one might not be enough, Lucy added, "Also, when everyone hung out together in middle high, I wonder who stayed up and secretly dreams to be with Lucy Heartfilia"

In actuality, she didn't know about it at first but she found out after secretly Gray told him about his college days.

Lucy continued by adding, "Also, who was the one who secretly came to my school for debate and compitition just to catch a glimpse of me!"

Natsu glared at Gray only he knew about his crush and stories during college days overseas.

Natsu calmly said, "Then I wonder who would just run wearing a shirt when they realised that they are in love with certain handsome guy."

With that, Natsu also quietly added, "Oh, and I wonder who was all grumpy and swearing around wearing his shirt when he wasn't home for days"

Lucy's eyes suddenly shot wide open, and she then stared at Elizabeth below the stage!

Traitor!

Damn he knew about her private embarrassing moments.

As Elizabeth met Lucy's eyes, she let out a gentle chuckle and looked completely not bothered by the hate-filled gaze Instead, she slightly raised her chin, and even gave her a look as if to say 'what can you do about it madame? '.

"Stop teasing her grandmother" Cobra laughing along with people hold Elizabeth. They were finally living together.

Lucy secretly gritted her teeth, she turned her head and stared into Natsu's relaxed eyes, and said while fuming, "I wonder who stalked me in the middle of the night when I was out having fun and that club moment. The great entry of Mr. Hot and jealous !"

Natsu looks at Gray and nearly gagged when he remembered girls misunderstood them as handsome Gay couple.

"I wonder who baked cake for me"

She said this in the spur of the moment, but when she said it out loud, she felt intensely touched in her heart.

The two of them only now realized just how many wonderful memories they shared, once they took the time to actually run through what had happened.

At that moment, Natsu who was just playing around at first, looked over with a serious and intense gaze. His tone of voice was no longer calm and emotionless but filled with passion. "I wonder who realizes her love and came running to the Clive mansion just to see him. When she was missing him desperately."

Did Levy tell him this too?

But at that moment, Lucy's heart still lingered with unwillingness to lose.

Obviously every one was just making jokes and messing around, but in the end, their chests were brimming with a warm sensation.

It was meant to be time to start the reception dinner, but as the master of ceremonies, Gildarth didn't go and interrupt their conversation to remind them. Instead, he secretly walked off stage, said a few words to the staff below, and walked back up.

Lucy's eyes started to heat up, as she stared transfixed at his handsome complexion. Her voice started to evidently tremble. "I wonder who was the one who went to parties just to catch my glimpse even for once in a year."

As she said this, the "Wedding march song" that was playing stopped. Another song started playing.

That song '_**Endless Love' by 'Diana Ross'**_ played.

As the song played on, it turned out that it wasn't the original singer's voice, but instead Natsu and Lucy's !

Lucy didn't waited for Natsu she spoke Whilst the song played, she continued to list one incident after the other. "Also, I wonder who secretly helped me during studies back then whenever I was stuck my tutor will give me perfectly made notes.

This time Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Cana.. Everyone was shocked. Nobody knew about this. Not even Gray.

Lucy recognized his hand writing from his diary during college days and her notes were same. He was helping her all along.

Natsu's facial expression turned solemn. "I wonder who married a cold hearted hell devil like me."

Lucy lightly blinked her long eyelashes and said in a low voice, "I wonder who started liking me in very young age that he never looked at any other girl"

Natsu gently replied with a question, "I wonder who also fell in love that they was so jealous that they slapped Mavis and kept saying.. " he paused then said again..

"_**Blonde's are idiot!" **_

Lucy's tears finally fell. She curved the corner of her lips and said, "Me."

"Me," said Natsu at practically the same time.

The two of them looked at one another and smiled.

The song in the background played on.

They said in unison.

_**"I love you Luce."**_

_**"I love you Natsu" **_

They clearly hadn't rehearsed this their vows , and yet they were so in sync.

This time, the audience was quiet. The faces of everyone who had laughed at their bickering had an emotional glow about them.

X_X

_**A/n: wow thanks for all the support just one chapter remaining.. It was wonderful journey. I hope you like it.. Thanks for everything.. Stay bless and keep shining.. xoxox**_


End file.
